Welcome to Kirkland's Magic Café
by Iroyuki
Summary: When Lovino gets a job in Arthur's magic cafe, he, Matthieu, and Kiku are stuck being workers and sideline apprentices to the magic trio while being bothered at work by friends. What crazy adventures will they end up having? Main pairing is Romania xRomano with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Lovino clutched his application in his hand as he walked down the street. College had been tough on him so he dropped out some time ago. with not going to college anymore, his grandfather insisted he got a job. His younger brother Feliciano had easily gotten into a college with artistic talent so he didn't have to work. Lovino didn't have the luck. He was untalented and naturally rude when speaking to people, it wasn't his fault.

Feliciano tried his best to teach him how to be friendly but it ended with Feli crying and a very angry Lovino. He took many turns until stopping by the shop. He looked up at the sign and noticed not one but three. One had fancy green writing that read _"Kirkland's magic cafe."_ Another had creepy black writing reading _"Vladimir's charms."_ The last was simple and read _"Lukas's magic book stand."_

He sighed, what the hell was his grandfather signing him up for? A job with freaks who think they're magicians? He walked in and the doorbell chimed. He looked around in awe as he looked at the small cafe. The walls were a cream color and the round tables were a dark green with brown chairs. The walls had pictures of fairies and other mythical creatures along with pieces from newspapers. On one side of the room, shelves made up the walls and were loaded with books. A single desk sat beside the shelves with a man sitting there reading a book. The sign above him read 'Lukas's magic book stand.'

"Hello, can I help you!" Another teen said stepping towards him. "Hi, I'm here to see Mr. Kirkland," Lovino said in the most polite way he could. The blonde teen smiled at him and placed the tray he held down. "Sure, come on in." He followed the teen towards a separate room and he knocked. "Mr. Kirkland, it's the new applicant," the teen said. "Let him in," the man said inside. He opened the door and he let Lovino inside before closing the door.

"Mr. Vargas, yes? Sit down," The man said. Scratch that, he had to be about 19 years old. He had short blonde hair with thick eyebrows and his piercing green eyes competed with the aqua green uniform shirt he wore. Lovino sat awkwardly as Mr. Kirkland looked through papers. "Okay, do you have any experience with magic?" He asked still not looking up. "Is this a joke?" Lovino asked not sure if to believe him or not. The blonde looked up at him shocked before giving a small smile. "I see. Well that's fine. What are your skills Lovino?" He asked now paying full attention to the teen in front of him.

He appeared to be 18, 19 at most. He had dark auburn hair that was cut neatly and brushed to the side. He wore a simple burgandy button up shirt and black tie that complimented his tan skin. His brown-green eyes were stunning with pride, though he himself shifted awkwardly. "I can make pretty good coffee, I guess," Lovino said. The man looked at him nodding. No doubt a handsome young man with alot of self-doubt. "Well Lovino can you start today? Matthieu sure does need help," he said looking at him. He felt this teen promising.

"What? You mean I get the job?" Lovino asked, his eyes widening. "Yeah, but this job has many downsides. You have to be ready to do things that may seem strange to others," Kirkland said watching him. "I don't have to be a prostitute right?" Lovino asked unsure. The blonde laughed lightly and shook his head. "No, but this is a magic cafe after all," he said. "As long as I get paid, yeah! Sign me up with the dorks, I'm so up for it, bastard!" Lovino said excitedly. "Great, you can call me Arthur. We have an hour until we open so why not meet the rest of the workers?" Arthur said standing. Lovino nodded and shook hands with him. He left his office with a rare smile.

He took out his phone and quickly dialed the number. "Ciao~ Feliciano speaking," the voice said. "Oi, where's nono?" Lovino asked trying to sound angry like usual. "Oh, Lovi! He's here let me put you on speaker!" Feliciano put him on speaker. "What happened Lovino?" His grandfather asked curiously. "Nono, hey I just wanted to say, I got the job." Lovino held the phone away from his ear as he heard his brother and grandfather screaming into the phone. "Oh Lovi! This is great, I'm so proud of you," his grandfather said. Lovino felt a smile come as he heard his grandfather say that. "Si, Fratello. I will make a big pasta dinner as a celebration. I'll put extra Tomatoes too! When will you be home?" Feliciano asked. "Actually I'm starting today so I'll be home late," Lovino said. "Okay, we'll wait for you. Do your best Fratello!" Feliciano said over the phone. They exchanged goodbyes and Lovino hung up.

He looked around and could see the other blonde placing the pastries into the display cases. He took a large breath and made his way over. He wasn't good with socializing but he supposed he should try. The blonde noticed him and smiled. "Oh, hello. I guess you got the job," he said. He had silky blonde hair that ended halfway down his neck. He had big violet eyes and soft features and a very soft voice. "Yes, I'm Lovino and I look forward to working with you," Lovino said holding out his hand just as his grandfather taught him. The blonde took his hand and gave a gentle shake. "I'm Matthieu, I hope we can get along well," he said smiling.

"Do you need help?" He asked looking at the trays of pastries. "No, I got it. Why don't you introduce yourself to the other two and then I'll show you around?" He said softly. Lovino nodded and made his way over to the man by the shelves. "Ah, you're the new employee. Arthur finally listened to me," The other teen said. His hair was blonde, almost silver and had a white cross clip in it. He had cold violet eyes and wore a purple button up shirt instead of the green one that Arthur and Matthieu wore. "Yes, I'm Lovino." He said with an awkward smile. "I'm Lukas. Pleasure. You know you don't have to smile. I know I don't," he said watching Lovino force himself. He mentally slapped himself and looked around. "Hey, where's the other bastard at?" Lovino said. He mentally cursed himself for letting his language slip out. "Oh Vlad is in his chamber. Just knock over there," Lukas said pointing to the other side of the café. It appeared he didn't mind his language so he thanked him and went over.

He paused in front of the coffin that layed on the floor. He read the sign on it that said 'Vladimir's charms' and gulped. This was really creepy and he didn't want to know this weirdo. He slowly knocked on the coffin and the lid shifted. Lovino nearly jumped and ran off as it continued to slide open. Another teen came out and looked at him curiously. He had dirty blonde hair, almost brown and big red eyes. "Who are you?" He asked unsure.

Lovino stared at him. The way he came out from the coffin showed that he wasn't laying in it not even sitting. No he had to be standing on steps or something, meaning that coffin lead to another dimension or some creepy underground layer. "Vlad, this is Lovino. My new worker," Arthur said joining the two. Lovino jumped at suddenly hearing his voice beside him. "I see. Nice to meet you!" He said smiling at Lovino. Lovino only nodded unsure as he stared at the long sharp fangs he had. "Hey if you ever get tired of Artie, let me know. I could use an assistant!" He said smiling. "Vlad, Lovino hasn't even seen magic before," Arthur said crossing his arms. "What? Then why did you apply here? How did you even know about this place?" Vlad questioned.

Lovino shrugged. "I needed a job and my grandfather applied me here." The door bell chimed and they all turned to see another small man walk in. "Oh, Kiku. Good morning," Arthur said as the man walked in. "Good morning Arthur-san. I'm sorry I'm late, something came up," he said before looking at Lovino. "That's okay, come meet our new employee, this is Lovino." Kiku bowed and smiled softly at him. "Nice to meet you. I am Kiku, I look forward to working with you." Lovino bowed slightly too feeling dumb but not wanting to be rude. "Yes, I'm Lovino. It's a pleasure," he said unsure. "How about you go change?" Arthur said handing Lovino his uniform. Lovino took the clothing and changed in the employee room.

Lovino came out wearing the same colored shirt as the other two blondes with a brown vest. His khaki pants were high waisted and loose with a draw string to tighten by the calves. He also wore brown shoes that looked too fancy for a cafe job. He blushed slightly when they all looked at him. He noticed that Matthieu now had put on the brown vest too and a khaki tie and boots. Arthur had put on his brown jacket and Kiku had also changed. His khakis looked to be more like slacks. He wore dark brown shoes and didn't wear the vest. He instead wore brown suspenders and a brown bowtie. "He looks good," Vlad said from his seat wearing a deep red cloak and black shirt underneath. He sat drinking his coffee quietly with Lukas. Arthur and Kiku had tea while Matthieu was serving plates of pancakes.

"Breakfast?" He asked placing an extra plate down. Lovino made his way over to the table and sat down. "Coffee or tea?" Arthur asked. "Uh, coffee please," Lovino said looking at the amazing pancakes. "We have another teammate," Matthieu said with a smile as he poured a heavy amount of maple syrup onto his food. "Yeah, whatever. Tea is better anyways," Arthur said taking out a wand. Lovino watched him curiously as he pointed it towards the area with cups and went back to eating. Seconds later a cup of hot coffee floated in front of him and set down.

"What the hell?" He said naturally as he tried to process what just happened. "Like I said, this is a magic cafe," Arthur said with a smirk. "Wait... So magic is real?" Lovino asked unsure. "Of course it is," Lukas said drinking his coffee. "So you can all do magic?" Lovino asked looking at them. "Uhm no. I can't do magic," Matthieu confessed. "And I am still in training," Kiku said. "That's right. Hurry up and eat breakfast so we can give you a tour," Arthur said eating his food.

They ate and showed him around. "This is my office and the employee room is there," Arthur said pointing to the door. "This is the kitchen," Arthur said showing the large clean kitchen to Lovino. He gasped as he saw the kitchen utensils working on their own with Kiku decorating a cake. "This is Kiku's area. He bakes the sweets here," Arthur said motioning him towards the cashier. "Matthieu here is the waiter. We keep the register locked with a spell to keep it closed. When I'm gone, your job is here," Arthur said leading him to the big coffee machine. "You make good coffee right? Well you will prepare the special lattes when I'm not here and help Matthieu wait tables when I am," Arthur said.

"Wait. This is a magic café no? Can't you just do all this with magic and not need workers?" Lovino asked curiously. "Actually using too much magic is hard work. We used to have fairies that worked here but they quit. It was too hard for them so I hired you guys." Arthur explained. Lovino looked at him questioningly and made his way to Lukas's area.

"Lukas owns the book shop, so there's no need for helping here. Sometimes he wants food but he can get that himself," Arthur said with a scowl. "Same with Vladimir, he usually stays in his chamber and most customers have scheduled meetings so there's no need to bother him," Arthur said. "That's about it. Today you will wait tables with Matthieu though. Just leave the orders here and I'll get them."

Lovino put on the brown apron and took the notepad into his hand. He waited nervously as Arthur opened the door and turned the sign to open. He was really doing this. He was really about to work his first day.

...

 **Tada! Just a fic I write when I'm bored. There isn't really a main plot except these guys and their everyday events at work**


	2. Chapter 2

It was 11 when the first customers arrived. A couple. "I'll go first and show you," Matthieu said approaching the couple. He smiled sweetly before speaking to them in his soft voice. "Hello, welcome to Kirkland's magic café. Here are the menus. Our special today is the Chocolate cake with a cherry filling. Please take your time and call me when you're ready." He walked over to Lovino and smiled before another two girls came in. Lovino took a deep breath and watched them sit before walking up to them.

He handed them the menus and did his best smile before repeating Matthieu's line. The girls giggled as he walked away and he felt himself grow red from embarrassment. Did he mess up or look funny? Why were they laughing. They called him over and he took their orders. He left the order on the counter and looked over to Lukas who sat reading. "Here, take this." Arthur said giving Lovino a wand. "What? Why?" He asked curiously. "Just go over there and pretend like you're using it," Arthur said. Lovino shook his head and Arthur forced it into his hand. "Just do it," he said with a scowl. "Fine, bastard," Lovino growled and took the wand. The plates of cake and coffee began to float up and he slowly walked over with the wand in hand.

The two girls gasped and smiled as they looked at Lovino who appeared to be doing magic. He stood by the table and 'guided' the cups and coffee down with the wand. The two girls clapped as he smiled at them. "Wow, this place really is magical!" One girl said happily. "Si, enjoy your coffee," Lovino said walking away. Arthur sent a thumbs up to him and he flushed red. So this was a way to pick up girls?

The rest of the day went smoothly and it ended with 5 different girls leaving their number for Lovino.

"Lovino, can you come here for a second!" Vlad said poking out from his chamber. Lovino walked over tiredly and watched him step inside. "Come in!" He said and continued to enter. Lovino looked at the coffin questioningly before putting a foot in. He felt a step and put his other foot in. He carefully went down the steps into the darkness until he was sure he was on flat ground. He walked over to the low light and looked around.

There was a warm fire place and a sofa with a recliner beside it and a small table. He looked around and saw a large bookshelf filled with thick old books and a small desk beside it. "Come sit down. Coffee?" He asked as he took a seat. He took out a wand and pointed it towards another room he believed was a small kitchen. Two cups came out and were placed on the table as Lovino sat down. "Thanks," he said picking up the glass. He took a sip and his face contorted. It wasn't the best coffee he ever had but he would drink to not be rude. "This is perfect, I've been watching you and I just have this feeling about you," Vlad said pointing his wand at the desk.

A small box came towards them and opened. "Take any item from this box," he said cheerfully. Lovino gave a confused look before looking at the small box. Inside was a small scroll tied with red ribbon, a big luminescent seashell and a small vial with a pink and blue swirled liquid. Lovino reached inside and picked up the vial and looked at it curiously. The box snapped shut and went back. He looked at Vlad who had a big smile. "I knew it!" Vlad said with a big smile. "Lovino, I'm going to teach you magic!" Lovino looked wide eyed for a second before scowling.

"Wait, but I'm not a magician, I can't do magic," he said unsure. "Don't worry, I'll teach you! You will learn my style!" Vlad took Lovino's hands into his and looked at him with a large smile. "You're going to be so cool! You won't learn any of that sissy magic. No, you won't have any fairies or trolls with you, you're going to have the better creatures and I'll also teach you potions and spell casting," he said quickly. Lovino only shifted uncomfortably. He knew magic existed now but learning magic? It seemed impossible. "Well... I can try, but I still think this is dumb, bastard," Lovino said unsure. Vlad only laughed and led him out. He changed and met the rest outside. "So, you're training with Vlad?" Matthieu asked curiously. "I guess so," Lovino answered taking his jacket. "Ah, I'm training with Arthur and Kiku trains with Lukas. I still haven't gotten a wand yet," Matthieu said. "Well let's get them tomorrow, we're closed anyways," Arthur said joining the conversation. "Where?" Lovino asked curiously. "Hm? The wand shop of course," Arthur said. "Vladimir, you're coming too!" Vladimir sighed and nodded. "Are you two coming?" He asked the other two. "Actually I have a club meeting tomorrow. Sorry" Kiku said. "Yes and I made plans with my brother," Lukas added. Arthur nodded. It was decided they would meet at the café tomorrow and go.

Lovino went home and was greeted by a crushing hug from his brother. He guessed his grandfather had to go to work. "How was it? Did you like it?" His brother asked excitedly. "It was... interesting," Lovino said as his brother quickly served him a large pile of pasta. "Ludwig and I are going to the art museum tomorrow, do you want to go?" He asked. "Ugh, that bastard. I actually made plans," Lovino said. He didn't like his brother's friend at all and was glad he had somewhere else to be.

He went to bed feeling exhausted and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. That night he dreamt of something odd. He dreamt of a book and cold grey eyes. He woke up feeling really confused. He looked at the time and groaned. He lazily stood and made his way to the shower. He dressed casually and made his way to the café. He went inside to already find everyone there.

"Oh good, Lovino is here. Let's get going," Arthur said as they went into his office. He took out his wand and tapped a suit case that layed in the corner. It shot open and allowed Vlad to jump into it. Lovino stared wide eyed as he had disappeared into the case. Matthieu sent a soft smile before also jumping in. Lovino hesitantly also jumped into the case and felt himself go down before landing into a different room. He looked around while Arthur jumped out from the suitcase and closed it. "Where are we?" Lovino asked looking around. "Oh this is my home in England. My favorite wand specialist works here," Arthur said as they left the house. Lovino and Matthieu looked around in wonder as they walked through London. They took different alleyways before arriving at a bar.

"Arthur! Good to see you again!" The bartender said waving. "Hello Mr. Faun, always a pleasure." Arthur said shaking the man's hand. Though Arthur seemed to be very young, he sure was rather mature and proper. "Are you going into town?" The man asked. "Yes, I am actually," he replied as the man handed him a key. He took it and led everyone to a room in the back. He fumbled with the key until he opened the door and placed the key onto the hook. "Stay close," he said as he walked into it. They surprised to see not a room but a whole street, filled with people and shops.

They passed the shops filled with either books or birds. "Why do you sell owls?" Lovino asked looking at them. "Oh, owls. The students use them here, you won't need one," Arthur said. "Students?" Matthieu asked curiously. "It's nothing. Anyways right in here," Arthur said opening the door. They stepped into the small dark and dusty shop and were met with boxes everywhere. "Hello?" Arthur said and a man appeared. "Arthur Kirkland, it's been a while," the man said smiling. "Yes, good day. I'm here to get these two a wand," he said gesturing to the two teens. "First time?" He asked looking at them. "Yes, they aren't from here," he said smiling.

He looked at them before retrieving multiple boxes and returning to them. "Pick a box," he said. Matthieu gently picked up the second to the right and opened it. He pulled out a thin black wand and admired it as it glowed slightly. Lovino looked at the boxes before reaching for the box in the middle. A hand suddenly stopped him. "Not that one," Vladimir said picking up another box. "Try this one," he said handing him the box. Lovino took it and took the wand out slowly. It seemed wooden and dark and fit perfectly into his smaller hand. He could see patterns etched onto the wand too.

"That is a much older model. The newer ones are alot more reliable," the man said looking at Lovino. "The newer models are made to be compatible with any kind of wizard in training, therefore anyone can get their hands on it. I would rather he have an older model, thank you," Vladimir said with a smile. "Try using it," he told Lovino and Lovino swished it gently. A small beam of light flickered onto the tip and surrounded him. "That's the one," Vlad said smiling.

"Excuse me, but may I see your wand?" The man asked Vladimir. He pulled it out and showed it to him. The wand looked burned and chipped in some areas and the writing on it was smudged drastically. "It's a Romanian wand. Very special, it's held out this long." He said smiling. The man glared before taking the payment. The four left the shop and looked around. "Hold on, I want them to get their first beast," Vladimir said excitedly.

Arthur looked at them unsure. "I don't know Vladimir. They just got their wands, I don't think it's a good idea." Vladimir frowned and gave his best puppy pout. Arthur sighed and waved him away. Vlad smiled and took the teens' hands. "Let's go choose you a beast!" He said pulling them into a shop with Arthur following behind. "So, what do you mean a beast?" Matthieu asked curiously. Vladimir looked at them confused. "Oh, I see. That's okay we'll get you open soon," he said pulling them to the man at the front. "These two need to choose a beast," he said cheerfully. The man pulled out a book and showed it to them.

"Okay, there are alot of beasts to choose from. First you need to choose a type," he said opening the book. "You can see there are alot, there are fairies, trolls, demons, and beasts. Which would you like to see?" The two teens looked at the book curiously. "Maybe a fairy to start them out." Arthur said looking at them. "No way. Lovino and Matthieu are getting beasts, after that they are getting fairies...if they want," Vlad said. The man pulled out two different books. "There are two different kinds of beast. Animal beasts like lions and birds and then there's magical beasts like dragons," he said showing them the books. They looked through the animal book first and Matthieu almost instantly found his. "This one. I want this one," he said pointing to a small white cub. "Yes, I suppose it's rather cute," Arthur said looking at it. The man came back with a small box. He handed it to Matthieu who took it confused. "I'll teach you how to do it later," Arthur said noticing his reaction.

Lovino flipped through pages until something caught his eye. A large wolf with cold grey eyes. "Oh, that's a good one," Vladimir said looking at the page. "We have pup versions too. Some people prefer the grown Wolves but I think building up your own pup is better," the man said. "I'll take it. The pup," Lovino said. He looked into the grey eyes in the picture knowing it was meant for him to have. His dream told him so. He took the box and they quickly returned home.


	3. Chapter 3

The four stumbled through the suitcase and looked around. They sighed as they were back in America. "Aw, I wanted to go sightseeing," Vlad whined walking out of the office. "Oh shut it. Your kind stand out in London anyways," Arthur said. Vlad pouted and looked at the other two. "We still have to open them, Arthur." The teens looked at them confused. "Okay then. Stand still," Arthur said pointing his wand towards Matthieu. "This might hurt," he said as a light began to glow from the wand.

"Here Lovino, I'll do you." Vlad said taking his arm. Lovino looked confused as he inspected his arm. Vlad found the right vain and quickly bit down. Lovino hissed and pulled his arm away. Two small punctures had been made and were beginning to bleed. "What the hell?" Lovino said clutching his arm. Matthieu winced in pain as a small cut appeared on his arm too. Vlad took their arms again before pulling out a vial. He poured the substance onto their arm and the black liquid was sucked into their wounds.

They looked shocked at what they just saw as their wounds healed up quickly. "There. Just wait for the effect," Vlad said leading them to some chairs. The room began to spin for them and everything became blurry. After a few moments of their dizzy spell the room cleared and they looked around in shock. The world seemed more colorful to them. The colors stood out more brilliantly and something flying caught their attention.

A little green rabbit with wings was beside Arthur. "What is that?" Matthieu asked. "It's flying mint bunny. He's cute, right?" Arthur said holding up the rabbit. "How do we get ours?" Matthieu asked looking at the box he got. Arthur showed them how to do it with the wands and what to say. They nodded and Matthieu went first. He tapped the box with his wand before stepping back and holding out his palm. "I summon thee, to obey, follow, and protect. Come forth, Kumajiro!" He said and the box lit up and expanded.

Everyone watch as the light disappeared and a small white bear looked up at them. He stood on two legs and walked over to Matthieu before hugging his legs. Matthieu picked up the bear and looked at it curiously. He was fluffy and very cute. "Who are you?" It asked him. "I'm Matthieu," he said looking at the bear.

Lovino was next. "I summon thee, to obey, follow, and protect. Come forth, Romano!" He said. The box did the same before a small pup was seen. It hopped it's way over to Lovino and he cheerfully picked it up. "You named it Romano?" Vlad asked curiously. "I was thinking of food," Lovino confessed as he played with the small wolf. "What's Kumajiro anyways?" Arthur asked Matthieu. "Eh? I don't know. It just came to mind," Matthieu confessed.

"Well anyways can we go home now?" Lovino asked feeling tired. It was time for a siesta and he wanted to go home. "Yes. Just remember these guys aren't invisible," Arthur said gesturing to the animals. "That's okay, Kumakiki looks like a toy," Matthieu said already forgetting the name he gave him. "Well, Romano looks like a normal dog. I don't know what nono will say about him though," Lovino said. "Then you'll need a beast book," Vlad said. "A what?" Lovino asked curiously. "Beast book. You can store beasts in there and summon them anytime. Seen Pokemon? It's similar but a book instead. Ask Lukas at work if it doesn't work out."

The four said goodbye and left. Lovino was sure his grandfather wouldn't mind a dog around the house, then again they never had a pet. "Master, where are we going?" The wolf asked curiously following after him. "We gotta get you a collar, bastard. You may be a beast but to others you're a dog," Lovino said picking up the pup and entering the pet store. He looked through the collars before choosing a red one. He looked through bowls and the foods confused as a teen with white hair watched him curiously. "What the crapola do you eat?" He asked the wolf before someone interupted him.

"Excuse me, do you need help?" Lovino turned and looked at the albino teen who spoke to him. "Huh?" Was all he said. "Choosing a brand of dog food? I saw you struggling so maybe I can help," he said. "Oh. Uhm, well..." Lovino said not sure. "I don't eat dog food," the wolf said. The other teen only heard barking and looked at the puppy in his arms. "That's a cute dog, what's his name?" He asked gently petting it. "Romano." "You're a cute little guy, going to a new home?" Gilbert asked the dog with a smile. "Listen, I'm just here to buy stuff for my dog, can you maybe... I don't know, stop bothering me?" Lovino asked looking irritated.

The teen looked at him surprised before laughing. "Ja, sure. If you need help I'll be at the register," he said before walking away. Lovino sighed and took a white bowl with paw prints on it before making his way to the register. "Do you have a license?" The teen asked as he punched numbers on the register. "I need a license to buy dog stuff? What kind of bullshit is that?" Lovino asked confused. The teen again laughed. "No, I mean does your dog have a license."

Lovino turned red from embarrassment. "Uh, no he doesn't." "Well, we sell licenses here. Would you like to buy one? It's helpful if your dog ever gets lost. Someone can call you and return him," The teen said. "Oh, alright then." Lovino said as the white haired teen pulled out a box with tags. "Just pick one and write your information on this form," he said giving him the paper. Lovino placed the dog down and looked at the paper. "Name... Lovino," he said aloud as he wrote and another chuckle came from the teen. Lovino glared up at him. "As in the dog's name. It's Romano right?" He said. Lovino angrily scratched out his name and wrote 'Romano' next to it. He filled it out with his phone number and address and gave it to the teen. Lovino looked through the tags before picking out a tomato shaped one and handing it to the teen.

The teen went to the back for a bit before returning with the tags made. "Okay Lovino, all done." He said with a smirk. Lovino snatched the collar with the tags and bent over to Romano and placed the collar on. "Don't you need a leash? He might run off," he said watching them. "He won't. He follows me around," Lovino said clipping it on. "Wow. He sure is cute. My brother has three dogs and it's a pain to walk them sometimes," the teen said. "I'm Gilbert by the way. Hopefully we meet again," he said reaching into a basket with dog biscuits. He handed one to Lovino who looked at it offended. "Why are you giving that to me? I'm not some dog, bastard" he snapped. "It's for the dog," Gilbert said with a smirk. Lovino took it angrily and took his bag before leaving home. Gilbert only laughed at how clumsy the guy was.

He arrived home and only his grandfather was home. "Lovino. Where have you been?" His grandfather asked curiously. His eyes fell to the small puppy in his arms. "I went out with friends. I kinda got a dog. Is that okay?" He asked as his grandfather walked up to it. He picked the dog up from his arms and held it up. "It's adorable! It kinda looks like a wolf. You know back in Rome, they used to call me the-" "-the lone wolf, I know nono. Can I keep him?" Lovino said interrupting his grandfather. "Yeah, I think a dog would be good for you," the man said giving him back the dog. Lovino nodded and went to his room. He sighed and let the dog down. "What do I do?" Romano asked. "Just, do what dogs do and stuff," Lovino said before laying down tiredly.

Lovino woke up later that afternoon, not knowing he even fell asleep. He lazily went downstairs and found his younger brother sitting in the living room laughing. He walked in further and found him sitting with Ludwig as the two were playing with Romano. "Oi bastard. When did you get here?" He asked going over. Feliciano smiled at him and Ludwig gave a small wave. "Fratello, you're awake. Where did you get this cute little guy?" Feliciano asked picking up the dog. "Oh, my boss's friend was giving up puppies so I took one," Lovino said hoping his brother wouldn't see through his lie. "I see, you're so lucky nono let you have a pet. Romano is so cute too," Feliciano said putting down the animal. Romano quickly ran towards Lovino who was going into the kitchen to find food.

"Where is that bastard anyways?" He asked as he spotted the pasta. He quickly took it out of the fridge and took a fork. "He went on his date. Lovino!" Feliciano said as he walked into the kitchen. Lovino was in the middle of slurping up the cold pasta when his brother looked at him like he just murdered someone. "Heat it up!" He yelled snatching the container. Lovino walked into the living room and sighed as he sat down while his brother heated up the food. He noticed Ludwig looking at his dog as if he had never seen a dog before. "Just play with him already, bastard," Lovino said turning on the TV.

Ludwig's face lit up as he picked up the small dog. He loved dogs more than anything. Sure, he had three dogs already but seeing Romano was like a new experience. This one was small and fluffy compared to his. "Hey, are you sure this a dog?" He said suddenly really looking at it. Lovino became nervous as he looked at him. He couldn't let him find out it was a beast. "Of course it's a dog, bastard. What do you think it is, a rabbit?" Lovino said scoffing. "No, it just looks a lot like a wolf," Ludwig said petting the small animal. "Well it's not," Lovino said before his brother came in with his food.

Lovino left the two friends and went to bed after a few hours. He was tired and had to work tomorrow. Mondays sucked honestly.

...

 **New characters! Gilbert working at a pet shop seems so adorable to me.**

 **Fun fact: Kuma means bear. Fun fact: Mondays suck**


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino trudged to work in the morning with Romano following behind him. He walked in to see Kiku already here. "Good morning Lovino-san," Kiku said as he watched the teen trudge into the kitchen. Me mumbled a "morning" and made his way to the Employee room to get dressed. He came out and could see Kiku and Matthieu chatting. He could see Matthieu holding the small bear in his lap.

"Coffee?" Matthieu offered holding up a latte. Lovino took it and sat down. With Romano sitting by his side. "Arthur has classes today so he won't be here until later on." Matthieu said drinking his coffee. "Huh? So he is in college?" Lovino asked. "Yes. He has classes on Monday and Wednesday, so those days you're in charge of coffee." Matthieu said. Lovino groaned but atleast he was away from the crowd. He was never social anyways.

"Hey where are the other two?" Lovino asked noticing two absences. "Lukas has classes today too, but he only has one so he'll be here a bit later," Kiku said as he pet the small dog. He looked at the license that read 'Romano' and smiled at the silly name. "Vladimir is probably asleep in his chamber," Matthias said giving his bear a bite of cake. Lovino looked at the bear curiously. "Hey, did your family say anything about Kumajuuu...Kuma?" Lovino asked forgetting the bear's name. "Oh, it went something like..."

...

Matthieu walked through the streets with his bear in his arms. Not a lot of people seemed to notice he was holding a small polar bear. Or maybe they just didn't notice him. He went into his home where his father sat watching the game.

"Hey dad, I'm home." Matthieu said as his dad turned to him. "Hey Mattie. Wanna watch the game?" His father said scooting aside to let his son sit. Matthieu sat with the bear in hand and watched the hockey game. "Pizza?" His dad asked holding up the phone. "Yeah, get two boxes," Matthieu said snacking on the cookies by the table.

Kuma gladly took the cookie as Matthieu offered it to him and they watched the game.

It was getting late when they had finished the pizza almost entirely and were screaming at the TV.

"Dad, I'm home." Alfred said walking through the door. Matthieu and his father jumped up from the couch screaming in victory as their favorite team scored. Matthieu held on tightly to the bear as he cheered in victory.

"Did you guys have pizza without me?" Alfred asked going to sit with them. "No, we left you some," Matthieu said scooting the box over. "How was practice?" Their father asked as Alfred opened the box and took a slice. "It was good. Damn coach was hounding me though," he said before noticing the small white bear reaching over to something on the table.

He watched it struggle as Matthieu was so entranced with the game to notice so he took the cookie he was reaching for and handed it to the bear. Kuma took the cookie and happily ate it as Alfred continued to take another pizza slice. Matthieu went to bed that night cuddled up with the bear.

...

"So your family didn't even notice?" Lovino asked. "No, or they didn't bother to care," Matthieu replied. "Say why don't you bring Sakura along anymore, Kiku?" Matthieu asked looking at Kiku.

"Ah, she's been angry lately so I don't bother her. She won't tell me why though," Kiku said. "Sakura?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Yes, I have a beast too. A type of cat. She's white with pink spots freckled on her nose. They look like cherry blossoms falling so I called her Sakura." Kiku explained. "Is she just a normal cat? You know besides being pink?" Lovino asked. "She is known for giving off good fortune and has healing powers. But ever since last week she has been angry with me. She doesn't even want to talk to me so I let her be," Kiku explained.

"Lovino! Make me coffee!" Vladimir said coming out from the coffin. "Alright bastard. Are we opening now?" Lovino was looking at the clock. It was a weekday so they opened at 8. "Yes. I'll come help you after the baking is done," Kiku said to Matthieu before going into the kitchen. Lovino walked to the coffee machine and followed the directions that Arthur left while Matthieu opened the shop.

"Oi, come get your own coffee bastard!" Lovino yelled and watched Vladimir trudge towards the sitting booth. The two talked while Matthieu prepared for the morning bunch. It was 8:04 when a teen walked in, with white hair and tired red eyes. He walked over to Matthieu by the register and read the big menu.

"Hello, can I get a coffee? Black." He said with a rough accent. "Sure thing, is that all?" Matthieu asked. The white haired teen looked at the blonde and blushed slightly. "Uhm, and one of those things," he said pointing to a small muffin. Matthieu took the muffin and placed it into the bag. The teen payed and watched the blonde take his name before leaving to greet other guests. He sat and sighed until seeing a familiar pup walking about the café.

"Hey, little guy. I remember you, what are you doing here?" The teen said reaching over to pet the pup. The dog barked before looking up. "Gilbert?" A voice said making him look up. "Here's your coffee," Lovino said handing him the drink. "Hey! Lovi right?" Gilbert said taking the drink. "It's Lovino." He replied. "I didn't know you work here. Pretty cool," Gilbert said smiling. "Yes I do. Going to school?" Lovino asked looking at the backpack he wore. "Yeah. Didn't get much sleep though so thought I'd stop and get a coffee," Gilbert said.

"You go to this college in the corner?" Lovino asked. "Yeah, me and my brother," Gilbert replied. "My brother goes there. Anyways I gotta go bastard," Lovino said walking back to the coffee machine. Gilbert smiled and looked back at the blonde who was taking orders. He left quickly with his coffee in hand.

...

"Oh hey you're drinking coffee?" A brunette asked his albino friend. "Ja, there's a cafe on my way here. It's called a 'magic cafe'," Gilbert said. His blonde friend smiled. "Is it actually magic?" His friend Francis asked. "Well the coffee is magic and there's a cute guy working there," Gilbert said. "Eh? I wanna go. Let's go tomorrow, all of us," the brunette Antonio said. "Oiu, that's a good idea," Francis said.

...

It was noon when Lukas came in with another person. "Hello Lukas," Matthieu said with a smile. "Good afternoon Matthieu, Lovino." Lukas said walking over to the booths. "Hey bastard. Coffee?" Lovino asked as he and the other teen sat. "Yes, the usual. Emil you want coffee?" Lukas asked looking over to the younger teen. "Yes, black." He said taking off his backpack. Lovino nodded and went back to the coffee machine.

"Who's this. Your brother?" Lovino asked noticing how similar they looked. "Yes, this is my little brother Emil. He's in highschool," Lukas said and Emil grumbled a hello. "Shouldn't you be in school, bastard? It's barely noon," Lovino said placing his mug down. "I had a doctor's appointment today," Emil said taking the coffee.

"Lovino, another order!" Matthieu said placing the order down in front of him. Lovino took it and frowned. "This damn lunch hour is hard," Lovino said taking more cups. Kiku took a plate and placed a piece of cake. "I'm here to help now, Lovino. Don't worry about the cakes," Kiku said leaving with a tray full of sweets. "Where's Vladimir?" Lukas asked after his brother went back to school. "He's in the chamber. Said he had an order," Lovino said filling the glass. "Romano, stay close. There's a lot of jerks walking around," Lovino said and watched the pup run over to him.

"Oh, you got a wolf. Cute." Lukas said watching the pup go to a small bed and lay down. Lukas went to his book stand and began to read while business went on.

It was almost 5 when Arthur came back. "Hello. How was it today?" He asked as he sat with the other workers. They groaned in response. "Yes, I apologize. Anyways we all need to talk. That means you two as well," Arthur said and Lukas and Vladimir nodded. "After we close," Arthur said with a frown.

...

 **Fun fact!: Sakura blossoms are supposed to give off luck and have healing powers.**

 **Sakura beinga medical ninja makes sense to me now.**


	5. Chapter 5

The last customer left and they locked up before changing. They were all seated when Arthur started. "Alright gentlemen. It's come to my attention that we aren't getting enough customers. We are here to discuss what we can do to attract more people."

"Well, we are a magic café, and we don't use a lot of magic," Matthieu said. "That's true, we're also pretty hidden compared to the other shops," Lukas said. "I say we need more cute girls," Lovino suggested.

"Well I suppose you two need to practice your magic so we can use more magic," Arthur told the waiters. "We should also try to appeal more to customers. Maybe every Friday we can do some sort of theme," Vladimir said. "Yes I agree. In Japan, cosplay and maid cafés are very popular," Kiku added.

"So you're saying we should dress up in maid costumes?" Lovino asked. "No, just maybe one Friday wear a different uniform. Not necessarily maid costumes," Kiku said. "That's a pretty good idea," Arthur agreed. "We can maybe even do karaoke nights sometimes or dancing games," Matthieu suggested. "Good idea, Mattie," Lukas said. "So it's settled. We'll do themes every Friday. Now what about hosting. Flyers are pretty boring," Arthur said.

"Why not a magic show? You three are good, you can perform in a popular area to show off the café," Lovino suggested. "I don't do magic shows," Lukas said. "But that would be so fun!" Vladimir said cheerfully. "You can do psychic reading," Kiku suggested. "You can do that?" Lovino asked curiously. Lukas nodded and pulled out a deck of cards. "Wanna see?" He asked and Lovino shook his head. "I don't want to know what misfortunes follow me," he answered.

"Come on Arthur, magic show," Vladimir said pulling on Arthur's arm. "You can do it at the school festival," Kiku said. "Alright then. But I'm going to need some help," he said. "Let's all go!" Vladimir said. "But we can't even do magic, bastard," Lovino said. "We'll teach you! We can practice every day," Vladimir said. "I think it sounds fun," Matthieu said. "Please come Lukas," Vladimir said. "Okay fine," Lukas said. It was agreed and Arthur would sign up for the event that was next week.

...

The following day the team sat tiredly in the café, getting rest before the lunch group begins to come. "You broke three plates already," Arthur said. Lovino held his wand tightly and pointed to the plate again. He again tried to lift the plate and it came back down shattering on the floor. "Four," Arthur said angering Lovino. "I can't do this at all. I wasn't meant to be using magic," Lovino groaned. "It's that old wand," Kiku said. "Matthieu got the new model and he can do it just fine," Arthur said glaring at Vladimir. "But the new models aren't best for beasts and Potion making," Vladimir said smiling.

Lovino helped Kiku clean up the broken glass angrily. "I don't even want to do potions and beast training," Lovino said. "It'll come as very useful," Vladimir said. "I'll make you a coffee," he said walking out and Lovino sighed. Last time he made coffee it tasted horrible.

The bell chimed and Gilbert walked in with two other teens. Lovino raised and eyebrow as they sat down. He looked over to Matthieu who was busy with another customer and walked over to the teens. "Welcome to Kirkland's café. What can I get for you, bastard," Lovino said glaring at Gilbert. He handed them the menus and pulled out his notepad. "Don't have to be so mean, Lovi. Hey where's Romano?" Gilbert asked only irritating the Italian. "He's taking a break. Your order?" Lovino hissed. "A chocolate cake," Gilbert said handing him the menu. "Do you have a special?" The one with long blonde hair asked. "Yes, our special is the mint bunny sundae," Lovino said. "I'll take that," he said closing the menu. "I'll have the vanilla milkshake," the brunette said.

Lovino reached for his menu and the teen quickly pulled it back as he reached for it. He looked up irritatedly at the tan skinned teen. Antonio winked at him and handed him the menu. "Lo siento. Your beautiful eyes just stunned me, and I had to get a better look," he said with a smile. Lovino scoffed and snatched the menu before walking away. The three watched him for a second.

Lovino gave the order to Arthur before whispering to him. "Do they come often?" Arthur looked up to see the trio watching them. "This is their first time here I think. They go to my school though. They're trouble so if something happens let me know," Arthur said. Lovino nodded. "Lovino!"

Lovino gulped as Vladimir came out of the coffin with the mug in hand. "Here, drink this!" He said handing him the cup. Lovino put his hands up and tried to push the cup away. "No, that's okay. I'm working," Lovino said. "Nonsense, have it right now," Vladimir said pushing the cup to his face. "No bastard, you make awful coffee," Lovino said trying to get away. Vladimir grabbed his arm as Lovino tried to leave. "It has a potion to help you gain magical strength. Drink it!" Vladimir said. He pulled Lovino close and shoved the cup to his mouth. He began to tilt it and Lovino drank it in order to not get dirty with the liquid. "There. Try doing magic now," Vladimir said smiling as he set the cup down. "Damn bastard," Lovino said waving his wand. The cup lifted and he placed it onto Matthieu's tray of dirty cups. "I-I did it..." Lovino said shocked.

"There you go!" Vladimir said. "Lovino, order!" Arthur yelled settings the two glasses down. Lovino used his wand to get a slice of cake onto a plate while he put the two glasses on the tray and walked to the trio. "Okay, milkshake, a Special and... Oh!" He said placing down the glasses. He took out his wand and waved it. The trio watched curiously until the plate of cake floated past him and set down in front of Gilbert. The trio then clapped. "Wow! That was amazing," Antonio said. "Magnificent," Francis agreed. "I knew you were cool, Lovi," Gilbert said. "Right, just call me when you need something," Lovino said walking away.

"He sure is cute," Antonio said with a smile. "I think that blonde is cuter," Gilbert said pointing to Matthieu who was talking to Arthur. "They are cute but so is this," Francis said looking at his sundae glass. There was chocolate chip mint ice cream piled on and the chocolate syrup on it made an adorable rabbit face. Two cookies made the wings while green frosting made up the ears and tail. "Si, I should have gotten one," Antonio said drinking his milkshake.

"Who is that person?" Gilbert asked watching Vladimir go into the coffin. "Some weirdo. He was all over Lovi for a second," Antonio said. "Maybe his boyfriend?" Francis asked gaining weird looks from his friends. "What? He's cute. How does he not have one, or a girlfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend, bastard. Don't talk about me when you don't even know me," Lovino said scowling at the trio. They gulped nervously as he walked away sassily to other customers. "I think I'm in love, amigos," Antonio said only earning strange looks from his friends.

...

 **And so the btt takes their spot!**


	6. Chapter 6

Thursday came along rather quickly and Matthieu sat on his bed with his laptop on his lap doing his school work. "Mattie, I need to talk to you," Alfred said opening the door to his brother's room. Matthieu looked up and pushed his glasses up as his brother sat beside him.

"You see we have this dance coming up in school and I don't know who to go with," Alfred said. "You're one of the best football players, Al. Ask any girl and they'll say yes," Matthieu said. "But I don't want to go with just anyone," Alfred whined, falling back onto the bed.

"How about that Belorussian student?" "She's creepy." "Ukrainian?" "Her boobs are nice but she liked you not me," Alfred said with a sigh. Matthieu continued to type on his laptop until a message popped up on his phone. Alfred picked it up and looked at the contact name. "Hey why do you have Arthur's number?" Alfred asked. Matthieu looked up and took his phone before opening the message. "He's my boss. Do you know him?" Matthieu asked as he read the message. "Yeah, I have him for English. He's such a prick," Alfred said.

"He's pretty cool with me," Matthieu said texting back and putting his phone down. "Hey... You work with Kiku, don't you?" Alfred asked. "Yeah. Why?" Matthieu asked as he continued to type away on his laptop. "Do you... Do you think he would go to the dance with me?" Alfred asked.

Matthieu stopped typing and stared at the screen. "Al?" Alfred flushed red and Matthieu just went back to typing. "I don't know... Maybe, if you ask him nicely," Matthieu said. Alfred sighed glad his brother didn't judge him for wanting to be with another male. Then he heard a small chuckle.

Alfred looked over to see Matthieu laughing and flushed red. There was no way he was making fun of him for being into guys right? "Why are you laughing?" "Sorry Al, I was just picturing you two trying to dance." He said with a smile before shaking his head and going back to his laptop.

Alfred scoffed before leaving. "I'm eating all the cookies then," Alfred said before being tackled down by his brother. The two wrestled into the living room before seeing their dad and Kuma sitting on the couch snacking on the cookies watching a movie.

...

Lovino was in his room practicing his magic when he got a text. He checked his phone and saw a message from Arthur. 'we have been accepted for the performance'. Lovino sighed and put his phone down before going to sleep.

...

The next morning they arrived to work and were in for a surprise. "Kiku designed today's costumes," Arthur said as he showed them all the sketches. Lovino looked at them dumbstruck and felt pretty impressed.

It was a simple black and white waiter suit but with cat ears and a cat tail. "Okay, stand still!" Arthur said. Before any of them could move Arthur waved his wand and the four were already in costume. Vladimir pulled on his tail curiously while Matthieu touched the ears. "Are these real?" Matthieu asked. "Yes," Arthur said as he also changed.

"I look pretty good," Lovino said looking into the mirror. They put out a sign that read "cat night" and were surprised to see more customers than usual. Lovino was finally feeling comfortable with people commenting on the ears and tail until a certain trio came in. "Hola Lovi!" Antonio said as he took a seat. Lovino walked over and gave them the menus. "You look cute Mon Ami," Francis said with a wink. "Ja. Are you all cats?" Gilbert asked looking around for the blonde. He spotted Matthieu carrying a tray with the ears and tail too. He smirked at how cute he looked.

"Yes. Now what do you want," Lovino said. He hadn't seen them since the first day but now they were back, on the worst day too. The three took their orders and watched as cups floated by him and he just waved his wand like nothing. "Hey is this real? How did you get it on?" Antonio asked grabbing the tail. A moaned meow came out and the trio looked at Lovino shocked. Lovino flushed red and gave a hard slap to Antonio. "Ow, that hurt," Antonio said clutching his cheek. "You bastard!" Lovino yelled gaining the attention of the other workers.

Arthur and Matthieu were soon by his side. "What happened?" Matthieu asked. "This fucking pervert just grabbed my tail!" Lovino said glaring at Antonio. "I'm sorry Lovi, I didn't know it was real. I was just curious," Antonio said. "Can you not harass my workers while you are here?" Arthur said glaring at them. "Calm down Arthur, it really was an accident," Francis said. "No one asked you, frog!" Arthur replied to him harshly. "Next time you touch one of my workers I'm going to kick you guys out and never let you back in," Arthur said before taking Lovino's hand and storming off.

"Uhm... Just call me over when you're done. I'll give your check," Matthieu said awkwardly before going back to his other customer who had been waiting. Gilbert blushed slightly while Antonio and Francis looked defeated.

"Hey... Toni, are you alright?" Gilbert asked as he looked at his friend's red face. He couldn't tell if it was red with anger, embarrassment, or from the hard hit. "Si, I'm fine." He replied quietly. "You sure? That slap looked really painful," Gilbert said. Antonio looked up with a goofy smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, I have to be honest I think I just like him more. He's so cute when he's angry," Antonio said. "You masochist!" Gilbert yelled.

"Francis, say something. I didn't even know you knew the owner," Gilbert said. "Ah, yes. He's quite the handful but he's pretty cute as well," Francis admitted. Gilbert stared at his friends shocked. Those damn masochist are weird.

Lovino stood with his ears and tail ruffled from the anger as Arthur only made it worse. "Damn, bastard. Should've cut his hand off," Lovino hissed. "Who does he think he is, harassing you. Those bloody perverts deserve something cut off," Arthur said as he angrily slammed cups down. "Maybe you two should take your break, eh?" Matthieu told them. "I'll ask Vladimir to help out." The two angry teens nodded before making their way to the employee room. Matthieu sighed and knocked on the coffin and it slid open. "Matthieu, what happened?" He said rubbing his eyes tiredly. "Lovi and Arthur are taking a break, can you help me wait tables?" Vladimir smiled and quickly ran out.

He took an apron and placed his wand behind his ear as he quickly went to take orders. "Kiku! We need more coffee!" Vladimir yelled before someone stopped him. "Excuse me, did Lovino leave?" Vladimir turned to Antonio. "He's taking his break," Antonio went to an awkward smile. "He's mad isn't he?" Vladimir looked at the smile on his face. "Yes, thanks to you. Perhaps I should cast a spell so that your organs begin to expand and bust open through your chest and stomach. Maybe then you won't have that smile anymore after harassing someone," Vladimir said with a smile. Antonio gulped as Vladimir left with the empty cups. "They're really violent here," Antonio said. The check was then placed down by Matthieu who smiled at them. "Don't worry about them. They'll get over it, eh?" Gilbert flushed red and the other two smiled. "What an angel you are!" Francis said. Matthieu left and the other teens came back. The cat ears remained and they watched as the trio left home.

"Don't let him touch you again," Vladimir whispered into Lovino's ear as he gave him the empty tray. Lovino turned and watched Vladimir go into his coffin without a second glance. Lovino just shrugged it off and continued to work.

...

"We have to practice tonight for the show," Arthur told the workers after the last customer left. "But Lukas isn't here today," Matthieu pointed out. "Well, we can atleast start," Arthur said pulling out a notebook. "Okay, we're doing a magic show but just a plain one would be boring," Lovino said. "Yes, we should have costumes and music," Kiku said. Arthur nodded and scribbled.

"I say we have girls," Lovino said and Arthur again scribbled. "Beast! Nothing says magic like beast. Oh and Katy Perry!" Vladimir said. "Beast are dangerous, Vladimir," Arthur said. "Can we still have Katy Perry?" He asked. Arthur only sighed. "Matthieu?" Arthur asked hoping Matthieu would give him a better idea. "I prefer Fergie," he said seriously. "Say what you want, Shakira is better, bastards," Lovino said. "Hatsune Miku is always popular," Kiku replied. Arthur face palmed before scribbling "idiots" in his notepad.

"Why not have a singing performance with dancing? We can incorporate some magic into it," Matthieu said. "Yes, good idea," Kiku said. "Sing and dance? Can you all sing or dance?" Arthur asked unsure. "Don't doubt my dancing, bastard," Lovino said with a smirk. "I sing and do a little dancing," Kiku said. "I dance a bit," Matthieu said. "You and Lukas are good at singing," Vladimir told Arthur. "And you?" Arthur asked raising an eyebrow. "I can pole dance," Vladimir said gaining a smack. "We're sponsoring a café not a bloody strip club!" Arthur yelled. "Yeah, yeah. So is it settled?" Vladimir asked. "Yes I suppose. Then we should wait for Lukas to come to pick a song." Arthur said.

...

 **And so the drama begins! Will Alfred ask out Kiku? Why did Vladimir get so protective? Why is Antonio the harasser instead of Francis? Will they really have Katy Perry for a dance? Find out! Eventually...**


	7. Chapter 7

The following day after work they all sat at a table. It had been decided to do a draw song after all the arguments.

They each wrote a song name and threw into a box. Arthur shook the box and pulled one out. The rest of the teens looked at him as he twitched looking at the paper. "Who put 'rude boy' as a suggestion?" Arthur asked glaring at all of them. Vladimir shot his hand up and Arthur smacked him.

"What? I won fair and square!" Vladimir yelled. "I told you we weren't doing stripper songs!" Arthur yelled as the others shook their heads. "I'm choosing another one," he said pulling a slip out. Vlad pouted and leaned his head against Lovino's shoulder.

Arthur read the slip and his eye twitched. "Bloody hell Lovino! You and Vlad are the same," Arthur said. "Oi, how the hell do you know it's even me?" Lovino snapped. "It's Shakira, I know. Unless you want to be up there belly dancing alone, we get another!" Arthur said grabbing another slip.

"What song was it?" Matthieu asked him. "Hips don't lie," Lovino replied. "Señorita, feel the conga. Let me see you move like you come from Italia," Vlad sang as Lovino began to sway in tune to Vlad's singing.

Arthur looked at the paper confused. "I don't know this song," Arthur said showing it to Lukas. "Maybe we should look it up," he said pulling his phone out. The song started and Kiku stiffened up. The vocals started and everyone turned a light red. "What the hell?" Lovino said looking at Kiku. "It is very popular in Japan. I'm sorry," he said blushing red.

"I didn't expect this from you..." Arthur said. "In that case let's not pull mine," Matthieu said with a nervous smile. Arthur sighed. "Okay, new rule this time put a song that has something to do with magic," Arthur said giving them new papers. "Hey, what's that song called?" Vladimir asked Kiku. "Pomp and Circumstance," he replied before thinking again.

They all placed the new papers into the box and Arthur again pulled one out. "Okay, the winner is Kiku and the song Glide. " "Cha cha real smooth," Vlad said. "Uhm, that's the cha cha slide," Matthieu said. They looked up the song to be sure it was appropriate. "I like it," Arthur said as everyone agreed.

"I'm curious, what did everyone else put?" Lukas asked. "She wolf," Lovino said. "What? That's not even magic?!" Arthur said. "It would be if you had imagination as huge as your eyebrows," Lovino said. "I put 'dracula, my love'," Vlad said hoping to change the subject. "Of course you did," Arthur sighed. "Then what did you put, huh?" Vlad asked. "Demons, imagine dragons," Arthur replied. "That's not even a dancing song!" Lovino yelled. "Shut up, you macaroni slurping-" "Come on guys, don't fight," Matthieu said. "What did you put?" Kiku asked. "Actually I didn't know any magic songs so I just put da funk." he said. "Oh you like daft punk?," Lovino asked. "Yes actually," Matthieu said. "Lukas?" Arthur asked. "Magic, b.o.b." He said. "I never thought of that one," Matthieu said suddenly remembering the song.

"Well it's settled let's get down to learning the dance and song," Arthur said. They watched a series of videos and printed out the lyrics. They picked their partners and groups before highlighting the parts they would sing before going home to practice.

...

Lovino sighed as he stood in his room trying to copy the dance in the video. He felt ridiculous but they only had a few days to practice. He looked at the sheet and for a second hesitating to sing. "What's wrong? Can you not sing?" Romano asked from his spot in the room. "I can sing just fine. I just... It's just embarrassing. No one has ever heard me sing before," Lovino said. "Why not ask your brother to help you rehearse?" Romano asked. "No way! That is even worse!" Lovino yelled. "Then call someone. Aren't you going to be with Vlad? Ask him to help." Lovino thought for a second and shook his head. "I'll just wait till everyone is gone," Lovino said. He layed down and quickly fell asleep.

...

Arthur stood in his room trying to dance. He figured out the first part and picked up the paper. "Counting the number of your shatter ed memories, as you recall them, what will you be singing.

Once again I am drawing a fairy land, in which you will slowly become lost" he sang and repeated it.

"Are you writing another song?" His brother Allistor asked as he passed his room. "Yes. I have a performance this week," he said. "Right... Well I'm going to work," he said leaving.

...

Lukas practiced his part with the help of Emil in exchange for his diary, which he stole from his backpack. Matthieu practiced without much of a bother and Kiku also had his friend Elizabeta help him practice.

...

"Vladimir? What are you doing?" Milen asked looking at his roommate. "I'm practicing for my performance this week," Vladimir said posing in front of the television. "You're going to wake up Aurel with music that loud," he said. "And why is it in Japanese?" "We're altering it into English, see?" Vlad replied showing him the paper. "Yes. Well then I'll be sure to take Aurel to the performance. By the way, he wants to go visit you at work, when can we go?" Milen asked. "How about Friday? We're doing Vampire night," Vlad said smiling as he continued to dance. "Okay, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." Melin turned and left while Vladimir continued to practice.

...

"How was practice?" Arthur asked the next day. "I didn't practice much. My family was home," Lovino said. "In that case want to practice with me? My brother and dad won't be home tonight," Matthieu said. They agreed. "We can practice together on Thursday and Friday," Lukas said. "You're working Friday?" Arthur asked shocked. "Yes, I am." He replied.

...

Work ended and Lovino and Matthieu walked together. Lovino had to ask Feliciano to pick up Romano for the night. They went inside Matthieu's room and he turned on the video. They easily danced together but they were both pretty shy when it came to the actual singing. After finally singing, Lovino clapped. "You're amazing, unlike my voice," Lovino said. "I thought you were pretty good too Lovino," Matthieu said. "Thanks. Oh it's late," Lovino said checking his phone. "Want to spend the night?" Matthieu asked. Lovino nodded and slept on the top bunk. He woke up to a pancake breakfast before they rushed to work.

...

"Hey, Mattie!" Alfred yelled as he walked into the café with another person. "Hi Al, came to eat?" Matthieu asked as the two males took a seat. "Yeah. Can I get a sundae?" He asked. Matthieu nodded and looked over to the other male. "Just a root beer float," he said smiling. Matthieu got their orders and watched his brother and his friend as they had a slow day.

Suddenly his friend stood and made his way towards Lukas. "Hey! How's it going?" He asked with a smile. Lukas looked up at him and nodded. "Aw come on, I'm here to see you," he said cheerfully. Matthieu and Lovino were now looking curiously. "Matthias, you're too loud. You're bothering the customers," he said and Matthias laughed.

"Oh, you two know each other?" Matthieu asked. "Yes, I've known him since we were kids," Lukas said. "I'm Matthias. You're Alfred's brother right?" He asked. Matthieu nodded and introduced himself before the bell chimed. The bothersome trio walked in with smiles. "I am not talking to them," Lovino said scowling at them as they sat.

Matthieu walked over instead and took their orders. Thanks to the constant magic practice they had, they were faster now and even knew more simple spells. "Say, are you doing an event tomorrow like last time?" Gilbert asked excitedly. "Yes, I can't say what it is though," Matthieu said with a smile. "We just have to come then," Francis said. "Hey Gilbert!" Alfred and Matthias said approaching the table. "Hey guys!" He said as Matthieu walked away.

"I've been wondering, why is this called a magic book stand? Are these all books on magic?" Lovino asked looking at Lukas. "Some are books on spells and potions, others are just fairytale," he said. He pointed his wand to one and it floated over. "Take a look," he said. Lovino opened it and watched as the pictures on the book came to life and acted out the story on the pages. "This is actually pretty cool, bastard," he said closing the book. "I always see people come here to buy books but I never did ask," Lovino said before going back to work.

...

They finished practice that night and were all tired. "You were all great," Kiku said. "You were too. I didn't know you guys could dance like that," Matthieu said. "Well, looks like we have most of it remembered. Tomorrow we will practice it again with the magic we learned today," Arthur said before they all went home that night.

...

It was Friday and Vladimir excitedly ran to work. He arrived and they all quickly changed into their costumes. "You seem excited about this one," Lovino said. "Yes, Vampires originated in my home country," Vlad said cheerfully. "That's not the only reason he's excited," Arthur said cheekily. "What do you mean?" Matthieu asked. "It's nothing, besides I'm waiting tables today. I'm going to have visitors and want to look good," he said with a smile.

Vladimir wore the typical Vampire outfit and cape and so did Arthur. Everyone else wore only the white puffy shirt and red vest with black pants and fake fangs.

They put out the sign and were surprised to see such a busy day considering the previous slow day. It was past 3 when a teen and small boy walked in. They sat down and Lovino was about to go when Vladimir stopped him. "I've got these," he said running to the table. Lovino watched as Vladimir hugged the small boy and looked really cheerful.

"Vladimir! We came to get sweets!" Aurel said smiling. The boy looked to be in elementary school still and wore an oversized sweater that hid his shorts. The other one had dark hair and looked about their age. As Lovino looked closer, the boy looked to be both Vladimir and the other teen's love child. He even had fangs like Vlad. Vladimir waved his wand and two cakes and milkshakes made their way to the table. Aurel clapped and laughed. "That was so cool! Thank you for the sweets," he said before digging in.

"Do you know them?" Lovino asked as Vladimir passed him. "Yes, that's my roommate Milen and that cutie is Aurel," he said with a smile. "Hey... Is that your son? He looks an awful lot like you. Did you knock up that guy's twin sister at a young age?" Lovino asked panicked. "Huh? Why would you think that?!" Vladimir yelled. Lovino just shrugged. "No, Milen and I found him thrown into the streets as a baby," Vladimir said sadly. "We couldn't just leave him so we took him in. He's like my little brother," Vlad said with a soft smile. "Wow, that's heart touching," Lovino said surprised. Vladimir blushed slightly and the bell chimed.

"Oh, it's them. Dammit Matthieu is busy," Lovino said as he took a step towards the trio. "I can get it if you'd like," Vladimir said. "It's fine, I got it," he said going over. He tossed the menus at them as they looked at him with smirks. "Order?" He asked. "What's the special?" Francis asked as usual. "An Italian dessert called sanguinaccio dolce," he said. "What is that?" Gilbert asked. "It's a chocolate pudding made with the blood of a pig," Lovino said seriously. They laughed and Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Wait, you're serious?" Gilbert asked. Lovino nodded. "Then I'll just take a strawberry cake and coffee," Francis said. The rest took their orders and watched as the plates set down. "So about the pudding, don't you think you're taking this vampire thing to far?" Antonio asked. "No, it's a real Italian dessert," Lovino said scowling. "Ah, well I think I'd rather have your blood instead. Want to let me have a bite from your neck?" Antonio said with a wink.

Just as he said that and Lovino was about to yell at him Vladimir stepped in. He didn't say anything, but instead walked behind Lovino and grabbed his neck with one hand and biting deeply into the other side. He made sure to look up at Antonio as Lovino hissed in pain and turned a bright red. The trio watched him wide eyed as he bit into him and blood began to drip from where his fangs connected to the skin. Vladimir pulled his fangs out and licked up the dripping blood. Lovino let out a small whimper and flushed red as Vladimir pulled away and everyone only stared shocked. Vladimir smirked at Antonio with a smidge of blood left on his lip before leaving.

"Are you sure you aren't dating?" Antonio asked. "Of course not, bastard!" Lovino yelled. "Can Matthieu bite me like that too?" Gilbert asked. Lovino scowled at him. "Don't even think you have a chance with him, you masochistic pervert," Lovino hissed before walking away. "That was so weird," Francis said. "Who does he think he is? He was looking right at me too," Antonio said scowling. "He isn't his, I can hit on Lovi if I want to. Wannabe vampire freak," Antonio said angrily pushing away his plate. "Calm down, 'Tonio. He's just jealous of you," Gilbert said with a smirk and taking his cake.

"Brother Vladimir! More cake!" Aurel yelled and Vladimir walked up to him with a smile. "You have a little... There," Milen said pointing to his lip. Vladimir licked it off quickly as he used his wand to bring Aurel his cake. "Well, that was something... And here I thought I was the only one you did that too," Milen said with a smirk. "That was the first time. Besides that guy has been bothering him everytime he comes," Vladimir said sending a scowl to Antonio who was also glaring at him.

"Are you okay, Lovino? You look red, are you ill?" Kiku asked feeling his forehead. "Ah, no. Bastard just bit me," Lovino said rubbing his neck. Kiku noticed the two punctures and light teeth mark on his neck and smiled. "I see. Well then I should get back to work," Kiku said going back with Arthur.

After everyone had gone home, they all practiced and ended the day tired. They were all nervous for the performance the following day. They now knew the dance and song perfectly thanks to Vladimir's memory enhanced potion but they were still worried. "Now we just choose our outfits. I put a few designs together," Arthur said showing them the papers."I didn't want us all to have the exact same outfit so I made multiple ones." "I think these look a bit too punk," Lukas said looking at his, it was all black and leather. "Yes I agree, and they look hard to move in," Kiku said.

Lovino looked at his and scowled. "Here, give me your pencil," he said taking it from Arthur. He flipped the page and made a quick sketch of a new outfit. "You're really good at drawing," Vladimir said leaning in too look his drawing. Lovino flushed red and continued to draw. "That looks really good," Arthur said looking at the sketch. It was grey pants and a maroon colored button up shirt with a navy blue tie.

"Can you re-do mine too?" Lukas asked and Lovino took everyone's page. He quickly sketched out new outfits and it was agreed to use those. They all went home anxious for the next day.

Lovino stayed up late thinking of Vladimir. Why did he bite him? He was more curious as to why it was more pleasurable than painful even though he bit hard. He decided perhaps it was just too keep Antonio quiet and went to bed. The next morning he woke up and had breakfast with his brother and surfed the net before getting ready.

...

 **Anyone else trying to picture them all dancing to Shakira or Rude boy? Anyways troublesome trio is really push their luck about now and Vladimir ain't having that. Milen is supposed to be Bulgaria and Aurel is Moldova btw.**

 **Also I noticed I do a lot of quick clothing sketches for these guys yet I can never draw their faces or even hair. I suck...**


	8. Chapter 8

The group stood behind stage at the college's festival. They were all dressed in the outfits that Lovino designed. Lovino wore his slim grey pants with a maroon buttoned up shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows and navy blue tie with his black ankle length boots. Vladimir wore the same tie and shirt without folded sleeves, black pants similar to Lovino's work pants, and a grey vest. Kiku wore a white buttoned up shirt with a maroon vest and grey cardigan with navy blue pants folded just above his boots. Lukas had worn a navy blue buttoned shirt with the top buttons undone and a maroon tie hanging low with a slim white business jacket with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black pants. Arthur wore the same jacket only Navy blue with a white T-shirt and maroon scarf with slim black pants. Matthieu wore a white button up shirt and an open black vest and opened Red hooded sweater and navy blue pants that tucked into his boots.

"Here put these on," Vladimir said handing them small black bracelets. "They're charm bracelets to help you relax," he said handing them out. They all took one and felt at ease almost instantly. They looked out at the large crowd of students and Vladimir could see Aurel sitting with Milen on one of the benches. Lovino noticed Feliciano holding Romano as he stood with Ludwig.

After a few performances a certain group caught their attention. "Hey dudes!" Alfred yelled into the microphone. "It's everyone's favorite awesome trio!" He yelled as ever cheered. They looked at the group surprised to see them. Gilbert stood wide smirked with a guitar in hand as Matthias sat behind the drums. Alfred was by the microphone with no instrument at all. They nodded to each other before beginning to play 'Fat lip'. The group watched amazed as they played. "Do we really stand a chance anymore?" Matthieu asked as everyone shouted excitedly. "It's okay, we've got this," Arthur said. The song ended and the trio went back stage.

"Hey, good luck out there," they said. "After your performance, I don't want to go anymore," Vladimir said. They laughed and left. The group gulped before they were announced to go up. They all nodded at each other before taking their places.

The lights were off and the song started with all of them dancing the song. Everyone watched entranced as every movement they made was followed by rays of colored lights. The song became louder and the lights came on showing them all dancing as the crowd cheered. "It's Fratello!" Feliciano yelled as he saw his brother. With each stomp they took flowers bloomed by their feet before dying within seconds and disappearing until all the members disappeared except Arthur and Kiku who began to sing together.

"Counting the number of your shattered memories, as you recall them, what will you be singing?Once again I am drawing a fairy land, in which you will slowly become lost... Ah..." As soon as jumped to switch spots they had both disappeared and Lovino and Vlad had appeared instead and continued the song.

"I will cast a mystic spell on you and then I'll dress you up in a soiled dress " Vlad quickly went behind Lovino and outlined his body, watching him become covered in flames before appearing as a female in a red dress as he sang that line. Antonio scoffed as he watched them dancing together. Lovino turned himself back as the crowd cheered and they continued. "Asyou shed sweet tears, everything will turn into a lie." as they sang that part they burst into dust and Matthieu and Lukas jumped up and out from cards that Lukas had left on the floor before continuing. "Forgetting about the memories you are searching for, as you become restless, you will become stained in black. " As they sang this part both of their clothing turned all black before changing back. "Once again I am using a simple trick to deceive you,

by which you will slowly become lost in the long night... Ah" They finished and jumped back down before Arthur, Lukas and Vladimir appeared together. "I will cast a mystic spell and rid you of the worries of the adult world.

As you shed sweet tears, everything will transform into sound." They disappeared as the word sound echoed. Lovino, Matthieu and Kiku appeared when the music picked up again and danced as they each had something appear by their feet and hands whenever they moved them. Lovino had flames, Matthieu had colored smoke and Kiku had cherry blossoms.

"Everything will turn into a lie," they sang and spun with their partners appearing behind them dancing too as they all sang together now.

"I will cast a mystic spell and give you a soiled dream. As you shed black tears, everything will turn into a fairy fairy land dissipates into the red sky. As you shed black tears, everything will turn out to be a dream and end." As they moved their hands down the light died down until it was black again and they all had a light colored mist surrounding them as they finished the dance. The music stopped and everyone cheered. "Come to Kirkland's Magic Cafe!" Arthur yelled before they all ran off the stage.

They left the stage and were laughing from the excitement. "That was awesome!" Gilbert said hugging them. "Yeah, great job!" Alfred said. They went into the crowd and Lovino was instantly hugged by his brother. "Fratello you were amazing! Why didn't you tell me you were dancing?" He asked. Lovino smiled slightly and gave him a smart remark. "Brother Vladimir! You were so cool!" Aurel yelled as he jumped into Vladimir's arms. Vladimir happily hugged him and Merlin while Lukas tried to get Emil to admit he was cool. Kiku was surrounded by Yao, Elizabeta, Im Song and Li while Matthieu was talking to Alfred.

"Nice job Mon Ami," Francis said approaching Arthur. "Damn right, frog," He said feeling proud of himself. "Lovi! You did amazing!" Antonio said clutching onto Lovino. Vladimir glared at him as Lovino began to push him off. "Yes now get off me," he said. "Eh? But I want to talk to you," Antonio said. "I didn't even know you came to this school," he said. "I don't, I'm here with Arthur," Lovino said angrily.

"Lovino, you haven't met Aurel yet!" Vladimir said getting between the two. Antonio's expression turned dark as Vladimir held the small boy up to Lovino and they exchanged hellos. "Vladimir, maybe we should go get some snacks. Aurel was really patient so he deserves it," Merlin said trying to get Vladimir away from the other student. "Huh? But I'm with Lovino," he said with an ignorant smile. "I could use some treats. How about you bastard," Lovino asked his brother. "Yes! Let's go Ludwig!" He said taking his hand.

The group quickly left leaving behind the angry Spaniard. "'Tonio?" Gilbert asked. "I'm going to kill him," he said angrily. "No, wait. Calm down, he's just testing you. Just calm down, you just have to keep trying," Gilbert said. Antonio looked at him and sighed. "How about we get some candy?" Matthieu asked Arthur, Alfred and Francis who agreed. Kiku had left with his friends and Lukas left with Matthias and Emil. Gilbert gulped as he realized he was alone with angry Antonio. He hoped this festival wouldn't last much longer.

...

 **So this is an actual dance. The song is Glide by Vocaloid, look it up!**

 **Also for the awesome trio I was stuck between using the song "what's my age again" and "fat lip" ...I felt fat lip was more them though.**


	9. Chapter 9

"I want sweets!" Aurel said looking at all the booths. "Yeah, yeah. What do you want?" Milen asked as he looked at the crêpes with interest. "Everything!" Vlad laughed lightly. "I don't think I can afford everything, Aurel." Aurel nodded and pulled Vladimir to the cotton candy.

"Ve~ what cute brothers. Fratello can we be like that?" Feliciano said taking his brother's hand. "Huh? No way, you're already too old," Lovino said trying to pull his hand away. "Sweets Fratello! I want sweets!" Feliciano yelled pulling his brother. "Then tell the damn muscle potato over there!" "Okay," Feliciano said with a pout. Lovino sighed and pulled his brother towards a stand. "What flavor do you want?" Lovino asked looking at the ice cream. "Chocolate," he said smiling in victory. "Potato?" "Oh, no I can't let you buy me something," Ludwig said. "What. flavor. Do. You. Want?" "...Vanilla."

Lovino gave them their ice cream and refused to take Ludwig's money. They looked around before spotting Vladimir, Melin and Aurel buying something else. "So who is that?" Feliciano asked. "My co-worker Vladimir," Lovino replied eating his ice cream. "Do you like him?" Feliciano asked with a smirk. "The bastards okay. He helps me out," Lovino replied not realizing what his brother meant. "He's kinda cute. Especially with his little brother." "Yeah well I'm pretty damn cute with or without you," Lovino said winking at some passing girls. They giggled and continued to leave.

"Lovi! Here I got you some candy!" Vladimir said as he walked up to him. He shoved the blue Cotton candy in his face happily. "Grazie," he replied taking it. Feliciano smirked at his brother before looking back at Vlad. "We haven't met. I'm Feliciano and this is Ludwig." Vladimir smiled at them. "I'm Vladimir and this is my roommate Milen and my brother Aurel," Vladimir said. "So are you fraternal or identical twins?" Milen asked. The two brothers laughed. "We're not twins at all bastard, I'm a year older," Lovino said. "Huh? Well you are shorter," Vladimir said poking at Lovino. Lovino snapped insults at him while he laughed.

"Feli, the fireworks will start soon. Do you still want to go?" Ludwig asked. "Si! Are you coming?" Feliciano asked. "We'd love too!" Milen said as they walked away. "I called Matthieu, he said he would be here soon," Lovino said as they found a spot to sit. The group of four soon joined them and they all sat on a small blanket on the floor.

...

Gilbert sighed. He had distracted Antonio but he was still pretty upset. "I know, why don't we watch the fireworks?" Gilbert asked. Antonio only nodded and they hurried over.

"Man it's already full here. Guess we have to stand," Gilbert said looking around. "Hey there's Francis, let's go sit there," Antonio said walking over. Gilbert followed until he saw who was sitting beside them. Lovino sat with with the weird vampire kid and their brothers. On the bright side Matthieu was there. "Hey guys, the awesome me is here!" He announced as they all turned to them. "Hola, wow it's like a reunion," Antonio said as he looked at everyone. He quickly went to sit beside Lovino. "Bruder? What are you doing here?" Ludwig asked. "Wait... brother?" Lovino asked shocked. "Ja, this is my older brother Gilbert. Do you know him?" "Why didn't you tell me?" Lovino asked looking at Gilbert. "You never talk to me," Gilbert said shrugging as he sat beside Matthieu and Francis.

Vladimir smiled towards Antonio who glared at him. "Well, isn't this fun." Vladimir said. Antonio smirked as Lovino looked up. "It's starting!" Aurel said pointing up. The fireworks went up and everyone watched the sky in awe. Antonio leaned in and whispered something into Lovino's ear that made him scowl. Vladimir scowled as Antonio laughed. "Look brother Vlad!" Aurel said taking his attention away. "Yes, they are so pretty. Just like Lovino," Vlad said smiling and nudging Lovino. Feliciano watched Lovino flush red and mutter something as Antonio and Vladimir had a dark aura surrounding them.

The fireworks ended and Feliciano went over to his brother before either males could do something. "Fratello, can you come with me to get a drink?" Lovino looked at him confused before standing up. The two walked away with Romano in Feli's arms as Antonio only stared. "So what's up? You usually ask Ludwig to go. Why me?" Feliciano sighed as he bought a few drinks. "Lovino... What's with Antonio?" Feliciano asked seriously. "I don't know. He keeps showing up and bothering me," Lovino said confused. What was his brother thinking?

"Do you like him?" Lovino blinked. "Huh? No I don't why do you ask?" Feliciano just shook his head as they walked back. "No reason. Hey do you want to go straight home?" He asked. "Yeah, I'm tired." They joined the group as they were getting ready to leave. "Do you want a ride?" Vladimir asked. "No, potato loser is taking us," Lovino said. Vladimir nodded and said his goodbye. He placed Aurel on his back and left with Milen. Lovino smiled, he sure seemed sweet with Aurel.

He turned and saw Matthieu blushing as he talked to Gilbert who looked as cocky as usual. Francis and Arthur were arguing and Alfred was trying to calm them down. "Lovi! Can we talk?"

Antonio asked as he approached him. "Sorry Antonio. I'm pretty tired and Fratello has to take me to home. Maybe next time," Feliciano said pulling his brother along. Antonio frowned as he watched Lovino leave with Feli, Ludwig, and Gilbert. "Francis, take me home" he whined as he walked over to his friend. "Okay, do you need a ride?" He asked Arthur. "No, I have a car thank you," Arthur said before leaving with the twins.

"Damn vampire freak was totally keeping me away from Lovi. I should really punch him," Antonio said as he was driven home. "No Mon Ami, just ask him out. Then he will back off when he says yes," Francis said. "You sound so sure," Antonio said as they pulled up to his house. "Fight for your love without using violence!" Francis yelled as Antonio left the car.

...

"Thanks Feli. For pushing him off of me," Lovino said petting a sleeping Romano. "Do you really not like Antonio?" Gilbert asked. "He just annoys me," Lovino said as he started drifting asleep. "What about vampire kid?" "His name is Vladimir not vampire," Lovino said with a scowl. "Well after that bite, I was sure he was one," Gilbert said smirking. Lovino flushed red as Feliciano looked at him.

"What bite?" Feli asked. Lovino let out an uncomfortable cough and Feliciano pulled on his collar. He could see light pink marks from a bite and he looked at Lovino shocked. "He bit you? On the neck?" "Ja, Antonio was hitting on him and he bit him on the neck," Gilbert said laughing. "He's claiming you?" Feliciano asked surprised. "What? No! Idiota he was just trying to get Antonio off of me," Lovino said angrily. Ludwig coughed uncomfortably and they changed the subject. When they arrived they found the brothers fast asleep. Gilbert lifted Lovino into his arms as Ludwig carried Feliciano. They layed them down in their rooms before leaving.

"Hey, bruder. Does Antonio really like Lovino?" Ludwig asked as they were in the car. "Why do you ask?" Gilbert asked curiously. "Lovino may be a jerk sometimes but if Antonio only wants him for a few days then he should give up and let Vladimir go with him." Gilbert looked at his brother surprised. "So you actually care about him?" Gilbert asked.

"Well... If he falls in **love** with Antonio then he just leaves then he would be upset and Feliciano would be upset too," Ludwig defended. Gilbert smirked. "You really like Feli then." "Don't change the subject. I know how Antonio is and I know how Lovino is too. He doesn't deserve to be just another person for Antonio," Ludwig said as his brother continued to drive. "You're right. But I have never seen him get so jealous before. Perhaps he does like him," Gilbert said with a smirk. "I'm going for Antonio on this one. How about you?" He asked. "Vladimir," Ludwig murmured earning a laugh from Gilbert.

...

"So... Lovino was it?" Minel asked curiously. "Yes. What about him?" Vladimir asked. "Nothing..." Minel said with a smirk as he drove them home. Aurel was asleep in the back as Vladimir raised an eyebrow. Minel couldn't help but think, 'as Elizabeta says; I ship it.'

...

 **Omg people are going to start taking sides. Anyone else picking sides? Don't worry Mattie is going to be stuck in a love triangle too soon!**

 **Next chapter is going back to the café so don't worry.**


	10. Chapter 10

Vladimir woke up the next morning still feeling rather tired. He made his way into the kitchen with his other two housemates. "Are you going out today?" Milen asked as he watched him get juice.

"I'm just going to the market today. Do you need anything?" He asked tiredly. "Yes, some more juice please," Milen said setting plates of breakfast down. Aurel ate his food quietly as the older boys talked. "You look tired," Aurel said suddenly. Vladimir looked at him and smiled. "Yes. I didn't get much sleep." "Oh? Thinking of someone?" Milen asked curiously. "Yeah, that da-" Vladimir looked at Aurel who was listening to him. He coughed before continuing. "That troublesome person," he said eating his food.

Milen chuckled. "Bet that's not the only person." "What are you implying?" Vladimir asked curiously. Melin smiled and formed the word 'lovino' on his lips silently and Vladimir flushed red. "I- no. Anyways I have to borrow the car for getting groceries." Vlad looked down as he finished breakfast. "Brother Vlad, can I go too?" Aurel asked. "Sure, get dressed." Vladimir said taking their plates away.

Vladimir washed their plates before going into his room. He was too tired and decided to skip a shower. He pulled on a white shirt and his white and red stripped hoodie. He walked out to see Melin helping Aurel put on his sweater. "Well then. Be safe out there, mommy," Milen said teasingly as the two left hand in hand.

They made it into the market and he placed Aurel into the cart before walking around the isle picking up items. "Big brother Vlad, can I get something?" Aurel asked. "Sure. I'll be right here so come right back," Vladimir said putting the child down. He watched as he ran out of the isle with his large sweater. "Vladimir?" A voice asked. He turned and saw Lovino's brother standing by him.

"Oh, Feliciano right?" "Si, it's so nice to see you. How are you?" Feliciano asked cheerfully. "I'm doing good. How are you and Lovino?" Feliciano smiled at him. "We're good. Lovino isn't feeling so well today though so I'm making him some pasta," Feliciano said. Vladimir looked into the basket he held and noticed he had about 6 packets of pasta.

"You guys must have a big family," Vladimir said. "Huh? No it's just us and our grandfather. Oh and Romano, we just eat alot," Feliciano said. Vladimir gave a confused look. "It's just you three?" "Well we have a younger brother but he's studying elsewhere." Vladimir nodded not wanting to ask about their parents. "Big brother! I brought you a candy too," Aurel said running over to the two. Vladimir happily picked him and smiled. "Thank you. Say hello to Feliciano," Vladimir said. Feli smiled to the child and waited. "Hello, Feliciano. I have candy that big brother is going to buy me," he said holding up the candy bars. "Ah! So cute! I wish I had a little brother," Feliciano said. "Well... One this small," he added. Vladimir put Aurel into the basket before they continued to walk and talk.

"Oh are you busy this afternoon? We can have dinner together. I'm sure it would make fratello feel better," Feliciano said smiling. "Your friend can come too. The more the merrier!" Vladimir smiled. He didn't see Lovino outside of work often, and he wanted to get to know more about him. "We would love too, thank you." Feliciano smiled brightly. "Okay, here give me your number and I'll text you my address," Feliciano said. They exchanged numbers before leaving.

"Are we going to their house?" Aurel asked curiously. "Yes. We're going to have dinner there," he said smiling. The two went home with the groceries as Milen helped them.

"So we got invited to dinner," Vlad said. "Oh? By who?" "Lovino's brother. You're coming too." Milen nodded with a smile. He was excited to get to know what kind of guy got Vladimir's attention. He changed into a pair of black jeans and jacket with a white shirt.

Vladimir received the text and got his keys. "Let's go. Please behave Mil," Vladimir said. "Huh? You're the weird one here," he replied as they got into the car. Vladimir turned on the radio and they sang along to the songs that played. Vladimir parked the car outside of the Italian's residence and looked at it. It looked like a simple house from the outside. Bigger than their two bedroom apartment for sure. Well three with Vladimir's make shift room. They walked over and rang the doorbell. They could hear music and yelling before footsteps ran to the door. Feliciano pulled the door open and smiled at them. "Come in! Make yourselves at home. Dinner is almost ready," he said as he invited them at home. They inspected the house curiously, it was neat and cozy with lots of paintings and knickknacks. It was way different than their own home which only had a few family pictures or awards and a small couch.

"Feli, who's at the door?" Lovino asked coming down the hall. His eyes landed on Vladimir and he froze. Vladimir smiled at him, he certainly didn't look well. He had a red nose and walked around with a plain shirt and sweats and messy hair. "Why are you here?" Lovino asked before looking at his outfit. "I invited them so get dressed, nono will be here any moment," Feli said and Lovino ran back down the hall into his room.

The trio sat on the table before Lovino and their Grandfather joined them. Feliciano served plates and they all sat ready to eat. "Take your coat off so you can eat," Vladimir said helping Aurel take off his coat. "So, I am Roman and I am the grandfather of this house. Thank you for joining us for dinner today" Roman said to the other boys. "I am Milen Hinova, thank you for having us." "I'm Vladimir Popescu and this is my brother Aurel," Vladimir said with a smile. Lovino sat awkwardly picking at his food. He didn't know Vlad was going to show up, even worse he looked like crap when he first came.

"You three have very cute accents. Where are you from?" Feli asked curiously. "Bulgaria." " Romania. I guess Aurel just picked up his own accent," Vlad said as he ate his food. "That is so cool. We came from Italy. We came after I got into some trouble back there," Roman said smiling. "Nono had problems with the Mafia when he was younger and they never forgot about him," Feli added. They all looked over to Lovino who was sitting quietly the entire time. "What's wrong Lovino? Still not feeling well?" Roman asked. "I'm just tired dammit. I want to go to bed," Lovino said looking at his plate. He looked over to Vladimir and felt his face heat up. He looked so different in casual clothes rather than being dressed up fancily or a cape. "How about some wine?" Feliciano asked them. "I'm sorry, no. I'm driving." Vladimir said. "Isn't the drinking age here 21?" Milen asked. "Si, but we only drink wine at home with our meals. It's Italian custom," Feliciano said. "How old are you anyways?" Roman asked.

"We're almost 20," Vladimir said. "Huh? You're so old!" Lovino said looking up in shock. They all jumped slightly. "Fratello you're almost 19, it's really just a year difference," Feliciano said looking at his brother. "But you're still dressed like a teen!" Lovino said pointing to Vladimir's outfit. "Huh? This was my favorite sweater," Vladimir said with a frown. "Fratello, be nice. They came here to see you and you're being rude," Feliciano said with a rare scowl. Lovino sat quietly and continued to eat without much comment while the rest continued to talk. They finished dinner and he served a plate of left over pasta to Romano who came running down. "Wow a puppy!" Aurel said looking at Romano gobble up the pasta. "You feed your dog pasta?" Milen asked confused. Lovino only nodded. He sighed and went to sit at the couch in the living room.

Vladimir soon appeared beside him. "Sorry we came without telling you. I just heard you were sick and wanted to make sure you were okay." "I'm not angry, bastard. I'm just tired. And your sweater sucks," Lovino replied as he hugged a pillow. "Huh? I think it looks just fine. Better than your outfit earlier," Vladimir teased. Lovino flushed red and began to throw insults. "Master." Lovino turned to see Aurel holding Romano in a tight embrace. "Put up with it. He's a kid, I can't help you," Lovino said and watched Romano give puppy eyes. "We should get going. It's almost bed time for Aurel," Vladimir said standing up. Aurel put Romano down and ran into Vladimir's arms. "Okay, have a safe trip," Feliciano said joining them at the door. "Yes, thank you for dinner. It was amazing," Milen said. "Thank you. Feel better Lovino," Vlad said from the door. "Of course come back anytime," Feli said as they left. He went to sit by his brother before their grandfather joined. "Well? What did you think?" Feliciano asked. " I liked them. Especially Vladimir. Did you see his teeth? He looked like a vampire," Roman said excitedly. Lovino blushed as he remembered the bite that Vlad left the other day. "I'm going to bed," he said and trudged to his room.

"Well? What did you think?" Vladimir asked the two. "I like their food and puppy," Aurel said from the back. "They're interesting. Though Feliciano sure rambles," Milen said. "Your boyfriend didn't look so well either." The car swerved slightly and numerous cars beeped and yelled before it went back onto the road correctly. "Sorry! Look he's not my boyfriend," Vladimir said continuing to drive. "Uh-huh. Then why have you been really puppy around him?" Milen asked with a smirk. "Puppy? No I'm just trying to get to know my apprentice. Besides why do I need a boyfriend when I have you?" Vlad said smiling towards his roommate.

Milen scoffed. "That's right you are the mommy and I'm the daddy. Aurel is the baby and mommy is in denial about liking someone else," Milen said laughing. "Why do you do this?" Vladimir asked before turning the radio on. "What's a boyfriend?" Aurel asked from the back seat. "Something you can't have until you are older," Vladimir said shaking his head at Milen.

...

Lovino went into work the next day feeling exhausted and sick. As he waited tables he was rather sluggish and his magic wasn't working as well. "Lovino are you okay? Maybe you should go home," Matthieu said worriedly. "No I'm fine, bastard. Just a little tired."

They continued and Lovino was constantly told by Matthieu and Kiku to take a break or get rest at home. Vladimir came out and saw Lovino hunched over the coffee machine paler than yesterday. "Hey. Are you feeling okay?" He asked. "No. But I'm staying so don't tell the others," Lovino said not bothering to look up.

"Maybe you should take a break," Vlad said watching him sway as he stood straight. "No, I said I'm fine," Lovino said. The room began to spin and suddenly he felt himself falling before loosing conscious.

Vladimir quickly caught Lovino and felt his skin radiating heat. "Hey, I'm going to put him to bed," Vlad told the other two. They nodded and he went into his coffin with Lovino in his arms. He placed him down on the couch and pulled a blanket over him. He sat beside him and felt his forehead. "Why did you come to work if you're really sick?" He asked softly. Lovino began to breath harder under the sheet and Vlad slowly pulled it down halfway. He can see the mark on his neck now fading away and he sighed. He stood up and looked for a vial.

He took it out from his shelf that was filled with small purple tablets. He took one out and went over to Lovino. He opened his mouth gently and put the tablet into his mouth. Lovino instinctively swallowed and Vladimir left to help the others.

...

 **Why am I growing fond of this ship?**


	11. Chapter 11

It was 5 when Arthur came back from school. "I have news! Everyone meets after work. where's Lovino?" He asked as he looked around. "He wasn't feel well so he's resting," Matthieu replied. "I see, then Vladimir you can go now. I'll take over," Arthur said taking his apron and tray. He began to wait tables and Vladimir went back into his chamber.

He looked at Lovino still sleeping. He slowly put his palm over his head and could feel the fever reduced greatly. He yawned and sat on the floor next to Lovino. Taking a pillow he wrapped himself in his cloak and began to fall asleep.

Lovino slowly shifted awake and looked around. He noticed he was in Vlad's chamber and was soon met with a sleeping figure beside him. Based on the fact he was wrapped in a cloak, he figured it was Vladimir and gently tapped him awake.

"Lovino, you're awake. How do you feel?" Vladimir said as he sat up groggily. "Huh? Fine. What do you mean? Why am I here?" Lovino asked. "You collapsed during work. I brought you in here to rest." Lovino then remembered being sick and suddenly feeling tired. "Come on. Arthur has news for us," Vladimir said walk out with Lovino following after.

"There you are. You know Vladimir when people collapse you call an ambulance not take them into your chamber," Arthur said. "Creep," Lukas said. "As for Lovino, if you aren't feeling well then don't come. It's better to rest when you are sick," Arthur lectured. "Yes, sir." Lovino said tiredly. "He's fine I gave him a pill," Vladimir said as he took a muffin from the left over stack.

"Right. Well anyways we are here because I have an announcement," Arthur said motioning everyone to sit down. "Valentine's day is coming up and I had a brilliant idea." "I don't like where this is going," Lukas said. "We are doing a Valentine's theme all of this week until the day after of the 14th." "Is that it? I think that's a great idea," Matthieu said. "One more thing," everyone shrank in their seat as Arthur continued. "Lovino mentioned we needed more women in this," Lovino sat up. "We're hiring a new girl?" Lovino asked excitedly. "Not quite. We will be girls," Arthur said. Everyone stared at him. "On some days half of us will be female, the other days we will alternate. How does that sound?" Arthur seemed excited so they all just hesitantly nodded not wanting to anger their boss.

Arthur smiled. "Great! We start tomorrow. Another thing, Valentine's day is awfully busy so we are going to need lots of help. Can you two help?" Arthur asked. "I can," Lukas said. "Sorry, Artie. Valentine's week is usually hectic for me," Vladimir said with an apologetic smile. "Then I have someone who can work for a day," Arthur said. He frowned as he said that. "Well anyways Kiku already thought of some outfits. We will vote on which to wear," he said pulling out sketches.

They looked through them. "I think you would look good in this one," Vladimir told Arthur holding up an all pink one. "Shut up. Take this seriously," Arthur said. They ended up with a tie between two. A simple short sleeved pink dress with a white apron with a large bow in the back and another one that had a short high waisted red skirt with a loose white button up with long sleeves and a pink apron.

"Well we can each wear the one that looks better on us," Kiku said. After lots of arguing it was decided that Matthieu, Arthur and Kiku would wear the pink dress and the rest would wear the red outfit. "What about the male outfit?" Lukas asked. "We can just wear black bottoms and a red shirt," Arthur said. "Why not red bottoms and a white shirt?" Kiku said. It was agreed to pick which ever and they all went home.

...

Matthieu groaned as he layed down. "Mattie, can I ask you something?" Alfred asked entering the room. "What days does Kiku wait tables?" He asked curiously. "Mondays, Wednesdays and sometimes Fridays and Saturdays," Matthieu answered. He was too tired to get the details out of Alfred who just thanked him and left. He could feel Kuma climbing onto his bed and fell asleep without dinner.

...

He woke up and left to work without his usual outfit and was surprised to see Lovino already there looking like a female with the red skirt on as Kiku, who was also now female, brushing Lovino's hair. "You two look cute, eh?" He said as he walked in. He could see both of them blush widely and look down. Matthieu was soon put in red pants and a white shirt and a black apron. "So who else is a girl?" He asked noticing Arthur wearing the same outfit. "Lukas but he has morning classes," Lovino said. Even their voices were changed and Lovino helped Kiku to put a cherry blossom clip onto his-her hair before they opened.

"It's getting hot, why not tie up your hair?" Vladimir asked as he watched the now female Lovino walk around serving the morning crowd. She looked over to Vladimir who wore just a red shirt and black pants as he sat down and had his morning coffee. "I don't have a hair tie," Lovino said. Or was it Lovina now? Vladimir looked at the decorated vase on the table before pulling off the red ribbon it had. "Come here," he said and Lovina looked at him curiously as he motioned for her to come over.

Vlad sat her on the chair and stood behind her gently picking up her hair. He could smell the light scent of coconut and flowers and fought back desperately to just take in the smell directly. He gently tied the ribbon on her hair making a high ponytail and was sure to leave her bangs out. He looked at it and chuckled at the messy hair do.

"Sorry, I don't usually do girl hair. But you look so cute in this ribbon," Vladimir said taking if off. He could see the blush forming on her face and continued to fix her hair. He gently wrapped the ribbon around her head like a headband and tied it on the bottom before letting her hair back down to hide the tie. "There, how's that?" He asked pulling out his wand and making a mirror appear in front of her. "It's cute, I guess." Vladimir smiled and watched her stand and fix her skirt. "Thanks, I should work now," Lovina said before walking away.

Vladimir left to his chamber and soon Lukas showed up. He quickly changed was constantly hit on as people continued to buy books from her now. They were all pretty impressed but she was pretty cute despite not smiling.

Lovina became worried when she didn't see Vladimir come out of his chamber for his lunch. Usually Vladimir came out around 1 to get lunch and went back to work. It was 4 now and there was no sign of him ever coming out. "Hey, did Vladimir fall asleep again?" She asked Arthur. "He's probably working. Everyone is making orders about this week so he must be pretty busy," Arthur said as he gave him an order. "It's best not to disturb him but if you really are worried you can take him some lunch." Lovina blushed as she looked at Arthur. "I'm not worried about him, I'm just making sure he's not dead! It would be a pain to lean magic from you or Lukas is all," she said walking away. Arthur smirked as she left angrily. 'She sure is obvious.' he thought to himself.

Lovina's shift ended and she walked over to Vladimir's coffin with a small lunch in hand. "Just go in, he might not answer if you knock," Arthur said. Lovina slowly opened the coffin and climbed in. She walked inside and looked around and couldn't find him. A sweet scent hit her and she followed it into what she thought was a kitchen. She was surprised to see Vladimir standing in a dark room with a low fire and pot as he poured a pink liquid into a small bottle. He looked completely concentrated and tired as he filled another bottle. "Vladimir?" His eyes shot up sharply towards Lovina before softening again.

"Hi! Oh, sorry about the mess, I've been busy," Vladimir said nervously. Lovina looked around finally noticing the books scattered around and bottles filled with weird things along with random spills and splotches about. "I- uh... Did you need something?" Vladimir asked again turning a soft pink. "Oh, you didn't come out so I figured you didn't eat," Lovina said pulling out a sandwich nervously. Vladimir's eyes widened for a second as he looked at the food in her hand. "I-is that for me?" Lovina nodded softly with a blush appearing slightly.

Vladimir smiled and rushed beside her taking the food from her hand. "Ah, thank you! I've been so busy I forgot to eat. You're a life saver," Vladimir said cheerfully before biting into the sandwich. "This is amazing did you make this?" "Yeah, it's just a simple sandwich though." "Then your cooking must be magical," Vladimir said winking as Lovina turned bright red. "Anyways do you want to stay with me a bit longer? I can teach you how to make your first potion," Vladimir said excitedly. "Sure, just let me go change," Lovina said. Vladimir nodded Lovino left quickly to have Arthur change him back.


	12. Chapter 12

Lovino went back down into the chamber in his normal clothes as a male again and looked at Vladimir who was gathering supplies. "So what kind of potion?" Lovino asked curiously. Vladimir looked over and smiled. "Well it's Valentine's week so why not make a love potion?" Lovino nodded and stood beside Vladimir.

"Okay so around this time I'm usually busy with Love potions. The thing is when people make their orders all they say is love potion which is really vague." Vlad explained. "There are so many different kinds of love potions I can make so usually I make lots of different kinds so when they come in they can choose."

"Wait, how can you make different love potions? Isn't all just the same thing?" Lovino asked confused. "Not quite. See alot of people here come for what they call "love potions" and end up leaving with something entirely different. Someone may come in asking for love potions and leave with a lust potion instead," Vladimir said. "And that will be the first one I teach you," Vladimir said and Lovino nodded.

"People get lust potions usually for an intimate time. These are alot easier than love potions so we start with this one," Vladimir said. He showed Lovino how to do it. "First you need this pot with the fire on. You get the scales of a dragon. Pour that in and then get orange rose petals and crush them before you throw them in," Vladimir explained as he showed him how. "Does it have to be orange?" Lovino asked. "Yes, this flower represents desire so it has to be orange," Vlad said throwing it in. He watched as Lovino tried to copy in his own small pot. He looked concentrated as he poured the flower petals in.

"Okay here comes the science part. Potions rely heavily on chemistry so we put some of this in," he said holding up a vial with a white powder in it. "This heightens your testosterone and estrogen so that makes your sexual desire sky rocket," Vladimir said handing the vial too Lovino. "How much do I put in?" Lovino asked unsure. "Just about a pinch, don't want to kill them," Vlad said watching Lovino place a small amount onto his palm. He showed it to Vladimir and he nodded before Lovino dumped it in.

"Okay, next is just a pinch of blood from an incubus," he said pouring drops of a black liquid into the pot. "Incubus?" "Surely you know what that is right?" "You mean a succubus?" Lovino asked. Vladimir frowned. "I'm the expert here don't doubt me," he pouted. "Succubus is meant for attraction potions. Incubus blood is for lust potions," Vladimir explained. He watched as Lovino shrugged it off and continued. "That's about all, now we use magic," Vladimir said pulling out his wand. "This finishes the potion and makes the smell go away," he coughed and pointed his wand at it. A blue light came out and the potion swirled before turning into a soft blue liquid.

Lovino looked impressed before pulling out his wand. He repeated and the contents swirled before turning into a pink liquid.

He frowned and Vladimir chuckled. "Why is mine pink?" Lovino asked. "You weren't concentrating correctly," Vladimir said. "You have to focus your emotion on lust and desire when you make this," Vladimir said. "Oh... Well whatever bastard, I hate potions," Lovino said scowling and walking away. "It's okay, you tried."

"Coffee?" Vladimir asked. "Ugh, no." Lovino said taking a seat in front of the fire place. Vladimir sat beside him with coffee anyways and a small plate of sweets. "So how do you like America?" He asked as he bit into a muffin. "It's nothing compared to Italy, but atleast my brother doesn't get picked on for being bi here," Lovino answered. "Your brother is bi? I wouldn't have expected that," Vladimir said. "Si, it came as a shock really. The whole school found out and I was always getting into fights because of it." "Really? That's amazing, you fight for your brother. I look up to you as an older brother," Vladimir said drinking his coffee. "No, I look up to you. You raised a baby that you found. He's so sweet too, I wouldn't have been able to do that." Lovino drank his coffee surprised with how good it really was.

"What can I say? I fell in love with Aurel. I couldn't just leave him, I felt like I had to protect him. If I ever meet his mother I'm going to turn her organs inside out," Vladimir said as he brought a blanket over the two. "Why did you come to America?" Lovino asked. "I came here to go to school. I met Minel here as transfer students. We got into a big fight when we first met," Vlad said with a chuckle. "You two fought?" "Yeah over an eraser. Anyways after that we were both roomed with a guy named Ivan. He was pretty scary so we moved out together." Lovino thought for a second. "Are you two a thing?" Vladimir choked on his muffin and began to cough violently. "No! We're just good friends. I mean sure we joke about us being mommy and daddy but we never mean it," Vladimir said.

Lovino's eyes widened for a bit before he fell into a smirk. "So who's the mommy and who's the daddy?" "Minel is daddy," Vladimir said before falling into a small blush. "I can't believe I just said that. It sounded so wrong!" He said burying his face into his knees. Lovino laughed and continued to make conversation with Vladimir.

They never realized how late it had gotten or how many cups of coffee they had until Lovino received a text. He checked his phone and read the message from his brother. 'Where are you?' He looked at the time and realized it was now 6 in the morning. "Oh fuck," he said as Vlad looked at him curiously. "It's already 6am. Everyone is going to show up soon." "Oh. Aw Aurel and Minel are going to be so mad at me," he said pulling out his phone. He noticed he had 5 missed calls from Minel. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize it was so late. You won't get in trouble will you?" Vladimir asked. Lovino shook his head. "Okay good. I'll be right back I have to call Minel," he said running off.

He called back and was met with yelling on the other line. "I'm sorry. Please don't yell at me. I'll bring you yogurt. Yes lots and lots of it. Yes I promise. My phone was on silent and I forgot to call. Yes. Okay I'll see you at home. Yes. Okay mommy loves you too, bye," Vladimir hung up and sighed before hearing Lovino's chuckles from behind him. "Please don't tell anyone," Vladimir said before walking out of the chamber with Lovino following after. They unlocked the doors and Lovino changed into black pants and a pink button up shirt. Arthur and Kiku walked in surprised to see the two already there.

"Did you spend the night here?" Arthur asked. "Yeah, time just kinda went by," Lovino said. "What were you two doing?" Arthur asked smirking. "Talking," Vladimir said. "I can check your memory. Was it really just talking?" He asked. "Yes, you damn pervert it was just talking," Lovino said. Kiku laughed lightly before going into the kitchen and starting the baking. Lovino cleaned as Arthur changed both himself and Vladimir before Matthieu came in.

Lovino turned and looked at the trio of girls surprised. Vladimir hid slightly as Arthur tied his own hair into twin tails. Matthieu pulled his dress down as he made an uncomfortable expression. "You three look so cute," Lovino said. "I would date you if I knew you weren't guys. Hell I'd still date you as long as you didn't turn back at awkward moments," Lovino said approaching them. Matthieu blushed as Arthur smiled proudly. Vladimir hid behind his long hair and did his best to hold down the tiny skirt he wore. "I look awful as a girl," he whined. "I think you look really cute," Lovino said smiling at her. She blushed and looked down again. If only he looked at her like that when she was a guy, he thought.

It was lunch time when Gilbert came in with Alfred and Matthias following behind. "Al? What are you doing here?" Mattie asked as the trio sat. "Mattie? What the hell? Why are you a chick?" Alfred yelled as he looked as his now sister. "Magic?" He said. He looked over to see Gilbert flushed red and wide eyed as he stared at her. "You look so cute, can I date your sister Al?" Matthias said jokingly. "No way dude! I'm not letting anyone touch my sister!" Alfred yelled. "Relax I already have a date anyways," Matthias said smiling towards Lukas who sat reading. "Hey, is Kiku here?" Al asked his brother quietly. Matthieu gestured to the Japanese taking orders. He wore red pants and a white button up as he went around with the tray. Matthieu quickly took their orders after much stuttering from Gilbert and walked away.

Alfred flushed red as he suddenly stood up. "Kiku!" He yelled gaining everyone's attention. "Will... Will you go to the school dance with me?" Alfred yelled out. Kiku flushed red as everyone now stared at him. "I would be honored too, Alfred-san," he said shyly. Everyone began to cheer as Alfred smiled and Kiku walked over to put his heated face onto Lovino's shoulder. "Congratulations bastard, you finally get your own Yuri or whatever you call 'em," Lovino said smirking. "It's Yaoi!" Kiku exclaimed before flushing deep red again. Matthieu went over to the trio's table where Alfred was still pink and smiling. "Congratulations brother." He said softly.

"Hey..." Gilbert spoke up as Matthieu turned to him. "I was going to ask you out to the dance too, but he kind of made me look lame now," Gilbert said flushing red. Lovino over heard and watched Matthieu flush pink. "Eh? Well you can ask if you want. I don't mind how you do it," Matthieu said softly pulling on her apron. "I made you these, so will you go to the dance with me?" Gilbert asked shyly as he gave her a small bag with cookies in them. She smiled softly as she took them. "Sure, I'd love too," she said gaining a bright smile from Gilbert. "Really? That's great!" "Wait, you didn't ask for my permission. You can't just date my sister!" Alfred said as Matthieu left.

Lovino and Arthur stood side by side smirking at Matthieu as he went up to them. "Well, Gilbert?" Lovino asked cheekily. "Got yourself one of the btts huh?" Arthur asked. "Btt?" "Bad touch trio. That's what they call themselves," Arthur explained. "Ah, Gilbert isn't too bad," Matthieu said blushing. "Yeah I guess he isn't the worse," Lovino agreed. "Then you can go out with Antonio next!" Arthur teased. "Then you get Francis, you dick pancake," Lovino said smirking. He watched Arthur flush red and the two began to throw insults at each other. "Dick pancake?" Matthieu asked quietly feeling horrified.

...

Kiku stood in the kitchen flushed pink as he mixed the ingredients for another cake. He didn't know how to react. He didn't have a problem with being with another man but it was Alfred. The star football player in school and he was one of the school nerds. One of the "weaboo" as people called it. Would people tell him anything? He didn't know what to do.

"Kiku." He jumped at the sudden voice and looked over to see Lukas walking over to him. "Yes Lukas?" He asked. "Can we do training today? We haven't done so in a while." Kiku smiled lightly. Magic training was perfect for getting his mind off of everything. "Yes, i would like that." "Oh and congratulations for your date," Lukas said dipping his finger into the batter and eating it. "Please don't do that! And thank you," Kiku said pulling the batter away from Lukas. "Okay, well I'll meet you after work," Lukas said walking away.

...

 **I have been neglecting the magic and other groups! Worry not though I'm going to shift this next chapter towards Kiku and Lukas. Anyone thought of who Arthur may hire for Valentine's day? Here's a hint. He's been in the story already, for a small bit )**

 **Also I'm surprised people are actually shipping Romano and Romania. I'm kind of glad actually. What exactly would be their ship name? Romano? Romania? RoRo?**


	13. Chapter 13

Kiku stood in Lukas's chamber with his wand in hand. "Evanesco," Kiku said sending a spark out from his wand. The book was sent flying across the chamber and Kiku sighed. "Not quite. Try using a softer tone, like if it's a secret," Lukas said watching Kiku become tired with making mistakes.

"Evanesco," he whispered pointing to another book on the table. It flickered in and out of vision for a few seconds before stopping. The book was still only slightly visible and Lukas was able to pick it up. "It's an improvement," Lukas said. "Try one more time. This time I want you to think about the book more detailed. Think of the size and weight."

Kiku inspected the new book and weighed it on his hand before placing it back down. He closed his eyes as he inhaled deeply. He pointed his wand to the book and opened his eyes in concentration. "Evanesco," he whispered and the tip of his wand shone a soft white light before the book disappeared completely. Kiku gave a small smile as Lukas tapped the table where the book used to be. "You did it."

...

Vladimir sighed as he walked through his door with two bags of sweets and yogurt, none for himself. "Big brother Vladimir! Where were you?" Aurel said approaching the older male. "Sorry Aurel I was caught up in work," Vladimir said sighing as Minel walked over. "Yeah. Work," he said with a smirk. Vladimir frowned and handed him the bag of yogurt which he took happily.

"Yogurt spawn," Vladimir muttered making his way to the couch. He sat down before taking a small chocolate out of the bag and giving the rest to Aurel. "Do not eat them all in one day," Vladimir said as the child happily took a candy from the bag. Minel sat beside him and turned on the TV as he ate his yogurt. "So how was Lovino last night?" "You're over thinking things. We only talked," Vladimir said knowing exactly what his friend was talking about.

Minel chuckled lightly. "So mommy isn't having an affair?" He smirked as Vladimir sent a pout his way. "Of course not. Mommy can never do that to daddy," Vladimir said giving Minel puppy eyes. Minel smirked as he licked the yogurt off the spoon. "Then maybe daddy has to teach mommy not to leave him all alone without calling."

Vladimir gulped and quickly stood. He took one step away for escape but was stopped by someone holding onto his jacket. He turned around shakily before seeing Minel smiling softly at him with a dark aura around him. Aurel gulped and quickly ran to his room and shut the door before hearing shrills from Vladimir.

...

Kiku sat tiredly as he finished his training for the day. "Hey, what are you going to wear to the dance?" Lukas asked as he gave him a glass of water. "I'm not sure. Honestly I am afraid of what people will say to see me with Alfred," Kiku replied shamefully. "He is one of the popular football players. I'm loser, what will people think? I don't want Alfred to get made fun of for me."

Lukas frowned and sat beside his student. "Alfred wouldn't have asked if he cared about that. He asked you because he wants to go with you, don't be so hard on yourself," Lukas said. Kiku looked up surprised. "I suppose you are correct, but I can't help but worry." Lukas thought for a second before looking at his skirt for tomorrow's work.

"If you are so worried then maybe you should go as someone who noone will recognize," Lukas said. Kiku gave him a confused look before he continued. "You can go as a girl. Noone will know you so noone will make fun of Alfred." Kiku pondered for a moment. It was embarrassing but he decided it was best.

"Will you be able to help me?" Kiku asked. "No, but Arthur would." Kiku shrank at the name. "I don't want anyone to know," Kiku said turning a soft pink. "In that case I can get try to get a potion from Vladimir, but you know..." Kiku looked up to Lukas who had a soft expression. "None of us will judge you. You're our friend after all." Kiku smiled softly and nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate that very much."

...

Lukas sat at home and called Vladimir on his cellphone. The phone rang for a while before Vladimir answered with a soft 'hello'. He could hear sniffles on the other end but chose to ignore them. "Vladimir, I need a potion," Lukas said. "Potion? What kind?" "One that can turn me into a girl." He could practically hear the smirk he had over the phone.

"Oh? Going to have some fun with your friend?" "I want it before the dance." Lukas said not bothering with his teasing. "Yeah okay then but I want another book and some samples of troll DNA in exchange," Vladimir said. "Deal." "Pleasure doing business with you," Vladimir said cheerfully. Lukas could hear muffled words and Vladimir giving a pained groan before he hung up.

He sent a text to Kiku telling him that Vladimir approved.

...

Kiku sighed and sent a quick thank you text. He realized he would have to tell Alfred but how would he react to it? He would hope he agreed.

He received a call and he looked at the caller ID. He picked up with a soft greeting only to hear the screams of an excited Elizabeta.

"Kiku! There is Yaoi doujinshi sale tomorrow at the book store, we have to go!" Kiku gasped before remembering he had work. "I have work," he said. "We can go during your break, right? Please come with me," Elizabeta begged. "Okay I will go. But we have to be quick," Kiku replied. The two chatted before hanging up. Kiku looked at the time before going to bed.

...

"Are you excited to go out with Kiku?" Matthieu asked his brother as they layed on their beds. "Yeah. I can't believe he said yes," Alfred said. He wasn't able to stop smiling all day. "You don't care if people think you're gay right?" Matthieu asked. "Of course not! But I'm worried about Kiku. Do you think he will be uncomfortable? I know he likes his distance." Matthieu only shrugged. "I'm glad you're worried about him though."

The two layed silently before Alfred looked down from the top bunk. "What about Gilbert? Do you really like him?" Matthieu flushed red as Alfred laughed. "He really likes you. We had to stop his nose bleeds everytime he saw you." Matthieu blushed a brighter red and hid his face with Kuma who snored softly. "I had to do it for work. Tomorrow Lovino, Kiku and Lukas will be girls," Matthieu said.

"What? Kiku is a girl too?" He asked. "Yeah, he makes a really cute girl," Matthieu said. "I want to see that. But I have practice tomorrow," Alfred said laying back on his pillow. "Sorry Al." Matthieu said quietly. "Hey Mattie, you were so cute as a girl. I would love it if we had a sister," Alfred said. "You know that's impossible. We were a miracle to mom an dad," Matthieu said. "Yeah, and our lives came at the price of mom's." The two remained silent. Alfred could hear the small sniffles from his brother.

He climbed down his bed and layed beside his brother. "Mattie, I know what you're thinking but you shouldn't think that. We are here and mom and dad both wanted that no matter what," Alfred said as the tears stung his eyes. Matthieu nodded softly as he wiped his eyes. Alfred took his hands into his and pressed their foreheads together. "Mom wants you here, don't ever think that things would have been better if you weren't born." Matthieu nodded again before hugging his brother lightly.

He could feel his brother shaking lightly from crying. "I'm sorry Al," Matthieu said softly. "I just don't want you think that way. You're my brother," Alfred said softly. Matthieu felt his heart ache hearing his brother so out of character. "Al, let me show you something." Matthieu pulled away and took his wand out. "Decipiat," he whispered and a soft light surrounded them.

Alfred watched amazed before feeling the nostalgia come to him. He could feel the grass poking at his back and he could see autumn leaves falling over them. He gasped as he looked around. They were in a field filled with falling leaves and long soft grass and a warm breeze kissed his face as he sat up. "How did you-" "Arthur has been teaching me magic," Matthieu replied softly.

"Mattie, is it weird that I have dreamed of this place so many times?" Al asked. "No. I used a spell that deceives you into thinking you are in a dream. I used one of your good dreams and honestly I'm impressed. This place is beautiful Al," Matthieu said smiling softly. The two brothers layed down and watched the leaves fall until they both fell fast asleep, releasing the spell.

...

 **Hey, sorry I just** ** _had_** **to put some brotherly love in this. I love the N. American brothers.**

 **Anyways thanks for those who have reviewed! It really motivates me to keep writing!**

 **And in response to** **SweetHoneyBee,** **I was thinking more of "Bitten Tomatoes" but I'm not sure how that sounds. Also I read the story you were talking about. I enjoyed it so much so thank you for mentioning it!**


	14. Chapter 14

_'Kirkland's Magic Café opened until 9 for Valentine's day. Now selling cakes and chocolates to take to your loved one.'_ Francis read the flyer as he continued to walk. "Is that so? There's also pretty girls now." He said skimming through it.

' _Let's face it, you're alone for Valentine's day again. Don't be a completely unproductive loser. Lukas's Magic Book stand is selling your favorite love novels and spell books so that you can curse the ex that broke your heart. Get a limited 20% off coupon if you bring chocolates_.' Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "Well guess I know what I'm doing this Saturday."

' _Want to make your Valentine's day special? Visit Vladimir's Charms for love potions, soul binding charms and fortune readings for you and your significant other_!' Antonio crumpled the paper. "Damn magic freak! Who does he think he is?"

"Hey! Why don't you get one of those love potions? Get Lovino to drink it and he will be all over you!" Gilbert suggested. "That's brilliant! But I don't think that's real love," Francis said. "No, I don't even want to talk to that guy," Antonio said angrily.

"But Lovino," Gilbert said smirking. Antonio sighed and gave in. It was worth a try if these things were real. If not atleast a fortune telling. The three looked back to the two girls handing out the flyers. One was a blonde with a blue dress, the other had short black hair and Japanese clothing. "Did they always come to our school?" Antonio asked curiously. "Don't know. Maybe they just dressed for the occasion," Francis said as they began to walk to class.

...

Kiku ran as best she could back to the café in her female form. The strap on her sandal broke as she ran and she tripped foward. She was quickly caught by another person. "Woah, are you okay?" Kiku jumped up quickly and looked up at a man who had a worried expression. She was confused as to why there was a tall man walking around with a mask on.

"Yes. I'm sorry about that," Kiku said shyly. "That's okay. Oh, looks like your shoe ripped," he said picking up the shoe for her. He inspected the shoe as Kiku watched him curiously. He wore his hood and he seemed to be about 25. "Yeah, it's ripped alright. I can't let you walk around without a shoe. Where are you off too?" "To Kirkland's café, I need to get to work. Thank you for catching me but I should really get going," Kiku said removing her other shoe and beginning to walk away.

The man suddenly stepped beside her. "Nonsense, I can take you. I can't just leave a pretty lady to walk barefoot to work," he said smiling. Kiku flushed a light pink. "Well I suppose it is disrespectful to walk outside without shoes," she said softly. The man smiled and picked her bridal style. Kiku's face flushed a bright red as the man walked away with her in his large arms. "U-uhm. E-excuse me but I-I don't think," Kiku stuttered panicking from the position she was in. "Don't worry about it, I'll make sure you aren't late," he said before going into a run.

Kiku was a bright red and felt her stomach turning as the man ran with her like if she was only a doll. They quickly reached the café and he gently placed her down. The others were now watching from the open door at Kiku with the mysterious man. "There you go," he said smiling. "T-that was not necessary! Holding me like that," Kiku said.

The man gave a look of surprise before laughing. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have just picked you up like that," he said. "That's right. Thank you for the help but if you'll excuse me, I'll be going now." Kiku said with a small pout. "Hold on! Can I get your name?" He asked. "My name? Ah yes how rude of me. My name is-" Kiku realized he couldn't use the name Kiku so he said the first name that came to mind. "Sakura," she said bowing slightly. "Sakura? That's pretty. I'm Sadiq, I hope we meet again," he said with a smile before walking away.

Kiku sighed before walking inside to find everyone staring. "Who was that?" Arthur asked. "And why was he carrying you?" Lovino added. "My sandal ripped and he insisted to carry me here," Kiku said blushing widely. The room was silent as Kiku hurried into the kitchen. He took a deep breath and relaxed before starting on the baking for the day.

...

Lovino helped Vladimir set up his area in the corner of the Café for his sales. "So why do you this out here instead of your chamber?" Lovino asked curiously. "Because people find it creepy. That and I don't want people to steal something while they're there. It would cause alot of trouble if they took the wrong thing." Lovino nodded.

"Hey did Minel get you in trouble yesterday?" Lovino asked curiously. Vladimir tensed up before looking up to Lovino with teary eyes. "You don't know the things he did to me. There was pain and suffering and lots of yogurt. I'm surprised Aurel didn't call the police," he said. Lovino raised an eyebrow and shook it off. "Lovino, time to transform," Arthur said walking over to him.

He quickly changed him into a girl and Vlad looked at Lovino with a soft smile. She was beautiful and she still wore the red ribbon. "I see you liked the ribbon," Vladimir said. Lovina flushed red. "Yeah, but not because you gave it to me! It just looks good on me," she yelled. Vladimir's eyes widened for a second before he smiled in realization. She liked to be complimented and he was going to do just that. He smiled as she left sassily and he got ready for a long day.

...

The café was rather busy for a Thursday, most people coming to see Vladimir or too preorder a cake. Lukas was taking it rather easy compared to the others. Lovina often found herself looking over to Vlad as he talked to customers about the different things. Every so often he would turn and look back before sending a soft smile her way. She would blush and quickly look away while he chuckled softly and returned to business.

It was noon when the bad touch trio came and Lovina squeaked from surprise before hiding behind Matthieu. "I can't let him see me like this," Lovina said. "I'll go," Matthieu said smiling softly before pushing Lovina a side so they wouldn't see her. "Hey guys, what will it be?" Matthieu asked as he approached them. "Hey Mattie! Not a girl today?" Gilbert teased making Matthieu blush. "No. Just Kiku and Lukas today," he said nervously. "Eh? You guys are being girls? When does Lovino do that?" Antonio asked excitedly. "Uhm, he already did it. You missed it," Matthieu said smiling. "Aww. Well where is he now?" Antonio asked looking around. "He's helping in the kitchen today."

Vladimir listened in to their conversion as he helped a customer choose the right potion. He turned and could see Lovina with Arthur trying his best to leave. "Well then can I hear the special?" Francis asked as usual. "Yes, the strawberry shortcake is our special today," Matthieu said sweetly.

"Ah, I'll take one," Francis said. "I will too." "Make it three," Gilbert said smiling. Matthieu used his magic to get the cake as a distraction from Lovina quickly walking away. "You never fail to impress me here," Francis said. "Ja, can we learn magic?" Gil asked. "Well I know Lukas sells some spell books, perhaps you can buy one." "Actually I'm more interested in buying a potion. Is Vladimir free to anyone today?" Antonio asked.

Vladimir froze at the statement. "He may be busy, I'll let him know you want to see him when he is done with his customer," Matthieu said smiling. Antonio nodded and Matthieu turned away with a small frown on his face. He made his way over to Vladimir who just finished with a customer. "He wants to see you," Matthieu said softly. Vladimir sighed and bit the inside of his cheek before nodding.

Matthieu turned and waved him over with a smile. Antonio made his way over and the two workers exchanged frowns before Matthieu left again. Antonio sat down cheerfully on the table with Vladimir. "What are you looking for today?" He asked in his best fake smile. "A love potion," Antonio said with a smirk.

Vladimir frowned for a second before returning to a smile. "That's a bit vague. You have to be more specific on your intentions. Do you want a lasting love, a temporary love or just a one night stand?" Vladimir asked exposing fangs as his smile fell. "I want something that will attract a certain person to me and make them love me." Vladimir eyed Antonio.

"Well then you are asking for something that is not love. You are asking for a spell of attraction. I have different types would you like to see them?" Antonio nodded and Vladimir pulled out a small card.

"I have one that will attract only a certain person to you but that means that that person has to ingest it with you around. I also have one you can spray on yourself and will have others attracted to you. That one tends to attract others but it's easier than trying to get someone to ingest a potion. I also have bracelets that will pull people's attention to you."

Antonio thought for a moment. "But I want him to love me. These won't make him love me." Vladimir sighed. "What you described to me wasn't love, you just want someone to give you their full attention." Antonio scowled at Vladimir. "What are you trying to say." Vladimir shrugged. "I'm just doing my job. If you want something else then I'll sell it to you but I am not held responsible for any complaints you may have." "Just give me any love spray you have," Antonio said. Vladimir sighed and took out a vial. Antonio took it and looked at it.

"How do I know you aren't giving me something completely different?" Antonio asked. "Because there's a law. I get fined if I do that," Vladimir said. Antonio nodded. "How much?" "15" Vladimir said. Antonio's eyes widened. "For this?" "Sir it's a magical potion that messes with people's mind. This stuff should be illegal but it's not so it's expensive," Vladimir said. He watched Antonio pull out his wallet and count his money. "Are you planning to use it on Lovino?" Vladimir asked frowning. Antonio smirked "Yes." "He won't fall for it. He isn't as stupid as you." Antonio glared. "You should know, I bet you already tried to but he still wouldn't date your weird ass," Antonio said. "No because I don't need potions to get a date. And how can you call me weird when you're trying to buy love potions from me to force someone into liking you," Vladimir said with an irritated look.

Antonio quickly stood and grabbed onto Vladimir's coat. "Are you trying to start something with me?" Matthieu hurried over to Vladimir once he saw the situation. "More like trying to end something. You don't scare me so just pay for the potion and leave," Vladimir said with no expression.

"U-uhm. Sir I'm afraid you have to leave," Matthieu said shyly. Antonio looked over to Matthieu before letting go of his coat and tossing the money on the table. Gilbert and Francis were soon by his side. "Antonio what the hell," Gilbert said. "You're not getting to Lovino before I am," Antonio said before leaving. "Mattie, I'm so sorry," Gilbert said as Antonio left with Francis following behind with lectures. "I think you should just go before Arthur gets back and bans you guys," Matthieu said before turning to look at Vladimir. Kiku and Lukas were soon beside him as well.

Gilbert nodded and walked out as some people watched. "Don't tell Arthur or Lovino," Vladimir said before standing and walking away to his chamber. The three looked at him sadly. "What happened?" Lukas asked. "Antonio came and they were talking before Antonio grabbed him," Matthieu said. "Will he be okay?" Kiku asked. "Yeah, just give some space," Lukas said. "And we do not tell anyone else about this unless you want an upset Vlad and angry Lovino and Arthur."

...

"Okay is that better?" Arthur asked and Lovino shifted now back in his male form. "Yeah. Thanks bastard, I don't want to know what he would've done if he saw me." Arthur nodded before going back with Lovino. "Come on, Kiku's break is in a few minutes."

They stepped out to see Kiku by the coffee machine with Lukas helping Matthieu with waiting tables. "Where's Vladimir?" Arthur asked noticing him gone. "He wasn't feeling well," Matthieu said. "I see. Why don't we take over. Kiku you can go on your break," Arthur said picking up an apron while Lovino took the coffee machine. Kiku nodded and hurried to the changing room. She looked at her phone with a text from Elizabeta who was now waiting outside. Kiku didn't have time to change back so she just took her apron off and hurried out and met with Elizabeta outside.

"Kiku? Oh my gosh! You are so cute!" Elizabeta said looking at the female. Kiku blushed as the two quickly hurried to the store.

...

"Kiku look!" Elizabeta held up a special edition BL doujinshi. "Ah, I would like that one." They quickly looked through the books picking out a few and paying. "Are you still making your own doujinshi?" Elizabeta asked. "I haven't had any inspiration lately." Kiku replied.

Elizabeta thought for a second. "Why not use the people in your cafe? I'm sure they have some interesting things going on," she said. "That may be a good idea." Kiku was stopped suddenly by a larger figure in front of her. She looked up to see two large males in front of them with large smirks as they looked at them.

...

 **So Antonio came off more dick-ish than expected. Valentine's day is next chapter though so be ready for a new character**!


	15. Chapter 15

The two large men looked at them and Elizabeta quickly pushed Kiku behind her. "What cute girls. Where are you heading? My house?" One asked. "Leave us alone," Elizabeta said scowling. "Aww come on, just play with us for a bit," one said reaching for Elizabeta's arm.

A loud crunch was heard and the man fell to the floor holding his arm in pain. Elizabeta glared at the other man. "I said, leave us alone." The man's eyes widened and he quickly left without his friend. Elizabeta took Kiku's hand and continued to walk away.

"Elizabeta, are you okay?" Kiku asked. "Just a little angry. Who do those guys think they are," she said. "You shattered his bone," Kiku said impressed. "Good." Kiku gulped. She was glad she wasn't on her bad side. Women can be so scary sometimes.

...

Kiku entered the café and quickly pulled on his apron. "Do you want me to take over?" She asked Lovino who looked stressed. He nodded and moved away from the machine grabbing a tray.

"Lovino, take a break. You look tired," Matthieu said taking the tray away. "Vladimir doesn't seem so well either, why not go have some lunch with him," Matthieu said softly. "Vladimir?" "I'm sure he would appreciate it," Matthieu said smiling.

Lovino shrugged and made his way to the sandwich shop across the street. He hurried back before knocking on the coffin lid. It shifted open with no sign of Vlad coming out. He looked over to Matthieu who smiled at him before going back to work. He climbed in slowly and closed the coffin before making his way inside.

He looked over to Vladimir who layed on the couch with an arm over his eyes. "Vladimir, I brought you some lunch," Lovino said softly. Vladimir shifted before sitting up looking miserable. "Thanks." Was all he said before going over to his shelf.

Lovino sat confused as he watched Vladimir go about the room. He returned with two books and placed them in front of Lovino. "Here. I want you to study these tonight," Vladimir said plainly before sitting down. Lovino looked at the books about potions and raised an eyebrow.

He found it weird that Vladimir was being so... Dull. He lacked his cheerful personality and it was weird. Unconsciously he walked over and reached to place a hand over his forehead.

Vladimir looked up confused before Lovino placed a palm over his forehead. "You're not sick. So what's wrong?" Vladimir looked up impressed. "Nothing, I just had a hard customer." Lovino sighed and sat down on the table in front of him. "Well whoever that guy was, screw him. He's shit if he was really arguing with someone like you," Lovino said.

The room was silent for a few seconds as Vladimir tried to understand correctly. "Like me?" He asked. "Well, you're like a puppy. And anyone who goes around kicking puppies is an asshole." Lovino said before yawning. "That spell was wearing you out wasn't it?" Vladimir asked going over to Lovino. "Spell?" Lovino asked curiously. "Being a girl. You don't have enough practice so being in a spell too long is making you tired," Vladimir explained taking a small vial from his pocket. "Eat," he said holding up a small pink tablet. "What is that?" Lovino asked. "It helps your body relax and replenish." He held it up to Lovino's mouth and watched him take it from his hand and eat it.

"You should eat your lunch before you go back," Vladimir said with a small smile. "You eat too." Lovino said giving him the sandwich.

Vladimir took it and frowned. "You didn't make this one," he said earning a hit from Lovino. "No bastard but it cost money." Vladimir smiled again, he couldn't stay upset with this guy around it seemed. "Do you have plans for Valentine's day?" Vladimir asked curiously. "No. I have work anyways. You?" "Minel, Aurel and I usually make chocolate." Lovino smiled. "You three really are like a family." Vladimir smiled. "Yes, but you guys at the café mean a lot too me too. If any guy starts bothering any of you guys I feel the need to step in," Vladimir smiled softly. "I know I come off as a prankster and mischievous and I used to get bullied a lot for the way I am, but I won't let anyone bother you guys."

Lovino looked at Vladimir surprised. "You used to get bullied?" "Yeah. Everyone called me a vampire and said I was a freak. Some still do," Vladimir said with a small laugh. "On top of that I used to pull jokes about it just to scare people but that just got me into more trouble," Vladimir said with a small smile. "Why are you smiling? If something hurts you, it's okay too express it," Lovino said. Vladimir looked at Lovino shocked before looking down. Vladimir opened his mouth to say something before a knocking interupted him.

"Vladimir, did my employee join your occult already or can I have him back? Matthieu needs his break," Arthur said from outside. "I'm coming, bastard!" Lovino yelled before standing. "And forget the jerk from today. It just proves he is so much less than you," Lovino said before leaving. Vladimir smiled softly at that before walking out to continue work.

...

The rest of the day went well and Friday passed without a sign of the bad touch trio. It was going great and Lovino decided to stop by the store after work.

He arrived home and dumped the bag of ingredients onto the table as Romano hurried to him. "Welcome home fratello. There's pasta in the fridge," Feliciano said joining him in the kitchen. "What is that?" He asked as he looked at his brother begin to take things out of the bag. "I'm making something for the bastards at work." Feliciano looked curiously at the ingredients. "What exactly?" "Chocolate mousse."

Feliciano sat in the kitchen watching his brother move about as he ate chocolates Lovino set a side for them. His phone went off and he answered it. "Ciao! Hi Ludwig! Eh? Fratello? Okay. Fratello, Ludwig wants to talk to you," Feliciano said handing him the phone. Lovino held the phone between his ear and shoulder as he continued to mix the contents in the bowl. "Pronto?"

"Lovino, I was wondering if you could do me a favor." Ludwig said into the phone. "Huh? Why should I do you a favor, bastardo?" Lovino replied. He could see Feliciano trying to listen in so he gave him the bowl to continue as he went into the living room to talk. "I want to take Feliciano out tomorrow, I was wondering if you can make reservations for us at your café?" Lovino felt confused as to why he would want reservations to meet with Feli at a cafe for a second until the realization hit. Tomorrow was Valentine's day, the busiest day for them, and he was trying to take Feliciano.

"Huh? You bastard! You think I'll let you do this?" Lovino yelled into the phone. "Please Lovino, I want to confess and I want your help." Lovino sighed. He was sure his brother liked Ludwig too though he wasn't sure why, but he wanted his brother happy especially for Valentine's day. "Alright. What time? And I'm not doing this for you, potato! I'm doing it for that idiota."

He hung up and gave the phone back to his brother before continuing to make the treats. "Can I have some?" Romano asked as he begged beside Lovino. "Not unless you want to die," Lovino answered as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

...

Vladimir stood in the kitchen with a bowl in hand stirring the chocolate as Minel made the cherry filling. Aurel sat on the counter stuffing chocolates into his mouth as he hummed. "So are you going to do anything with Lovino?" Minel asked curiously. "No, I'm sure he's going to have a date anyways," Vlad said. "A date? With who?" "Uhm... The weird guy," Vlad answered.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know the name of the guy that constantly bothered Lovino. But man did he want to punch him. "Oh, your rival." Minel said letting Aurel take a cherry. "Well then you should take him something tomorrow. Take him some chocolates and a box," Minel said with a snicker. "A box?" Vlad asked curiously. "Yes. A box." "Why a box?" Minel shook his head, he was sure Vladimir wouldn't understand the joke anyways.

"What are you doing?" Vlad asked. "Uh, I have a date." Minel said. "What? With who?" "Some girl in my biology class." Vladimir smiled, he was glad Minel was finally starting to date. "Aurel what about you?" Vladimir asked. "I don't have plans," he said as he helped Vlad pour the chocolate into the candy molds. "You don't? I thought you were going to play with Peter." Aurel shook his head. Vladimir and Minel exchanged looks. "What time is your date?" "It's at 3," Minel said looking at Aurel. "Can you watch Aurel until then?" "Yeah, I'll drop him off at the café when I leave," Minel said.

"I have to go to work?" Aurel asked. "Yes, sorry Aurel but you're going have to come," Vladimir said sadly to the boy. "Can I get cake at the café?" Aurel asked. "Not if you keep eating all the chocolate," Minel said taking the chocolate spoon away. "You've been eating spoonfuls all day."

The three finished the chocolates and placed them onto a plate before drizzling a pink chocolate over them. They placed some into small bags tied with ribbons to hand out the next day before going to bed. Vladimir toyed with the small gift he had made earlier and smiled, hoping the recipient would like it.

...

 **Sorry I know I said this would be Valentine's day chapter but that didn't work. The next one for sure!**


	16. Chapter 16

Arthur shook the sleeping figure harshly. "Wake up. You said you would help today." The other person grunted before sitting up in bed. "Aye. Now get out," he grumbled as he ran a hand through his messy red hair. "I left the uniform on your desk so hurry up." Arthur left and quickly went into the shower.

...

Kiku walked downstairs dressed in his red pants and white shirt. He put on his bow tie and took the boxes from the table before taking a final look to the cat sleeping in her bed. "Sakura, I'll be going now," he said. Sakura only looked up before turning away and going back to sleep. He sighed and made his way to work.

He arrived and saw Arthur with another person with bright red hair, sitting down and drinking something. Presumably the help Arthur mentioned. "Good morning," he said as he made his way over. "Ah, Kiku. Come meet Allistor." Kiku made his way over and introduced himself.

"You're the head baker here?" He asked looking slightly irritated. "Hai, I am the only baker here," Kiku said. "Oh thank god, Arthur isn't cooking here." "What the bloody hell does that mean?" Arthur snapped. "Anyways why don't you get started and I'll have Allistor start as well," he said. "I need to smoke first," Allistor said pulling a cigarette out. "You smoked on the way here! Put that away and go carry those boxes!" Arthur yelled.

Allistor made a look of irritation before standing and making his way to the large boxes stacked.

Lovino came into work with Matthieu and they both stopped talking when they spotted the redhead carrying the large crates of ingredients. "Should we go help?" Matthieu asked. "I suppose," Lovino replied. The two made their way over and Matthieu smiled as Allistor looked up at him. "Hello. I'm Matthieu, and this is Lovino. Hope you don't mind us helping out," he said before lifting the large crate onto his shoulder. Both Lovino and Allistor looked impressed as Matthieu carried the crate with ease into the kitchen.

"Well hello Blondie," Allistor said with a small smirk before following after. Lovino looked down at the large crate and gulped. He bent down and picked it up only to struggle once it left the floor. He pulled it up again and felt his arms about to give up when the weight suddenly disappeared. He looked up to see Vladimir taking the box into his arms. "Need help, my floare delicată?" He said teasingly.

Lovino flushed pink before scowling. "They're too heavy," he said before walking away. Vladimir chuckled as he left with the crate. He walked into the kitchen to see a redhead talking to Matthieu. "Vladimir, come meet Allistor," he said waving him over. "Hello, I'm Vladimir Popescu," he said as the red head looked at him. "Allistor," he said before looking back at Matthieu. Vladimir took the hint and helped Kiku put things into their places. "I never did ask, how was the baking yesterday?" Vladimir asked trying to make conversation.

He had worked with Kiku with a few months now but the two hardly spoke so he knew almost nothing about him. "It was so much but I managed, thanks to magic." He replied as he swished his wand to move supplies around. "Actually I have been meaning to talk to you. You aren't exactly a wizard are you?" Kiku asked. "How did you guess?" Vladimir said with a smile. "Well your creatures aren't exactly tamable by just any wizard. Which leads to my question," Kiku said pulling out a mixing bowl. "Sakura won't acknowledge me, I want to know if it was something I did. Can you maybe help me?" Vladimir nodded as he put the final bottles away. "Of course, I'll have to see her though," Vladimir said. "I'm free tomorrow if you are." Kiku said. "Yes, just message me your address later." The two split and continued with their work.

...

"So you're Arthur's brother?" Matthieu asked. "Aye, I still remember when he was young," Allistor replied. He instinctively pulled out a cigarette and put it into his lips. He searched his pockets for a lighter until he felt someone pull the cigarette out of his mouth. He looked up irritatedly at the scowling dull green eyes. "No smoking in the café. Go puff your smoke outside," Lovino said handing it back to Allistor and walking away.

He raised an eyebrow as Matthieu chuckled softly. "Don't mind him. He's just a bit fiery from being too hot," Vladimir said from a nearby table. He could see Lovino look back with a scowl and a light blush before hurrying away.

...

Lukas walked into the café and sat with Vladimir before being joined by Kiku and Lovino. "Oi, you two bastards, come here!" Lovino said to the red faced blonde and the smooth talking ginger. The two sat at the table waiting for Arthur. "Everyone, we have a busy day so let's do our best. Lukas is leaving early for a date so after 5 it will just be us. Lovino, until noon, you are helping Kiku sell outside." Arthur said as he sat with the group.

"Vladimir, no weird explosions this time, please." Arthur said. "Well that's no fun," he said with a pout. "Everyone else. Let's do our best. Also I made scones for everyone," he said pulling out a small bag. Vladimir quickly smacked the bag out of his hand and Allistor kicked it away. "What the bloody hell! I made those for everyone," Arthur said smacking the two. "You want everyone to die?" Allistor said.

"I brought something too," Matthieu said. He pulled out a box and opened the lid revealing the chocolate covered strawberries. They were dipped in white chocolate with pink chocolate drizzled over. "I did too, but I forgot all about the new guy so I don't have enough for everyone," Lovino said pulling out his container. "My family made some chocolates for everyone too," Vladimir said. "I did as well," Kiku added. "I didn't bring chocolate, I brought small lollipops," Lukas said handing out the heart shaped lollipops. "I bought them for Emil to hand out but he refused to take them," Lukas said. They all exchanged their own treats and Allistor just stared awkwardly as he also received chocolates. "I don't have much of a sweet tooth," he said looking at the chocolates. "Then I'll trade you my lollipops for those chocolates," Kiku said pointing to the ones Vladimir made. The two swapped and Lovino quickly jumped at the chance. "In that case I'll trade you mine for the strawberries." They exchanged again and Allistor unwrapped one of the lollipops and sucked on it.

"That should keep you off the cigarettes for today," Arthur said as he ate the chocolates. "Lovino you have to give me the recipe for this," Matthieu said as he ate the chocolate mousse. "This is godly. Here try it, Allistor." Matthieu said holding up the spoon for him. Allistor flushed a light pink before taking the lollipop out of his mouth and allowing Matthieu to feed him the dessert. Everyone watched the two interact with slight interest. Kiku had to stop himself from getting a nose bleed as Allistor hummed in delight as he pulled away from the spoon.

"Here Lovino, you too." Vladimir said holding up the chocolate for him. Lovino flushed red as he looked at the treat in his hand. "We made these especially for you," he said holding it up. Lovino gulped before turning and taking the chocolate into his mouth. It quickly melted leaving the taste of the cherry syrup and brandy that made him weak. His love for chocolate surpassed his love for his brother sometimes and he looked at Vladimir expectantly. "Another one," he said as Vladimir laughed and held another for him to eat.

Arthur coughed and interupted the two. "Kiku, you too," Lukas said holding up the strawberry. "Ah, no thank you." Kiku said as Lukas poked him with the fruit. Arthur shook his head. He was pretty sure Matthieu was just sharing from kindness and the other three made this into a pervy game. The other two were just too awkward to do so. "Okay, let's open up. Kiku the table is already set up outside." Arthur said standing up. He took his wand out and quickly changed Kiku into a female. "Why only me?" He asked. "Oh, sorry about that," Arthur said before changing Matthieu and Lukas as well.

Allistor flushed pink and bit the lollipop as looked at the now female Matthieu. He thought he was cute as a guy, but as a girl, he was a whole new level of cute. "Let me do your hair," Lovino said as he pulled Matthieu closer. He tied her hair back into a high ponytail and watched as Allistor looked at her like if she was from another master species. He smirked before placing a small peck on her cheek. "There. Bella," Lovino said with a rare smile before helping Kiku carry the chocolate boxes outside. Vladimir and Allistor exchanged looks as Matthieu flushed pink but went on like it didn't just happen.

...

"He's got someone," Arthur said as he prepared the coffee. Allistor unwrapped the lollipop and shoved it into his mouth. "You think I care? I always get what I want," Allistor said as he swished the lollipop in his mouth. "Right. Well you break his heart and you're going to have his brother and Lovino after you," Arthur said. "I ain't heartless Artie." Arthur stopped and looked at his brother. "Bloody hell. There's no way. You actually like him," Arthur said shocked. "If someone pisses me off, I won't hesitate to get into a fight," Allistor said walking away. "Don't destroy my café!" Arthur yelled.

...

The day started and by noon there were crowds of people trying to get in and take their cakes. The two sat outside with boxes of chocolates as people surrounded them trying to buy. "Oi! Get in line dammit!" Lovino yelled. "And stop hitting on my co-worker!" He said as a lot of others tried to talk to the shy Kiku. When the line settled down another person walked by. "Hey, Sakura! So you're selling chocolates?" The large man said as he walked up to them. The first thing Lovino saw was the white mask and he raised an eyebrow. "Well, I can't leave a lady without buying," he said pulling out his wallet. "Oh Sadiq correct? It's nice to see you again." Lovino looked at the two confused as they exchanged words. "Wait. You're the guy who carried her!" Lovino said remembering suddenly. "Are you her boyfriend?" He asked curiously. "No, but I'll act like her brother," Lovino said scowling. "I see. Well she sure is cute. See you around!" He said leaving with the last box of chocolates. The two exchanged looks before going in.

...

Allistor walked around taking orders. He could hear boys hitting on Matthieu from two tables away as she took their orders. He flicked the lollipop he had with his tongue and bit down in frustration. The couple looked at him oddly as the loud crunching interupted them. "What? I'm a smoker and this isn't satisfying me," he said harshly. The couple only nervously continued to order before the red head left to Arthur.

"Don't break anything," Arthur said. "I need a smoke," he said leaving. Arthur only shook his head. He was amazed his brother had gone this far without punching someone so he let him be. He watched as the other two came in and began to pull their aprons on. "Kiku! How about you work register now?" Arthur said. Kiku nodded and took over for Lukas.

...

"Fratello!" Lovino was glomped on by his brother as he carried a tray with coffee. The tray went out of his hands almost hitting Matthieu who quickly used his wand to stop it. "Idiota! Watch what you're doing!" Lovino yelled as he thanked Matthieu and took the tray. "I'm sorry. But I can't believe you helped Ludwig plan this date. I've never been so happy before!" Feliciano said holding onto Ludwig's arm. Lovino scowled at the two before sighing. He led the two to the table and sat them down. "What you want? The chocolate mocha is the special." He said. "I'll have that! And any kind of dessert." Feliciano said. "I'll take just a coffee," Ludwig said as Lovino scribbled it down. He returned with the order and placed them down before Ludwig stopped him. "Thank you Lovino. You don't know how much this means to me," he said. Feliciano stood and kissed his cheek. "Yeah, bastards. Enjoy your meal and I will break you if you hurt my fratellino," Lovino said before leaving.

...

Minel stopped by with Aurel just as planned. Vladimir hurried and took the boy into his arms. "Okay, good luck on your date sweetheart," Vlad said giving a small kiss to his cheek. He looked at his friend who was dressed up for the date and laughed. "Handsome," he said as Minel rolled his eyes. "No indecency in front of Aurel," he said before leaving.

Aurel said hello to the other workers and smiled when they each gave him some sort of candy. Vlad took him to the chamber and let him play and eat cake as he went about his business.

...

Allistor continued to work as he went through all of the lollipops that Arthur had given him. He was doing fine until a certain trio came in. He watched as an albino teen gave Matthieu a rose and hugged her as she blushed. Another tan skinned one went up to Lovino and began to shove cookies into his face as he pushed them away. He recognized Francis easily and waved to him as he passed him and went to Arthur. He watched the other two curiously before deciding to go up to Lovino first who looked beyond annoyed.

"Look bastard, I'm trying to work so leave me alone." Lovino said irritatedly. "Please just one date. If not then atleast taste these cookies. I made them for you," he said pouting. "Is he bothering you?" Allistor said standing beside Lovino giving off an intimidating aura. "Who are you?" Antonio asked glaring at the taller man. "His father, now piss off," Allistor said and Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well if you don't mind we're trying to talk," Antonio said. Lovino took a cookie from the plate and took a bite out of it. "There, I had a cookie now go away." Antonio smiled before walking away.

Lovino felt himself heat up as Allistor patted his head and walked away. He would have to thank him later. He turned to see his brother acting sappy with Ludwig. The two left soon after, according to Feli, to a walk on the beach.

"Matthieu, do you have any more lollipops?" Allistor asked standing by the two. They both turned and he could see the other's smile fade. "Yes, here," he said digging through her apron. She pulled out the heart shaped lollipops and opened one before giving it to Allistor. Allistor bent down and put into his mouth before smirking to Gilbert and walking away.

"Who's that?" Gilbert asked. "Allistor, he's Arthur's older brother," Matthieu said. "Oh. Well anyways I just came to say happy Valentine's day" He said. "Yes, thank you for the flower," she replied. The two hugged before he left.

...

Lukas was enjoying the chocolates he was getting as people came and bought their books and flirted. He was surprised when Matthias came in holding a large bouquet of roses that caught Everyone's attention. "Lukas! Let's go on our date!" He yelled as he gave him the flowers. All of the guys looked amazed before frowning at their loss. "Okay, let me finish with this group," he said. Matthias sat as Matthieu soon brought him two cups to go. "Good luck," she said smiling sweetly. He could also see Kiku smiling his way and Arthur and Lovino giving him a thumbs up. He smiled back and gave a thumbs up before Lukas joined him. "Bye Everyone," he said before leaving with Matthias.

...

The day ended and they all sat feeling exhausted. Allistor pulled out a cigarette and made his way outside. He was soon joined by Lovino. "Oi, thanks for stepping in, bastard." Allistor looked up at him and blew the smoke into the air. "Aye." He said. "So, Matthieu huh?" He asked with a smirk. "Am I wrong for pursuing him when he has a boyfriend?" He asked. "Boyfriend? Gilbert?" Lovino asked before laughing. "They're not dating. They're just going to a school dance together," Lovino said. Allistor felt himself smile. Then he had a greater chance. "Good luck," Lovino said walking back in.

Kiku sighed as he gathered his things ready to go home. "Well, I'll be on my way. Good work everyone," he said as he left. After his third cake, Aurel was asleep snugly on the couch. "Lovi! I need to see you," Vlad said from the coffin. "Alright, I'm going jerk," he said. He said his goodbyes as he went into the chamber.

Allistor was soon in with Arthur and Matthieu. "I should get home soon," Matthieu said grabbing his jacket. "Can I walk you?" Allistor asked. Arthur raised an eyebrow and Matthieu nodded. "Sure, thank you." He said. "See ye at home," he told Arthur as he left with Mattie. Arthur stood quietly before sending a message to Vlad to lock up. A knocking on the door caught his attention. He looked up to see the long blonde hair and blue eyes of Francis. "Ready to go?" He asked as Arthur stepped out. "Yeah, frog. Where are we going?" He said slipping on his jacket. "My favorite restaurant," Francis said taking his hand. Arthur flushed red as they continued to walk.

...

 **I read a Canada x Scotland fic last week and fell for the ship, so I had to put it in.**

 **Lovino is so going Allistor on this one, and I've hinted Mattie going for Vlad. Let's see how things end up.**


	17. Chapter 17

Lovino climbed into the chamber and was met with the sleeping child snuggled up in Vlad's favorite trenchcoat. "He's so cute," Lovino said softly. He may have been jerk but he really did have a few soft spots, mainly for women, children, and chocolate. Where did the chocolate part come from? Simple, he turned around and saw Vladimir standing with another box of chocolates and a bouquet of tulips. He shakily took the flowers and inspected them. He found it odd that Vlad would give him violet and cream colored tulips instead of just the usual red rose. "It's because the red rose doesn't exactly apply for what I feel for you. Besides a friend sold them to me from his garden." Vladimir said when asked.

Lovino shrugged it off and flushed red at receiving such a gift. "I made special chocolates for you too," he said with the box in hand. He pulled two pillows by the fire place for the two too sit. Lovino sat and had a blanket wrapped around him soon before Vladimir sat with the chocolates between them. He happily took one out and held it up to Lovino's mouth. "You like when I feed them to you, right?" He said. Lovino became flushed before looking down guiltily. "Don't get shy on me. Eat it," Vlad said pushing it closer. Lovino let Vladimir put the small chocolate into his mouth. Again it melted with the rich taste of cherry syrup and brandy.

He felt his senses tingle with delight as Vladimir quickly fed him another. He quickly ate it noticing something different. This one didn't have cherry syrup. It had a coconut taste to it, without a doubt still delicious though. "What was that one?" Lovino asked. "I'm not sure. I was experimenting with different chocolates and alcohols," Vlad admitted. "You're trying to get me drunk," Lovino said with a small scowl. "I would find it sad if you truly got drunk off these," Vlad joked before holding another one out.

Lovino raised an eyebrow before eating it. This one tasted like dark chocolate with a stronger alcohol. Vodka maybe? Vladimir continued to feed him countless chocolates, each which he enjoyed. He looked over to Vladimir who just smiled at him. He took a chocolate and held up to Vladimir who gave a surprised look. "You have some too," Lovino said. Vladimir smiled and lightly grabbed his wrist and pulled it closer. Lovino flushed red as he watched him wrap his tongue over the chocolate and pull it into his mouth and giving a humm in approval.

Lovino looked down feeling flustered at seeing him eat the chocolate that way. He took another and held it up wondering if he was just being a tease. Again he used his tongue to eat it but didn't look to be purposely teasing. He held up one more and stared at Vladimir. "If you keep feeding me these then you won't have any," Vladimir said looking at the chocolate. "Eat it but without using you tongue this time," Lovino said holding it closer.

Vladimir looked at Lovino confused before opening his mouth and leaning forward. Lovino could see the sharp fangs poking out before he closed his mouth gently over the small chocolate. He felt a sudden sharp pain and winced as Vlad quickly pulled away. "Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bite you, my teeth just get in the way," Vlad said taking his injured hand. He inspected the finger that was coated melted with chocolate and blood as the small puncture spilled the red liquid.

Vladimir placed it into his mouth and Lovino flushed red again. He could feel Vladimir suckling onto his finger and running his tongue over it. They stayed that way for a while until Vlad opened his mouth, giving a final lick and looking at the now clean finger. He gave it a light kiss and smiled. "There. All better," he said cheerfully before letting go of his hand. "Here how about some more chocolate? Without blood this time," he said holding one up for Lovino.

Lovino looked at the chocolate dizzily from the sudden urge to get bitten again. He got an idea and pulled Vlad's hand closer before putting the chocolate between his teeth. He held onto his hand as he began to lean foward towards Vladimir in hopes he would bite him while trying to eat the chocolate. Vladimir began to panic as he saw Lovino leaning foward with a lusty expression. He flushed red and slowly put a hand on his chest to stop him. He felt his heart ache when he looked at the disappointed look Lovino had for a second before his eyes widened and he moved back.

Lovino flushed red and his heart began to pound against his chest. He couldn't believe he just tried to kiss him. It had to be the alcohol in the chocolates but somehow he thought it wasn't. He snuck a glance to Vladimir who sat looking down and at an angle away from Lovino with a strange frown. "I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to suddenly," Lovino said in hopes to lighten the awkward mood. "I'm sorry," Vlad interupted before looking up. "I wasn't ready and I shouldn't have given you so much alcohol." He gave a nervous smile before taking the chocolates and putting the lid on them. "Here, I have something better." He said pulling something out of pocket.

Lovino bit his lip guiltily. He wanted to tell him it wasn't just the alcohol but that would surely make things more uncomfortable. "Here." He gave Lovino a bracelet with white beads and a single red bead. "It's a charm bracelet. I have the other one," he said showing him the bracelet on his wrist. It had all red beads but one white. "They're linked so if my white bead turns black I know you're in pain or trouble and I'll go save you," Vladimir explained before slipping the bracelet onto Lovino's wrist.

Vladimir's phone went off and he quickly answered it. "Excuse me a bit," he said before walking away to finish his phone call. Lovino looked at the bracelet and felt his heart pounding. ' _I can't believe I just tried to kiss him. No, I tried to get him to bite me, which is so much worse. What the hell is wrong me_?' "Lovino?" Vladimir's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Minel is here. Can I give you a ride home?" He asked with a small smile. "I can walk," Lovino said earning a frown from Vladimir. "Then I'll walk you," he said grabbing a jacket. "You don't have to do that," he said with a scowl. "After all the alcohol I fed you, yes I do."

"Come on," he said lifting the smaller boy into his arms. Aurel shifted and grabbed onto his coat as he snuggled into his chest. Lovino smiled.. _so cute._ He followed Vladimir outside and locked the door as Vlad put Aurel into the car. "How was your date?" Vlad asked curiously. "Good." Was all Minel said as he started the car. "I'll meet you at home then?" He asked. "Yeah, see you soon." Minel drove away and Vladimir began to walk Lovino home.

...

Kiku left the restaurant and began to walk home tiredly. He couldn't wait to get home and take a hot bath. The sound of quick footsteps approaching him from behind made him speed up a bit more. He suddenly felt scared as the steps turned into someone running. There was noone else around so out of fear he also began to run without looking back.

A sudden large hand grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He felt his heart stop and he flinched as the person pulled him and turned him around. "Kiku!" Kiku opened his eyes upon recognizing the voice. "Alfred," he said feeling relieved. "I'm sorry I scared you. I didn't mean too, I just wanted to surprise you," Alfred said with a small frown. His bright blue eyes stood out in the dark night as Kiku looked up at him. "It's okay. Did you need something?" He asked stepping back from the contact on his arm.

Alfred's face flushed as he pulled out his other arm from behind his back. "I had practice so I didn't get to see you earlier but, here. For Valentine's day, you know," he said holding up a single pink rose. "I couldn't afford a whole bouquet, sorry. And sorry it's not red either, I just saw the pink one and I thought of you. You like those pink flowers right?" AL asked as Kiku carefully took the rose, blushing as his thin pale fingers brushed against Alfred's. "Thank you. It's beautiful," he said giving a light sniff to it.

"Uhm, listen. I'm really happy you're going to the dance with me. I felt like you were going to reject me since I'm kind of loud and stuff. I hope I don't make you uncomfortable because of the way I am." Kiku gave a confused look to Alfred who laughed awkwardly. "I'm happy to go. I'm more worried about you. Are you really okay with going with someone like me? I am one of the losers," Kiku said looking down shamefully.

"Look at me, Kiku." Kiku looked up to see the big blue sparkling eyes staring at him intently. "You're beautiful, Kiku. You're the most beautiful person I know, I feel lucky that someone as beautiful and elegant as you would say yes to me. If others can't see that then they are as blind as Mattie after the Fourth of July party two years ago," Alfred said. "What happened at the party?" Kiku asked curiously. "That doesn't matter right now. The point is that you are beautiful and you shouldn't look down on yourself. You are the cutest person I have ever seen," Alfred said. Kiku blushed lightly as Alfred praised him. "A-Alfred... I am a man so please treat me like one!" Kiku yelled suddenly surprising Alfred.

He laughed lightly as Kiku pouted. "I know it's late but want to go eat something?" "No, I don't want McDonald's before bed thank you," Kiku said politely. "Then how about some pancakes? There's a diner over there," he said pointing elsewhere. "It's not as great as Mattie's pancakes but they're still good." He said. "Then I suppose I would like to," Kiku said following the American towards the diner.

...

"Matthias is this really a Valentine's day type date?" Lukas asked as they walked through the building looking for the right room. So far they had gone to buy Matthias a new dress shirt and then to get some ice cream. Where were they now?

"No. But you aren't a little girly girl so I chose this instead. I know you'll love it," Matthias said as they found the room and entered it. Lukas looked around at the room set to look like an open forest with targets scattered about. He then looked over the bow and arrows that Mattias held out for him. "I challenge you. Whoever wins buys dinner," Matthias said smiling.

Lukas knew it was ridiculous to bet on it, they were both pretty good at archery after all, but once a challenge was made (by Matthias) he just couldn't back down. He took the bow and arrows and the two got into position.

They began to shoot at the targets before Matthias felt something sharp stabbed into his back shoulder. He hissed before pulling out the arrow. "Oops, my hand slipped." Lukas said as he aimed another arrow towards him. "Wait, that isn't fair! Don't shoot me," Matthias said putting his hands up in defeat. "Okay I loose just don't shoot me again," Matthias said before Lukas nodded and aimed the arrow elsewhere. "I want fish," he said as he continued to shoot. Mattias only sighed. "Fish is expensive though," he whined before continuing the game.

The two may have seemed like an odd pair but it worked. They had known each other since grade school and were more than used to each other. It was more like they now felt uncomfortable if they didn't have the other around for longer than a few days. Lukas felt his life too quiet without the energetic Dane around to bother him and his brother. It was like a tooth in your mouth. It's always there and though you often ignore it and sometimes complain about it, it just feels odd once the tooth is gone. It was strange but the two didn't mind, they preferred it that way.

...

"So you really own a pub?" Matthieu asked amazed. "Aye. Me mum owned a café here and dad owned one in Scotland and another in England. When they passed I took dad's and turned it into a pub." Allistor said. "And Arthur got this one," Matthieu said. "Aye, he didn't change it though." "What about the one in England?" Matthieu asked. "That one we sold. Arthur wanted that one but kept mum's instead. She was proud of it so he took over," Allistor explained. Matthieu nodded understandingly.

"I understand. We left mom's old crafting room alone. Dad said she loved crafting things so we always find things we need for school projects in there," Matthieu said. Allistor gave a curious glance to Matthieu who suddenly looked sad. "Can I ask what happened to her?" Allistor asked hesitantly. "She died giving birth. Mom got sick often and struggled to get pregnant. When she was suddenly pregnant with twins she was so excited and did her best to be healthy. She fell sick the last few days though and died shortly after we were born," Matthieu explained giving a small frown. "Dad said she died with a smile though. He says she died happy because she had us. I think he may say that just to keep us from feeling bad though," Matthieu said sadly.

Allistor frowned as he saw the tears forming on Matthieu's eyes. "Ye shouldn't worry about that. I'm sure your mom is watching you guys glad that you two are alive. So don't feel guilty, or it'll just break yer mum's heart." Allistor walked on as Matthieu looked at him wide eyed. "I never thought of that. Thank you Alli," Matthieu said smiling softly at the ginger. "Alli?" Allistor asked raising an eyebrow at the girly nickname. "Heh, sorry. Just a habit to give nicknames," Matthieu said chuckling. "Hope you don't mind," he said smiling sweetly. "I do mind. I don't want anyone hearing you calling me that," Allistor said frowning.

He watched Matthieu's lips form a small pout and he sighed. "Only in private, but I'm calling you Maddie in return," he said pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. Matthieu smiled and nodded happily. "Ah, I live here," Matthieu said stopping in front of the house. "Thank you for walking me," Matthieu said as Allistor inspected the small home with only a television on in one of the rooms. "Aye. One more thing," he said reaching into his coat pocket.

"Here. For good luck," he said holding out a small clear vial with a four leaf clover in it. Matthieu took it and inspected it with awe. "Amazing, how did you find this?" Matthieu asked. Allistor only shrugged. "My brother always find them," he said. "Is it really okay for me to have it?" Matthieu asked. "Aye, you need the luck more than I do," Allistor said puffing out smoke away from the blonde. "Thank you. I love it," he said smiling causing Allistor to flinch slightly.

He watched as the blonde made his way into his house with a wave. He groaned as he realized he didn't even get a phone number. ' _Guess I got to visit wee Artie more often then_ ,' he thought as he made his way back home. He stopped as he passed a small diner and two figure leaving. He recognized one as the one working with Arthur. The two split and he saw the familiar person walk in another direction as the other only stared for a few seconds before walking his way.

The large blonde had a small frown and blue eyes looking down as he passed him walking in the opposite direction. He turned to look at him and realized that must have been Matthieu's twin brother. He shrugged and continued walking home.

...

"So how's business?" Francis asked as the two sat eating. "Quite well, I have been getting more customers since we started our themed Fridays," Arthur replied. "Oiu, they are entertaining. You should do one where they wear only aprons," Francis said before letting out his signature laugh. "What, so your bloody friend can harass my worker again? I should have banned him years ago," Arthur said angrily. "He is in love, can't you see?" "He is going to be in a grave if he continues. Besides Lovino isn't interested," Arthur said scowling. "He will be, just give them time. Antonio isn't planning to give up soon and I'm supporting him," Francis said. Arthur scoffed. "Of course, perverts support perverts I suppose." "And tsunderes seem to unite here as well," Francis said smiling mischievously. "Sun deer?" Arthur asked confused. "Ask Kiku. Anyways I'm betting a date with Antonio, are you in?" Francis asked. "Oh I'm in! You have a month, frog," Arthur said smirking. He had seen Lovino with Vladimir and he knew Antonio stood no chance, it was an easy win.

"If Antonio gets the date then you'll have to dress your workers in only short aprons for the whole day," Francis said smiling. "Alright frog! It's a deal. I'll even spare mercy on you, I don't care if it's a damn pity date as long as he knows it's a date with Antonio I'll let it slide. If you loose then your damn pervert crew has to strip naked and clean the café for all of us to laugh." The two shook hands, sealing the deal, both looking beyond confident. "Well, I do love that look in your eyes, Mon Ami," Francis said smiling. "My place?" He asked winking suggestively. Arthur rolled his eyes as they payed for the dinner. Well he didn't say no, so they both left into Francis's car before driving to his apartment.

...

 **As usual I accendently made the Lovino part the longest. I tend to get carried away with him.**

 **Anyways I just had to make these two have some sort of competition, who's going to win the bet?**

 **Next chapter will have the ship's in the beginning before I go back to their dorky lives with only slight romance.**


	18. Chapter 18

**So there was a power outage here. Thanks to insomnia I couldn't sleep so I made a chapter following Vladimire now. Hope you're okay with that.**

Lovino and Vladimir stood in front of Lovino's front door awkwardly. "Well, thanks for walking me," Lovino said flushing red. "No problem. I guess I'll see you at work Monday?" "Uhm, are you free tomorrow?" Lovino asked unsure. "Unfortunately I have to watch Aurel help Kiku with something. Sorry about that," Vladimir said with a sad smile. "I see. Well goodnight then," Lovino said with a small frown. "Uhm one more thing," Vlad said as Lovino turned to the door. He bit his lip nervously before stepping onto the porch. He felt his heart throbbing in his chest as he began to lean forward.

Lovino took the hint and felt his own heart pounding before he closed his eyes and leaned forward as well. They could feel each other's heat as they were close to each other and they felt nothing else in the moment until the door swung wide open. "Fratello!" Feliciano yelled excitedly as the two quickly pulled apart and looked at Feli. Vladimir flushed red as Lovino gave an irritated look. "What?" He growled. "Oh I'm sorry I didn't know Vlad was here too. Oh are those flowers? How pretty! Come inside you two, Ludwig is here and we have coffee," Feli said excitedly. "I'm sorry, Feli. I have to get home actually. Minel is waiting for me," Vladimir said with a sad smile. "Oh, okay then. Well thank you for bringing Lovi back. Goodnight." Feli said smiling. "Goodnight you two. Have a nice night," Vladimir said stepping off the porch. "Night bastard. And thanks," Lovino said with a blush before the door closed behind him.

Vladimir sighed as he began to walk back home. His lips twitched into a frown as he pulled his hood on and walked quickly. Minel would surely make fun of him. First he wussed out then he got interupted. He was feeling really unlucky.

Lovino closed the door behind him before glaring at his brother. "Were you two kissing?" He asked with a smirk. "No, idiota!" Lovino yelled before going to the living room. There he could see Ludwig with a box in his hand. "Ugh potato," he said before grabbing a vase with withered flowers and dumping them out. He placed the tulips in with fresh water before going back to the blonde. "I made you a cake. It's not much but as a thank you for today," Ludwig said giving him the cake.

Lovino opened the box and could see the Apple cake and it smelled amazing. "You bake?" Lovino asked surprised. "I- no!" Ludwig said. Lovino only shook his head and put the cake down. "Where's the coffee dammit? Let's eat this," he said as he began to cut into it.

...

Vladimir yawned as he dressed Aurel in black short overalls and a white shirt. "Why can't I wear my sweater?" Aurel asked. "Because you have to look presentable for when we go to see Kiku," Vladimir said before helping him put on his boots. "I think it looks fine," he said pouting. "Sorry, but no. Minel already put it in the washer," Vladimir said before standing. He looked in the mirror one last time making sure his outfit was decent.

He wore simple black pants and a white button up. "Let's match, big brother!" Aurel said as he put on his tan cardigan. "Alright then," he said as he took his own tan scarf and put it on. Minel walked in and saw the two dressed up. "Oh, you two look handsome," he said smiling. "Right? Tell me again," Vlad said with a smile. "Very cute," Minel said. "Thanks, I don't know much about Kiku but he is pretty serious so I'd rather not insult him by dressing badly.

Minel chuckled before grabbing his keys. "Okay, let's go." The three got into the car and Vladimir dropped Minel off at work. "Bye, love." Vladimir winked at Minel who just laughed and left the car. The remaining two drove off singing to California girls. They arrived and stood awkwardly as they rang the doorbell. They could hear footsteps before Kiku opened the door and let them in.

"I'm sorry about Aurel. I don't have anyone who can watch him," Vlad said as they sat down. "That's okay, I don't mind an extra guest. Would you like some juice, Aurel?" Kiku asked looking at the small boy. "Yes, please." Kiku smiled at how polite the boy was. He really did like his manners. He brought out some cookies and he placed them down and gave the juice to the boy. "Help yourself, Aurel. I have some paper if you want to color," he said pulling out a folder and box with colored pencils. He placed the things down onto the table. "Thank you very much, Mr. Kiku" he said smiling.

Kiku felt he could die with this child. Vladimir did a good job raising him. "So where is Sakura?" Vlad asked. "Ah, she's in the room, I'll show you," he said leading Vladimir away as Aurel sat scribbling on the paper. The two went into the room and Vladimir instantly saw the white cat sleeping on the shelf. The cat looked up exposing the pink freckles and magenta eyes. She stood as Vladimir approached her.

"Ssh, it's okay. I just want to look at you," Vladimir whispered as he reached to pet the cat. He gently pet her and could feel her fur thin and damaged and the tail seemed to twitch anxiously. "I see now. Don't worry about her, she's just developing," Vladimir said pulling away from the cat. "Developing?" Kiku gave a confused look as Vladimir nodded. "She's growing and it's painful so it's natural she's in a bad mood. Expect to see more spots and maybe even a second tail," Vladimir explained. Kiku only nodded before the two made their way out.

"So how do you know so much about them?" Kiku asked. "Ah, I love taming beasts. I have so many books on them so I like to keep updated on my knowledge. It comes in handy," he said smiling as the two sat down with Aurel. "Amazing. So you're not a wizard?" Kiku asked. Vladimir laughed. "You're the first to ask. No I'm not, in fact I don't need a wand at all," Vlad said. "Then why do you have one?" "Arthur wanted me to have one. My wand is just a wooden stick made in Romania. It's supposed to channel my magic through it so it looks like I'm using it. Unfortunately it is just wood so it's really beat up." Kiku nodded before thinking again.

"Forgive me for asking but what are you exactly," Kiku asked. "I'm a warlock. I can summon demons as companions if I ever needed too and my magic is known to be darker than the rest," Vladimir said. "Are you going to teach Lovino that?" Kiku asked curiously. "No. I can't since he's just a wizard, and a weak one at that. Honestly even if I could I wouldn't, I don't even want him to know that I can do that." Vlad had a sad smile as he continued. "I think he would reject me and not want to train with me anymore so I'd rather just do the easy stuff with him. Demons are too dangerous anyways."

Kiku looked at the sad face that Vladimir had and sighed. "Lovino wouldn't reject you for that. I think he may be honored that someone as powerful as you is teaching him," Kiku said hoping to cheer him up. Vladimir smiled at Kiku. "Thank you. You really are a nice guy, Kiku. I'll admit I was a bit put off by you when we first met," Vlad said. "Eh? Why so?" Kiku asked surprised. "You were too serious and formal, almost like a robot. It kind of made me uneasy so I never took the chance to know you," Vlad said with a chuckle. "I admit your teeth put me on edge too. You are very nice yourself," Kiku said with a small smile. "Thank you. Ah, we should get going soon," Vlad said looking at his watch. "Of course. Thank you for coming, I appreciate it," Kiku said standing. "Thank you for having us. Let's go Aurel," Vlad said waiting for the boy. Aurel nodded and took the stack of papers into his hand. He held one up for Kiku. "I made this for you. Thank you for letting me color, Mr. Kiku." Kiku took the drawing of what looked like a dragon and a Sakura tree. "Thank you Aurel. This is very beautiful," Kiku said smiling at the child. Aurel nodded and the two left.

"Big brother can we go to the library?" Aurel asked from the back seat of the car. "Hmm, okay then but we can't stay too long. Minel wants us to have lunch together before he goes back to work," Vlad said as he headed towards the library. The two went in hand in hand before Aurel let go and quickly went into the kids section.

Vladimir went into the adult section and looked through the books. He pulled a book out only to see white hair on the other side.

He raised an eyebrow and went around to see the two familiar teens. One with white hair and red eyes and the other was a brunette with green eyes. Then he saw that smile he hated so much. He snuck into the other side of the shelf trying to listen to their conversation. He recognized the rough voice as the albino that was hitting on Matthieu. "I don't know what to wear. Mattie's gunna look totally hot and I have nothing," Gil said.

Antonio patted his back. "Don't worry amigo, you might still get laid," Antonio said with a laugh. Vladimir scowled as he heard that. "I want to impress Mattie not sleep with him. Well I do but if he doesn't want to then I'll wait," Gilbert said shocking the Spaniard. "That's not like you at all, Gilbert," Antonio said. "Whatever, I'm awesome no matter what I do. Who are you taking?" Gilbert asked.

"I'm going to ask Lovino," Antonio said. Vladimir gripped the book he held tightly and held back with all his consciousness to not punch him.

Gilbert scoffed. "He's going to say no, maybe the vampire guy already asked him." Antonio shook his head proudly. "I gave him a potion remember? So unless that freak gave him a better one, he'll go with me," Antonio said. "Toni, one bite of a cookie isn't enough." "It is, it just takes longer to take effect. I looked it up," Antonio said cheerfully.

Vlad was now desperately trying to stay calm. He could taste the blood inside his mouth from biting down too hard on his tongue to stay quiet. He knew the guy was bad news but he didn't think he was pure misfortune to human society. "Well you better hope he isn't stolen away. Vampire is really close to him now," Gilbert said as he looked through the books. Antonio frowned. "Damn vampire freak. How has he not been exorcized yet. He's probably just trying to suck Lovino's blood. That wannabe should just give up and get something his own league, like a troll. He's into that stuff anyways. I'm going to punch him the next time he gets too close to Lovi," Antonio said angrily. Gilbert only raised an eyebrow before finding the book he needed to write his paper. He pulled it out only to be met with red teary eyes and blonde hair on the other side.

Vladimir was now beyond frustrated and felt the tears beginning to come. He was trying to get Lovino at whatever cost and it hurt him. He knew this guy wasn't right for Lovino at all and then he sprayed lemon to the open wound by starting to insult him. It may not look like it, but he was very self conscious and it really hurt when others made fun of him. His heart stopped when a book was pulled out and he could see the red eyes widen when they saw him. He felt like a deer watching headlights as the one named Gilbert stared at him through the small crack in the shelf.

Gilbert only placed the book back into place and looked at Antonio who was still ranting. "Hey, Toni. Can you go look for Francis? I don't want to get kicked out for him sexually harrassing someone," Gilbert said stopping Antonio, mid-rant. "Oh, that's a good idea. I'll be back," he said walking off. Gilbert only sighed and took the book back out. He could see the blonde still there wiping his tears.

"Sorry bout that. Totally not awesome of him. What's your name again?" Gilbert asked through the hole. "Vladimir. Thanks for stopping him," Vlad said quietly. "I'm Gilbert. That's Antonio, he's kind of desperate to be with Lovino," Gilbert said leaning against the shelf with the book in hand. "I can tell. It's kind of pathetic how he has to use a potion though," Vlad said with an angered pout.

"You really like him don't you?" Gil asked. Vladimir only stayed quiet. "My brother thinks you would be better for Lovino. I'm sure that's true but my friend seems to really like him. I'd rather he be happy so sorry if I get off on your bad side," he said seriously. "Why would you care about being on my bad side when you take your friends side?" Vlad asked. "Because I want Matthieu happy too. You two are friends and he would be upset if I didn't get along with you. I don't care who you are or who you like but Mattie does so I'll play nice. Besides, I know Toni. He'll get bored after the chase so then Lovino will be all yours." Vlad couldn't help but finally snap. "So what? Lovino is just a fun game for him? Does he think he can just play with him and let him go when he's done? What kind of bullshit is that? I'll kill him before he does that. Lovino doesn't deserve that kind of treatment," Vlad said angrily. "I know," Gilbert said. "He deserves someone like you." Vladimir was taken aback by the statement. "Good luck," Gilbert said beginning to walk away.

Vladimir stood frozen before pushing it aside. He would figure it out later. He walked over to see Aurel sitting with a stack of books. "Let's go check those out, yeah?" He said as the boy stood and nodded. The two went to check out only to see the trio looking at them. He sighed as they approached him as they began to leave.

"Mon Ami, what a darling boy. Who is this?" Francis asked. "My name is Aurel," Aurel said politely. "Ah, what a cutie. Tell me, is your daddy helping you with your homework?" Francis asked. Aurel gave a confused look as Vladimir only scowled at the trio. "Huh? You have a son? No way! Where's the mother?" Gilbert asked shocked and whispering the final parts so the child wouldn't hear just in case. "How pathetic. You have a son and still make your way to hit on Lovino. How low can you be? It's no wonder the mother left you," Antonio said with a smirk.

Vladimir could see the confusion growing in Aurel's face and he only scowled harder. "Tonio, behave yourself," Francis said giving a light scowl. "Yeah dude, not cool," Gilbert said really scowling at Antonio. "You're wrong actually," Vladimir spoke up. "Aurel is my brother. Now if you excuse us, we have somewhere to be." Vladimir pulled Aurel along as the trio watched him curiously. "Hold on!" Francis said catching up to him. "I need to pick up a friend so please leave me alone," Vladimir said opening the car door for Aurel to get in. "I wanted to apologise. I didn't know that was your brother so please excuse me and my friends." Vladimir scoffed as he closed the car door and walked around to his side. "I accept your apology but please go tell your damn fucking friend to go fuck himself," Vladimir said before yanking the door open and slamming it shut when he sat inside. He started the car and drove off, leaving the blonde with a frown.

"Toni, what the hell. Something could've happened to the mother and you just blurted it out for the kid to hear," Gilbert scolded. "The kid is fine Gil. Let's go," he said walking towards the blonde. "What did he say?" Gilbert asked Francis. "He is angry Antonio," Francis said crossing his arms. "Why do I care? Is he going to suck my blood?" Antonio asked sarcastically. "I'm trying to be nice to him. I'm surprised Arthur hasn't snapped at you yet. Keep acting this way and he's going to kick you out and you won't see Lovi anymore." Antonio only scoffed. "I don't like eyebrows either. Come on let's go home," Antonio said with a yawn.

...

 **Ill continue this in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

Vladimir drove off angrily and did his best to concentrate on the road. "Big brother," Aurel said from the back. "Da?" "Why don't I live with my mom and dad?" Aurel asked. Vladimir knew the question would come one day. He thought of a million answers for this moment, but the time came and he had nothing to say. He didn't know how to explain it to him when he was still so young. It would break him if he learned the truth but it would be wrong to lie. Vladimir only continued to drive. "Minel and I will tell you after dinner okay? So don't worry about it for now," he said silently. Aurel nodded and Vladimir was mentally stabbing the damned trio.

...

Vladimir tapped his fingers on the steering wheel as he silently waited for Minel in the car. The rest of the ride there was silent, neither of the two wanting to speak nor listen to music. The door swung open and Minel climbed into the car with a smile. "Hey," he said as Vlad started the car silently.

Minel looked at the two curiously. Vladimir looked awfully serious and Aurel stared at his hands on his lap. "Are you okay?" He asked, not receiving reply. "Did so-" "How about we go get some yogurt?" Vladimir interupted as he put on a fake smile. "Yogurt? Sure. You want yogurt Aurel?" Milen asked and could see the boy only faintly nod. It was strange to see the two of them so serious. The three sat silently with their yogurt in the small yogurt shop.

Milen watched as Vlad scowled as he ate the yogurt thoughtfully. He turned to see Aurel not eating at all. "What's the matter Aurel? Are you not hungry?" Milen asked the boy. Aurel only shook his head softly looking down at his treat. "Are you feeling sick? Maybe you should rest when you get home," Milen said reaching over to feel Aurel's face. "I'm okay. I'm just not hungry," he said softly as he moved the yogurt away. "Okay. Do you want something to drink?" Aurel shook his head again and stayed silent. Minel kicked Vlad from under the table, breaking him from his thoughts. Vladimir looked at him with a frown as Minel scowled.

He could read his face perfectly as he scowled and darted his eyes from Aurel to the yogurt and back to him. He was fluent in reading Minel and what he was saying now was, 'You better explain what the hell is going on with the two of you'. Vladimir sighed before taking Aurel's yogurt. He began to eat bits and poked at it, moving the spoon about so it looked as if he was only a messy eater. He slid the cup to Minel with the chocolate chips forming the message 'later'. Minel raised an eyebrow before finishing his treat and being driven back to work.

...

Lovino walked into the kitchen to find his brother cooking lunch. "Where's nono?" He asked as he snacked on a tomato. "He went to the store. Stop snacking before meals. It's no wonder you're gaining weight," Feliciano said laughing. Lovino scowled before taking another bite of the tomato. Just then they heard an all too familiar sound and Feliciano quickly moved out of the way.

The sound of scurrying approached the kitchen before the grey pup appeared and ran straight towards Lovino. Lovino braced himself as Romano quickly jumped onto him in hopes to get his attention. Lovino looked surprised at the pup who had certainly grown since he first got him.

The once pup that he held easily in one arm grew heavy enough that Lovino had to use both hands just too him up. He could hear the calls of "master! I learned a new trick. Can I show you? Let me show you!" As his tail wagged widely.

"Romano! First of all you're not allowed to run in the house. Second you can't be in the kitchen unless we say it's okay, and third you're too heavy to be jumping on us!" Lovino said. He watched Romano pull his ears back guiltily and give him a sad sorry. He sighed as he picked up the pup into his arms with struggle before the dog attacked him with apologetic kisses. Lovino chuckled softly unaware of Feliciano snapping pictures on his phone.

...

The two arrived home and Aurel went straight to bed while Vladimir layed on the couch. He sighed before pulling out his phone. He saw an unread message from Feliciano and opened it curiously. He felt the corners of his mouth lift slightly as he looked at the picture message. It was Lovino holding up Romano who was now the size of his torso. The message after it read 'Your baby is getting bigger, and I don't mean the dog.' He chuckled lightly.

Well his real baby was getting bigger. Aurel was no longer a sweet baby, nor a cheerful toddler. He was a curious boy now and he was starting to wonder about the important things. Things Vlad never wanted to tell him though he knew it was inevitable. How was he supposed to say that they found him in a box outside, alone. It worked when he asked where babies come from when he was too young to understand but he wasn't sure how to explain anything anymore.

How was he supposed to say that they don't know his mom and dad, or that the mother ditched him in the streets. It was too cruel and he was hoping Aurel would just forget until he was older. What was he to say? He could feel the tears coming from the frustration. It was all because of those three. Well, they didn't know...But still, if only they didn't bother him. He covered his face as he did his best to stop the tears, but the thought of someone abandoning sweet baby Aurel to die in a box was heartbreaking.

A sudden tapping on his side made him sit upright and stare at Aurel beside him. "Big brother, why are you crying?" Aurel asked as he also began to tear up. Vladimir quickly wiped his own tears before sitting Aurel onto his lap. "It's nothing. Hey, don't cry. Silly cry baby," Vlad said with a soft smile. Aurel sniffled before snuggling against Vladimir. "You're a cry baby too," Aurel said as Vladimir layed the two down and stroked his hair gently. "No, I'm not. I was just practicing for when we watch movies. You know how Minel is when watching the Fox and the hound." There was a silence before Aurel spoke up again. "Big brother that was you crying, not Minel." "Just take a nap."

...

Minel came home exhausted. He waited an hour and Vladimir never picked him up so he had to take the bus home. He was so ready to yell at him. First Aurel is upset, now he doesn't pick him up, he was begging for another punishment. He opened the door and walked towards the couch only to see an old scene. Aurel was cuddled up ontop of Vladimir's chest while he held onto him tightly.

It was something he used to see often but due too Aurel insiting he grew up, the sight ceased to show up again until now. He smiled softly and snapped a picture before something else caught his attention. Tears were falling down Vlad's face as he slept. Minel bit his lip guiltily for wanting to yell at him now. He let the two sleep while he went to make dinner. Something was wrong and he was beyond worried.

He stood by the stove until a familiar feeling hit him. Vladimir had snuck behind him and wrapped his arms around him with his head leaning against his back. "Is Aurel awake?" Minel asked curiously. "No. Just ssshhh for now," Vlad said softly. Minel nodded and let him be as he continued to cook. He knew Vladimir was upset when he did this and knew he wouldn't speak up until he was ready too. The two stood silently until Minel had to serve plates. "Can you wake up Aurel? He has to eat something."

The blonde left as Minel placed plates onto the table with glasses of juice before the other two walked back in. The three sat and ate while Minel tried to make conversation. "How was it at Kiku's?" "Fine," Vlad said as he stabbed into his food. "What did you do Aurel?" "Mr. Kiku let me color and have cookies," Aurel said with a small smile. Minel nodded knowing that the smile was fake. "Is that all you two did?" "We went to the library too," Aurel said. "That sounds like fun. Did you get some books?" Minel asked noticing Vladimir react stiffly to the mention of the library. Aurel nodded and continued to eat slowly as Milen stared at Vladimir. "Can we talk about it now big brother?" Aurel asked suddenly making the other two look over, one with a horrified expression and the other with a curious one. "Talk about what?" Milen asked.

Vladimir pushed his plate away and put his face in his hands. "Why don't I know my mom and dad? All the kids in my school live with theirs so why don't I?" Aurel asked, taking Minel aback. Now he understood why the two were acting up. "Uh, well you see Aurel. We uh," Milen struggled to find the right words. "Because we aren't a normal family, I guess." Aurel gave a confused look. "Do I have a mom and dad?" The other two frowned and thought for a second. "Yes, you do. But you can't see them," Vladimir said with a frown. "Why not?" "Because they aren't here anymore," Vlad replied feeling the frustration set in. "Well, where are they?" Aurel asked. "I don't know." Minel could see Vladimir gripping his clothes tightly and looking uncomfortable. "Will they come back?" Vladimir opened his mouth to say something before Minel put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

He gave a soft nod to Vladimir before looking at Aurel. "Listen to me Aurel. We don't know who your parents are. We found you in a box and took you in," Minel explained slowly. "We don't know if they will ever come back but just know that even if you don't have parents, we are your new family. We love you very much Aurel and we will always be here." Vladimir watched with wide eyes before Aurel nodded. Minel had a soft smile as Vladimir began to cry. He hugged the blonde lightly as he cried into his shirt before Aurel joined the hug. "We're a family, guys. You shouldn't ever worry about being alone," Minel said as the two hugged the crying blonde.

...

The two adults sat on Milen's bed as Aurel did his homework in his room. "It's their fault that Aurel started asking. That damn bastard," Vlad said as Minel listened. "Who are we talking about?" He asked. "Those damn bastards from the café! Antonio and his crew. The one who is all over Lovino," he said angrily. Milen only nodded. "Did he tell you something?" "Well, at the library I over heard him talking about me like if I was a wild animal. Milen, he said I should be exorcized!" Vlad said as the tears came back.

Milen sighed. "Am I really such a freak?" Vlad asked as he sniffled. "No, you're not. They're just arrogant," Milen replied. "You were too when we first met," Vlad said with a teary smirk. "You should have seen yourself in highschool, I had a reason. They don't, they just don't like you cause you're different and winning over Lovino," Milen said in hopes to cheer up the blonde. "Well what they told me doesn't matter! They came up to me and Aurel calling me his 'daddy' and damn Antonio mentioned something about the mother leaving me. That's why Aurel began to question it," Vlad said. Milen stood angrily. "How dare they! I'm the daddy here and mommy isn't going anywhere anytime soon!" Vlad blinked. "Take this seriously!" Vlad whined.

Aurel came into the room with a book in hand. "Can we read together?" He asked the other two. The two said yes and hurried the boy into the bed. "And don't worry about them. They are just looking down at you because they are so far up their own egos. You're so much better," Milen said softly before opening the book and reading to the two.

...

Minel woke up the next morning with both Vladimir and Aurel latched onto him on his bed. He sat up after pushing the two off and went into the shower tiredly to get ready for school. As he washed up he heard the shower curtain open. He turned quickly to see Vladimir entering the shower with him as Aurel quickly undressed.

"Guys, I want to shower alone. Please," Minel said before Vladimir pushed him aside and began to wash up as Aurel entered with them. "I'm late for work, I can't wait for you," Vladimir said as he let Aurel get wet. Milen only sighed before continuing to shower. They were atleast lucky Aurel was a boy. It would be awkward to explain why they had different parts to a little girl.

They continued to get dressed while Milen made a quick breakfast. Aurel sat in his blue uniform eating as Vlad paced around getting ready. "Breakfast?" Milen asked the blonde. "No, I'm late. I can't find my wand," Vlad said looking everywhere. A loud crunch under his foot made him stop. They all turned to see Vlad hold up the broken wand with a frown. "Aw, Arthur is going to be so mad," He said. "We can get you a new one this week. Maybe hit the bar too. It's been a while," Milen said as he ate his yogurt. "We can't just go drinking, we don't have anyone to watch Aurel," Vlad said frowning as he stuffed the broken wand into his pocket. "We'll find someone, we need a break anyways." Vlad hesitantly agreed before checking the time. "We're late! Let's go!" He said pulling Aurel into his arms and running out. Milen followed after with the two backpacks and keys.

The three went into the car and Milen drove Aurel to school first. After a few kisses between Vlad and Aurel, Milen drove off and dropped off Vlad at work. "Thanks for yesterday. I'll see you at home, honey." Vlad placed a quick peck onto Milen's cheek before running out. Milen only rubbed the kiss off his cheek before driving off.

...

Vladimir went into the café to find Arthur not there. "Oh right, he has classes." He sat down in relief as Lovino set down a coffee for him. "Muffin?" He asked and Vlad nodded. A conversation caught his attention and he turned to see Matthieu and Kiku talking. "I'm sorry I missed it. Here, it's not much though," Matthieu said as he handed him a small wrapped box. "Thank you very much for the gift, but you didn't have too," Kiku said smiling. "It's no problem," Matthieu replied before the other two joined him.

"What's this? Late Valentine's day gift?" Lovino asked as he looked at the two. "Old birthday gift," Matthieu said. "Huh? When was it?" Vladimir asked. "It was on the 11th." "Oh, well happy late birthday. Why didn't you tell us?" Vlad asked. "Ah, the week was so busy, I forgot myself until Arthur mentioned it at the end of the day," Kiku said. "How old are you now?" Matthieu asked. "I am 20 now," Kiku replied, gaining small laughs from the other three. He gave a confused look before Lovino spoke up. "I didn't know you told jokes. No seriously, you're 18 now right?" Kiku shook his head softly surprising the other three. "No, I really am 20." "Eh? No way! You don't look your age at all," Vlad said.

"I don't want to believe you but I know you don't joke either," Lovino said. "You sure are small Kiku. Now that I think about it, how old is everyone?" Matthieu asked curiously. "I turn 20 in December," Vlad answered. "I turn 19 in March," Lovino said. "Arthur is going to be 21 in April and Lukas turns 20 in May," Vlad answered. "So Arthur is the oldest. Guess that makes me the youngest," Matthieu said. "But you're a giant!" Lovino yelled looking at the large blonde who smiled nervously. "It's not my fault. Besides I'm only younger than you by a few months," Matthieu said.

The four continued talking before they looked at the time. They opened and Lovino took his place by the coffee machine. "Vlad, are you busy today? I need to practice some magic," Lovino said as Vlad passed. "huh? I'm sorry Lovino, I'd love to help you but," Vlad said as he pulled out his broken wand. "I had an accident this morning. I have to buy a new wand first," Vlad said smiling sheepishly. "I see. In that case Matthieu, are you busy?" Lovino asked the blonde who went around with trays. "No, why don't we meet at my house?" He replied. Vladimir looked at the two curiously who seemed to chat like best friends if you ignored Lovino's insults. "Did you guys know each other before working here?" Vladimir asked interrupting the two. "Hm? No, why do you ask?" Matthieu asked. "You two just seem close. Guess you two just made fast friends," Vlad said. "Well, we are the two youngest. Did you know anyone before you started working here?" Matthieu asked curiously.

Vladimir began to laugh. "Arthur, Lukas and I were in highschool together. We were all in the magic club," Vladimir said. "Haha, you three bastards were losers in highschool too? That's great!" Lovino said laughing. "I think it's nice you three stuck together doing what you love. We should do something together too, Lovino," Matthieu said smiling. "Yeah, if we get Arthur we can call ourselves the bad touch trio preys," Lovino scoffed. Vladimir frowned at that statement as Matthieu laughed. "Maybe you can hire me for your restaurant instead," Matthieu joked.

Vladimir looked at Lovino surprised. "Restaurant? You want to open your own restaurant?" Lovino flushed red as Vladimir looked at him with interest. "Maybe, but my brother is a better cook than I am so it might not be that good," Lovino said. "But what do you care vampire bastard?" Lovino said looking away with a scowl. "I think it would be a great restaurant. You should do it, Lovino. You are a great cook after all, I'll be sure to be there on the opening day," Vlad said smiling to the Italian.

Lovino felt his face heat up. He had received positive comments from his family and Matthieu before but getting it from Vladimir seemed different. Maybe because he knew the others were just positive people no matter what. Hearing it from Vlad, who wasn't just an ego feeder, seemed like what he said was really what he thought. Vlad left with a smile and he turned to see Matthieu smiling at him like he knew something. "What? Get to work, bastard," he murmured as he went back to making coffee.

...

 **Okay guys, now we're back to dorky magical guys.**

 **Poor Vlad went through so much stress and in the end it was pretty simple.**

 **Thanks to those who are still reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

"Welcome to Kirkland's Magic Café. Our special today is the strawberry shortcake milkshake. Just call me over when you are ready to order." Matthieu smiled and was about to walk away until the man stopped him. "Is Sakura working today?" Matthieu made a confused look at the name. "Sakura? Uhm..." He could see Kiku moving about from the corner of his eye before remembering Kiku had a cat named Sakura. "Oh! Sakura, no she doesn't come often," Matthieu answered. "Is that so? I wanted to see that cute face. Well thank you, I'll have anything with chocolate," the man said giving back the menu.

Matthieu smiled before pulling out his wand. He flicked it over to station making a chocolate cake float over. He smiled as the plate set down. "Well this place is magic. That was quite a show," the man said looking at Matthieu through the white mask. "Please enjoy your meal. Call me if you need anything," Matthieu said before walking away. He passed Kiku and stopped him. "Kiku, someone was asking for Sakura. Guess you should bring her around more often, she is pretty popular," Matthieu said with a chuckle before walking away.

Kiku was confused by the statement considering Sakura often didn't lounge around the customers when she used to come. He looked over to see who may have brought her up and saw a man excitedly eating cake with a white mask on. He then realized the man didn't mean the cat, but the female him. He sighed hoping the man named Sadiq wouldn't recognize him as a male and was sure to put his head down as he passed.

...

The group was getting ready to go home. "Kiku, do you want to join us for some training?" Matthieu asked. Kiku looked over to see the duo getting ready to leave. "Unfortunately I have something to do, but thank you for the offer." The two nodded and they exchanged goodbyes. They walked out to here Arthur yelling at Vladimir who stood with his arms crossed and a small pout on his face.

"How the bloody hell did you even break it?" "I stepped on it," Vlad said shrinking as Arthur kept yelling at him. "What's going on?" Matthieu asked as he walked towards them. "This git broke his wand," Arthur said scowling. "Oh, that. Can't you just buy a new one?" Lovino asked. "I use special wands so I need to go to Romania to get a new one," Vladimir said pouting. "What do you mean special?" Matthieu asked curiously. "It's... I just have a preference," Vlad said. Arthur raised an eyebrow as the other two accepted his answer. "Well then we'll be on our way. See you tomorrow," Matthieu said and the two friends left.

"What was that? You usually boast about not needing a wand," Arthur said confused. "It's nothing. I just don't want him to know," Vladimir said with a frown. "Is that so?" Arthur said surprised. "Yeah. Anyways Minel and I had a rough weekend, can I get a day off tomorrow?" Vladimir asked looking tired. Arthur only sighed. "Yeah, just make sure you get that wand." Vladimir nodded and made his way home.

...

"Decipiat." Lovino watched in amazement as the room began to change into a small warm restaurant. The walls were a warm yellow and it was crowded with families and the scent of pizza was alluring. "This is amazing," Lovino said as he looked around. He looked out the window and could only see pitch darkness. "Sorry, I can't do the spell to it's full extent yet," Matthieu said as he looked about too. "You got every detail. This is exactly how I want my restaurant," Lovino said before it faded and he frowned.

"Sorry, I can't hold it too long. I can teach you how to do it," Matthieu said looking at Lovino. Lovino nodded excitedly. "Can you show me one Vlad taught you?" Matthieu asked. Lovino picked up his wand and cleared his throat. He made elegant movements with his wrist before tapping the withering rose in the vase and whispering, "praeteritum." Matthieu watched as the rose slowly gained it's color back and the pedals became flourished as the stem straightened again.

"Flowers die too quickly so I use this spell to keep mine alive," Lovino said as Matthieu inspected the flower. "That's amazing. Does it work with other things?" "Yeah, it works with wounds, time, and a person's thoughts. Vladimir is hesitant to teach me those though, bastard. Does he not trust me?" Lovino said scowling. Matthieu laughed lightly. "I'm sure he trusts you more than anyone else. He really seems to like you," Matthieu said. "Yeah right. Gilbert likes you though."

Lovino smirked as Matthieu blushed. "Well Gilbert is nice and he's funny," Matthieu said. "So what do you think about Allistor?" "Huh? Why Allistor?" Lovino sighed, Matthieu was cute, sweet and smart but he was so clueless sometimes. "Just tell me," Lovino said. Matthieu thought for a bit. "Well, he is nice and mature. He also has a really exotic hair color and his eyes stand out with his pale skin and red hair. He also seems pretty cool," Matthieu said beginning to blush. "You like him," Lovino said with a smirk. "Eh? No, I can't possibly-" "Admit it! You totally think Allistor is hot!" Lovino said clearly amused at flustering the blonde. "Lovino, he is 25! He is alot older than me," Matthieu defended. "That doesn't stop him from liking you. You have to admit you still have the hots for him," Lovino said smirking widely.

Matthieu puffed his cheeks in a fake angered pout. "Not until you admit you have the hots for Vladimir," Matthieu said. Lovino's smirk fell and he looked down with a deep blush as Matthieu went into a wide smirk. "I-I do not!" "Uh-huh, so what did you two do Valentine's night?" Matthieu asked cheekily. "We just had some chocolate," Lovino said flushing red at the memory. "Did you two kiss?" Matthieu asked excitedly. "No. We almost did but Feli interupted us," Lovino confessed. He watched as Matthieu's face brightened greatly and he almost regretted telling him if he didn't look so cute. "Are you two dating then?" "No, bastard! It was just one night and he hasn't texted me since. After all the chocolate he fed me and after biting me and sucking on my finger he never call me," Lovino said with a pout.

"Wait...What?" Matthieu said trying to understand what Lovino had just said. "He was feeding me the chocolates and so I fed him some too but he bit my finger and I started bleeding so he started sucking the blood off and he went on like it didn't happen but it did and I," Lovino stopped and flushed red at the memory as Matthieu listened with interest. "I...I... Ch-chigi, I don't want to talk about it!" Lovino yelled as he pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in his hands. "Lovino." He looked up to see Matthieu in front of him with a worried look as he placed his hands on his shoulders. "M-mattie." Matthieu had a serious face as he looked at Lovino before it broke into a pout and he began to shake him violently. "How can you just stop right there?! I want to know! Tell me what happened next?" Lovino shook his head no with a deep blush on his face.

"Lovino! I will call Vlad and ask him what happened. I know he will tell me," Matthieu threatened as he held out his phone with Vlad's contact showing. "No! Don't call him!" Lovino yelled as he tried to take the phone. The two wrestled until Lovino was sitting on Matthieu's stomach with the phone in his hand. "Haha, bastard. Think you can play Lovino Vargas like that? My nono was called the lone wolf in Italy, and I am his descendant making me a wolf too. You won't catch me with my pants down, ragazzo idiota," Lovino said loudly in victory.

Matthieu was only watching him in horror as he pointed to the phone in his hand. Lovino looked over to the phone in his hand and noticed he had called Vladimir over a few minutes ago. "L-Lovino?" The voice said from the other line. A small snicker could be heard on the other line and Lovino flushed red. "Ch-CHIGIII! You heard nothing!" Lovino yelled before hanging up and curling into a ball of shame. Matthieu only tried to hold back his laugh. "I hate to say this, but I wasn't really going to call him," he said. He laughed as Lovino murmured a 'fuck you, bastardo.'

...

~ _some time ago on the other end_ ~

"I found a baby sitter," Milen said as the three sat having dinner. "Why can't I go too?" Aurel asked curiously. "Because we have to do grown up stuff. You're going to stay with my friend Lily. She's sweet, I think you'll like her," Milen told the boy. "I got all of tomorrow off so we can go early," Vlad said drinking from his glass.

Vladimir's phone went off and he looked at it curiously. He saw Matthieu's contact name and found it weird that he was calling. He shrugged and answered it with a 'hello' before hearing struggles on the other end. He raised an eyebrow as he heard random grunts and thuds.

"Ah~ not so hard!" He recognized Lovino's voice and flushed a light pink as he heard that. Now he was curious as to what they were doing. "Agh, bastard that hurt!" He said. "Ah! Don't bite me!" That was Matthieu's voice. "Well then give it to me!" Lovino shouted from the other end. Vladimir bit his lip as the sounds continued and he couldn't help but let his thoughts wander to what they might be doing.

Milen looked at him questioningly and he shook his head in response. One final thud and an 'oof' was heard before Lovino's voice rang out loudly. He listened to his speech before it stopped and he wandered what had happened. "L-Lovino?" He asked curiously before no longer being able to hold back a small chuckle. Lovino yelled into the phone before he hung up, leaving Vladimir with even more questions. He put his phone down and burst into laughter as the other two looked at him. "Anyways I say we leave at noon. Is that okay?" He said finally calming down. "That's fine, but what was that about?" Milen asked. "Haha, it was... Honestly I don't know," Vlad said smiling as he continued to eat.

...

Arthur watched as Allistor moved about. "Are you going somewhere?" Aaron asked. "Aye. My house in Scotland," he said. "For the weekend though." The other three nodded before Arthur had an idea. "Hey, can I go too? With my employees?" Arthur asked. Allistor raised an eyebrow. "All of them? No," he replied as he continued to move about. "We just need one room. Can we go?" He asked again. "You're still a brat, eh? No means no," Allistor said scowling. "What if I send you this picture of Matthieu with Lovino on Friday's Valentine theme?" Arthur said with a smirk as he flashed a view of the picture. Allistor raised an eyebrow as he tried not to look interested. "Of course he will be going too and he will refuse to come without the others," Arthur said with a victory smile. "Fine. But if yer brats destroy my house then yer paying for all of it," Allistor said walking away.

He walked into his room and received the picture text. He opened it and blushed as he saw the picture that Arthur promised. The picture was taken at a lower angle, making the skirts appear alot shorter on the two girls. Matthieu wore the pink dress with her blonde hair braided back into a high ponytail and gave a look of surprise at the camera while holding a tray. Lovino was behind her wearing a short red skirt and was grabbing Matthieu's shoulders and leaning against her back as she winked at the camera. Matthieu really did make a cute girl and Lovino didn't look so bad either. Two cute girls with short outfits making cute faces at a camera was just too suffocating for him. He saved the picture and put his phone away before going to bed.

...

Lovino woke up hugging the small polar bear tightly in his arms as Matthieu layed beside him still asleep. "Hey, you're up." He looked over to see Alfred standing with his shirt off. "Yeah. What time is it?" He asked tiredly as he looked for his phone underneath the pillow and blanket. "It's going to be 7 soon. Mattie sleeps in as much as he can so try not to wake him," Alfred said as he pulled his shirt on.

Lovino found his phone and climbed out of his bed before looking at Matthieu who was asleep on the bed. "You two are so huge, how are you guys still cute?" Lovino asked confused. "What do you mean?" Alfred asked confused. "Yeah, you guys aren't handsome, you're cute. You guys look like cute kids even though you're giants," Lovino said as he began to change. Alfred only gave a small laugh. "Thanks, I guess. I don't know, I guess we have more of my mom's genes," Alfred replied.

Lovino studied Alfred. "You two may look alike but you two actually look really different if you pay attention." "Oh yeah? Like how?" Al asked with interest. All their lives the two were always confused, he wanted to know what Lovino saw differently. "Well, your eyes are completely different. Matthieu has more purple eyes and they're alot bigger. Yours sparkle a lot more though. Another thing is your face, Matthieu has really light freckles but you don't really see them unless you try too and his face is sharper. Your hair is alot darker and rougher, like your dad's. Also your body is a lot huskier. Matthieu is longer and slouches a lot so I'm assuming he's taller than you too. Matthieu also has a more calming look to him. You look more cheerful and active," Lovino said surprising Alfred. "From a glance, you two look exactly alike but you two look completely different. You look like an excited puppy and Matthieu looks like a tired kitten," Lovino said before going into the bathroom.

Alfred gave an impressed smile. He was the first person to ever notice the difference in their appearance. He watched as Matthieu groaned and kicked the sheets off before murmuring something and sitting up. He looked miserable and he knew not to talk to him until he had his coffee and pancakes. Lovino knew better than to mess with him in the morning and waited until after breakfast to actually talk to him. Last time he tried he was lucky to only get a death stare. The three walked to work together, the other two surprised by Matthieu's, sudden emotion change. He was like a demon in mornings and an angel for the rest of the day. It really confused them. They left Alfred at school and went into work with a surprise from Arthur.

...

 **Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Anyways sorry about the sudden change in the rating. I admit I often can't control my foul language nor my dirty jokes so I changed it just to be safe. Sorry for the confusion! I just often forget there are young readers, but do forgive me.**


	21. Chapter 21

Arthur stood by the coffee machine as the rest of the employees surrounded him. "Where's Vladimir?" Lovino asked. "He's taking the day off. Anyways," Arthur said before getting interupted. "Huh? Why does that bastard get a day off?" Lovino asked. "Lovino, it's okay, you'll see your boyfriend tomorrow," Matthieu teased. "He's not my boyfriend, bastard," he said with a scowl.

"Can we forget about Lovino's hormones and let me speak?" Arthur asked. "What do you mean my hormones?" Lovino asked with a scowl. "Come on, Lovino. You've obviously been spilling those hormones like a teenage girl ever since you and Vladimir have been meeting for magic practice," Arthur said rolling his eyes. "Are you trying to imply something, eyebrows?" "Perhaps I am, curly top," Arthur said flicking Lovino's curl. "Chigi! Don't do that!" Lovino yelled cupping his curl. "I have been wondering, what is that?" Kiku asked pointing to the fly away curl.

"It's just my hair! And I don't like people touching it, so back off!" Lovino yelled. The rest just shrugged it off. "Anyways be sure to be free this weekend. We're going on a small trip for magic training," Arthur said. "Huh? Where? And how long?" Matthieu asked. "We're leaving Friday night and we will be there until Sunday. We're going to Scotland with my brother," he said as he took a breakfast sandwich from the pile Kiku made. "Do I have to go? I don't want to go and I also can't leave Romano with Feli," Lovino said. "You have to come and bring him along. It's about time you put that dog in for real training," Arthur said. The rest nodded and went back to work.

"Oi, maple bastard. You excited?" Lovino asked. "Huh? I suppose, I've only ever been to Canada before so this trip will be fun, eh?" Matthieu said innocently. "Not that, idiota. Allistor is going to be there, didn't you hear?" Lovino smirked as Matthieu flushed red. "I guess so. Well what about you? You'll be closer to Vladimir without Antonio bothering you," Matthieu said. "Well, as long as Antonio isn't around," Lovino said. "Stop playing highschool girls and get to work," Arthur said from his spot. "Sorry, Arthur." "Che. Hypocrite," Lovino mumbled before going to attend to a table.

...

"Okay Aurel, Lily is going to pick you up after school. You be nice to her, we won't be back until later tonight," Vladimir said as he helped Aurel put on his backpack. "Promise you'll come back?" Aurel asked. "Yeah, we promise." The two hugged and Minel waved goodbye as the boy ran into school. "Okay, you're next." Vladimir drove Minel to school and dropped him off. "I'll be back soon. Wait for me my love," Vladimir said with a wink. "I am a beautiful princess waiting for her prince," Milen said dramatically before climbing out. "Yeah, yeah. I'll call you when I'm out," he said waving goodbye.

Vladimir went back home and got properly dressed before taking his backpack and stuffed it with a jacket and a few other items. He ate breakfast and went to drop off a bag of supplies to Lily. He was surprised to see a young looking blonde girl, fifteen at most. "Uhm, how old are you?" He asked unsure. "I'm almost 18. I'm taking a semester break so I'm not in school right now," she said in a high pitched voice. "I see. Well here are Aurel's things, he has his books in his backpack so please make sure he does his homework. Thank you so much for watching him," Vladimir said flashing a smile to the young girl. He checked his time and noticed it was time to pick up Minel from school. He climbed into the car and drove to the school.

Just as Minel climbed into the car he spotted another person walking out of the school. "Oh. Lukas!" He yelled from the car window. The blonde turned to him and waved. "Do you want a ride? I'm heading to the café now," Vladimir said. Lukas made his way to car and got into the back seat. "Lukas, this is Minel. Minel this is the Lukas I used to talk about," Vlad said as he drove off. "Hello. You're Vladimir's roommate right?" Lukas asked.

Minel looked back uncomfortably to Lukas and made an awkward smile. "Yes. But we don't have dirty sex or anything," he blurted out. Vladimir raised an eyebrow as Lukas only nodded, not caring about the awkward comment. "We don't. We just live together and raise a child together. No sex involved," he said awkwardly before staying quiet. Lukas nodded again and Vladimir glanced at Minel awkwardly. He voted to just turn on the radio.

Vladimir got excited as the song rude boy came on and he began to sing along. "Come on, Minel. Sing with me. You too Lukas," he said before singing again. "Huh? Why me?" Lukas asked from the back seat. Minel in hopes to make conversation decided to talk again. "Why would someone sing this? I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm big enough so why ask?" Vladimir glanced at Milen and could see an all too familiar face. "I can get it up. How about you, are you a rude boy?" He asked Lukas and internally face palmed.

"I don't understand what you're asking me," Lukas said looking up from his book. "Haha, me neither. Sorry, I just like the clouds," he said nervously before looking out the window. Vladimir just stayed quiet until they reached the café. They all walked in and were greeted as Minel sat on a table looking really uncomfortable. "Oi, bastard. I thought you had the day off," Lovino said scowling at Vladimir. "How mean, and here I thought you would be happy to see me," Vlad joked as Lovino rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" He asked crossing his arms. "We're getting lunch. We have to go to Romania but I figured lunch is cheaper here. I get discounts right?" He said smiling. "Okay. Usual?" He asked. Vladimir nodded and Lovino looked at Minel. "What do you want, daddy bastard?" Lovino asked gaining a snicker from Vladimir and an uncomfortable look from Milen. "Uhm, what's good here?" He asked. Lovino scoffed and pulled out a menu. "Everything is good here, bastard. Kiku makes everything so it's sure to be good. Our special today is the kuma-cupcake," Lovino said. He watched as Minel looked over the menu while Vladimir's cake was set down. "You don't have yogurt?" He asked peeking over the menu. "Huh? No we only have what's on the menu," Lovino said with a scowl.

Vladimir looked between Lovino and Minel and noticed Minel beginning to look uncomfortable again. "He'll have the strawberry milkshake and a blueberry muffin," Vladimir said as the tension grew between the two. Lovino only nodded and took the menu before walking away.

Minel sighed and watched as the muffin came by. "You've been here before, why are you so nervous?" Vlad asked as he drank from his juice. "I'm just not good with strangers," he said quietly. "But you met Lovino before," Vladimir said before Lovino came back and placed down the milkshake. "Thanks," Milen said before Lovino walked away. "He's kind of rude," Milen said looking at Lovino. "He's hard shelled. He's not so bad once you get to know him," Vladimir said as he continued to eat. Minel only continued to drink from his milkshake before Vladimir started laughing. "What was up with Lukas?" He asked. Minel flushed red and continued to drink the milkshake. "Haha guess you don't have a problem getting it up," Vlad joked as Minel turned redder. "Can we just hurry up and leave?"

The two were soon off into Vladimir's chamber. "See you later, caprifoiul meu dulce," Vlad said sending a wink to Lovino as he payed and followed after Minel. Lovino only blinked trying to understand what he said. Something about something sweet? He continued to work tiredly.

...

Vladimir stood in front of his fire place waiting for Minel to go in. The two walked straight through the fire and appeared in an old castle. Minel looked outside the window to see the dark city. "It's about 10 here. Let's go find the guy before he closes," Vladimir said pulling out a slip of paper. "This way, come on." He led Minel out of the castle and down the roads before stopping at a small shop. They entered and the bell chimed as the door closed behind them. "Buna," Vlad greeted the man.

Milen looked around as Vladimir exchanged some Romanian words with the other man before he went to the back. He stood beside Vladimir as he took out the new wand and watched him inspect it. "Silver? You're not getting a wooden one again?" Milen asked. "No, this one won't break as easily," Vladimir said swishing it gently. He tossed it from hand to hand as Milen looked at the price. "This is expensive, how are you going to afford it?" "I've been saving up," Vlad said pulling out his wallet to pay. "Let's go get a drink," Vlad said smiling as they left the shop with his new wand.

...

Lovino groaned as he watched the trio come in. "Those bastards are back," he yelled to Arthur who looked unimpressed by the trio. "What do you want?" He asked tossing down menus. They took their own orders and Lovino felt a strange attraction to Antonio when he smiled at him. He shook the feeling away and wrote down the order. "Hey, you don't bring your dog anymore do you?" Gilbert asked. "No, he's getting too big. He needs a new collar," Lovino said as he brought their orders. "Ah, you have a puppy? Que lindo, do you have any pictures?" Antonio asked with a bright smile. Lovino felt his heart stop for a second before flushing red. "Si. I'm working though, so I can't show you," he said trying to his blush.

' _Che cazzo? Why do I feel so nervous? It's just the bastard_.' "You should bring him to the shop. I'm working tomorrow so we can get him fit for a new one," Gilbert said interrupting his thoughts. "I have work. I'll send Feli though," he replied. "Hey, Lovi! Would you like to have a picnic with us this Saturday? You can bring your puppy. It'll be fun," Antonio said excitedly. "Oui, Mon Ami. It will be exciting, ask the other workers too," Francis said with a smile. "No, we have a trip this weekend. Enjoy your meal." Lovino said with a scowl before walking away.

He continued to walk around, sneaking glances to Antonio who would wink occasionally to him. Lovino couldn't help but flush red and feel nervous. ' _Well he is cute. No wait, this bastard has been bugging me since I started working here! But maybe because he actually likes me. Wait. No Lovino, stop it_!' Lovino groaned in frustration while Matthieu looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay? You look like you're going to shoot up the place," Matthieu joked. "I'm fine," he grumbled going back to work.

...

Vladimir didn't know how many drinks he had but he knew it was enough for him to go home. He stumbled out of the bathroom and through the bar to find Minel gone. "Pula mea," he whispered as he looked around. He spotted Minel trying to order another drink from the bartender. He walked over to hear Minel trying to flirt with the bartender. "Are you the only ten I see? Cause you're from Tennessee," he slurred out before laughing. "Wait. I messed up. Okay let me try again," he said trying to calm himself down. Vladimir gave a nervous smile to the bartender who looked at Minel with interest. "Do you have boat? Cause I want to be your ship boy and clean up your deck," he slurred. Vladimir flushed red as the _female_ bartender laughed lightly.

"Minel, you've had enough to drink," Vladimir said placing a hand on his shoulder. Minel looked back and smiled. "You look like a loser I know," he said laughing. Vladimir's eyebrow twitched at the statement before he pulled him up by the arm. "Come on, let's go home." Minel pulled out of his grasp and scowled at him. "Hey! Atleast buy me a drink first! I'm trying to have fun, I'm a hard working father and I need a break." Vladimir blinked and face palmed. "I bought all your drinks. Please stop making me regret it," Vladimir said looking at his best friend. "You bought my drinks? Do you want to go home then?" Minel asked hooking his arm to Vladimir's. "Yes, I want to go home. Come on," Vlad said pulling Minel out. "Okay, but I don't bottom." Vladimir gave an uncomfortable look before shaking his head.

Vladimir led Minel to the old castle through his own drunken state and pushed him through the lit fire place. They were back in his old chamber and he watch Minel look around amazed. "I've seen this place before," he slurred as Vladimir only laughed. He checked his time. It was almost closing time and they had to sober up before picking up Aurel. Minel stripped into just his shirt and boxers and went to sleep while Vladimir stumbled up to the café. He stumbled out and fell face first onto the floor when he tripped over the coffin.

"Are you okay?" He looked up to see blurry blonde hair falling from the figure standing over him. "Yeah, don't worry about me Lily," he said standing up. "Who's Lily?" He looked up to the new voice realizing he wasn't at Lily's yet. "Lovino? Lovino!" He scrambled up and threw himself onto Lovino who fell back onto the floor. "Oi! What the hell was that about?" Vladimir clung to Lovino's torso and rubbed his face into his shirt. "I need coffee! Give me some coffee," he whined. "Get it yourself! And get off of me," Lovino pushed at Vladimir's face only to get hugged tighter.

"Lovino, I thought you wanted me," Vlad said with a pout as he looked up to Lovino. He could see the watery eyes and flushed face and the scent of alcohol finally reached him. "Oh, you were drinking." Lovino pushed Vladimir off and pointed to a chair. "Go sit down. I'll bring you some water, bastard." Lovino left and Matthieu helped Vladimir walk to an empty seat. Lukas sat beside him with a book in hand. "Here, your book is ready. Is my potion almost done?" He asked. "Huh? No I'll have it done by Tuesday so don't worry," he said taking the book.

Lovino came back and put the water down which Vlad took with a smile. Arthur finished closing and walked up to the rest with Kiku behind him. "Well, can we see your wand?" Vladimir checked his pockets and pulled it out and gave it to Arthur. He inspected it as Vladimir put his head down onto the table. It was made of silver with a design carved into it and filled with iron. "This is amazing. It will surely hold out better than your last one," he said giving it to Lukas to inspect.

He ran his fingers through the iron as Kiku looked it over too. "Are you sure getting iron and silver was a good idea?" Lukas asked before poking Vladimir in the face with the wand. He sat up and nodded. "It's not like I'm a vampire, Lukas. This one won't get burnt like my last wand," he said with a pout. Lovino took the wand next and inspected it with Matthieu. "Wait, so what is ours made of?" Lovino asked. "Wood. It's alot cheaper and easier to get. Lukas and Vladimir like to be fancy though," Arthur said crossing his arms. "What is yours made of?" Matthieu asked Lukas. He pulled out his wand showing the much lighter colored wand with a carved design on it. "Ivory, from a norwale."

Matthieu brought a coffee for Vladimir who drank it cheerfully. "Have you eaten?" Vladimir pondered for a moment. "No. I have to pick up Aurel soon though. Maybe we can stop by a restaurant," he said. "Wait where is he?" Arthur asked. "With a babysitter. I regret drinking so much right now, I can't possibly drive," Vladimir said suddenly looking really tired. "What about Minel?" Lukas asked. "Oh, he passed out on the couch." The rest just sighed. "Well I can't let you guys leave. Something can happen to you guys and I'll get the blame," Arthur said crossing his arms. "You're right but I still have to get Aurel. I can't leave him with Lily," he said with a frown.

"I can pick him up," Kiku said. "Lily is Vash's sister right? I can pick him up and drop him off." "I'll go too, it'll be dangerous to let you walk alone," Matthieu said. "I can bring you guys some food," Lovino said. "Thanks guys!" Vladimir hugged Matthieu who was closest. He sent them the address and they quickly changed. "Wait, Lovino." Lukas caught up to Lovino and began to walk with him. "I need to buy dinner too," he said. "For you and your brother right? You two look so similar," Lovino said as they walked. "I suppose. You and your brother look like twins though," Lukas said earning a scoff from Lovino. "We don't look so similar when we stand next to each other really. You should see Mattie and Al though. If you cut Matties hair and put him blue contacts, they would look more like identical twins," Lovino said. Lukas only nodded in reply.

"Arthur and Allistor don't look anything alike," Lovino said. "No, he looks more like his brother Dylan," Lukas said as two went into the market. "He has another brother?" Lovino asked. "He has three older brothers. Kiku and Vladimir don't have any." Lovino nodded. "I can't imagine life that way. It would be boring without my two younger brothers but I would stress out if I had three older ones. Especially if they're anything like Allistor," Lovino said as he looked through the market. Lukas nodded in return and gathered his needed food. "You really like fish," Lovino said looking at the multiple packages of fish Lukas had.

"Yes, that and I can't cook. Emil only knows how to cook fish too." Lovino looked at him surprised. "So it's just you and your brother? I can't imagine living with only my brothers, that would be pretty hard," Lovino said. "Our parents send us money every now and then so it's not the hard getting by. Emil might get a scholarship too so we won't have to worry about paying for his school soon," Lukas said. Lovino nodded before they went to pay. He had a new respect for Lukas, it seemed everyone at the café was working hard just to get by and he wasn't.

Lukas was going to college and working all while supporting his brother. Matthieu was also working and had night classes on Monday and Thursday. Kiku lived alone and had to balance his schedule between work and school too. Arthur went to school and owned a business. Vladimir dropped out to work and was raising a child. He was just a lazy drop out that was working without having to pay rent or make his own food. He sighed as he pulled up his hood and went back to café. He may not be doing much, but he would atleast help out the ones he cared about. They were all doing there best to get by a hard life and still had positive attitudes. He had it pretty easy compared to some of them and he was a living embodiment of anger. He would just have to compensate with doing good for those who deserve it.

...

 **Hey guys! Just to let you know, Vladimir called Lovino his 'sweet honeysuckle,' cute da? I also wanted to start showing more of Milen's awkward side so I'm going to do my best now, sorry if I'm off.**

 **...**

 **This is totally out of the subject but I was watching Yuri on ice and managed to watch the whole thing in a day.**

 **Can I just say that it was just one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen? Everything from the story to the animation and music. Viktor and Yuri are too adorable for this world!**


	22. Chapter 22

The door opened and revealed a blonde, just barely taller than Kiku, but a whole lot scarier as he held a gun up to them. "Vash! It's just me," Kiku said putting his hands up in front of him. "Kiku, what are you doing here?" Vash asked as he put the gun down. "We're here to pick up Aurel," Kiku said.

Lily soon appeared, looking younger than her brother with Aurel holding her hand. "Hello, Aurel. Are you ready to go?" Matthieu asked. Aurel gave a confused look. "Where's big brother?" They all exchanged looks before Kiku answered. "They're at the café. We're going to take you there okay?" Aurel nodded and stepped out.

Vash handed the bag to Matthieu as Kiku gave an envelope to Lily. "This is from Vladimir," he said as she took the pink envelope. "What is it?" Vash asked suspiciously. "I don't know," he replied as Lily opened it. She pulled out a thank you card as well as a large amount of money. "I-I can't take this. The card was enough," Lily said as Vash stared at the cash wide eyed. "Please take it. Vladimir wants you too," Matthieu said lifting Aurel onto his shoulders. "But-" Lily frowned looking at the money. "Just take it. You worked hard, you can buy yourself a new dress," Vash said. Lily nodded and the other two left with Aurel.

...

They entered the café and were met with a delicious scent. "Guess, Lovino is cooking," Matthieu said as he put Aurel down. The three made their way into the kitchen and were surprised. Kiku put a hand over his mouth as he looked at the sight in front of him, while Matthieu smirked.

Lovino was standing in front the stove, stirring something as Vladimir stood behind him with his arms wrapped around his torso. Vladimir was swaying the two lightly as he whispered something in his ear while Lovino was laughing lightly. Lovino was laughing lightly. Lovino was actually smiling and letting someone cling to him and breathe in his 'existing space' as he called it.

"Let's leave them a little longer," Matthieu whispered. The other two nodded and walked away after the two adults snapped a picture. "Where's brother Minel?" Aurel asked as he looked at the cakes. "I know what you want Aurel, but no cake until after dinner," Matthieu told him. Aurel gave a nod before going to the coffin on the end of the café. He pulled it open and climbed in as the other two sat down. "It's your turn to choose the theme, right?" Kiku asked. "Yeah. I was thinking of doing a cosplay theme," Matthieu said smiling nervously. Kiku's eyes shimmered as he looked at Matthieu. "That's perfect! Who will you be?" Matthieu laughed nervously. "I was thinking of being Ed from fullmetal alchemist." Kiku nodded. "Ah, who would I be?" The two thought of all the options he could be. "Kiku can beeee... Kiki!" Matthieu said smiling. "Eh? Kiki the witch?" He asked unsure. "Yeah, Al can be the boy that likes her," Matthieu said teasingly.

Kiku flushed red before footsteps came. They turned to see Vladimir walking out with a light blush and a wide grin. "Hello," Matthieu said giving a smirk. "Ah! You're here. Where's Aurel?" Vlad asked looking around. They pointed to the coffin and he smiled. "Thank you so much for picking him up! I owe you big time," he said going to his chamber. They exchanged soft smiles before Lovino came out. "Dinner?" He asked looking at the two. "Yes, please," they replied.

The other trio soon came out and sat with them. Vladimir and Aurel were smiling widely as they carried cups of juice to the others. Lovino set down bowls with tomato soup and a plate piled with grilled cheese sandwiches. "It's nothing fancy, sorry." "No, it looks amazing," Vlad said flashing a smile. The two watched Lovino flush a light pink as he sat down. "Thank you, Mr. Lovino. Dinner looks delicious," Aurel said brightly, gaining a rare child friendly smile from Lovino. They all ate and felt their eyes widen as they shoveled the food into their mouths. "This is amazing," Matthieu said already taking a third sandwich. "You are an excellent cook, Lovino," Kiku said as Lovino beamed with pride.

...

It was late when Kiku and Matthieu went home. "I should get home too," Lovino said as Minel was now asleep with Aurel in the chamber. "Please, let me walk you," Vlad said. "I already said no bastard. I'll be fine I'm not a little girl," Lovino said. "Then let me send someone with you," Vlad said. Lovino raised an eyebrow as Vladimir pulled out a book. He bit the tip of his finger and ran it across the page. The blood trail disappeared before a small figure came out of the page.

Vlad chuckled as he pulled up the lizard and held it out for Lovino. "A lizard?" He asked looking at it. "A magic salamander. He'll help if you get into trouble, look." Vladimir closed his hand over the lizard and squeezed tightly before his hand burst into flames. "What the fuck! Your hand!" Lovino said watching Vladimir's hand on fire. He opened his hand, revealing the lizard still on fire while his hand was completely unharmed.

"How is- what?" He asked confused. "Fire doesn't burn me," he said letting the now not flaming lizard crawl over his arm. He picked it up and put it onto Lovino's shoulder. "He won't hurt you, I promise. I'll teach that trick if you let him protect you," Vladimir said with a wink. Lovino sighed and nodded before leaving home.

...

Lovino arrived home and was met with Romano jumping up onto him. "Oi!" He said trying to stop the wolf in front of him. The salamander fell onto the floor and Romano looked at it and growled. "No, Romano don't-" Lovino didn't get to finish before Romano quickly took the Salamander into his mouth. He let out a whine as it set aflame in his mouth and jumped out.

"Cazzo! I told you! You really do need more training," Lovino scolded as he reached for the lizard. "I'm sorry, I thought it was an enemy," Romano said pulling hi ears back guiltily and giving soft whimpers. "Fratello? You're home!" Lovino was soon in a tight embrace. "Nono went on a business trip. He won't be back for a week. How was work?" Feliciano asked. "It was fine. Hey Feli I need help," Lovino said. "Hm? What is it?"

Lovino pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of game. "Help me make this costume. Matthieu wants to make a cosplay theme and I need a cosplay," he said as Feliciano inspected the picture. "Okay then, but why this character?" Lovino gave a cocky smirk. "Because he's from Italia," he said. Feliciano smiled brightly. "Okay, then let's start on it right now! First we have to sketch out the design then take your measurements-" Feliciano began to ramble again as they went into his room.

...

Lovino went into work the next morning and found Minel sitting on a table with his head on his hands. A hot coffee sat in front of him half empty. He remembered that he had been drinking with Vladimir and hadn't eaten the day before. He left to the store and came back, seeing him still there looking miserable.

He walked over and placed the can of coke right in front of him. Minel looked up curiously with dark bags under his eyes. "Drink it. It'll help the hangover," he said before turning. "Wait," Lovino turned back around to look at Minel. "Thank you. Will this really help though?" Minel asked holding up the can. "Si, my nono used to get drunk all the time so in the morning he would drink a cold coke. It helps better than coffee," Lovino said before walking away. Minel shrugged and opened the can.

It wasn't long before Vladimir came back with his laptop and a bag full of yogurt for him and sat down. "Here. Make sure you finish your report. Aurel has a school thing today so I'm going in a few minutes," he said walking off. Minel sighed and opened his laptop, getting ready to do work.

...

"Here, can you post these?" Matthieu gave the flyers to Lovino. "Hm, is this foreal?" He asked reading over the flyer. "Yeah, Arthur said because we were going to be closed Saturday, people in cosplay get 20% off," Matthieu replied. Lovino nodded and turned to put up the flyers as the other two continued to work. He watched as Vladimir stumbled out of the café with black slacks and a white button up and black tie. He had his hair combed and wore a fancy wrist watch.

"Damn, where are you going dressed like that?" He asked with a smirk. Vladimir gave a panicked look as he watched Lovino approach him. "Uh, I have a meeting with Aurel's teacher," Vlad said uncomfortably. "Do I look weird?" He asked tugging on his tie. "No. Not at all," Lovino said checking him out. "Is the teacher that hot?" He asked with a smirk. "Huh? No, but I don't want to look unprofessional. The school judged me every year so far because I went looking like a normal teenager," Vlad said with a frown.

"I see. Well you look good, wish you would come to see me like that," Lovino said with a wink and his flirty smile. Vladimir blushed and nodded. "Well, I don't want to be late. Minel is going to be there for a while so be nice to him. Bye," Vladimir said before running over the his car. He climbed in and took a deep breath before driving off.

...

Much to Lovino's dislike, Antonio came in with Francis early in the morning. Matthieu was busy with other customers and Kiku had yet to finish the baking. He sighed and went over to the two. "What do you want?" He asked giving them menus. "Can I have you?" Antonio asked with a wide smile. Lovino glared at him but felt his heart began to beat fast. "No. You?" He asked Francis. "A date with my friend?" He asked cheekily. "No. If that's it then leave," he said with a scowl.

Minel sighed in frustration as he typed away on his laptop. He looked up hoping to find one of the workers so he can order breakfast but Matthieu was far away and Lovino looked angry with customers. He looked closer and easily recognized the one Vlad said had insulted him. He scowled and watched them interact.

"Just one date and a coffee. Please Lovi?" Antonio begged as Lovino rolled his eyes. "I already said no, I'm busy all week," he said pulling his wand out to get their coffee. "Then next week? Come on," he begged. He gave a puppy look and Lovino felt the word yes in the back of his throat. 'Wait, what the hell am I thinking? A date, with this guy? No, stop thinking he's cute,' Lovino scolded himself. "I might be busy again," he replied coldly. "Then get lunch with me on your lunch break," Antonio said refusing to give up.

"I can't, I have something to do with my brother and tomorrow I have lunch with Mattie," Lovino said angrily. Antonio frowned as Lovino turned to leave. He quickly stood and took Lovino's arm, accidentally dropping the cup of coffee on the floor. Lovino's eyes widened as Antonio pulled him back forcefully to face him, still holding his wrist tightly. "Lovino, please." Lovino felt his heart skip a beat before getting yanked away.

Minel had quickly stood up and grabbed Lovino by the torso before forcefully yanking him away from Antonio. He gave a cold glare to Antonio who glared back at him. "He said no. Now leave him alone," Minel said coldly as Antonio began to put his hand into a fist. "Stay out of this, this is none of your business," Antonio said. Matthieu was now beside them looking at them worriedly and Francis had now stood just in case a fight broke out. Minel shrank slightly realizing he couldn't exactly fight, he got his ass beat by Vlad, the school loser, in highschool.

"You know, it's kind of early and I have a hangover. I don't want to do this right now, especially cause I have an assignment due soon," Minel said with a sigh. "Then get out of the way," Antonio said harshly. Minel gulped and took a step back. "Lovino, one date. I'm begging you," Antonio said with a pout. Lovino groaned. "Fine. One date but after that you have to leave me and everyone else alone. You have to leave Vladimir alone and stop talking about him," Lovino said with a scowl. Everyone else stared shocked at Lovino's answer. "Si! Si! I promise! One date, next week!" He smiled and quickly left the café. "Let me pay for the cup," Francis said pulling out his wallet. "No, please just leave," Matthieu said with a light scowl.

He turned to Lovino once Francis left. "Why?" Was all he said. "If it gets him to leave us alone, then I'll go on the stupid date," Lovino said. "Lovino, he won't be happy," Matthieu said. "He won't know, and you won't tell him," Lovino said pointing to Minel. "Vladimir is my best friend, how do I not tell him?" Minel said frowning. "Don't tell him. I know he's been bullying Vladimir. I'm going on this date so he can fucking stop," Lovino said harshly. Minel and Matthieu stopped frowning. "How do you know?" Matthieu asked. "I'm not stupid. It's obvious, every time Antonio comes Vladimir gets all depressed. I can hear him insulting him, I tell him to stop but he doesn't. If a stupid date gets him to leave Vladimir alone then I'll go on the date."

Lovino used his wand to pick up the broken glass from the floor. "If you guys kept it from me that Vlad was being bullied, then you can keep my date from him," Lovino said softly. "I don't want him to be upset." The other two exchanged looks and nodded. "And thank you for trying to help Minel. How about something on the house?" Minel sighed and only nodded. He was too tired to argue with him anyways. He didn't want Vlad upset so he wouldn't tell him about the date.

...

 **Fun fact: if you're drinking, stick a soda (I don't know if anything other than Cola Cola works) in the fridge. In the morning drink the icey cold soda to help with a hang over.**

 **Old Mexican remedy! Please drink responsibly.**


	23. Chapter 23

"Vladimir stop it. I had to much yogurt, I will vomit," Minel said as he walked along. "Come on, just one bite," Vlad said exposing his fangs to the other boy. "No, this is why people in school think you're weird." Vladimir gave a pout and huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Okay, I took it too far that time, sorry," Minel apologized. Vladimir froze and hushed him. "I'm apologizing so forgive me," Minel said bumping his shoulder against Vlad's. "No, shut up." Minel frowned as Vladimir didn't even look at him and had a scowl. "You don't have to be a jerk," Minel said scowling at the blonde. Vladimir began to walk away causing Minel to frown more. "Hey, wait!" Minel grabbed onto Vladimir's backpack to stop him from walking when a noise caught his attention.

"Do you hear that?" Vladimir asked. Minel nodded and Vladimir looked around again before continuing to walk. The sound became louder as the two stood by a large trash bin in the alleyway. They looked around before Vladimir crouched down and pulled open the flaps of a box.

Minel turned quickly as he heard Vladimir gasp. He could see Vladimir reaching into the box with shaking hands as the muffled noise was heard louder. Vladimir had a face that made Minel feel like he wasn't going to like what he found. He watched Vladimir gently pull out what was in the box and hold it against his chest. He turned to him with a horrified expression. "It's a baby." Minel looked down at his arms and saw the young baby, whimpering as Vlad held it tightly.

"What? Who the hell just left a baby here?" Minel asked looking around. "I-I don't know. What do we do?" Vladimir looked up at his friend. "We put him back in the box idiot." Minel said sarcastically. "Come on, we should get him to a hospital just in case." Vladimir nodded and looked back at the box where he found the baby. It was wet and had only a small tattered sheet where he found him nearly suffocating in. The baby wore nothing at all so he took his jacket off and wrapped him before following Minel to the hospital.

The child was taken immediately and they were questioned multiple times. "I don't know, I was just coming back from school and I found him in a box. I didn't see anybody around," Vladimir said as the police questioned him again. The police left and they were ready to go home. They passed the nurse that took the baby and Vladimir stopped. "Excuse me, how's the baby?" He asked making Minel stop too. "He's fine. You did a good thing saving him," she said smiling at the two boys.

Vladimir nodded and frowned. "D-do you think I can see him?" The nurse smiled and nodded. The two teens followed her into a room where the baby was laying in a small crib in a white onesie. "He's going to go into an orphanage if we don't find him a home soon," the nurse said. Minel could see Vladimir deeply upset as he looked at the baby. He stirred and a loud cry came from the crib making Vlad jump. "Aw, don't cry. You're safe now," Vladimir cooed to the baby, making the crying calm down.

"You can hold him if you want," the nurse told him. Vladimir almost instantly reached into the crib and gently pulled the boy out. He held him close and rocked him gently as the baby began to open his eyes. Crimson eyes met Amber ones for the first time and Vladimir couldn't stop the tears from coming. "Vlad, maybe we should go," Minel said putting a hand on his shoulder. The teen only shook his head. "I can't. I can't leave him, Minel." Minel sighed. He knew Vladimir got attached way too easily and he knew this was going to be a pain to go through just to separate them.

"Vlad, we can't stay here forever. He needs a real family, you can't just take him in," Minel said. Vladimir only shook his head as he held the baby closer. "No, please. I'll do anything, I just can't leave him. He has nothing," Vlad said. "Maybe you can adopt him," the nurse said. The two teens looked at her with disbelief and Minel was mentally cursing everything. It's not that he minded taking in the baby, it was just that they were still teens with no money. How were they going to provide for him? There was also their scary roommate, Ivan. What would he think?

"I'll do it." The words sounded like gunfire to Minel. "Vlad, maybe we should talk this through first," Minel said. "No, I'm not leaving him. You don't have to contribute anything, I'll do it all. I'm not leaving without him though," Vlad said looking back down at the baby. He reached his small arms up for Vladimir and began to cry when he couldn't reach. Vladimir smiled lightly and brought his nose against the baby's whispering comfort words as the baby sniffled. Minel felt his heart melt at the scene and gave in. He knew Vladimir was just as persistent as he was and he didn't want to see Vladimir depressed over the situation. "Okay then."

...

It took a month until Vladimir convinced everyone to let him keep the baby. "What's his name?" Minel asked as he held him warmly. "Aurel. For his golden eyes that are like sweet honey." Aurel giggled as Vlad gave Minel Eskimo kisses. Though Vladimir was smart, he dropped out of school not long after and made money by selling charms and potions.

Two years later, his old friend Arthur offered him a job and he gladly took it. He was able to move out with Minel as his roommate in a small two bedroom apartment. Vladimir struggled alot but he couldn't ever say he regretted taking in Aurel.

...

And now he sat in the school office, listening to the owner of a top private school, offering him a spot for Aurel. "I can't afford something like that," Vlad said still amazed. "It's free. Aurel is a smart boy with an inspiring background. So long as he does well, the classes will be free," he told him. "And with Aurel in our school, perhaps even you could try to finish school." Vladimir felt his heart stop. Everything was too perfect, there had to be a flaw somewhere. "What's the catch?" He asked. "The only catch is that if Aurel fails then you have to pay for the classes. He's a hard worker though so I doubt there will be a problem." Vlad nodded.

He wanted the best for Aurel, he always did. "If you don't mind, I'd like to talk this over with my partner," Vlad said. "Yes, we can meet again next week. I really think this is a great opportunity for Aurel though, Mr. Popescu. Opportunities like this don't come all the time," he said.

...

"Do you have a book on explosives?" Lukas thought for a moment before talking to the empty space beside him. "No, the big blue one. It's by the fictional shelf." He looked back to the black haired teen. "My troll friend will bring it." The teen nodded and continued to stare at Lukas. "We are having a sale this Friday. If you come in cosplay you get 20% off your items. That includes books and fortune readings," Lukas said before the book came floating over. "Then can I just buy this Friday?" The teen asked. "No, I make money selling books full price," Lukas replied. "You look familiar. Are you by any chance related to Emil?"

Lukas gave a small nod as he closely inspected the teen. "He's my baby brother, what are you to him?" "I'm Leon, I'm his classmate," the teen said as he payed for the book. Leon was about fifteen with longish black hair and a fashionable outfit. He looked to be some sort of Asian but spoke in a slight British accent. "Okay, well please take care of Emil. Come again," Lukas said as the teen went to sit at a table with the book in hand. 'Why isn't he in school?' Lukas thought before seeing Kiku step out with a tray.

He watched Kiku go to the teen and began to scold him. "Yao will not approve of this, Leon. You cannot keep missing school," Kiku said to the teen that just looked bored. "I want a tea," he said as Kiku sighed. He left the teen with a wave his wand and made his way over to Lukas.

"Do you know him?" Lukas asked. "Yes, he is the cousin of my friend. He had to go into a foster home in England for a while though. Ever since he came back, Yao has been all over him," Kiku said. Lukas nodded and made his way over to Minel. "Hello. I talked to Vladimir last night and my brother will be watching Aurel while you go to work," he said. Minel looked up from his laptop and gave an awkward smile. He made a complete fool of himself the other day, he was surprised he was still talking to him. "Oh, thank you," he said. "Will you two be able to meet Friday? Maybe you can meet here," Lukas suggested. "Oh, yes I can make it."

...

Minel closed his laptop as he saw Vladimir come in. He sat down beside him and waved Lovino over. He tugged at his tie and began to unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt tiredly. Lovino watched him and flushed pink before looking down guiltily and walking away. He sent Matthieu instead who earned a confused look from Vladimir. "Uhm... Can I get a milkshake," he said looking over at Lovino who had his face down onto Lukas's desk. "Sure. Lovino is stressed so just let him be," Matthieu said noticing him looking his way.

"What are you doing?" Lukas asked Lovino as he was face first onto his desk. "Hoping you will kill me before I notice," Lovino replied. He could feel his face heating from the small show Vladimir gave. He just looked so different dressed like that instead of a nerdy cloak or trench coat. Lukas looked up to see Vladimir looking his way and looked back to Lovino. "Is there something going on between you two?" Lovino looked up red faced and shook his head violently. "No, I just.. chigi, I'm going back to work," he said walking away.

"So what did the school say?" Minel asked looking at the milkshake in Vlad's hand. "They want Aurel to attend a private school for free," he said sipping the drink. "What? No way! That's amazing, what did you say?" Vladimir gave a pout. "I asked them to let me think. It all seems too perfect, Minel. I don't know what to think," Vlad said sliding the drink to Minel. "Say yes, this is perfect for Aurel. You always said you wanted him to have what's best," Minel said taking a sip from the straw. "Alright then. I just wanted daddy's opinion," Vlad said teasingly.

Minel rolled his eyes before spotting Lovino trying to avoid the table. "Ah, Lovino!" Lovino jumped at Vladimir's voice and turned to look at the two. "Are you okay? If you need a break, take one." Vlad gave a small smile before Lovino broke into a full frown. He looked down before walking away quickly. "Did I do something wrong?" Vladimir asked. "Just let him be, he'll get over it," Minel said. Vladimir gave a pout and looked down. "I've been here long enough, I'm going home." Minel said standing up. "Okay then. Can you make dinner tonight? I might be home late," Vladimir said. Minel nodded and gathered his things before leaving.

...

Vlad only sighed and finished his shake before seeing Lovino dressed in casual clothes trying to sneak out. "Is it your break time already?" Vlad asked as he stepped in front of him. Lovino only stared at the ground and nodded. Vlad gave a worried look but chose to ignore it for now. "Hey if you're not busy later, maybe we can work on your magic." Lovino fidgeted before a loud bark made them look outside. Feliciano stood there holding onto Romano's leash tightly as he pulled him to the door. "I have to go," Lovino mumbled before hurrying past Vlad and outside. Vladimir gave a hurt look before looking down. The corners of his lips twitched into a frown before he left to his chamber. Matthieu watched him leave sadly and frowned. He didn't like how things were going so far.

...

Feliciano hurriedly pulled his brother into a fabric shop where a blonde stood. "Feliks! Ciao," Feliciano said making the blonde look up from a magazine. "Feliciano! Like, what are you doing here?" Feliks said as the two hugged. "My brother and I are working on a project. We need some fabric," Feliciano said cheerfully. "Huh? You totally have to show me when you're done," Feliks said as he looked through the list Feliciano gave him. "Ned, like totally come help me with this," Feliks yelled into the shop. A taller blonde with spiked hair and a pipe came out and looked at the two brothers. He looked through the list and began to gather the supplies as Feliks talked to Feliciano. He soon returned and gave the box with the fabric to Feliciano after he payed.

"Let's get lunch," Feliciano said as he pulled him to an outdoor table. Lovino sat outside as Feliciano ordered their food. "Oh my gosh, what a cute puppy." Lovino looked up to see two young girls looking at Romano. One tan skinned one with a blue dress and twin tails and another girl with long black hair and a pink dress. "Can we pet you dog?" The first asked as she approached him. "Of course, Bella. He's not going to bite," he said as the two girls excitedly began to pet the wolf. "But we might," Feliciano said as he approached the group. He winked at the two girls and they giggled. "Hey, I know you. You did a dance with Kiku at school right?" The one with black hair asked. "Yes. It must have been destiny that we met again," Lovino said smiling at the girl. "I don't think so," she said smiling.

Lovino frowned as Feli laughed lightly. He should have called it quits, but he had his pride as an Italian man and couldn't stop there. "Oh, you want to be like that then? In that case perhaps I should be the one on the leash and playing dog for you," he said lightly taking her hand. She began to laugh and Lovino's face flushed red. He looked up only to see Arthur leaning on the nearby rail watching him with a teasing smirk. "I'm Xiao Mei. I can't believe Kiku made a friend like you," she said smiling. "I'm Michelle," the other said. "Ciao! My name is Feliciano and this is my brother Lovino," Feli said as Lovino sat miserably. "You two are so adorable. Well, see you." The two girls left and Lovino looked at Arthur as he tried not to laugh.

"Chigi! Don't laugh!" Lovino yelled at the blonde. "I'm sorry, that was too great though," Arthur said approaching the table. "Can I have lunch with you?" He asked. "Si! The more the merrier," Feliciano said smiling at the blonde. Arthur quickly bought his own lunch and sat with the brothers. "I don't believe we have officially met, my name is Arthur." He shook Feliciano's hand and looked between the two brothers. "My name is Feliciano Vargas, We go to the same school, I-" Feliciano began to ramble as Lovino sat down quietly eating, occasionally giving Romano bits of food. "You two look so similar but are so different. It's hard to believe you're close brothers," Arthur said. "Yeah well you and Allistor are pretty different too," Lovino replied. "He's Mr. Bad Boy smoker and you're tea sucking gentleman." Lovino said. "Even your accents are different. The only similarity is your eye color and eyebrows."

Arthur blinked and began to laugh. "Yes, I suppose I am quite different from all of my brothers. But look at Matthieu and Alfred too. The only similar brothers are Emil and Lukas." They continued to talk until something else came up. "So Fratello, I was talking to Gilbert in the pet shop earlier. I heard something strange," Feliciano started. Lovino looked at him curiously. "He said that Antonio has been going on and on about having a date with a pretty Italian," he said, his smile turning scary suddenly. Lovino froze and Arthur quickly turned his head to face Lovino. "What's that about?" Lovino gulped as everyone stared at him. "He was bullying Vladimir. I told him I would go on a date if he left him alone," Lovino said looking down.

"Cancel it," Arthur said. "What?" "Cancel it, right now. I won't let you go," Arthur said grabbing Lovino's arm. "Oi, what's wrong with you? I'm not going too," Lovino said pulling away. "Does Vladimir know?" Feliciano asked. "No, and I don't want him too," Lovino said. Arthur saw his chance to end the date there. He knew Vladimir wouldn't let Lovino go on that date. On top of his bet and café being on the line, he didn't want Lovino to be with Antonio. Antonio was a dick and a playboy, he might have actually cared for Lovino enough to not want him a victim. There was also Vladimir. He knew him since highschool and not once had he seen him so into someone before. He wanted his friend to have some sort of happiness, he had Aurel and Minel sure, but he needed someone romantically for once.

"Lovino, you're risking yourself for Vlad. I think he should atleast know," Arthur said. "He's right, fratello. What if he finds out some other way too, he's going to think you're sneaking around behind his back. You'll loose your chance," Feliciano said. "Chance at what? Being his boyfriend? I don't think so, if he really wanted that he would have asked me already," Lovino snapped. The other two looked at him surprised. "Antonio made it clear he wanted something from me but Vlad hasn't mentioned it once. He doesn't want me that way at all, I'm the only one thinking that way. he won't care about the date because he likes me or anything, he'll only care because it's Antonio," Lovino said earning looks of pity. "Then maybe you should explain that to him when you tell him about your date," Feliciano said standing up. "I have to meet Ludwig later so I'm going home. See you," he said as he took the box and Romano's leash. The two left and Lovino sat looking down depressed. "Lovino," Arthur started before Lovino put his hand up to stop him. "Don't do this, please. I don't want to hear it right now. I'm sure Mattie is pissed off at me right now too. Just, let's go to work," Lovino said standing. The two left to work silently.

They entered to see Matthieu still working. Vladimir was standing by a table and quickly went up to Lovino as he came in. "Ah, Lovino. About the training, do you-" he stopped as Lovino didn't even look up from the ground. "Lovino, are you okay?" Lovino felt his face begin to burn and the tears began to come. He felt guilty for agreeing to go on the date, even though he was sure Vladimir didn't feel that way about him. He voted to just walked past Vladimir, not wanting to look at him. Arthur saw the hurt look on Vladimir's face and shook his head when he was about to go after him. "Just let him have a moment," Arthur said.

He began to walk away until Vlad took his wrist harshly. He looked back and saw his eyes begin to water. "What's going on? Why does it seem like everyone knows what's going on except me? Does he not trust me enough to tell me?" Vlad stopped as he noticed how loud he was actually being. "You're hurting my arm," Arthur said. Vlad quickly let go and watched Arthur rub at the red marks on his wrist. "I'm sorry, Arthur. I don't know what's wrong with me," he said biting his lip guiltily. "Just let him be. He'll come to you when he's ready too. I only found out because of his brother," Arthur said before walking away. Vlad sighed and walked away.

...

"Lovino, maybe you should go home early." He looked up to see Arthur and Kiku standing by the door. "No, Mattie needs his break and I have to work," he said as he changed into his uniform. "Lovino, Vladimir is really worried about you," Kiku said softly. Lovino bit his lip in guilt. The last thing he wanted to do was bother Vlad. "You should just go home and rest. Things will calm down by tomorrow. I'll help Arthur and Matthieu," Kiku said. Lovino sighed and nodded. "Okay then. Thank you," he said taking off his uniform shirt. "And atleast apologize to Vlad. You don't have to tell him anything but atleast tell him you're sorry for worrying him," Arthur said. Lovino sighed and nodded. "Okay then, thanks again." He put on his jacket and made his way back out.

...

 **Sorry, I planned for this to be done earlier but I wasn't getting much sleep due to nightmares.**

 **Happy New Year though.**


	24. Chapter 24

Lovino took a deep breath and knocked on the coffin door. It shifted and opened wide revealing dirty blonde hair and red eyes. "Lovino? Come inside," Vlad said stepping a side. Lovino nervously climbed in and went down the steps before Vlad closed the coffin and followed after him. "Are you okay?" He asked standing nervously. "Si. I just wanted to apologize for worrying you. I didn't mean too." Lovino was soon pulled into a deep hug. "You're upset and you were worried about how I felt? You're too thoughtful, Lovino. Please worry about yourself sometimes," Vlad said softly. Lovino nodded and wrapped his arms around Vladimir.

The two stayed that way until Lovino pulled away. "I gotta get home. I'll see you." Vlad sighed as he left. He was just hoping he would feel better soon.

...

"Fratello, you're home early." "Eyebrows let me go home." Feliciano nodded. "Are you still mad?" Lovino asked. "No. I'm sorry I did that. Here I have a surprise," Feliciano said and pulled out a box. "I finished." Lovino excitedly pulled open the box and took out the costume. "Feli, you got it perfect. Oh my god I have to put it on." He quickly changed and walked out. Feliciano clapped as he modeled it. "You look good in it! Wish I made one for myself too," Feliciano said fixing the hood. "Feli. You're awesome, thanks." Feliciano hugged Lovino, feeling rather proud by the compliment. It wasn't everyday Lovino complimented someone.

"When are you wearing it? I have to go see you in it. Feliks and Ned want to too," Feliciano said as Lovino took it off. "Friday." "We'll be there," Feliciano said cheerfully. "Oh and I'm leaving that day too, will you be okay?" "Si, Ludwig is staying the weekend." Lovino groaned in irritation. "If he touches you, he's dead. I'm only letting him stay because I don't want you alone," Lovino said. "Of course Fratello. Did you pack your suitcase?" Lovino nodded and went to bed.

...

"Morning." Kiku turned to see Matthieu walk into the kitchen with a yawn. "Good morning. You're here early." "I didn't sleep. I was up all night making my cosplay," Matthieu said. "Ah, did you finish it?" Matthieu nodded and pulled out his phone to show pictures. "Wow, you did an amazing job," Kiku said impressed. "I still don't know what to do. Normally I go all out but I have to work so I don't want to over do it."

"Lovino is going all out, you shouldn't worry too much. Al is going to come too." Matthieu smiled as Kiku gave him a surprised look. "He is?" "Yeah, he asked for a day off from practice. He made his own cosplay too," Matthieu said in hopes to woo Kiku. It was obvious the two really liked each other and he really wanted them both to be happy together. "Who is he going to be?" Kiku asked with interest. "I'm not telling," he teased. Kiku gave a ghostly pout and nodded. "I'm going to get some coffee before I pass out," Matthieu said walking away. He walked over and noticed Lovino and Vlad talking to each other. Vladimir was smiling as usual and Lovino didn't seem too bothered, he figured things went well after all.

...

"What on earth are you wearing?" Emil stared shocked as Lukas walked around in his cosplay. "It's my cosplay, don't you like it?" Emil looked again and shuttered. "With those tights, I'd say it's amazing you're able to walk." Lukas gave a confused look before Emil grabbed his books and put them into his backpack. "Oh, don't forget to go to the café after school," Lukas said.

"Yeah I know, you don't have to remind me every five minutes." Lukas nodded and handed him an outfit. "What's this?" "I got one for you too. Wear it to the café." "No. I don't want to wear tights," Emil said putting it down. "It's not tights. Wear it for a discount. Minel is wearing one and he wont get the discount if you aren't dressed," Lukas said. Emil sighed and shoved the outfit into his backpack. It better not be stupid," he said before leaving.

...

"Lukas! You look so cute," Vladimir said messing with Lukas's hat and smiling at his costume. "You're like a little elf, I always wanted to see this," he said cheerfully. "Who are you supposed to be, Peter pan?" Lovino asked from his spot. They all turned to look at him with disgust. "I'm Link," Lukas replied. "When are you going to change?" Arthur asked as he tied on his headband. "Oh, right. Let's go bastards." Lovino stood and walked into the changing room with Matthieu and Kiku.

They stepped out and the other trio looked at them. "Who are you guys supposed to be?" Arthur asked. "Huh? I'm Ezio from Assassin's Creed." Lovino said strutting in the outfit. "Feli put it together for me," he said pulling the hood off and sitting on a chair. "I'm Ed from full metal alchemist." Matthieu said with a small smile. "I waited too long to pick one so I just went with a gender bent Akane Tsunemori," Kiku said. "Oh, it's just a simple suit," Lukas said. "Ah, there's also this," Kiku said pulling out the dominator. "It's the latest model," he said before it transformed into the eliminator mode. "I haven't seen that anime yet," Matthieu said as they all took the toy gun and played with it.

"What about you circus bastard?," Lovino said looking at Vladimir. "I'm Drocel Keins," Vlad said with a smile. "From?" "Black Butler. I wanted to be Alacard but I don't think I have the looks for it," he said with a pout. He pulled out his phone and showed him a picture of the character he was cosplaying. Lovino and Arthur began to laugh. "Bloody hell. That does look like you. You both wear weird outfits too," he said laughing. "Shut up, Naruto, atleast I don't have to hide my eyebrows behind a headband" Vlad said with a frown. "Atleast I have good fashion sense," Arthur teased. "I'm full of style." "Did you hear that? Full of style!" Arthur yelled as he and Lovino continued to laugh.

"Yeah, if vampires and circus actors were in style, you'd fit like glove," Lovino said wiping tears from his eye. "I don't think that's very funny," Vlad said with a frown. "It's just a prank, calm down," Lovino said as Arthur was still snickering. "Come on, we need to open up guys," Matthieu said interupting them. "I think your cosplay is great, Vladimir," Kiku said. "Thanks. Atleast someone doesn't think I'm a circus ring leader," Vlad said scowling at Arthur. "You'd be the lion tamer, or dragons in this case," Lukas said. "Maple bastard would be the gentle giant," Lovino added. "Then you can be the Acrobat since you're so pretty and flexible," Matthieu joked. "Lukas would be his partner," Arthur said. "Then you'll be the clown. Not that anyone will laugh at your jokes," Vlad told him. "I tell great jokes, you damn blood gurgling-" "Don't fight," Kiku interupted. "And Kiku is the ring leader. Let's open now," Lukas said before walking away.

They opened and it wasn't until noon that mobs of people were coming in with all sorts of cosplays. Lovino watched as person after person went into Vladimir's coffin trying to buy magical items from him. It was a pain and were constantly taking pictures with other people. By 2, they were all ready to call it a day. "Lovino, I'm tired." Lovino turned to Vladimir trudging to him. "Shouldn't you be working your area?" He asked.

"I sold out," he said with a frown. "Wow, congrats," Lovino said as he put the items on his tray. "No, you should have seen them. Never in my life have I seen such people like that. Fans are terrifying," Vlad said sitting on an empty seat next to Arthur. "Yes, but it is nice seeing so many people in costumes," Arthur said as Lovino walked off shaking his head. "Yes, I had a few girls trying to hit on me and it was really weird," Vlad said gaining Lovino's attention. He did his best to listen in as he went around giving items. "Weird? How?" Arthur asked as he put ice cream into a glass. "They kept touching me and asking me about demon butlers and stuff. Yaoi fangirls are really devoted," Vlad said taking a coffee from Arthur. "Yes, well the subject has risen quiet high lately," Kiku said as he reached over to take items from the counter.

"Oh yes, I forgot you're into those," Arthur said. "Huh? No way, you can't be one of those girls," Vlad said in horror. "I'm not," Kiku said with a small smile. He began to put the batter onto the heating pan before he saw Matthieu next to him waiting for Kiku. "Mattie, are you suffering too?" Vlad asked. "Eh? Well I'm not used to he attention but it's nice. I have a lot of people complimenting me," he said with a soft smile.

"Fratello!" They all turned to see Feliciano burst through the door with two other blondes. Vlad watched them fondle over Lovino's outfit before turning his way. "Oh my god, is that Vlad? It's been like, forever!" The shorter one said. "Feliks! Ned! What are you doing here?" Vlad asked as they went over. "We like, totally came to see Feliciano's brother. I didn't know you worked here, that's like so lame," Feliks said with a bright smile. "Yeah. There was a sign with my name you know," Vlad said. "Oh, noone reads that. What's with the like nerd theme? Is it always like this?" He asked as Ned ordered.

"No, it's just for today." "Your outfit is so lame," Feliks said amused. "Oi, what do you want?" Lovino asked interupting the two. "You're like totally rude. If you weren't such a hottie I would have called your manager," Feliks said with a pout. Lovino continued to stare before Feliks laughed. "I'm totally messing with you, okay I'll have like whatever he's having," he said giving back the menu. Lovino wrote it down and looked at Vlad. "You have to get back to work," he said before leaving. "No fun," Feliks said with a pout. "I'll see you guys later," Vlad said waving.

Lovino returned after a few minutes and put the items down in front them. "Uhm, what is this?" Feliks asked looking at the glass in front of him. "It's a Japanese style crepe. Your friend ordered it," Lovino said. "Can you like... Eat this part too?" He asked poking at the crepe. "It's all edible except the paper and cup, now eat." Lovino said before walking away. Feliks turned to see Ned already eating before Feliciano joined them. "Ve~ that looks good can I try some?" He asked. He took the spoon and took some of the ice cream and ate it before humming in delight.

"I should have gotten one," he said taking a strawberry. He looked over to see Ned with a completely different type. "What kind is yours?" "Chocolate banana." Feliks turned to his and pouted. "Why did you get chocolate? That's like no fair," he said. Ned's had vanilla ice cream with banana sliced for decoration, two pocky sticks and chocolate pieces on it. His only had strawberries and jam. "Because you don't like bananas," Ned said as he spoon fed some of his to Feliciano. "They're like, so gross. So where were you?" Feliks asked. Feliciano looked up from biting into the spoon and pointed to Vlad. "Talking to him," he said.

"You know him?" Feliks asked. "Si. He and fratello are close," Feliciano said. "No way, are they like dating? That's so cool," Feliks said. "Now that I think about it, it was weird that he wanted to buy tulips from me for Valentine's day," Ned said. "No way! He's totally into him," Feliks said eating his crepe. "No, they aren't dating. Soon hopefully," Feliciano said before Matthieu stopped by the table. He placed down the cake for Feliciano and left quickly after a thanks. "Yeah. I don't know much about your brother but I trust your judgement," Feliks said.

"Besides, we have known Vlad since highschool. He totally deserves someone better now. Right, Ned?" "Yeah. After his last thing, he could use someone new." Feliks nodded and Feliciano gave a confused look. "What do you mean? What happened in his last relationship?" Ned and Feliks exchanged looks and shook their heads. "I shouldn't tell you," Feliks said. "Oh come on. Please," Feliciano begged. "Alright. You see in highschool-" Feliks was soon interupted by a hand on his head. He turned to see Ned staring at him. "Don't. It's Vlad's business only," he said making the other two pout.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Feliciano said eating his cake. "Oh, Fratello! Let's take a picture together," Feliciano said excitedly. "Huh? No." Feliciano pouted and stood up. "Here take a picture of us," he told Ned giving him the phone. "Oh! Me too!" Feliks said standing. He watched Feliciano pull Lovino by the arm and stood next to him with a pose. Lovino crossed his arms, happy the hood covered his face before the shuttering sound came. "Okay there," he said pulling away. "Not yet," Feliks said grabbing him again. "Vlad, you too!" He said waving him over. With much struggle, they managed to get a picture with Lovino in the center, Feliciano and Feliks on each side. Vladimir crouched in front of them and Ned in the back."

Thank you!" Feliciano said taking his phone from Matthieu. "No problem, Feliciano." "How do you know my name?" Feliciano asked. "Eh? Well because you're Lovino's brother?" Matthieu said confused. "Are you two friends?" Feliciano asked and gasped as Matthieu nodded. "Fratello has friends? Oh my god, you have to come over sometime. Fratello why haven't you told me?" Feliciano said looking at Lovino. "Stop it, idiota. If you're done then pay and leave, we're busy here," Lovino said. "Yeah, I'm going. Be safe on your trip okay? Bye!" Lovino yelled. "Yeah and remember what I said about potato bastard. He won't be able to eat another wurst again if he touches you," Lovino said before leaving. "Buu, Vlad you sure pick them violent," Feliks said. "Huh? Who told you?" Vlad asked turning red. "It's like, totally obvious. Anyways it's been nice seeing you. We'll totally come again," Feliks said giving him the money. "Take care of my fratello on your trip," Feliciano said before the trio left. Vlad sighed and left to put the money in the register.

...

"Lukas! Haha look at me!" Lukas looked over from his customer and saw Matthias wearing an orange t-shirt and Naruto headband. "How creative," Lukas said sarcastically. "Woah, you're Link huh? You look so cool," another person said. Next to him was another tall blonde with a long red trench coat, spiked hair and round glasses. "Thanks. Who are you?" "Al!" They all turned to see Matthieu walking over. "Bro! Hey, looks like you got the extension on," Alfred said.

"Yeah. You look great, Kiku is over there," Matthieu said pointing next to Arthur. "Oh... Arthur is there too," Alfred said with a frown. "Go! He was excited to see you in cosplay," Matthieu said smiling. "Really?" Al asked flushed pink. He nodded and Al made his way over. As he was walking he almost ran into another blonde, making his hat fall off. "Oh, sorry about that dude," he said picking up the hat. "That's okay," Vlad said taking the hat from his hand and looking up. "Nice coat," he said smiling. "Thanks dude!" Al said before Vlad left.

He stopped in front of Kiku and smiled nervously as he looked up. "Hey, Kiku." Arthur gave a confused look before Kiku realized who it was and dropped the plastic bottle he was holding. "A-Alfred?" Arthur's eyes widened and he looked at him in shock. "Yeah, I had a day off from practice so I thought I'd come by," Al said with a nervous laugh. "I see. I love your cosplay," Kiku said really taking his appearance in. "Thanks! Mattie helped me make it. Seems fitting right?" He said. "No bloody way, are you really Alfred?" Arthur asked amazed. "Yeah. Hey Iggy," he said with an annoyed look.

"What's with that greeting, you wanker? You come into my café, you hit on my workers and then you don't look happy to see me?" Arthur asked. Both Alfred and Kiku flushed red at the second part. "Yeah well, I don't like having to yell 'the British are coming' everytime I see your eyebrows," Alfred said with a frown. "Like seriously dude, they increase in size everytime I see them. The British Empire ceases to grow apparently." The two broke out into an argument before Kiku interupted them.

"You two sure get along," he said with a soft smile. "Huh? You're joking right," Alfred said. "No. If you don't mind, Alfred. Can I have a picture of you?" Kiku asked pulling his camera out. "Sure. Wouldn't you rather have a picture with me though?" He asked. "That's a good idea. I'll take it for you," Matthieu said joining them. "Go stand with him," Matthieu said taking the camera from Kiku. Kiku shyly walked over and Alfred wrapped an arm around him. "Come on Kiku do it with me. Love and peace!" Alfred yelled putting his hand out to make the peace sign.

Arthur snickered from his spot as Lovino raised an eyebrow next to him. On the other end, Lukas and Matthias were watching them with interest. "L-love and peace," Kiku said nervously putting his hand out. "One more time," Al said. "On three. One. Two. Three. Love and Peace!" He yelled as Kiku said it too with the pose. Matthieu quickly took the picture and smiled. "How about one with your guns?" Matthieu asked. "Oh, yeah! Let's do it," Alfred said pulling out the two pistols. Kiku pulled out his and the two got into an epic pose for the picture as Arthur snickered at them.

"Thank you, Matthieu," Kiku said taking the camera. He was flushed red and went back to his spot. "Love and peace!" Matthias said wrapping his arm around Alfred. The two began to chant it before Matthieu and the whole cafe joined in. "Bloody hell. These fans sure are strange," Arthur said gaining a nod from Lovino.

By the time they stopped Kiku had already made them two crepes. "Ah, can we get these to go? We have a movie," Matthias said. "Just pull it out of the cup," Lovino said. He watched them pull it out and give amazed reactions to the pre-wrapped treat. "You've got to be kidding me," Lovino mumbled as Arthur agreed. "Okay well bye. See you Sunday, bro," Alfred said waving goodbye as the two left. "You two are so cute," Matthieu said smiling at Kiku making him blush.

...

Emil sighed as he went into the café. He looked around at all the cosplayers and felt a little more at ease about having to dress up. He went up to Lukas who was talking to someone. "Hey, can I use your room," he said. Lukas nodded and gave him the key. Emil went behind the book case and opened opened the floor board before climbing in. He walked through the short hall and unlocked the chamber before getting changed into what his brother gave him. He looked in the mirror and groaned before running back up to Lukas. "Why on earth did you give me a dress?" He asked ignoring the other person he was talking too.

"Technically it's not a dress," Lukas said looking at his brother. "Here," Lukas said tapping his nose with his wand. Emil's nose twitched before sneezing and looking at Lukas. "What did you do?" He asked. "Freckles. Cute." Emil's eyes widened at the familiar voice and turned to see who had been talking to his brother. He saw Leon standing there looking at him. "Oh, your eyes changed color too," he said leaning in to look better. Emil flushed a bright red before covering his face. "No, don't look!" He said embarrassed. "You look good though. You're Jafar right?" He asked making Emil look up. "Who?" He finally took in his appearance, realizing that Leon was also dressed up. "Yes he is. It suits him right?" Lukas asked. Leon nodded as Emil gave an embarrassed look.

"Why are you even here?" Emil asked. "I buy books from here," Leon said holding up a book. "Okay, well you never saw me," Emil said walking away. "Wait. Let's take a picture together," Leon said. "No way!" "Come on. Can you take our picture?" Leon asked Lukas giving him his phone. "Sure. Smile Emil," Lukas said as Leon held him in place for the picture. Emil had a straight face as Leon posed. The shutter went off and Leon let him go. "Who are you even supposed to be?" Emil asked looking at Leon. He had painted on a red mark on his face and red clothes. "Water. Earth. Fire. Air." Leon said. "What?" Emil asked.

"Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked." "Why do I feel like I have heard this before," Emil said. "Only the Avatar, master of all four elements, could stop them. But when the world needed him most, he vanished." Emil was confused as to why Lukas was nodding in approvement. "A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an airbender named Aang. And although his airbending skills are great, he still has a lot to learn before he's ready to save anyone." "I don't understand what's happening," Emil said confused. "BUT I BELIEVE," Leon said louder gaining the attention from people nearby. "That Aang can save the world," Leon finished. Emil raised an eyebrow as people began to clap.

"I'm Zuko from Avatar," he said finally. "You could have just said that," Emil said with a frown. "Well, I'm going now," he said walking over to a table. Pretty soon Leon joined him and ordered a tea. "I'll have just a coffee now," Emil said before Matthieu left. "Why are you here? I have someone I need to meet," Emil said as Leon was on his phone. He heard the camera shutter and looked at him angrily. "Don't take my picture without asking!" Emil said. "Don't worry. Everyone likes it," Leon said showing him his phone. The picture taken earlier already had a lot of hits. "Don't post it online!" He yelled.

"Who are you meeting?" Leon asked. "Someone." Emil said with a frown. "Well you don't have any friends at school. Maybe a girl you met online?" Leon asked. "What? No. And how do you know about... That," Emil asked kind of ashamed. "I never see you talk to anyone. So who are you meeting?" The two cups were placed down and Leon thanked Matthieu before looking back at Emil. "Well?" "None of your business," Emil said with a frown.

"There you are. I almost didn't recognize you." The two teens looked up to see Minel pulling out the chair to sit. ' _An older guy. Is that what he's into_?' Leon thought. "Sorry, my brother made me wear this," Emil said flushing red. "No, it's cute." Minel said before waving someone over. "My name is Minel by the way. Is this your friend?" He asked looking at Leon. "No. He ju-" "Yes. My name is Leon," Leon said interupting Emil. Pretty soon Vlad came over holding up two kids. "Oh, hi Emil." Vlad smiled exposing fangs to Leon who looked impressed.

"Those look so real, where did you buy them?" Leon asked. "Buy what?" Vlad asked confused. "The fangs." Vladimir gave a small laugh as he put the two kids down. "They're my real teeth. Anyways, you guys ready to order?" He asked. "The crepes are really good. Kiku is making some now," he said. "Oh, I'll take a strawberry one," Leon said. "Make that two, for Emil." Vlad nodded and wrote it down. "I want chocolate," Aurel said excitedly. "Me too," the other boy said. "I'll have a strawberry one," Minel said. "For strawberry we have regular and cream cheese," he said. "I'll take the cream cheese one," Minel said. "Regular," Leon said. "Uhm, regular please," Emil said before Vlad kissed Aurel's cheek and left.

"I didn't plan to order anything," Emil said looking at Leon. "That's okay I'll pay. Kiku makes good crepes," Leon said. "Oh, so am I watching both?" Emil asked looking at the two kids. "No just Aurel. Peter is just visiting us today," Minel said. "Introduce yourselves," Minel told them. "Hello, Mr. Emil. My name is Aurel, thank you for watching me this weekend," Aurel said sweetly. Emil wanted to hug him. He was dressed in cream colored overalls that fit loosely and had bloomer shorts. He wore grey long socks with black boots and a loosely fit grey cardigan and ears.

"Hello. Are supposed to be Totoro?" Emil asked. "Yes. My big brothers helped me make it," Aurel said with a smile. Emil nodded and looked at the other blonde boy. "I'm Peter. I'm Kagimine Len today though," he said proudly. "Len?" Emil asked confused. "A vocaloid huh? Wait until Kiku sees you," Leon said. "What's a Vocaloid?" Emil asked. Leon began to show him pictures and he nodded. Soon enough Kiku came by with a tray and gave them each their own crepe. "I hope you enjoy it," he said before looking down at Peter.

"There he goes," Leon said. "M-May I take your guy's picture?" He asked. "Sure," Minel said smiling. Kiku quickly went back and returned with a camera and began to take several pictures of the two small boys. "Minel, you look just like Eren," Kiku said as he took a picture. "I know right?" Minel said happily. "Vlad was ashamed when I bought it and he doesn't let me wear it often," Minel said sadly. Kiku turned to see Leon and Emil. "May I take your picture too?" He asked. "Yeah. Come on, together," Leon said pulling Emil up. Emil stood awkwardly as Leon posed and Kiku took the picture. "Thank you so much," he said before leaving.

...

Lovino groaned as the bad touch trio came in with full cosplay. They sat down in their usual spot and called him over. He looked at Antonio and blushed. ' _What the crapola is up with that outfit? He's clearly showing off, but damn is he fit_ ,' Lovino thought. Antonio wore a red open vest with no shirt underneath, exposing a lean, tan torso with a six pack and nicely toned muscles. "What do you want?" Lovino asked trying to hide his blush. "What is-" "Our special today is Crepes. We have strawberry cream cheese with blueberry jam, regular strawberry, and chocolate banana," Lovino said interupting Francis. "You're one step ahead of me, Mon Ami," Francis said smiling.

"In that case I'll have the strawberry cream cheese," he said. "I'll take the banana one," Antonio said. "I'll take regular strawberry," Gilbert said. "Awesome costume by the way." "Oh thanks. Feli made it," Lovino said showing off. "Feli is so awesome. Ludwig made mine too," Gilbert said proudly. "Who are you even supposed to be?" Lovino asked. "I'm Soul Evans! Only the most awesome character ever," he said cockily. "Right," Lovino said. "Ah, do you like mine, Lovi? I'm a pirate King!" Antonio said excitedly. Lovino looked at him and scowled. The open vest was clearly meant to show off. "No."

"Surely mine is accurate, non? It only make sense I play as the most beautiful character there is," Francis said. "I know who you are. You surprisingly fit the character a little too well in the beginning," Lovino said walking away. "Who were you again?" Gilbert asked. "I am Howl from Howl's moving castle," Francis said with a pout. "I eat the hearts of beautiful girls." Antonio laughed lightly as Gilbert rolled his eyes. A small boy caught his attention and he turned to see Aurel walking by. "Oh, Aurel was it? Hello!" Francis said as Aurel looked over.

"Oh. You're from the library," Aurel said walking over to them. "I'm sorry. I don't know your name," he said. "Just call me big brother Francis!" He said lifting Aurel and sitting him on the table. "Okay big brother Francis," Aurel said brightly. "Ah so cute. In that case call me uncle Gilbert!" Gilbert said excitedly. "Okay uncle Gilbert," Aurel repeated. "Ah, so cute!" Francis said. "Well I do love kids. Why don't you call me brother Antonio too," Antonio said happily. "Okay brother Antonio," Aurel said melting their hearts again.

"That's a cute costume. Did Vlad buy it for you?" Francis asked. "No, he helped me make it," Aurel said. "Wow. You two are so good at it then," Francis said. "Yeah. Big brother is the best," he said smiling. "Ah, you're so cute. You remind me of Ludwig when he was younger," Gilbert said fawning over the boy. "Que lindo eres, Aurel. I wish I had a little brother too. I just love kids," Antonio said lifting Aurel up. He smiled at him before feeling someone pull him out of his hands.

He looked over to see Vladimir glaring at him with Aurel in his arms. "Ah, hello Mon Ami. How are you today?" Francis asked nervously. "Why are you grabbing my brother?" Vlad asked coldly. "We were just talking to him. Really," Gilbert said. Vladimir continued to glare at Antonio as Antonio smirked at him. "Brother, they were only talking about my costume," Aurel said not liking the look on Vlad's face. Vladimir looked at him softening his expression and sighed.

"Aurel, what did I tell you about strangers? You shouldn't go up to them alone, no matter what," Vlad said. "But they're not strangers. I met them at the library," Aurel said. "Yeah but..." "Aren't they your friends?" Aurel asked. Vladimir bit his lip, he didn't want to tell Aurel that he hated them. Well hated one atleast. "No. Aurel you shouldn't go up to people unless you ask us okay? Let's get you back to Minel," Vlad said scowling at the trio again. "Okay. Bye bye big brother Francis and Antonio. Bye uncle Gilbert," Aurel said as Vladimir was leaving. "Bye little Aurel," Francis said as the others waved.

"We are so fucked," Gilbert said nervously. "Let him try something," Antonio said with a scowl. They watched as Vladimir put Aurel back with another person and patted Aurel's head before whispering something in the other's ear. "Isn't that the guy from last time?" Francis asked. "Oh, they're together!" He said suddenly as he watched them making close contact. "No way! Now you know Lovino is completely free," Gilbert said excitedly.

"No, I'm his boyfriend." They looked up to see Matthieu smiling at them as he put their orders down. "Aw come on Mattie, I thought I would get you first," Gilbert said with a pout. "Think what you want. You can take my soul, but you won't have my heart," Matthieu said with a wink. Gilbert smirked as Francis chuckled. "Is that a challenge? Matthieu Williams I do believe you are testing a man's patience," Gilbert said. "Man? I don't see any men around here," Matthieu said teasingly. "I only see a perverted 12 year old girl, an egoistic middle schooler and an annoying spoiled kid who threw fit for not getting what he wanted," Matthieu said crossing his arms. The three gulped at Matthieu before Vladimir showed up.

"Are they messing with you?" He asked. "No, it's okay," Matthieu said with a smile before leaving. "Vladimir, we're sorry about Aurel. We only wanted to say hello," Francis said nervously. "Just don't touch my brother again," Vlad said glaring at them. "Yeah, just go with your boyfriend already," Antonio said rolling his eyes. "Boyfriend?" Vlad asked. "Yeah, he's your boyfriend right?" Antonio asked pointing to the table where Minel sat with the two kids and Lovino giving them another crepe. He smirked thinking he meant Romano and said,"Yeah."

...

"Lovi. I can't wait for our date next Friday. I'm really happy you said yes," Antonio said as they were leaving. "Whatever bastard," Lovino said rolling his eyes. He could see Aurel hugging Vladimir as Minel was getting ready to leave too. "Hey, is your friend mad at us?" He asked. "Huh?" Antonio pointed to Matthieu ignoring Gilbert. "Most likely," he said.

"Birdy, please talk to me." Gilbert said following Matthieu. "No, Gilbert! Don't call me birdy either," Matthieu said walking away. "Mattie, please. I wasn't even part of this, I was at work," Gilbert defended. "But still. You supported him, he's your friend! You know what he's like and I don't appreciate your friend trying to use mine," Matthieu said crossing his arms. "Mattie it's not like that," Gilbert said. "Prove me wrong then we'll talk," Mattie said leaving. Gilbert grabbed his arm softly and looked at him. "Mattie you're dragging me like a dog, please don't do this. Don't be mad at me," Gilbert said. "Just go away, Gil," Matthieu said pulling away and leaving. Gilbert sighed and joined Antonio depressed. "This is your fault," He said as Antonio shrugged.

"Well, guess he got the date," Francis said smirking at Arthur. "No! It doesn't count!" Arthur yelled. "You said any way as long as he knows," Francis said. "No, I refuse to loose." "Mon Ami. You lost, mini aprons for next week," Francis said smiling. "Fine. A gentleman never goes back on his bets. I'll do the stupid aprons," he said crossing his arms. "Good. Maybe you can model it for me first though, non?" He asked. "No. Get out," Arthur said. Francis pouted before leaving with his friends.

...

"You be good okay?" Aurel told Vlad. "Yes Aurel. I'll be good but you have to be good too," Vlad told him as the two hugged. "Bring me sweets," he said. "Yes I'll bring you sweets. Take care of Minel for me okay? Make sure he doesn't have too much yogurt while I'm away." Aurel nodded and let him go before Minel was pulled into a hug. "I'll be home soon," Vlad said kissing their cheeks. "See you, Peter," he said waving to the blonde. The three left and Vladimir helped the rest clean up after they had changed into normal clothes.

"You okay?" Lovino asked Matthieu as he cleaned tables. "Hm? Oh yeah. Don't worry about me," he said. "What happened? Is it because of Antonio?" "Yeah. Don't worry though, I'll forget about it," Matthieu said. Lovino nodded and continued to clean. "Have you seen Lukas?" Kiku asked. "He went to drop off Emil at home two hours ago," Lovino said. "Two hours ago?" Kiku asked. "Yeah. I don't know," Lovino said. "Oh I forgot, Lukas didn't want Emil to be home alone so he said he had to talk to Matthias about making sure he stops by to make sure he's okay," Matthieu said.

"You're kidding. He's a big kid, he can take care of himself," Lovino said. "You're being hypocritical, Lovino," Vladimir said smiling. "Shut up, bastard," Lovino said. "Besides, he's watching Aurel. I prefer having an extra eye just in case," Vlad said before the door opened. Lukas walked in with a suit case. "Is he here yet?" He asked. "No, what the bloody hell is taking him so long?" Arthur asked.

They finished cleaning and were having crepes when Allistor showed up. "Why the bloody hell are you late?" Arthur asked. "Dylan didn't want to loan me a dragon," Allistor said. His eyes wandered and landed on Matthieu who was looking at him flushed pink. "That's fine, we have one," Arthur said before looking at the others. "Do you have everything ready?" He asked. They all nodded and finished their crepes before following Arthur to his office.

"This thing goes to Ireland too?" Lovino asked looking at the suitcase. "First of all, we're going to Scotland, ya little shit," Allistor said looking at Lovino. "Huh? You want to say that again?" Lovino said going up to Allistor. Arthur laughed as Lovino tried to look tough but their height difference was too much to take seriously. "Shut up eyebrows," Lovino said scowling. "Anyways no, we have to go to London. From there we get a ride to Scotland. We're fast, so we won't take long," Arthur explained.

Lovino scowled at Allistor who smirked at him. He ruffled his hair and Lovino growled, "don't touch me, cigarette bastard." "You're going to be fun this weekend aren't ya?" He said with the same smirk. "Don't count on it," Lovino said angrily. "Okay guys, go ahead," Arthur said holding open the suitcase. He watched as they each jumped in before going in and closing it.

...

 **Their cosplays by the way** **:**

 **Arthur: Naruto uzumaki- Naruto**

 **Kiku: Male Akane Tsunemori-Psycho pass**

 **Lovino: Ezio- Assassin's Creed**

 **Vladimir: Drocel Keins- Black Butler** ( _puppet guy if you don't know_ )

 **Lukas: Link- Legend of Zelda**

 **Matthieu: Edward Elric- Full metal alchemist.**

 **Antonio: Monkey D. Luffy- one piece**

 **Gilbert: Soul Evans- Soul eater**

 **Francis: Howl- Howl's moving castle** ( _how do you not?_ )

 **Alfred: Vash the Stampede- Trigun** ( _This one was too accurate for me to not put in)_

 **Matthias: half-assed Naruto- Naruto**

 **Emil: Jafar- Magi** ( _too cute for me_ )

 **Leon: Zuko- Avatar** _(Another one that's too accurate_ )

 **Minel: Eren Jaeger- Attack on Titans**

 **Aurel: Totoro- my neighbor Totoro**

 **Peter (sealand): Kagimine Len- Vocaloid**

...

 **I'm sorry I took long to update. As a sorry I made this chapter a bit longer than usual. Thanks for reading!**

 **Now the fun magic begins next chapter!**


	25. Chapter 25

The group stumbled out and into Arthur's home in England. "Okay, so are we taking a car or something?" Lovino asked as they moved about. They all snorted at the comment except Kiku and Matthieu. "What's so funny?" He said with a frown. "Lovino, if we took a car it would take us forever," Arthur said. "Then how are we supposed to get there?" Lovino asked. "Like. This." Arthur pulled out his wand and ran his hand over it, transforming it into a broom. "A broom. Wait, are we going to fly?" Lovino asked amazed. "Duh," Allistor said crossing his arms. "I didn't ask you!" Lovino snapped as Allistor laughed at him.

"Okay you two, help me with this spell," Arthur said. The main trio circled the rest and began to chant something pointing their wands at the group. A magic circle appeared beneath them and glowed before disappearing. "There, that should keep us from sight," Arthur said before leading the group to his rooftop. "I can't believe we're going to fly. This is pretty amazing right?" Matthieu asked Kiku. "Yes, though I admit I am afraid of heights," Kiku replied nervously. "Nonsense, you'll be safe with me," Lukas said pulling out a card. He threw it in front of him and it transformed into a broom. He climbed onto it and let Kiku sit behind him. He clutched his bag tightly where he held his small cat.

"How is this going to work? The brooms are only big enough for two people and there's seven of us," Matthieu asked as he sat behind Arthur on the broom. He had on a backpack with his bear stuffed inside. "Ahahaha. Now this is where I show off," Vlad said pulling out his book. "What is your broom bigger?" Lovino asked. Vladimir smirked and flipped through the pages before stopping on one. He bit his thumb and rubbed the blood across the page and it formed a magic circle. "Come on, Nephele." He said excitedly. Lovino clutched Romano tightly in his arms as the page from the book began to form something. With a strong burst of wind Lovino looked back to see a large white dragon that looked to be made from clouds.

"What the hell is that thing?" Lovino asked staring at it in horror. Vlad happily pet it and spoke to it in Romanian. "It's a dragon," he said before climbing on. He held out his hand for Lovino who shook his head in refusal. "Lovino, come on," Vlad said with a smile. "No way," Lovino snapped. Vlad held his hand out further. "It's okay, Lovino. She won't hurt you," he said and Lovino nearly ran away when the dragon turned to look at him with soft blue eyes. "No, I don't want too," he said gaining a frown from Vlad.

"Why not?" He asked. "Come on, you Italians drive faster than this thing and you're scared to ride it?" Allistor asked. "That's different. I'm in control in a car, this thing could eat me alive!" Lovino yelled pointing to the dragon. "Now you're just stereotyping," Allistor said with a frown. "You just stereotyped Italians, you hypocritical bastard!" Lovino yelled. Allistor groaned and lifted him from the back of the shirt easily. Everyone's eyes widened slightly from his obvious strength as he held Lovino like a rag doll so they were face to face. "You want to act like that?" Allistor asked. Lovino stared in horror at his dark green eyes and clutched Romano tighter. "Since you want to be difficult," Allistor said walking towards Vladimir. "You can sit right up front," he said putting Lovino right in front of Vlad.

Lovino's eyes widened in fear while Allistor climbed onto the dragon behind Vlad and got comfortable. "It's okay, Lovino. Just hold on, I won't let you fall," Vlad said softly putting hands on either side of him. "Let's go!" Arthur said before kicking off the roof. Matthieu gripped the broom from the sudden scare and smiled as Arthur went straight up into the air. Kiku wrapped his arm around Lukas and held Sakura closely as he went up more gently. "Are you okay, Kiku?". He asked as they went up. "Yes, if I don't look down," Kiku said holding tightly.

Matthieu saw Kiku and Lukas up and smiled before waving at Kiku. He looked back down excitedly at the large dragon waiting for it to fly. The white dragon crouched down and spread it wings and Lovino flinched. "Just relax," Vlad whispered near his ear before he felt the dragon move up slowly. "Take it slow, Nephele," Vlad told the dragon. Lovino leaned foward and clutched Romano with one arm and held onto the soft dragon neck with the other as he shut his eyes tightly. He felt himself moving up until he could hear Matthieu laughing. "Lovino!" He yelled and Lovino refused to open his eyes.

"Matthieu waved excitedly, laughing at Lovino's fright. He looked over and could see Lukas trying to get Kiku to touch a passing cloud. "Just reach," he said and Kiku hesitantly held out his hand. He smiled before laughing softly as he curled his fingers through the misty cloud. "You too, Lovino. Open your eyes," Vlad said. Lovino shook his head and Vlad laughed. "You're going to miss out," he said. "I don't care," he murmured. Vlad shrugged and motioned for the other two too start going.

"Okay, hold on because we aren't going slow," Arthur said. Matthieu held onto the broom with both hands and Arthur began to fly foward. "Hold on, Kuma!" He yelled as Arthur sped up. He smiled as the wind began to push his hair back and the view of the passing clouds was amazing. "Ready?" Lukas asked Kiku. He nodded and two began to move after Arthur. "It's not so bad, right?" He said. "Yes, I suppose it's rather beautiful," Kiku said as he enjoyed the view. "Let's go," Vlad said leaning forward slightly. The dragon flapped it's mist like wings before flying foward and catching up to the other two. Lovino whimpered slightly as they took off and refused to even move as they flew.

"Lovino, please look," Vlad said. Lovino shook his head again feeling like his heart was going to burst soon. Vlad gently wrapped his arms around his and lifted him into a sitting position with much struggle. "I'll hold you. Just open your eyes," Vlad said softly. Allistor watched them as he sucked on a lollipop as a distraction for not smoking. "If I open my eyes and die, I will kill you," Lovino said. Vlad laughed and held him tighter. "It's okay. See?" Lovino hesitantly opened his eyes and took in the view. "What do you think?" He asked as they continued to fly. "I-its amazing," he said. The clouds were now hiding the setting sun and were painted with soft pinks and oranges. The sky was turning from blue to a purple color with hints of pink and orange on the other end.

"Lovino!" He looked to see Matthieu smiling and waving at him. He slowly let go of the dragon and waved over to him. "Not so bad, right?" Lovino turned the other way and saw Lukas and Kiku flying right beside them on the broom. "No, I guess not," he said. Kiku smiled at him before Lukas shifted the broom down and went beneath them. Arthur moved closer to them and smirked. "You're scared and you're riding a dragon. I want to see you ride one of these then," Arthur said with a wide smirk. "I'm sure a broom isn't so bad," Lovino said scowling. "Oh yeah?" Allistor said. "Here, let me on," he told Arthur.

Arthur backed up and floated over the dragon before stepping onto it and climbing off. "Me too?" Matthieu asked. "If you're scared," Allistor said smiling. Matthieu shook his head and took off his backpack. "No way, eh. Here hold Kuma," he said giving the backpack to Arthur. Allistor climbed onto the broom as Arthur sat and kicked off. Lovino watched in horror as the two fell straight down. He couldn't see them anymore and was sure they were dead now.

He then heard a loud howl and the broom shot back up and all he saw was a mix of blonde and red hair flowing crazily. Allistor was doing spins and flips on the broom and he smiled as Matthieu held on tightly and was laughing loudly. "Faster!" He yelled and Allistor sped foward. "What the hell? Those bastards are crazy," Lovino said staring at them in shock. "Want to try?" Vlad asked and Lovino quickly rejected him. "You know, there's a magic school here in England. They have a game called Quidditch and you have to chase balls around on broomsticks," Arthur said. "Oh! In Romania we had something like that," Vlad said. "Except we rode dragons and had to go through obsticles." "What the hell kind of crazy school is that?" Lovino asked horrified. "Who are you?" Arthur looked down to see the bear staring at him. "I'm Arthur." The bear only tilted his head. "I'm hungry," it said. Arthur opened the bag before finding a few cookies and giving them to the bear.

"Vlad, we have to speed up," Lukas said. "Alright." He held Lovino closer and put an arm down to hold onto the dragon. "If you get tired, we'll switch." Arthur said and Lukas nodded before moving forward with Kiku holding on. Lovino blushed when he realized how close he and Vladimir were before he felt his heart drop again. The dragon sped up and the wind was blowing harshly against his face. He shut his eyes and felt Vlad leaning lower onto him. "It's better to keep low," he said. Lovino opened an eye and looked back. He could faintly see Arthur leaning slightly and hugging the bear as his hair blew widely. He then turned and saw Vlad's face extremely close to his, hair flowing back and his red eyes looked concentrated. He flushed red again and looked down before seeing Allistor and Matthieu. Matthieu was clinging to him still laughing and Allistor had the biggest grin he had ever seen on him.

...

By the time they landed, Arthur and Kiku were on one broom and Lukas was sitting on the dragon. Lovino was falling asleep in Vlad's arms. "We're here," Vlad said, fully waking Lovino. He looked around as the rest mounted off the dragon. It was a small simple house with greenery surrounding it for a long way. "Here," Vlad said holding out his hand to help Lovino down. He let Romano jump down from his arms and took his hand, sliding off the dragon. As he got off he watched it burst into mist while Allistor opened the door. "How did you like flying?" Arthur asked them. "I enjoyed it," Kiku said. "It was alright," Lovino said crossing his arms. "Mattie?" "I loved it. Can we do it again sometime?" He asked excitedly. "Well I plan on teaching you this weekend," Arthur told them. Matthieu looked beyond excited and Allistor couldn't help but find it cute. However the blonde was crazy when it came to flying. He felt like he was going to vomit from all the spins but Matthieu was laughing the whole time.

He opened the door and let them in. "This is your home?" Lovino asked taking the place in. It was plain and messy. "Aye. Don't mess it up," Allistor said going towards the small bar in the corner. "Mess it up. You messed it up yourself," Arthur said taking in the area. "If it bothers you so much, then clean it," Allistor said shrugging. Kiku, Matthieu and Arthur were quick to start cleaning. Using magic, they managed to clean rather quickly while Vlad enchanted their room to be bigger. They all sat setting up their sleeping areas beside each other before a loud rumbling made them look at Lukas. "I'm hungry."

"I am too. Maybe we should eat before bed," Vlad said. They all stood and went into the kitchen to prepare food. "Don't you have any ingredients?" Lovino asked as he looked through ever cupboard. "I don't come here often so no," Allistor said as he sat with a cigarette in hand. "What do we eat then?" Matthieu asked. "I brought some snacks we can have," Kiku said. They all followed him into the room where he took out varies treats. Matthieu also took out a few boxes of cookies and everyone stared at him. "Why did you bring so many?" Lovino asked looking through the different boxes. "I really like sweets," he said taking a box and opening them.

"I brought some pasta and tomato sauce," Lovino said pulling out the various boxes of pasta and jars of tomato sauce. "Pasta..." "You idiot! We could have eaten this instead of sugar!" Arthur yelled. "Oi! Don't yell at me, I forgot. Besides this was originally Romano's food," Lovino said with a scowl. "You feed your dog pasta?" Kiku asked worried. "Si, he only eats real cuisine," Lovino said hugging Romano closely. "Well let's make it then," Vlad said taking a jar. "What brand is this?" He asked. "Brand? PSH, I don't buy no sauce. I make my own with my own grown tomatoes. That's the Italian way, bastard," Lovino said taking the jar. He stood and was followed into the kitchen. "Where's your cooking stuff?" Lovino asked crossing his arms. Allistor looked up from the couch and shrugged.

He sighed and searched before finding the pot in the fridge. "What the.. who stores this in the fridge?" He asked as the rest shrugged. He began to cook as everyone watched him and talked. "Do you need help?" Kiku asked. "Uhm. Si, go set up the table," Lovino said as he stirred the tomato sauce. Kiku looked around and went back to Lovino. "There's no table," he said. "Huh?!" Lovino turned and looked around before noticing there really was no dinner table. He furrowed his brows before spotting a coffee table in front of the couch. "Oi, bastard!" He yelled. They all turned to look at him. "No, that one! The red head," he said crossing his arms. Allistor slowly turned to look at him and puffed out the smoke. "What?" "Clear that area. We need to use that table," he said scowling. "And if I say no?" "Then you don't eat." Allistor pondered for a moment before standing. He kicked the couch over to the side and pulled the table to the center before going to lay back down on the couch.

Kiku carried plates over while Matthieu placed cups down. Vlad helped Lovino put the pasta onto serving plates while Arthur and Lukas weren't allowed near the kitchen. They all sat down on the floor as Lovino served them all food. "Come eat, bastard," Lovino told Allistor. He stood and took the plate and was about to walk away. "Oh no. You better sit down on the table," Lovino said with a scowl. "What?" He asked looking at him. "You're joking." "No. It's Italian custom to sit together. Sit your ass down," he said. Allistor sighed and sat between Matthieu and Lukas with a sigh.

He felt awkward as he was the tallest one there. He had to hunch awkwardly just to eat and he was still looking down at everyone. "Here." He turned to see Lovino handing him a glass with wine. "Wine? I'll have scotch," he said looking away. Lovino shook his head and gulped the entire thing down before slamming it down angrily. "Dinner is delicious," Vlad said hoping to lighten the mood. "Yes, as usual your cooking is great," Kiku said. Lovino sighed and continued to eat. "Romano stop being messy," Lovino said glancing at the wolf. He had pasta hanging off his nose and sauce covering his face. They are silently before Lukas and Allistor were put to wash dishes.

"This is ridiculous. Why the fuck am I housing a bunch of brats," Allistor said frowning. "Well, because you wanted to see Matthieu," Lukas said. Allistor turned to look at him and smirked. "Aye. I suppose you're right, how do you know?" He asked. Lukas shrugged. "You give off strong senses when you're next to him," he said. "I noticed it at dinner. You kept looking at him and making subtle contact with him," Lukas said. Allistor gave an impressed look. "Huh. Guess you're not so useless," he said. "I suppose not. Here, why don't we do this?" He said pulling out his wand. He flicked it towards the dirty dishes and they all began to wash on their own. "Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Allistor asked. "I forget I have magic," he said before walking away. He went into the room and got changed to go to bed.

He looked around and saw Lovino and Matthieu setting up to sleep side by side. Arthur and Vlad were arguing about who got the spot near the door while Kiku went to the corner. "Kiku, let's sleep together," he said going up to him. "Oh, sure." Kiku slid his sleeping bag over. He set up his sleeping bag in the corner and placed multiple pillows down before getting a large blanket and covering himself. The lights shut off and he could hear Arthur hissing something to Vlad before a thud was heard and Vladimir whining. He chose to ignore it and went to sleep.

...

Kiku woke up the next morning and was met with the sight of Lukas still asleep in a fort made of pillows and a blanket. He looked around and saw the Matthieu curled up around his bear while Lovino layed cuddling his own pet. He turned and saw Vladimir asleep, mouth open and blanket half off with a hand over Arthur's face. Arthur was sleeping normally other than an irritated look on his face due to the hand.

He pulled the blanket off only to see Sakura curled by his feet. She was a lot bigger now and her entire face was freckles with pink spots. Her paws were also freckled now and the tip of her tail was entirely pink and so were her ears. She had yet to grow out her second tail but she was looking much better than before. He stood and made his way to bathroom before going into the kitchen to get water. With nothing better to do, he changed and stepped outside to enjoy the view.

There was a large field of just long green grass before it went into a small forest. It was quiet and secluded, perfect for magic training for sure. "There you are." He turned to see Arthur stepping outside with him. "Ah, I'm sorry. I woke up early and decided to look around," Kiku said. "No that's okay. Allistor is making breakfast now. Everyone will be up soon," Arthur said as Kiku walked towards him. "Oh and about today's training. I'd like to apologize in advance, we're going to test you guys first," Arthur said. "Test us?" "Yes. We want to see how you will do under hard circumstances. It will help us get to know more about you so I apologize if it goes too far," Arthur said. Kiku nodded curious as to what kind of test they will be given.

"Let's go eat," he said walking in. Kiku walked in and saw Vladimir sitting down with Romano by his feet as he read a book. A bit scent hit him and he looked at Allistor who was cooking away in the kitchen. "Uhm. Good morning, Vladimir," he said sitting beside him. He looked up and smiled. "Good morning. Are you for today's training?" He asked with a smile. "Yes. I'm very excited," Kiku said. "I'm going to wake up the others," Arthur said leaving.

...

"Wake up, Lukas. There's coffee ready for you," Arthur said pulling the blanket off of Lukas. He watched as Lukas woke up and tiredly stood. He knew better than to talk to Lukas before he had his coffee and let him trudge away before going up to the other two. "Hey, wake up. Lovino get up, breakfast is ready," Arthur said shaking him. Lovino groaned and sat up before looking at Arthur annoyed. "Che cosa?" Arthur sighed and reached for Matthieu before Lovino grabbed his arm. "Please don't wake him up," Lovino begged.

"What are you talking about?" "Mattie isn't a morning person. Please do not wake him up," he groaned. "Well, he has to get up. We have to start early," Arthur said before tapping him. "Matthieu wake up." Lovino flinched as Matthieu shifted and quickly got up. "Fine, you deal with it," he said before leaving. "Matthieu, you have to get ready," Arthur said tapping him again. Matthieu sat up slowly and looked at Arthur with a tired glare and Arthur flinched. He looked terrifying, maybe even worse than Lukas. He stood up and walked out leaving Arthur alone. He walked out to see Lovino hiding from Matthieu as they all sat down with a cup of coffee. "Ah, morning Mattie," Vlad said. Matthieu stopped walking and turned to him slowly and Vlad noticable jumped, spilling some coffee before looking down.

"Here, eat up." Allistor began to set plates down and everyone looked at it in horror. "What is this?" Lovino asked. "Breakfast. Now shut up and eat," Allistor said as he and Arthur ate normally. "They all stabbed at their food. "There is no way this is edible. It's just burnt grease," Lovino whispered to Kiku. "Yes, but one mustn't be rude," Kiku replied before taking a bite. He turned noticably green and Lovino almost felt like crying. Allistor would surely kill them if they didn't eat, but if they are they would die. "What. Don't like it?" Allistor asked looking at Matthieu who sat not moving. Everyone gulped as Matthieu looked up at Allistor.

He had large bags under his eyes and gave off an intimidating aura as he glared at him. "Are you fucking kidding me?" He said softly. Allistor had an uncomfortable look on his face as Matthieu continued to stare. "I'll just have coffee," Matthieu said pushing his plate away and standing up. He left and got coffee as the others watched. "I think I will too," Lovino said pushing his plate away. "I need a refill," Vlad said standing. Kiku looked ready to vomit as he looked at the plate and Lovino pulled him after him so he wouldn't die.

Lukas looked similar to Matthieu so they didn't want to mess with him. The four stood in the kitchen silently with their coffee watching as Matthieu began to relax. "Coffee is my only friend," he said as he took a long sip. "Well screw you too, bastard," Lovino muttered. "Oh and maple," he said with a smile. "Of course." The others looked at Matthieu shocked as his entire mood changed from awoken demon that not even Vlad could take, to sweet angel from heaven. "You're so weird," Arthur told him as he made a real breakfast of Pancakes.

"Hold on," he said pulling his wand out. "Uhm. Maple... What was that spell?" He pondered before shrugging and standing up. "Whatever I'll get it myself." He left and came back with a large jug of maple syrup. "Why am I not surprised?" Lovino said looking at him. Lukas still seemed to be in a bad mood though as he ate his pancakes. Allistor was eating yet again out of Arthur's plate. "Will you stop?" Arthur asked irritatedly. "No. This is good," he said taking another piece. "Then you should have gotten some before Matthieu took them all," Arthur snapped. They turned to see Matthieu with a large pile of pancakes as he poured maple syrup onto them.

"Not a morning person, eh?" Allistor asked. Matthieu looked up with his mouth full and syrup dripping down his chin and Allistor smiled softly at him. "Uh, no." Matthieu replied muffled by the food before getting smacked by Arthur. "Don't speak with your mouth full!" He yelled. "Don't hit him," Vlad said. "Why not? We're the only ones he smacks around, I want to see someone else hit for once," Lovino said eating his food. "That's because you two are... Yourselves," Arthur said pointing at them with his fork. It dripped maple syrup onto the table and was smacked by Allistor. "Believe it or not, dad left this table. Don't fuck it up," Allistor said. "I'm going to change," Lukas said standing. They turned to see his plate empty and they were sure he went through four cups of coffee.

...

Lukas sighed as he pulled out his clothes for the day. He decided to wear just a simple black v-neck and jeans. He changed and was standing by the mirror when Lovino came in. He watched from the mirror as he went through his clothes pulling out multiple items and holding them each up. "It doesn't matter what you wear. Vlad is going to give you something for training soon," Lukas said. Lovino looked up in horror and shook his head. "God I hope it's not something weird," he murmured. He watched as Lukas put the clip in his hair and checked his face before turning. "You look better," Lovino said as he took his pants off. "I don't like being woken up," he said as Lovino pulled on simple black pants and a white shirt.

"Noone does. God I don't try and I still dress better than Vlad," Lovino said checking himself out. He turned to see Matthieu coming in dressed in jeans and a red hoodie. Vlad followed in just jeans and a white shirt. "Let's go you two," he said before leading them out. They followed and found Arthur dressed rather stylishly while Kiku was dressed in his casual clothes and a scarf. "Okay, we prepared an area for you guys. I'll give you a bit to get ready first," Arthur said.

...

"Okay, I wasn't going to do this, but I thought this was more important for what you're about to do," Arthur said standing next to Allistor on a field. They turned to see the far off targets and Allistor holding a large bow. "We are going to learn what weapon you're best with," he said. "There are alot of choices but I have only a few right now. First one and the most popular is Archery." He picked up his own bow and the two brothers turned before shooting an arrow and hitting the targets. They clapped and he pulled gestured for the three to come.

They each took a bow and stood with their partners as they taught them how to hold the bow. After much struggle with Matthieu, Arthur watched an arrow shoot past him and hit the target. He turned to Kiku impressed before seeing Lukas was the one shooting before giving the bow. He struggled to pull the string back before shooting and it went off to the side. Arthur stepped away and let Matthieu try on his own. He pulled back and the string ripped, hitting him in face. He hissed in pain and dropped the bow before they all approached him.

"I'm alright. Just a small cut," he said looking at his bloody hand. "Or not." Kiku went foward and crouched beside him. "Here, I've got this," he said reaching into his pocket. He took out a small vial with a clear liquid and spilled some onto a towel. He began to clean his wound and it quickly closed. "What is that?" Lovino asked as he poked Matthieu's cheek. "Ah, it's a gift," he said smiling at Lukas. "Okay well let's try again," Arthur said. "Here, you pulled too hard," Allistor said giving him a new bow.

Matthieu got into the position he was taught and pulled the string back. He let it go and it shot a few feet and stuck on the floor. "Well, I'm not so good at it," he said with a pout. He turned and watched as Lovino fumbled with the bow, struggling just to pull the string back. "No, Lovino you have to hold it this way," Vlad said taking his hands and instructing him. "This is stupid. I hate archery," Lovino said with a frown. "It's okay, I'll help you," Vlad said. He put his hand over Lovino's and helped him pull the string back. They two let go and the arrow only fell to the floor in front of them. They stared at it before Vlad chuckled nervously. "Yeah, I'm not so good with archery," he said as Lovino groaned.

"Okay well it seems noone got it," Arthur said as Lovino pouted. "It's okay, there's still more," he said while Allistor went to sit and watch. "Okay, next is swordsmanship," he said. Vlad stood and pulled out a long curved sword. "And the use of other weapons such as an axe, spear or a halberd." Lukas went up to him with a large axe and got into position. "He's going to kill him!" Lovino said looking as Lukas swung the giant axe easily. "Don't doubt me!" Vlad yelled waving at him. Luka charged at him and swung the giant axe and Kiku covered his eyes not wanting to witness a murder.

The sound of metal clanking made him look up and he saw Vlad blocking the axe with the large sword. The two spared before Vlad was knocked back and had the axe stabbed next to his head. "You're dead," Lukas said pulling the axe out. Vlad stood up with a pout. "Well, this isn't my cup of tea," he said shrugging. The others went up to the laid out weapons and picked one. "This one might be good for you," Lukas said pointing to a long thin black sword. Kiku picked it up and swung it finding it really light.

"Here, try this one." Arthur gave Matthieu a halberd and he looked at it impressed. "Lovino get the axe!" Vlad said. "Huh? I can't carry that!" He said picking up a sword instead. They continued to spar against each other and while Kiku seemed to get the hang of it, Matthieu and Lovino were rather sloppy. "This is hard," Lovino said frowning. "Don't you have guns? This isn't the middle ages anymore," Lovino said with a pout. "Guns? Is that what you're good at?" Vlad asked. He thought as Lovino nodded.

"This isn't my thing," Matthieu said tiredly. "Maybe I'm just not good in combat." Arthur frowned. "That's okay, not everyone is." He watched as Vlad went up to Allistor and began to talk to him. He watched as Allistor went inside before coming out and giving a box to Vladimir. Lukas and Kiku were still going at it pretty well and Matthieu looked done already with trying.

"Here. Try it out," Vlad said giving the box to him. "I don't have targets," Lovino said. "Here," Allistor said showing him a map. "Where exactly are you from?" He asked. Lovino pointed to Italy, around where Rome is. "Okay. Shoot this area from right there," Allistor said pointing to a certain spot. Lovino went to go stand as Allistor taped the map to a pole. He moved over and Lovino took the pistol into his hand. The loud gunshot made everyone look over to him before Allistor and Vlad went to look at the map.

They ripped the map off and stared in shock. "Uhm, where did you say you were from?" "Rome!" Lovino yelled from his spot. Sure enough, Rome was shot clean off from the map. "You're an amazing shot," Vlad said walking over to him. "Yeah. My nono was in the Mafia, I had to learn how to shoot," Lovino said shrugging. Matthieu sighed. "Everyone is good at something except me," he said with a pout. "That's okay, Lovino can't even use a gun for this. Atleast not a real one," he said looking at Lovino. "Then what am I supposed to use?" He asked. "Here." Vlad took a sword and ran his hand over it. He watched as it transformed into a long metal pole before another piece formed, making a cross. "That's pretty cool," he said taking it. "Just take a sword to be safe," Arthur said giving Matthieu a sword. Matthieu sighed and took it before they began to get ready for their real training.

...

"Inhale. And exhale." Lukas was helping Kiku stretch and lightly pressed on his back as he leaned foward to touch his feet. "You'll do great, I have faith in you two," Lukas said supportively. "Thank you. I'll do my best," Kiku said as Sakura sat beside him.

"You're really flexible," Vlad said as Lovino did his own stretches trying to avoid a jumping Romano. Vlad watched as he did ballet poses and took calm breathes. "Believe it or not, Feli told nono we wanted to be in ballet when we were younger. Of course I didn't want to be in it but was forced to join. I stayed in it until middle school but still stretch. It helps me relax," Lovino explained. "Now about my outfit." Vlad smiled. "Don't worry, it's easy to move in and cool," he said earning a groan from Lovino. "Just be happy you're not Matthieu right now," Vlad said. They turned to the two blondes.

"Come on, faster." Matthieu stopped mid sit up and stared at him. "Arthur you can't even do half as many as I've done," Matthieu said gaining a smack. "I'm helping you get ready, git. Now keep going," he said. Matthieu continued to do sit ups as Arthur stood by his legs. Kuma sat beside him eating cookies and Arthur frowned. "You two need to stop with the sweets," he said.

"Arthur, we're ready." They joined the other four and smiled at their partners. They waved their wands and they each changed outfits. Matthieu was wearing a green cloak and a simple thick fabric brown vest and loose white pants with long boots. "Thank god I don't have a bow and arrow. I'd look like Robin Hood," he joked with the sword in hand and Kuma standing beside him.

Kiku wore a dark green shirt with loose sleeves that went up to his elbows. He wore brown pants too but were held tightly by his ankles with green elf like shoes. "Is this an elf costume?" He asked and Lukas nodded. "It'll help. Trust me," he said and Kiku nodded. Sakura jumped onto his shoulder as he checked his pack to make sure he had everything.

Lovino was dressed in loose fitting dark green pants, Long brown boots and a brown leather strap on his waist with multiple pockets and items. He had bandages wrapped over his chest and over one of his shoulders before Vlad gave him a dark cloak. "Here." "What is this? Why no shirt?" He asked confused. "Don't worry, this cloak will keep you safe," Vlad said smiling. Romano jumped onto him and pushed him back from the excitement. He sighed before noticing Allistor talking to Matthieu.

"Here. Take this one instead," he said giving Matthieu another cloak. It was darker in color and had a blue pin to hold it from the neck area instead of a string. "Eh? Why, it's the same isn't it?" He asked. "No. Just take it," he said handing it to Matthieu. Matthieu took off the one he wore and put on Allistor's. He immediately felt this one slightly heavier and felt so much more secure. "What's this?" Allistor asked noticing him wearing a chained necklace. "Ah. It's the clover. I wear all the time, for good luck," he said showing him the clover he had given him. "Good. Keep it on," he said. "Thanks for the cloak," Matthieu said with a smile. "Aye, It was mine. It'll protect you. Good luck," he said before ruffling his hair and leaving.

...

"Okay. First let me apologize for anything that may happen in there," Arthur said as they all stood together. "This is going to be dangerous and it's going to feel like days while you're there. You should know that this test is to see how good you are with dealing in dangerous situations. You may think we're evil but this is the only true way to show someone's real side." Vladimir looked awfully serious and that was making Lovino nervous.

"We will do our best to get you if things go too far but know that we aren't promising anything." The trio were now beginning to grow uncomfortable. "You will use any kind of magic you have leaned and may hunt for food if you're desperate, (Matthieu)." "What?" "Anyways, everything is allowed including teamwork and betrayal. Please do your best stay safe though," Arthur said. The trio nodded and Arthur gave one final smile. "Okay, well we made bets so don't let us down!" Arthur said gaining annoyed looks from the trio.

"Okay. Good luck," he said shooting them with his wand. They disappeared from their spots and the magic trio exchanged looks. "I still think Lovino might die," Arthur said. "Don't talk down on my pupil! It makes me look bad," Vlad said. "Kiku has more experience and is actually skilled in his own area. With Sakura around he'll definitely end up winning this. Get ready to pay up," Lukas said looking at the others. The two knew he was right. As far as training went, Kiku was the most capable. But they weren't even sure what kind of magic Lovino and Matthieu were even skilled at.

"Hey." Arthur turned to look at Allistor. "You gave him your cloak didn't you?" "Aye. What of it?" Allistor lit a cigarette and sat back to watch as the trio made screens appear with their own student. "Nothing. You must really like him to give it to him," Arthur said sitting with them. "I just know you spare no mercy," Allistor said. "He was the only one without a magical item. What are you trying to do to him?" Allistor asked.

"You two gave them magical items?" Arthur asked the rest. "There were no rules against it. Everything is allowed after all," Vlad said shrugging. "That includes cheating," Lukas said watching the scene in front of him. "Who are you betting on?" Arthur asked Allistor. Allistor thought for a moment and pointed to the screen. "Him?" They all asked confused. He shrugged. "I'll put 50 on it."

...

 **A/N: So who do you think Allistor is voting for?**

 **The magic trio set up a fake magical place for them which is going to have multiple magical creatures and normal ones.**

 **The goal is to use magic to survive for what feels like a few days. The magic they use is going to be scored and tallied as well as their efforts and teamwork with each other and partners. There will be alot of dangerous situations but the goal is to get them scared enough to expose some hidden magic. This will help them get to know what they're working with exactly and helping them expand their skill on it. So far Kiku is the one who seems to be closer to his own kind of magic.**

 **Arthur is also known to be more rough so he was going to send Matthieu without a magical item while Vlad and Lukas gave one to Lovino and Kiku. I'll show what the items are later**

 **~ Thanks for reading! Also I've been thinking about making the chapters longer from now on.**


	26. Chapter 26

_~A Day With Aurel!~_

Hello! My name is Aurel Popescu and I live with my brothers Vladimir and Minel. I may be small but believe it or not, I am almost six years old! I'm not sure who my mom and dad are but my big brothers act like them so I don't feel lonely. Minel is the daddy and Vladimir is the mommy. I can't say why Vladimir is the mommy though. I can have two dad's can't I? My friend Peter has two dads. I heard Minel say something about 'bottoming' but I don't know what that means. Maybe because Vladimir sleeps on the bottom of the house. Oh well, I'll ask later. Today my big brother Vladimir is gone for work and Minel has to work too, so I'm going to spend some time with big brother Emil. I can't wait!

... _Normal pov_...

Aurel got dressed into his burgundy overalls with a white shirt underneath and long white socks under his boots. "Minel, can I wear my hat today?" He asked holding it up as Minel cooked breakfast. "Sure, just don't loose it. Did you brush your teeth?" "Yup. My teeth are getting longer. They look just like brother Vladimir's, look." Aurel opened his mouth wide and Minel bent down to look at them. "Oh, you're right. You two look just like each other sometimes," Minel said ruffling his hair.

"Did you know that vampires have teeth like mine? Everyone says vampires are scary but I think they're cool. I think big brother Vlad is a vampire," Aurel said as he sat on the table. "Do you really think so?" Minel asked serving plates. "Uh-huh. But he would be a nice vampire. He has sharp teeth and red eyes like a vampire and he works in a coffin," Aurel said. "If that's true then why can he walk in the sun?" Minel asked.

He smirked as Aurel looked stumped at the question. "It's because Vladimir has cool powers. He's a nice vampire so he can walk in the sun. Only bad ones burn in the sun," he said swinging his feet and eating breakfast. "Then what about drinking blood?" Minel asked. Aurel thought and shrugged. "Maybe he isn't a vampire," he said with a frown. "That's right, he's not." Aurel nodded and continued to eat.

"Maybe he's a dragon," he said gaining a small chuckle from Minel. "He doesn't have wings," he said. "Not all dragons have wings. I saw it when Vlad read me bedtime stories," Aurel said. "What book was he reading you?" Minel asked. "The magical ensycopeda," Aurel said struggling with the last word. "Encyclopedia?" "Yeah. That." Minel sighed and shook his head. Vlad was turning Aurel into a magic nerd.

They finished breakfast and got into the car. "Can you play music?" Aurel asked. Minel turned on the radio and listened to the Artic monkeys. "This is different than what Vlad listens too," Aurel pointed out. "Yeah, sorry. I prefer this though," Minel said as he drove. "It's okay. We have to be spiritually opened to different ideas and cultures." ... "... _What_?" Minel couldn't believe what he was hearing from a 6 year old. He was obviously spending too much time with Vladimir. He was just a smart and weird as he was.

He pulled up to the small house and knocked on the front door. Emil opened it and Aurel smiled brightly. "Good morning, big brother Emil." "Good morning Aurel," Emil said letting the small boy in. "Here are his things. He has a habit of randomly speaking Latin so just ignore that. Don't call an exorcist unless he begins to spin his head all the way around," Minel said casually as he dug through his back pack. Emil was confused and wanted to ask about that but he chose not too for fear of regretting it. "Here." Minel held out a stuffed dragon for Emil to take. "His name is-" "His name is Lucifer and he likes marshmallows," Aurel said interupting Minel.

Emil gave an awkward look between Aurel and Minel who just shrugged. "I- I don't know. Vladimir influenced him. Anyways, Aurel can't be alone without him so if you leave him in a room alone for a few moments then please make sure he has the dragon," Minel said. Emil took it awkwardly and nodded. "Uhm, is there anything else I should know?" He asked. "Uh yeah. He claims he's allergic to garlic but that's just a lie, he eats garlic bread all the time. Here's some money for lunch, buy whatever. You have my number in case anything happens. I'll see you tonight," Minel said bending over. "Bye Aurel. Behave okay?" He said kissing his cheek. "Yes, Brother. Bye," Aurel said before Minel rushed out.

Emil closed the door and looked at Aurel before handing him the dragon. "Did you have breakfast?" Emil asked. "Yup. Is it okay if I color?" Aurel asked. "Sure, you can do it on the table," Emil said leading him to the living room. Aurel walked making the dragon fly beside him and making flying effects before placing it down and taking out a notebook and colors. Emil sighed as he watched him scribble onto the paper. He was so weird but he was used to it because of his brother. If he had to be honest he actually found his weirdness very adorable.

"What are you drawing?" He asked. "I drew Vlad the Impaler," he said holding up the notebook. _'What the fuck is this kid taught_?' was his only thoughts. "I'm going to draw a cat next," he said turning the page. "Do you want to color too?" He asked. "Alright then. I'll draw a puffin," Emil said sitting with him. He took a paper and some crayons from the box and began to color. He was so lost in his drawing that he jumped when his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered. "Emil. Are you free today?" "Who's this?" Emil asked confused. "Leon." "Leon? How did you get my number?" He asked. "I stole your phone to get it. Are you free?" Emil looked at Aurel who was coloring. "No, I'm watching Aurel today." He said. "Aurel? Oh was that today? I'm coming over," he said. "What? Wait no!" Leon hung up and Emil groaned. _'Wait he doesn't even know where I live,_ " Emil thought. "Your bird is cute," Aurel said looking at the drawing. "Oh, thanks."

...~ _Back to Original Story_ ~...

Kiku saw a bright light shot at him before feeling himself falling and landed in a small river with a loud splash. He quickly went up to breathe and looked around for a sign of Sakura. He found her sinking and quickly went over to her before lifting her onto his head and swimming to land. He shuttered and wrung his shirt. He admits he felt weird about being the only one without a cloak but now, he was glad that he didn't. If he had it, it would have sunk him to the bottom.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. The cat was all wet and trembling as she clung onto him tightly. "That damn kid needs to learn magic," she hissed. "I apologize," Kiku said as she came down. He looked around noticing they were in a forest. "I wonder where the others are," he said as he explored the area. "They must have separated us," Sakura said walking beside him. "Good, I can't stand that dog," she said.

"I suppose we should look for the others first," Kiku said. "Hold on," Sakura said jumping onto a large rock and sitting in the sun. "They never said you needed them. You just have to survive, you can gain more points by managing on your own," Sakura said. "I suppose you are right," Kiku said. "Well then, we should search for shelter first. Stay close by the river," she said. "Oh yes. Water is very important for survival," Kiku said pulling out his wand. "Not just that. There's magical creatures here, including spirits," Sakura said jumping on his shoulder.

"You may be good with physical combat but you know nothing about religious magic, we have to be safe. Spirits can't cross moving water so we'll stay here," she explained. "Oh, I see." He thought for a moment before feeling a rock. He pointed his wand on it and transformed it into a small hut with only a small opening in the bottom so it looks like a normal rock. "Come on. We need to make sure we have everything," he said crawling in and settling in.

...

"Kiku is lucky to have Sakura," Arthur watching him from the screen. "Yes, she was the perfect companion for him. I made sure of that," Lukas said.

"So how much?" Vlad asked. "I'm putting 40," he said putting the money down. "I give him until any weather changes," Arthur said putting down a 20. "I give him until the first monster. Sakura is useless for defense," Vlad said putting in 20. "I put in 20 for the third attack," Allistor said putting down his bet. "How are the others doin?" Allistor asked.

...

Lovino suddenly felt himself falling before hitting a few branches and getting stuck on some. He looked down noticing he was far from the floor and his cross shaped weapon was falling down. He looked up to see his cloak stuck on one of the branches while Romano was also stuck in some of the branches. He thought the cloak was lame but now he was thankful for it. He would have died if wasn't for it. He wondered how to get up before he heard some branches cracking. He looked up to see Romano getting up and looking around. "Romano. Don't. move." Romano froze and Lovino sighed. That was the first time he listened so quickly.

Romano panicked from seeing Lovino dangling and jumped towards him only to break the branches holding them up. Lovino spoke too soon. He was falling and let out a shout. He heard a thud and stopped suddenly. His eyes shot open and looked to see Romano on a bigger tree branch holding onto his cloak and trying to pull him up. He looked down and saw the floor closer but still far enough to break something. He reached up and grabbed the trunk before pulling himself up. He gasped as he sat on the tree branch. "I was going to fucking die the second I hit the ground? Dammit Arthur!" He yelled angrily.

"How do we get down?" Romano asked looking at the ground. Lovino looked around before groaning. "I have climb down," he said. He removed the cloak and wrapped Romano in it. He unwrapped part of the bandage from his chest and used it to tie Romano against himself and slowly stood with the dog on his back. "Damn, you're heavy," he groaned. He looked down at a branch a few feet down and gulped. He held onto the one above him and used it to swing himself before letting go and landing on the branch. He continued to jump from branch to branch before finally getting to the floor. "Haha. I fucking lived!" He yelled in victory before falling on the floor.

"Now get off. You aren't having pasta for a while," Lovino groaned untying the bandages. Romano jumped off his back and looked around. "Let's find the others," Romano said. "Huh? Why? I say we take a break," Lovino said resting against the trunk of a tree. "Master, we must take this seriously. We don't know what could be around," Romano said. Lovino groaned and got up . "First we find shelter. Lead the way," he said picking up his weapon and watched as Romano sniffed around and led him deeper into the forest.

...

"I'm about to be rich after this one," Arthur said looking at Lovino. "He'd be dead if it wasn't for that dog." "If he dies, I kill you," Vlad said glaring at Arthur. "He's useless!" Allistor yelled. "He wouldn't even get on the dragon and you wankers made bets on him." Vlad scowled at him. "How about it guys?" Arthur asked. "I've got 30 on the first 20 minutes," Arthur said. "20 on the first attack," Lukas said putting the money down. "You too, Lukas?" Vlad asked shocked. "20 until the last hour," Allistor said putting down his money. "60 on the entire thing AND win," Vlad said putting his money down. "Right. He'll probably get beaten by pixies," Arthur joked.

...

Matthieu held Kumajiro tightly as they began to fall. He could see the ground getting closer and pulled out his wand. "Aequaliter Nubila!" The ground became covered in snow and he fell onto it. The fall hurt but atleast he wasn't dead. He groaned as he got up and looked around. There were trees all around and he could make out a small cave nearby. "Kuma?" He looked at his bear who was sitting up beside him. "Who are you" he asked making Matthieu sigh. "Is that all you ever say?" "... I'm hungry." "Of course." He stood and picked up the bear before making his way to the cave. "Luminous," he said making his wand light up. He looked around and didn't find anything strange so he sat down. "Okay, let's see what we have," he said pulling out his pack.

...

"He's quick." Vlad said amazed. "Of course. While you've been teaching Lovino about stupid creatures, I've been teaching Matthieu useful magic," Arthur boasted. "I've got 50 on Matthieu winning," Arthur said putting down money. "I give him until a creature comes out," Vlad said putting his 20 down. "The whole thing," Allistor said putting down a 30. Lukas thought before putting down a 20. "I've got 20 for a nature accident."

They all looked at him and shrugged. "So what's in their packs?" Allistor asked. "Mattie has his sword, a few bandages and cookies. Maple, his favorite." "That's it? You torture him, Arthur," Vlad said. "Then what did you give him?"

"I gave him a dagger, a book, some empty vials, and a box of pasta with tomato sauce," Vlad said. Arthur rolled his eyes. "You spoiled him," he said. "What about you?" He asked Lukas. "A card deck, some pocky, a Hatsune Miku picture, and a ring" They looked at him confused.

"Wait, so how many magical items did you give them?" Arthur asked. "Only one and a magic cloak," Vlad said. "Just the ring and deck," Lukas replied. "What the hell? Mattie is out there with nothing!" He yelled. "Relax, he has my cloak and a charm," Allistor said throwing the cigarette on the floor. "What charm?" Arthur asked. "One he had," Allistor said before standing. "I'll be back later."

...

"Ah, Lukas. How did you know?" Kiku asked looking at the picture. He pulled out the ring and looked at it confused. "Is this by any chance for invisibility?" Kiku asked. "Not everything is the Lord of the rings," Sakura said as she layed beside him. He studied it and put it on. He felt dizzy before getting a sudden pain in his ears. The pain disappeared and he felt his ears before freezing. "Oh, so that's what it does," Sakura said looking at him. He pulled out a card and it transformed into a mirror and he stared at his reflection.

He noticed his face was sharper now and his eyes turned a soft blue. He turned his head and saw his ears were long and pointed. "What is this?" He asked shocked. "It's an enchanted ring. You're an elf now, I would recommend keeping it on. As an elf, you have less enemies," Sakura said. "An elf?" He looked at he reflection and shook his head. "I mustn't be distracted," he said before pulling out the pocky. "I'll save these," he said putting them back.

"Well now what? Food is essential but where do I find it?" He asked. "Check the river," Sakura said. He nodded and went out. It wasn't until he stood outside that he noticed he was a lot smaller than usual. He sighed and looked inside the river. He was surprised to see colorful fish swimming around. "There's so many. How do I know which are edible?" He asked. Sakura looked at them. "There. The big ones with the stripes," she said. Kiku spotted them easily and stood. He removed his shirt and shoes before jumping in. He took his wand out and pointed it at the fish. A flash of light shot out and hit the fish. He grabbed it and swam out with the large fish.

"Now we need wood and fire," he said looking around. He collected sticks and made a pile before taking his wand out. "Ignitious," he said making a fire start on the wood. He cut the fish with his sword and cooked it. "I wish I had salt," he said with a sigh as he ate it.

...

"Fish. That's nostalgic. He didn't burn it though," Vlad said looking at the other two. "Oh shut up. You burned our tent," Arthur said. "Yeah but I was able to make edible food atleast," he said. "Edible? It was raw!" Arthur yelled. "Huh? I've eaten rawer fish than that one," Lukas said. "Sushi doesn't count," Arthur said.

"... Arthur you obviously didn't watch me eat that whole week," Lukas said. "What?" "He was eating raw and bloody fish the whole time," Vlad said. "What? That's disgusting, how are you alive?" He asked. "Magic comes a long way," he said.

"Nevermind let's see the others," Arthur said looking at the screen again.

...

"Cookies? Yes, they're maple!" Matthieu said excitedly. "I want some," Kuma said climbing onto him. "We can only have one for now," Matthieu said. He gave one to the bear and ate one himself as he dug through the rest. All he found were bandages and his sword. "Well, looks like that's all we have," Matthieu said.

The cookies made him hungry and he stood ready to find some food. "Kuma can you sniff out food?" He asked. He turned to see the bear sitting with a blank face. "Nevermind. Oh I know," he said putting his hands near his mouth. He began to make weird sounds and waited. "What are you doing?" Kuma asked. "I'm trying to call an animal," he said before continuing. "That won't work," Kuma said. He watched as a deer stepped out from behind the trees and looked at Matthieu. "It worked!" He said. He did the call again and the deer slowly approached him.

He gently pet it as it came near and sighed. "I can't do it, I can't kill animals," he said frowning. "Then what's for dinner?" The bear asked. "Nuts and berries hopefully," Matthieu said. He took the sword and made notches on the trees as he explored the area. "I don't want that," Kuma said. "Then you don't eat," Matthieu said. He walked on before finding a bush of berries. "Are these good?" He asked plucking one. "How should I know." Matthieu frowned and ate one. He waited until he was sure he wasn't dying and began to pick more as Kuma began to eat some.

...

"Here." Lovino followed Romano by a small stream. "Ah, water. Good," Lovino said petting Romano. "Now where do we sleep?" He asked. He looked around before spotting a bush. He pushed the branches around and made a small area. "Romano. Rest here for now," he said. Romano layed down and Lovino decided to look through his pack. He pulled out the multiple vials and smiled. Those would be useful for him. He put them back and pulled out a pasta box and jar of tomato sauce. "Thanks, idiota," he said as his mouth began to water.

He put them back before pulling out a book. He flipped through it and noticed it was blank. "What the hell? It's blank." He flipped through it before realization hit. He closed it and put his wand on the cover. "Tabella." He opened the book and saw the book now had pictures and writings. It was on different creatures and plants. He heard Romano beginning to growl viscously and he quickly stood and looked at him. He was snarling at a tree and backing up. He watched as a small hand came out from the tree before a head and body came out. He stared at the mossy green creature with amazement. "It's a Spriggan," he said. He grabbed his cross weapon and held it tightly.

"Romano, come here," he said softly. Romano stayed snarling as he backed up next to Romano. The Spriggan stared at Lovino and slowly climbed down the tree. He watched as it increased in size so it was standing taller than him. He took a step back and pointed the weapon at it.

...

"A Spriggan? What's that doing there?" Arthur asked. "It must've been hiding something," Vlad replied. "They're known for being mischievous and often protect secret treasures or fairies. You'd known this if you studied." "I don't care for those ugly things," Arthur said scowling. "Then you wouldn't know how to defeat one without any Iron," Vlad said. "Watch him closely," Vlad said excited. He knew Lovino studied before going in. He may have looked useless to everyone else but he taught Lovino well. "I'm about to win this bet," Arthur said with a smirk. "Get ready to save him, Vlad."

...

The creature launched towards Lovino and he smacked it away with his weapon before pulling out his necklace. A cross necklace with a small vial attached to it. He pulled the cork out with his mouth as Romano began to attack. He spilled the holy water on his dagger and went foward to stab the Spriggan in the chest with making it shriek. "Ignitious!" The fire shot from his wand and set the creature on fire before it burst into flames. Lovino sighed and took his dagger from the ashes.

"There," Romano said running to the tree. He began to dig before the roots exposed and Lovino stared at nothing. "Where are they?" He asked before feeling something bite down on his arm. He looked to see the now mutant bug like creature appearing in sight, biting him before he felt another bite on his other hand. "Cazzo," he said. He pulled the one on his hand off with much struggle before taking the other. He reached down bit the wings off before dropping them and getting eaten by Romano. He took the bite wound into his mouth and quickly began to suck the blood out before spitting it out onto the floor and wrapping it.

...

"What the hell? He just killed a fairy!" Arthur said in horror. "It's a doxy!" Vlad yelled. "What is he doing?" Lukas asked watching him suck at the bite mark. "Doxies are venomous," Vlad said watching Lovino proudly. "I believe that's $50," Vlad said holding out his hand. The two frowned and gave him the money. "And that's 20 points for medical skill, and 15 for defense," he said. Arthur groaned and began to mark the paper.

...

Matthieu looked around noticing it was getting late. He continued to walk with a pack full of berries. "Michael." "It's Matthieu," Matthieu said walking back to the cave. "I'm tired," Kuma said following. "We're almost back. Just keep going," Matthieu said. Kuma grabbed his leg refusing to move. "Carry me." Matthieu sighed and picked up the bear before walking again. He sat on the cave floor and began to eat berries. "Kumakiki you have to try harder. We won't make it if you keep acting this way," Matthieu lectured eating the berries. "Sakura is knowledgeable and Romano is good with defense. All you can do is eat," Matthieu said frowning.

"I can't exactly fight either though or even kill for food. I wonder how we're going to make it." He ate the berries upset as Kuma watched him. "You shouldn't eat so many," Kuma said. "Hm? You're right, I'm just so hungry. Tomorrow we should look for the rest," Matthieu said. He sighed and sat outside the cave watching the now night sky.

...

"He hasn't gone through much trouble," Lukas said watching Matthieu. "No, that bear is useless though," Arthur replied. "He's spoiled it too much." They sighed before Allistor came back with food. "Did I miss anything?" He asked as the trio took sandwiches. "Lovino kicked ass," Vlad said smiling. "Does Matthieu really plan to live with just berries?" Lukas asked. "He'll crack. Just give him time," Arthur reassured.

...

Kiku sat eating the pocky sticks and looking up at the stars. It was dark in the forest but by the river, it was really lively for the night. He swung his feet in the water and looked down to see it lit with many florescent colored fish and other creatures. A yellow pixie caught his attention. It was skipping over the river and occasionally bending down over it.

He watched as she reached in and pulled out another blue fairy from the water before their wings flapped creating a small tune and dancing together.

"This place is beautiful," he said as Sakura sat beside him. "Don't get too relaxed. A lot of creatures come out at night. You should get inside and rest, tomorrow we need to earn points," she said. Kiku nodded and went into his shelter. He layed down and went to bed.

"He's living easy," Arthur said with a frown. "Yeah, I should have gotten Lovino a ring too," Vlad said. "Eh, that's boring," Arthur whined.

...

Lovino sat against the tree clutching his arm trying to stay calm. "Herbs. I need some herbs," He said between gasps. His head was spinning from the bit of venom that he didn't get out. Romano rushed to the fallen book and picked it up before giving it to Lovino. He opened it and was surprised to see blank pages with a sentence on it. ' _Do you need help_?' He gave a soft smile before biting his finger and writing no with his blood. The writing disappeared and he looked through the list of plants and herbs listed.

"I need some of these. Romano go find them," Lovino said pointing to a plant on the page. Before the wolf could leave, they watched as the plant popped out from the book. They exchanged looks before he began to rip at the flower and crush the pedals. He put them in a vile and began to get other herbs from the book before filling the small vial. He unwrapped the bandage on his arm and grimaced as a black substance was bubbling from the wound. He took his dagger and began cut at the area, hissing in pain. "Master, you're cutting too much," Romano said watching him bleed heavily. "It's infected. If I don't cut it, it'll spread." He was left with a large wound and quickly began to pour the mixture of plants into the wound. He groaned in pain before wrapping it in the bandages. He looked back down at the book and felt himself smile. _'You're doing great. I'm proud of you.'_

"I'll go find food," Romano said before running off. Lovino looked up finally noticing how late it was. The sky was dark leaving only the moonlight. "I'm going to die here aren't I?" He asked himself. He looked at the book and saw another message. _'No. I promise I won't let that happen_.' By the time Romano came back, Lovino was asleep against the tree. He curled up beside him and rested his head on his lap before sleeping.

...

Matthieu sighed and sat against the cave wall. "Kuma, I can't sleep." He saw the bear sleeping beside him and sighed. The floor was too hard so he stood and decided to look around the cave. "Luminous." The light came on from his wand and he looked around before something red caught his eye. He went closer before seeing what he was looking at. He yelped as bats came flying at him and he ran out the cave, grabbing Kuma as he went.

As he was running he tripped over a tree root and fell down, twisting his ankle. "Oww. My leg," he whined. He looked up and saw a large tree branch swinging at him and he froze in fear. He flinched as it got closer before hearing a loud growl. His eyes shot open and he saw the giant polar bear standing over him trying to fight against the living tree. "Kuma?!" He stared shocked as his once small cub was now a full grown, giant bear.

"Get on," it growled in a much more menacing way than usual and Matthieu quickly pulled himself onto the bear's back. One final branch was snapped away before Kumajuro began to run off.

They sat beneath a willow tree while Matthieu was trying to wrap his ankle in the bandages. "Are you okay Kuma?" He asked looking at the bear. After running away, Kuma got tired and collapsed underneath the tree and was now back to his normal size. "I'm hungry," he said quietly. "Yeah. Here you deserve it. Thank you for saving me," he said giving the bear the box of cookies. The bear quietly munched on the sweets before looking at the blonde.

Matthieu was slumped holding his legs up to his chest looking really upset. His ankle was also horribly wrapped and his glasses were missing. He went up to him and held a cookie up for him. "Thanks Kuma," he said taking the cookie. He put his legs down and allowed the bear to sit on his lap before hugging it and looking upset again. "One day done. I'm not going to make it, am I?" He slumped to the floor and stared up at the sky as he began to drift to sleep. He took the cloak and wrapped himself and Kuma in it before closing his eyes. " _You can do it_." Matthieu faintly opened his eyes as he heard a voice. "Allistor?" He said confused before he fell asleep completely.

...

"Ha! That's 20, bloodsucker." Vlad groaned and put the money in his hand. "Your boyfriend is having doubts" Vlad said looking at Allistor. "My boyfriend?" He raised an eyebrow as Vlad laughed. "Yours is holding up pretty well too I see," Arthur said looking at Vlad. "Don't be ridiculous. Lovino doesn't like me like that," Vlad said blushing. Both Arthur and Allistor began to laugh. "You're joking, it's so obvious," Allistor said. "You two would be cute together," Lukas said watching Vlad fidget. "Yeah, so hurry up and make it happen before someone else does," Arthur said. Vlad flushed red and nodded.

...~ _A day with Aurel_ ~...

Emil's eye twitched as he stood at the door staring at Leon. "Hold on. How do you know where I live?" "I asked the school," he said. "And they told you?" "Yes. Can I come in? I brought sweets," he said holding up a bag. "Sweets?" Aurel peeked at the person outside from behind Emil's legs. He looked at the teen from yesterday.

"Oh. You're Aurel. You want sweets right?" Leon bent down so they were eye to eye as he spoke to him. "If it's okay with big brother," Aurel said. They looked up at Emil who flushed red. "Fine, but you can't stay long. My brother's boyfriend is coming later and if my brother finds out you were here, I'm dead." Emil stepped aside and let Leon in. "Nice place," he said as he walked into the living room. He set the bag down and looked at Aurel who was looking at the bag curiously. "Can we make some tea too?" He asked Emil. "Sure," he sighed grabbing the teapot. He heated up the water and got two mugs before making the tea Leon brought. He grabbed a cup and poured milk into it before going back to the other two sitting on the table.

"-then the dragon ate the knight for trying to kidnap the princess," Aurel said before looking at Emil. "I brought you milk," he said putting the cup down. "Thank you," Aurel said drinking it. Leon began to pull the sweets out as Emil placed the mugs down and sat down. "What were you two talking about?" He asked. "Dragons," Leon said shrugging. He opened the box, exposing the macarons he bought. "Please, take as many as you want." Aurel's eyes shimmered as he took a pink one and began to eat it.

Emil turned to see Leon taking a picture of the box and mug with Aurel eating in the background. He watched as he posted it online before actually taking a macaron and biting it. He turned to see Emil staring and Emil flushed red before looking down. "Do you not like these?" He asked. "It's not that," he said. "Then eat one," Leon said holding one up for him. Emil sighed and took one from the box instead and ate it. "What are you doing here anyways?" "I came to see you," Leon said. "Why?" "Because I like seeing you," Leon said making Emil blush.

"Mr. Leon, do you want to play with us?" Aurel asked after the macarons were gone. "Yes, I'd love to play with you and Emil," Leon said. "No, go home!" Emil said as Leon pulled out his phone. "Ever played Pokemon?" He asked Aurel. "No, is it fun?" He asked. Leon quickly explained to him how to play before letting him play on his phone. Leon went over to Emil who was watching them looking stressed.

"Seriously, why are you here? I don't want my brother to find out," Emil said. "I just wanted to see how cute you looked today," Leon said making Emil blush. "What?" "What?" "What did you just say?" Emil asked. "Oh. You look very cute," Leon said before looking at Aurel. He sat with his legs crossed and his dragon on his lap as he bit his lip in concentration. He then smiled brightly and went back to the game. "Kids are cute. Do you want any?" Leon asked Emil.

"Huh? Where did this come from?" He asked looking at him. Leon still waited for his answer and Emil sighed. "Maybe someday. I don't know," he replied. "I'll have ten." Emil looked at Leon shocked. "You're joking." "No. I grew up lonely in England so when I have kids, I'll make sure they won't ever feel lonely," Leon explained. Emil nodded. "But you don't need ten kids. Just show them that you'll always be there and they'll be happy, I think." Emil flushed red when he noticed Leon was staring at him.

"It's not because I want ten. It's because I don't think I'll be able to hold back," Leon said making Emil give an uncomfortable look. "So Emil, will you have my kids?" Emil blinked before flushing a deep red. "What are you saying? I can't have kids, especially not ten! And why me?" He asked looking down. "Because you're cute," Leon answered bluntly. "You're just messing with me," Emil said pouting. "Maybe. But I like your reactions," Leon said leaning foward. Emil could feel Leon's breath close to his mouth and felt his heart begin to race. The scent of tea and nature was distinct as he leaned in and slowly closed his eyes and Emil's first instinct was to push Leon off the couch.

"W-what are you doing? Aurel is here!" Emil yelled flushed red. "Huh? So it would be fine if he wasn't?" Leon asked from the floor. "No!" Leon stood up and bent foward. "He's not looking," he said leaning forwards again. This time Emil didn't push him away and their lips only briefly brushed each other before a voice made them turn to the doorway. "Hey, Icey. You left the door unlocked, that's dangerous." The two teens looked at the large blonde standing there staring at them. "Who's this?" He asked looking at Leon. "Uhm. A friend," Emil said panicked. He felt like a deer in headlights. "A friend," Matthias repeated in a way that scared Emil more than anything.

"You know... I have a friend too," Matthias said. "And if you get that close to Emil again, I think you two will become real close. It'll be a.. touching relationship," he said pulling out an axe. "Matthias put that down! It's a misunderstanding!" Emil yelled making Aurel finally look up from the game and walk from the other room. "What's going on?" He asked. Leon was standing causally while Emil was trying to stop Matthias from swinging the axe around. "Aurel! Uhm. We're playing dragons and knights," Emil said looking at the boy. "Can we play too?" He asked excitedly. "Yeah. Go get Lucifer," Emil said.

Aurel nodded and ran to the other room while Matthias put the axe down. "He's just a friend," Emil said making Matthias look at Leon again. "Okay then. I'll believe you, Emil. Nice to meet you, I'm Matthias!" He said back to his cheerful self. Emil sighed as the two introduced themselves. "Okay guys, no one tells Lukas or Minel. They'll kill us," Emil said gaining nods. "Where's Aurel?" Leon asked finally noticing how long the boy was taking. They went into the other room to find Aurel sitting on the floor wiping his tears. "Hey buddy, what's wrong?" Matthias asked crouching beside him. "I lost Lucifer," he replied between sniffles.

... ~ _Back to the Story_ ~...

Lovino groggily woke up. He didn't know what time it was, nor how much longer had to stay. It's been three days. Well for him atleast. He had been going around looking for the others and only found goblins and other stupid creatures to fight. He was begining to think the others weren't even there. He began wearing his clothes inside out as a form of protection. Weird how it was effective right? He also stopped receiving messages from Vlad which made him more than annoyed. He turned to see Romano still laying beside him and he groaned. How much longer?

"Hey, you." Lovino sat up and looked around trying to find the voice. "Alright, who is messing with me?" A small pixie approached him and sat on his shoulder. "I know where your friends are," the pixie said. "What? Where are they?" Lovino asked. "By the valley. I'll take you." The pixie flew up and Lovino didn't move. "I don't trust you," he said. "Just come. I'll take you to your friends," she said again. Lovino looked at Romano who didn't seem affected by the fairy. He sighed and stood. "Come on, Romano."

...

Kiku bent over trying to catch his breath. So far in the past three days he managed to get plenty to eat. His latest kill was a deer. "This will last us," he said skinning it. "You're not getting points by only fighting hunger, Kiku," Sakura told him. "With this ring, I don't have anyone attacking me," Kiku said. "Fighting is the only way to survive." Sakura cleaned herself as she waited for Kiku to take the meat so they can move back to the river.

They followed the river and only went into the woods to find meat or plants to eat. "You know what has been bothering me?" Kiku asked. "Why haven't we seen the others? Surely they must have been close by," Kiku said frowning. "The area isn't too big. I think they decided to stay on their own," she said. "Perhaps. I hope they're okay. I don't have anyone attacking me now but I'm not sure about them," he said. "They have companions fit for defense, they're fine," Sakura said jumping onto his shoulder. "Let's head back." Kiku nodded and began to walk before hearing a rustling. He quickly turned and watched as a small elf approached him.

' _An elf? Why is it approaching us_?' Sakura asked herself. "You're looking for a boy with a white bear, right?" It asked. Kiku's eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes. My friend, where is he?" He asked. "By the mountains. He's injured and it'll begin to snow soon," It said. Kiku gasped and looked at Sakura. "We have to go," he said. "Thank you. Have you seen another with a wolf?" He asked. The elf shook his head and Kiku nodded before running towards the mountains. "Kiku, don't you think it's suspicious?" Sakura asked as he ran. "Is it?" He asked. "I don't know but I haven't checked the mountains yet. What if he really is there," Kiku said running. Sakura just sighed and climbed into his small pack to avoid falling.

...

In the past three days, Matthieu found himself useless with his hurt ankle. Kuma proved himself quite the fisher and berry picker though. They stayed beneath the willow tree by the pond as Matthieu did his best to heal his ankle. It was no use though, he wasn't skilled medically like Kiku was, nor was he too prideful to ignore the pain like Lovino. He couldn't even make a health potion.

He sighed wishing he knew things other than just spell casting. At night, pixies often lighted the area like fireflies and he sometimes watched a small gnome pass but none got near him. "Kuma, we have to find the others," Matthieu said trying to stand for the 20th time that day. "Your leg hurts," he said watching him fall back down after hoping on his uninjured foot. Matthieu began to mumble before sighing. He sat against the tree as Kuma took his nap. "Decipiat." He watched the area turn into his room with Alfred on the top bunk reading. He sighed missing home. A ringing sound came and he looked around curiously. It got louder before he broke the spell and looked around the tree to see where the noise was coming from. He turned and saw a large group of dark colored fairies surrounding him.

He gulped before they flew towards him. He felt them biting and burning his skin and yanking his hair as he tried to smack them away. He grabbed his bear and wrapped himself in the cloak and immediately he heard them screech and fly away. He took a peek and saw them gone. "Your cloak." He heard a voice and looked around. "Your cloak is magical." He looked around again finding noone. "Who's there?" "Above you." Matthieu looked up to find a small girl sitting on the tree branch.

"Who are you?" He asked. "I'm just a girl from the forest. Where did you get that cloak?" She asked swaying her legs. "Eh? A friend gave lent it to me," Matthieu said. "Can we make a deal?" She asked. "You give me the cloak and I'll heal your foot and tell you where your friends are," she said smiling. "I'm sorry but I can't give this to you. It belongs to a friend," Matthieu said holding Kuma tightly. "Huh? That's a shame. Your friends are in trouble right now," she said hoping off the tree. "With that leg and not knowing where they are, you'll never save them. Well see you," she said walking away. "Wait, I'll exchange something else. Uhm wait I might have something," Matthieu said looking through his stuff. He pulled out multiple useless items and sighed. "Or not. Please, you have to tell me where they are," Matthieu said with a frown. The girl shrugged and began to walk away.

"What about this?" He asked taking off his necklace. The girl turned back and smiled. "Okay, I'll take it," she said. Matthieu looked at the clover necklace with a frown and hesitantly gave it to the small girl. He didn't want to give it away, especially because Allistor gave it to him but he was worried about the others. She quickly healed his leg before leading him to a nearby river. "Where are they?" He asked. She looked at him with a smirk before having large black wings come out from her back and horns. She shoved Matthieu into the river and he fell in with Kuma jumping after him. He tried to swim up but the water kept pulling him down and he felt his consciousness begin to fail.

...

 **A/N: hey guys, I don't want to spend too much time on their adventure so I'm kind of rushing through it. I hope Aurel has cheered you up a bit though.**

 **Thought I would explain they're magical items and specialties.**

 **Lovino took a bit after Vlad in this one. While the other two were learning spell casting, Lovino was learning about plants and magical creatures. He's more skilled in potion making and knowing where to find certain plants, but because he's good with potions doesn't make him automatically good with healing magic. His magic is the worst of the three because he originally started without any magic. He compensates with knowledge and potion making. He can also easily find a creature's weak spot but without a gun or Holy water, he is as good as useless in combat. This is where Romano fits him well. Romano isn't as smart as Sakura but he is loyal and helps Lovino in combat and sniffing out anything. Though they are close, they're relationship is still that of master and dog. Lovino's magical item is the book. He can have any magical book from Vlad's chamber appear and can summon any plant as long as it is in the book. He can also receive written messages from Vladimir in it. His second is the cloak which will soon show it's own ability.**

 **Kiku is the most skilled with a weapon out of the three. He is good with spell casting but that is due to being with them longer. He is medically skilled and is currently learning fortune reading. Sakura is the most knowledgeable of the animals. Though she is smart and can heal wounds, she is not good at any kind of fighting. Her relationship with Kiku is more of useful companionship. Kiku gains insight on things while she gets fed and a place to stay as well as protection. Kiku's magical items are the cards which he can summon objects from and predict events, though he is still not good at it. His second item is the enchanted ring that turns him into an elf. With this ring, he is quickly eliminated as a threat from multiple other magic beings so fighting is not necessary for him. He may be the most skilled but it's not in his nature to fight, he would prefer a more peaceful compromise.**

 **So far Matthieu is shown with no special ability except spell casting (actually I hinted at his ability) but he is more widely ranged in them. He can do illusionary spells and make things appear at will. He is also the quickest to react and use magic as a form of defense though his nature is naturally gentle as well, only slowing him down more in combat. Kuma can change into a full sized bear when there's danger but it doesn't last too long. He is fed cookies after each good deed and is often spoiled by Matthieu. Their relationship seems more like friends compared to the other two but they don't seem too close, an example is them never remembering each other's names. Despite this, Matthieu still vents to Kumajuro and in return he gives him advice. I'll show more of them later though. His magical items are the lucky clover and Allistor's cloak. It repels against smaller magical creatures like pixies and gnomes. The blue gem can also be used to communicate with.**


	27. Chapter 27

Matthieu sank and he felt his lungs giving out. He could see the sunlight shimmering softly through the waves before seeing a figure beside him. The last thing he saw was long black hair and a hand reaching for him.

...

"Arthur, he's drowning!" Vlad yelled as he watched Matthieu going unconscious. "He's fine," Arthur said. "What? He is not okay! You're being too hard on him," Vlad hissed. "What's that?" Lukas asked seeing something reach for the blonde. They all looked to see multiple hands grabbing at him. "Oh fu-" "Go get him!" Allistor hissed at Arthur. "He can't now!" Vlad yelled. "What?" Allistor glared at the trio.

"They aren't going to give him away to us. He needs to get out on his own," Lukas said glaring at Arthur. "Why the bloody hell not?" Allistor yelled. "Have you ever met a woman? Yeah these are worse," Vlad said. "Well not it's up to him. I can't save him, he either gets out on his own or he's stuck there until he dies," Arthur said with clear discomfort. Vlad was completely unaware of the beads on his bracelet turning black as he argued with Arthur.

...

Lovino stepped into the valley and looked around. "Where are my friends?" Lovino asked harshly. The fairy laughed before flying away. "Oi! She played us!" Lovino yelled angrily. "Well, fairies are known to be mischievous," Romano said. "Even I knew that much." Lovino sighed and sat down frustrated. "This is total bullshi-" a loud ruffling made him turn quickly.

"What is it?" He asked as Romano began to shrink away. He began to whimper and hid behind Lovino. "We should go," he said. Lovino was curious though as he heard growling. It was loud before softening after each passing second. He thought it was gone until a bad order hit him. He gagged and covered his nose as the stench of rotten flesh hit him.

He watched a black paw appear from behind a tree and he began to panic.

He quickly took his weapon and began to run with Romano following. "Fuck. Fuck. Fuck," he whispered as he ran. He heard the bushes still rustling behind him as the scent followed him too. "FUCK. FUCK. FUCK. IT'S FOLLOWING!"

He tore off the bandages from his chest and took his rosary. He opened it before dumping the Holy Water on the weapon before wrapped the bandages over his eyes and stopped to turn around. "Romano. I don't want you to touch that thing. Don't even look at it," Lovino said as he turned towards the creature that had been following him. His vision was cut entirely, he had to rely on his other senses. He only hoped Romano would stay back. He didn't stand a chance but he was hoping to atleast scare it away before it howled.

...

"Kiku, we have been running too long. They're not here," Sakura said as Kiku continued to look around. "I suppose you are right, but I'm going to check once more," he said still going. He was tired and with no other snow prints around, he was sure they weren't there. He was tricked but he wanted to be completely sure. "Matthieu! Are you here?" He yelled.

The sound of snow crunching beneath his feet was soon accompanied by another sound. "Matthieu?" He turned around and looked at the creature that definitely wasn't Matthieu.

A large white elk with long black antlers stood looking at him. "Your friends are in danger," it said stepping closer to him. Kiku's eyes widened as he stared up at the large animal. "One is underneath the water, being held captive, the other is being followed by a bearer of death." Kiku froze. His friends were in trouble, what was he going to do? "Please, tell me where I can find them," he begged.

The elk raised its head and turned to look towards the forest. "Get on. I can only take you too one, but your chances of saving him are close to none." Kiku quickly climbed on to the elk's back and held on by the large antlers. "Which one is it?" He asked. "A boy with golden hair and violet eyes." It was Matthieu. A loud crashing noise made him turn around quickly.

He could see something coming out of the snow before the elk began to run. He held on tightly as it ran fast before he heard a loud growl. He turned and felt his eyes widen as he stared at the large blue creature following them. It looked almost like a lion but it was blue with white stripes and a frosted mane. "Kiku, you have to stop it!" Sakura said from her spot. He nodded and pulled his wand out. "What spell do I even use?" "How should I know?" Sakura said from her spot.

"Ignitious!" The fire spouted from his wand and hit the creature. It stopped for a few seconds before the fire went out and he continued. He shot it again before it caught up. It pounced and the large elk stopped suddenly. Kiku ducked and the creature went over them before turning to them viciously.

It pounced again and the elk stopped it with it's large antlers. "The sword!" Sakura yelled. "R-right." Kiku pulled out the sword and waited until the creature was caught in the antlers. He stabbed foward, piercing the sword in the creature's chest. The elk tossed it aside before running again into the forest. Kiku sat panting looking back to where his sword was still stabbed into the creature.

...

"Hey look! I did that too!" Arthur yelled looking at Kiku. "Except I was riding a stag in the forest and was using a bow and arrows." Vlad scoffed. "Yeah but you let Matthieu go in with nothing but a sword." Arthur looked at Vlad with irritation. "I had nothing but my wand. I made my own bow and arrow. If I could do it then so can he," He said. "This is different, Arthur. We had actual training for years. We were born with magic, they weren't, it's not the same," Vlad scolded.

The two broke out into another argument. Lukas sighed and looked back at the other screen. He could see Matthieu still unconscious before he realized he hasn't seen Lovino in a while. He looked before feeling his eyes widen at the creature he was fighting with. "Vlad!" The two split up and looked at Lukas. "You have to get him!" Vlad turned quickly to see Lovino blindfolded and moving about with a dog that wasn't Romano.

He took out his wand and transported himself to the other world. He fell onto the ground and looked around in a panic. "Fuck. Where are you?" He asked in a panic. He pulled out his book and opened it before biting down on his thumb. He bit off more than he expected too and didn't notice the pain as he ran it over the page, leaving a large blood stain. "Go find him!" He yelled as the bird came out. It flew into the air and looked around before chirping and going back down. It fluttered in front of Vlad before flying away with Vlad running behind it.

...

Matthieu felt heavy as he gained consciousness. He groaned and sat up before his head hit something hard. He groaned in pain before noticing he was in a cage. A really small one for that matter where he had too crouch as he sat up. "Marcus!" He turned at the voice to see his bear in another cage. "Kumakiki! Where are we?" He asked gripping the bars. "They took us here. I wasn't fast enough to save you," he said. "It's okay, Kuma. I have to know what you're talking about though," he said.

Just then a large gate opened, letting in light and something else he wasn't expecting. Water, and it was filling the entire room. He quickly shot Kumajuro first with a spell before doing himself. He felt himself choking and his throat tearing as the water filled up over him before he took a deep breath. He reached to feel the gills before sighing in relief.

He felt a hand grab him and pull him out of the cage. From the way he was being dragged, all he could make out was a large grey fin. He was soon tossed and he turned to see Kuma also being thrown next to him. He gasped as he looked around. They were in a large arena filled with grey colored creatures with long hair varying in colors. "Merpeople?" He asked looking at Kuma who was having no problem breathing.

"A wizard." He looked up to see a beautiful woman with soft blonde hair and a light blue tail and exposed chest. She looked like the kind of mermaid he heard about in movies, unlike the other ones. "Yes. May I ask why you have brought me here?" He asked approaching the mermaid. "My people saved you from drowning and you have the nerve to ask what you're doing here?" She asked.

"I thank you for saving me but I must go back," he said shyly as the mermaid scowled at him. "I don't think you will anytime soon," she said. "You owe us your life." Matthieu shrank visably. "I have to get back, please. I'll do anything," he begged. The mermaid thought before smirking. "Okay then. You must fight the sea dragon. If you win, I will let you go back." Matthieu frowned. He couldn't fight, how would he fight a sea dragon? But he had no other choice. He was hoping Kuma would help.

"Okay. I'll do it but I get to take all of my belongings, including the wand." The mermaid nodded before swimming away. A large barrier surrounded the arena. "Don't bother destroying this. It's magic proof and can only be opened by a mermaid song." Matthieu sighed before hearing a gate open beside him. He turned to look at the dragon come out as the merpeople cheered from their spots.

It resembled a large seahorse with short legs and fins. It exposed a second mouth from the neck area as it roared and exposed long teeth. "Holy fucking maple, I'm going to die," Matthieu said trembling.

...

The trio stared at the empty spot where Vladimir once was. "What is that?" Allistor asked. "It's a hellhound. It's called the bearer of death for a reason. If it howls, then someone is sure to die," Lukas explained. "Why is he blindfolded though?" Allistor asked. "They say if you look into his eyes, you'll die," Arthur said as he watched Matthieu talk to the merpeople.

"So he's fucking dead?" Allistor asked. "Not if Vlad gets there on time. He might be able to do something," Lukas said. "Why is he so special?" "Because he is good with demons." Allistor nodded and looked back at the screen where Lovino was still fighting alone.

"Bloody hell!" They all turned to Arthur who stared at the sea dragon.

"We have to go," Lukas said standing. "Lukas, we can't. They may not let us in," Arthur said frowning. "Then you stay there. I'm going to meet with Kiku and we'll go save him," Lukas said with a glare before disappearing.

Arthur groaned before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He turned and flinched as he saw Allistor glaring at him. "Take me there." "What the bloody hell are you saying?" He asked. "Take. Me. There. Now." Arthur flinched as the dark aura around Allistor grew and sighed. "Fine, we'll go but you I'm serious when I say we can't do a thing." He waved his wand before the two felt themselves falling.

...

Lovino gasped and stood trying to listen for any movement. The smell of burnt rotting flesh surrounded him now and he couldn't pin point it exactly anymore. A leaf crunched and he swung to the left and heard a whimper. He felt something warm approach him and he quickly covered himself with the cloak.

He could hear the fire crackling on the cloak as the fire covered it. He sighed in relief, thankful Vlad had given him the fire proof cloak that protected him from the heat. He felt a thud next to him and he quickly stabbed up, feeling the hound hit. He was lucky to have gone this far without his vision and smell.

Romano watched as Lovino stood alone, blindfolded with his hood on. He wanted to help but Lovino told him to stay out of the way. He knew he would distract him if he even so much as moved. He watched the large black dog sneak behind Lovino before it pounced. He noticed Lovino wasn't moving and barked to notify him. Lovino turned and swung the large cross, hitting the dog and sending it back. It quickly jumped back and knocked Lovino down.

Lovino layed and felt the dog's paws on top of his chest, burning through the remaining bandages on his chest. He groaned in pain as it burned through his chest before hearing a growl and the weight off him. He sat up and heard whimpering and snarling from not one but two dogs. He ripped the bandages off his eyes and watched Romano fight with the large black dog. It was sickeningly thin with bits of fur missing and some areas without skin. It looked like it was rotting away and Lovino flinched as it bit Romano on the neck.

"Romano!" He yelled as the dog fell down on the floor whimpering. He ran over as the hound stepped away and he bent down in front of the wolf. He looked at the large bite wounds that looked infected as the skin around it began to rot away. "No. No. No. Romano, oh my fucking god," he said as tears began to fill his eyes. "Fuck. Fucking shit, this isn't happening." He hugged his wolf as he whimpered in pain before seeing black paws step in front of him. He waited to hear the howl. He knew it was coming and he held onto Romano tightly as he waited.

He heard a whimper and he looked up to see the dog covered in flames. The fire went out before again it was set in flames. "Lovino!" His eyes widened as he turned to see Vlad standing a few feet away, crouched over a large white sheet with a magic circle.

...

Vlad heard a bark as he ran and began to run faster. He found Lovino holding onto Romano as the hellhound stood in front of him. From panic he held out his hand and let the red light show as the hound set on fire. He quickly took out a folded paper from his book. He spread it out as he set the hound a fire once more and yelled at Lovino, hoping he would run while he could.

Lovino looked at him but wouldn't move. "Lovino, Come here!" He yelled and he stood with the limp dog in his arms. Vlad flinched as he realized Romano didn't have much time left. Lovino set him down behind Vlad and crouched over him before looking through his own book in a hurry. Vlad brought his palm to his mouth before biting down deeply and ripped his fangs out. The blood dripped heavily and he put his hands together to spread the blood onto his other before putting them down onto the sheet.

Lovino looked through the book only to find nothing for the wound. A bright red light made him look up and he watched as the sheet glowed a bright red as Vlad bled onto it. A burst of burning hot wind came from the sheet before large black figures came out. The shadows quickly went towards the black hound and began to pull it in. The hound snarled and whimpered as he tried to get free but was dragged down into the sheet, leaving burn and scratch marks with stains of dark blood.

Vlad quickly rolled the sheet and tied it before putting it into his pocket and running to Lovino. He pulled out a vial and opened it before pouring the red liquid over the wounds. Lovino held Romano down as he began to snarl and kick and tried to bite Vladimir. He pulled out another vial with a clear liquid and poured it over too. Lovino watched as Romano began to relax and he sighed.

He looked up to Vladimir who had a consentrated look on his face before pulling out a small dagger. "I have to clean him before he gets worse." Lovino nodded and he watched as Vlad began to cut through the infected skin. Dark blood splattered and he would occasionally pour potions over the wounds before he began to wrap the wounds in bandages and sighed.

"I slowed down the spreading but if it goes untreated he's not going to last. We need to get Kiku to do a cleansing." Lovino nodded with tears in his eyes. He felt himself get pushed down and looked up to see Vlad sitting on top of him with a scowl. He pulled out a vial and pulled the cork out with his mouth while his other hand held Lovino down.

He poured the liquid onto his chest and Lovino began to yell in pain. He looked down to see that the burn mark from earlier had also started eating at his skin. The burn began to heal but it was extremely painful. Vlad held him down as he thrashed in pain, screaming. By the time the wound healed Lovino was panting and exhausted.

He was pulled into a tight hug and he looked surprised as Vlad trembled. "I'm so sorry, Lovino. You both got hurt because I wasn't fast enough. I didn't know that would be here. You shouldn't have gone through that." Lovino hugged back softly and shook his head. "I just want to get out of here," he said tiredly. Vlad nodded and got off of him as he wiped his tears. "Where is Kiku?" Lovino asked looking at Romano.

"He's going to save Matthieu. We should go too," Vlad said. "Matthieu? What happened to him?" He asked as Vlad frowned. "Uhm. With mermaids, we have to go convince them to let us have him." Lovino nodded and went to pick up Romano. "Put him inside," Vlad said pointing to the book. "I can do that?" He asked. "Yeah, just draw this on there with your blood," Vlad said showing him a magic circle.

Lovino took his own dagger and cut his finger before drawing on the book. He watched as it disappeared and Romano disappeared too. "He's in here?" Lovino asked amazed. "Da, if you want to summon him, just use blood. Like this," he said summoning the same bird. "Find Kiku," he said and the bird flew off. It returned and the two ran as it led them away.

...

Lukas landed by the river and gave an irritated look. He didn't know why Arthur sucked so much at spells. His own world was out of balance that they couldn't even get there without falling. He soon heard thumping and turned too see Kiku coming on the white elk. "Lukas?" He jumped off and walked towards him. "Thank you for bringing him," Lukas said and the elk nodded before leaving. "Come on, we have to save Matthieu," Lukas said grabbing Kiku's hand.

He casted a spell and the two choked before growing gills as Lukas jumped into the lake with him. "Wait, Sakura." He looked at the cat who was glowing. "I didn't forget her. She's going to be enchanted but she can't do much so keep her in your pack," Lukas said. Kiku nodded and the two began to swim deeper into the river. "What's happening to him?" Kiku asked. "He's been caught by mermaids. They're making him fight a sea dragon." Kiku nodded and they began to swim faster before hearing voices behind them.

...

Arthur groaned as he fell and Allistor landed on top of him. "Fucking hell, you just love making everything so difficult," Allistor said as he stood up. "Please. Just stop." Arthur said with a sigh. "What the fuck, is that eyebrows?" They turned and saw Lovino and Vlad running out of the forest and towards the river. "Lovino! You're alive," Allistor said smiling at him. "Yeah. Thanks to you, Romano is fucking dying!" Lovino yelled running towards Arthur. He sent a punch to him and Arthur clutched his cheek in pain as Allistor and Vlad snickered.

"Okay, I deserved that one. I'm sorry," he said looking back up at a scowling Lovino. "Where are the rest?" He growled. "I assume already there," he said rubbing the pained area. "Then let's go," he said. The rest nodded and Vlad quickly began to undress. "Take your clothes off, they'll slow you down," he said and the rest began to strip. Lovino would love to be the straight man here but holy fuck how can he not stare?

Arthur wasn't anything special but Vlad had a decent figure. He was fit with nice enough muscles. Not enough for a six pack but he could see the faint outline. Then there was Allistor. Matthieu was fucking scoring if he ended up with the red head. Not only was he tall with red hair and green eyes, he had a nicely built body.

Allistor turned to him and smirked. "Like what you see?" He asked as Lovino flushed red. "No," Lovino and Arthur snapped "I do," Vlad said looking at Allistor as he winked at him and Arthur rolled his eyes.

Vlad felt a bit of envy as he noticed Lovino gawking at Allistor and decided he would also start hitting the gym. He wasn't chubby anymore thanks to the diet Minel put him on but maybe Lovino would prefer a body like that. He looked again and couldn't help but notice that Lovino had a rather feminine figure and no tan lines. His entire body was that nice olive color.

He flushed red and shook his head. He took Lovino's pack and shoved their clothes inside before tying it around his waist. "Let's go." They all jumped into the river before Arthur casted a spell and they had oxygen bubble masks over their nose and mouth. They began to swim before quickly catching up to the other two.

"Lovino, are you okay?" Kiku asked as he looked at the faint blood smears on his and Vlad's face. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Lovino shrieked as he looked at Kiku. "Eh? What did I do?" He asked startled. "He's an elf, idiot," Arthur said. "Oh. I forgot about that," Kiku said as he swam. "Why are you all in your underwear?" Lukas asked. "Clothes are heavy when wet," Vlad replied and Lukas nodded.

"We're taking too long, can't I just call Nessi?" Allistor asked. "You will bloody not. That thing will be seen as a threat," Arthur said. "That thing? Okay first of all, Nessi is not a thing, she is a beautiful goddess and second, the only thing they'll find as a threat is your eyebrows and prissy attitude," Allistor spat. "Excuse me? We have the same eyebrows and my attitude is not prissy!" Arthur yelled.

"Stop fighting. We're here," Lukas said. They turned towards the small town before quickly spotting the arena where they could hear screams. They hurried over and flinched as the dragon hit the barrier hard. "He's fighting that?" Lovino asked as he stared at the giant dragon.

His eyes shifted to the mermaid watching him. "Damn that Bella is gorgeous though," Lovino said. "Go seduce her then," Lukas said making them all turn to him. "What? You're joking right?"

"No. She's the one that made the border, we need her distracted while the rest of us try to save Matthieu." They looked at Lovino who looked awkward. "But I'm not a huge buff male, shouldn't you send Allistor or something?" Lovino asked. "Allistor is the only one who can communicate with Matthieu, we need him here. I need the rest to distract the dragon and get Matthieu after I opened the barrier," Lukas said.

"Come on, Lovino. Aren't Italian's the best lovers?" Arthur said mockingly. "Aye, show us your skills," Allistor said with a clear smirk. Lovino groaned and nodded. "Take Kiku with you just in case," Lukas said and the two nodded. "Wait, Mermaids are tough and fast, we are also underwater, I think someone more skilled should go with him," Vlad said. "But I need you too. You can actually fight a dragon," Lukas said with a frown. They all turned to Arthur. "Oh god, not me please," he said with a frown. "Go," they all said in unison. Arthur groaned and nodded.

"We can't go as humans, they'll suspect and Matthieu is the only one who can do illusionary magic," Arthur said crossing his arms. "I can't use illusionary magic but I can make a potion so we can grow a tail," Lovino said. They all turned to him impressed. "You can?" Vlad asked surprised. "I did my own studying," Lovino said proudly. He took out his book and began to pull out multiple plants while the magic trio enclosed him into an air bubble so he can work.

He finished the hot potion and motioned for Arthur to go in. They both hesitated as they looked at it. "Why are you hesitating? It's your potion!" Arthur yelled. "You'd hesitate too if you always failed at first attempts!" Lovino yelled. "What?! Then I don't want this!" Arthur yelled giving back the drink. "Just drink it!" Allistor yelled. The two exchanged scared looks before gulping it down.

The two looked at each other with disgusted looks before curling up in pain. The others watched as their legs became sewn together into a large tail and their skin turned a slight grey. The pain went away and the other two let the bubble disappear. Both Lovino and Arthur looked at each other and opened their mouths to talk before clutching their throats as only bubbles came out. Lukas quickly casted the spell and they grew gills. "Woah, that's so cool, guess it only makes you look like a merman though," Vlad said as he inspected Lovino. His olive skin had a grey tint and his torso had a gradient from skin to scales before it was a full tail. "So where's your- Ack!" Allistor was hit by Arthur. "Who cares, pervert! Let's go, Lovino, Matthieu is getting tired," Arthur said and the two quickly swam away.

"So what's the plan?" Kiku asked Lukas. "Allistor, tell Matthieu we're getting him. I'll open the barrier and you two will distract the dragon while Kiku and I get Matthieu." They all nodded and swam close the barrier.

...~ _A Day with Aurel_ ~...

Hello everyone! My name is Aurel and right now I am with my big brothers Emil, Leon and Matthias. Everything was so much fun until I lost my dragon, Lucifer. I can't be without him for too long or else I get lonely.

Oh! Let me explain why though. My big brother Vladimir gave him to me when I was little. Back then we lived with big brother Ivan who was kind of scary. Our home was very far away from the school and the café so Vladimir and Minel had to leave really early to go to work and school. Big sister Katyusha used to take care of me and she was really nice and pretty, but it wasn't the same.

I used to cry when big brother was gone so one day he got me a dragon. Not a real one, the toy. He said he put a spell on it so that a piece of his soul was in the dragon that way he will always be with me and protect me. Needless to say I was weird enough to believe him and I never let it go unless I'm with big brother. I really hope I find it in the next chapter. Everyone is helping me look though, so I'm sure we'll find him.

...

 **This is a long chapter. Thought it would be nice to end it with some cuteness. I realized how dramatic this was getting and did my best to add a bit of humor.**

 **I am a huge adventure fan so I tried to rush it before I got too into it. That didn't work out heheh. Btw Matthieu's specialty is illusionary magic.**

 **Up until now he's only used one spell, which only he can use perfectly while Arthur struggles to do it to it's full extent, but he will create his own soon enough!**

 **Thanks for reading through this loooong thing**.


	28. Chapter 28

Matthieu gasped as the dragon went straight for him. He dodged in time but was still too slow underwater. "Kuma!" The bear turned full sized and swam to Matthieu. He quickly held on and the bear swam only slightly faster than Matthieu. They moved along trying to dodge every attack made so far. He couldn't think of any spells. Fire was useless underwater. His only option was to make his own land. "Decipiat!" He used one of his own thoughts and the arena turned into land covered in snow.

He quickly mounted Kumajiro and the two ran foward. Unfortunately the dragon also had legs but without water it was at a disadvantage. "Ignitious!" Fire spouted from his wand and covered the large dragon. It roared and charged at him again. "Aequaliter Nubila!" Snow went up and created a blizzard in front of the dragon. "Kuma! Go behind!" Kumajiro quickly ran through the snow behind the giant dragon.

Matthieu jumped off and went foward. He took his sword and quickly slides the tail fin. It screeched and hit Matthieu away. He hit the barrier and the spell broke leaving him in water again. He looked up to see the dragon in front of him. It opened it's mouth and Matthieu was sure he was going to die.

...

"Matthieu we're going to pick you up," Allistor spoke into the blue gem he had. No response came and he sighed. "Let's just get on with the plan," Vlad said. The two took their spots and gave the thumbs up to Lukas.

He nodded and Kiku waited beside him. He took a deep breath before started to sing in another language. Kiku stared at him amazed and even feeling attracted to him. The song was hypnotic and alluring. 'So this is a mermaid song,' Kiku thought as Lukas continued to sing.

...

"Ciao Bella." The mermaid looked up to see Lovino leaning against the railing. "You're so beautiful, how about you come over with me?" He said making the mermaid roll her eyes. "Who are you? You're not from here," she responded. "From the other end of the ocean." "Right. Go away," she said looking back at the fight. "Is that really how you flirt?" Arthur asked.

"Well excuse me, I don't exactly know what to say to a mermaid!" Lovino snapped. "Say what you always say!" Arthur said pushing him foward. "You know, you have a beautiful tail. I would like to get to know it like the back of my hand," Lovino said smiling at the mermaid. "Your eyes are also gorgeous. Where did you acquire such a lovely colour?" "From the last human I killed," she said looking away.

Lovino took her hand and she gave an irritated look. "You know bella, I don't believe I've heard your name. Please call me Romano," Lovino said. "I don't owe you a name. Now go away," she said. Lovino just smiled nervously. "I would like to get to know you. So how about we get out of here? We can talk about current events. Get it?" He said laughing nervously.

"Things are getting clammy here, why don't we go sea about dinner for two?" Lovino was now panicking as the mermaid stared at him. "Water you thinking about? Me perhaps? Or how fishy this all seems?" Arthur was now face palming. "Let's just go high tail it out of here," Lovino said before getting smacked. "You bloody idiot, you are the worst flirt I have ever heard!"

"Forgive my rudeness my lady, please ignore this idiot. How about the two of us get to know each other instead. Have a real man take you out," Arthur said kissing her hand. "Oi bastard! I was doing a great job!" "Oh please, not even a desperate person would fall for those lame pick up like es," Arthur said. The mermaid laughed as she continued to watch them fight.

"Why the bloody hell are you laughing?" Arthur snapped by instinct. "You dare talk to me like that?" She asked darkly. Her skin turned grey and she became disgustingly thin and most of her hair fell off. The two stared in shock. "Oh fuck, she's disgusting!" Lovino yelled out hugging Arthur. "You idiot! Don't just yell that out!"

She was about to reach for them when a voice caught her attention. She turned and saw the barrier opening. The two looked in and Lovino looked horrified. "It's a seahorse!" He yelled. Arthur smacked him, "It's a sea dragon! Come on, it's the signal!" He quickly pulled Lovino away as the mermaid swam after the dragon.

...

Matthieu stared at the dragon before he heard a voice, Allistor's. "We're going to get you." His eyes widened and soon he saw Kuma jump onto the dragon's face. He began to bite down and the dragon went crazy. He watched as Kuma was slammed into multiple items and he panicked. "Decipiat!" He waved his wand and instead of the usual yellow light that shone, a red light shot out and hit the dragon. He watched it freeze before panicking again as he saw something in the back of his own head. He was imagining fire and it was burning the dragon. When he turned to look though, he saw the dragon panicking without the flames.

A beautiful voice caught his attention and the spell broke as he watched the barrier open. "Kuma!" Kumajiro quickly swam to him and he grabbed onto him as the two began to swim away. He held him tightly before Kuma gave up and turned smaller again from exhaustion.

...

The barrier opened and the group of four quickly swam in. Kiku and Lukas looked around trying to spot Matthieu. They found him with Kumajiro and the dragon following after them as it swayed crazily, not able to swim well. "Matthieu!" Kiku swam faster and reached for him. He took his hand and stared in horror as the dragon got closer.

Allistor let out a loud whistle and pretty soon a large green creature swam quickly and he grabbed it as it passed him. It ran into the dragon and began to fight against it while the other three began to swim away. Vladimir pulled out his book before realizing he was useless underwater with magical creatures. He groaned and swam up to the dragon.

He grabbed onto it and struggled as it went crazy against Allistor's own creature. "Allistor, go!" He yelled. Allistor nodded and led the creature away. "Calm down! Stop!" He put his palms flat onto the dragon before a red light appeared. It shot through the creature and it stopped moving. Vlad quickly moved and swam after the rest.

"Vlad!" He looked to see Lovino swimming up to him. He held out his hand and he took it before Lovino pulled him away towards the rest of the group. He was able to catch up quickly due to the tail and they swam to shore. They climbed out of the river and coughed out all the water they swallowed.

"What the fuck is that? Why do you have a dinosaur?!" Lovino yelled looking at the large green creature beside them in the water still. "Huh? Don't talk about Nessie that way!" He yelled. "Look I really don't give a fuck right now. Get us home right now," Lukas growled. They all flinched and Arthur took his wand out. They all fell onto the floor and groaned in pain.

"Ugh we're out. We fucking lived," Matthieu said laying on the grass. "I don't ever want to do that again," Kiku said as he sat up. He watched the cat come out from his pack and shake herself off. Lovino looked at the cat and his eyes widened. "Romano! We have to save Romano!" He yelled grabbing Kiku. "Eh? Where is he?"

Lovino pulled his own book out and opened it. He cut his finger in the dagger and summoned the wolf. He appeared laying on the floor weakly with bandages on him. "What happened to him?" Matthieu asked. "A fucking hellhound bit him. It's infected, can you help. Please Kiku, I don't want to loose him," Lovino said teary eyed. Kiku nodded and quickly began to remove the bandages.

They all surrounded him and Vladimir sat behind Lovino before wrapping his arms around him. The bandages came off and everyone grimaced. The burn wounds still looked fresh and black liquid oozed from the wounds while the skin was decaying. "Sakura, you have to do this one," he said looking at the cat. "It's gotten to bad for me to heal. You can do it," he said and the cat looked at the dog.

She looked at Lovino who was crying and she sighed. "Fine." She went over and began to glow pink. Everyone watched amazed before cherry blossom petals began to fall from thin air and landed on the wounds. They slowly began to heal until they were fully gone. "There. You owe me cat nip," she said before jumping on Kiku's shoulder.

Lovino quickly took the wolf into his arms as it still layed tiredly. "Romano! I'm sorry I didn't protect you." He cried into his neck while Vladimir rubbed his back. Allistor looked around and noticed how tired everyone looked. Lovino was crying and Kiku looked exhausted. Matthieu was staring at the floor with bruises while hugging the sleeping bear.

"As for you. Don't think you're getting away with this," Lukas said glaring at Arthur. "Huh?!" "I just noticed half of you are naked," Matthieu said looking up at them. "Aye. Let's go change," Allistor said standing up. Matthieu stood up dripping wet and his heavy clothes dragging him down as he stepped forward. Lukas and Kiku stood before Kiku took the ring off. He slowly grew while his ears shrunk and he walked along.

Vladimir stood while Lovino put the wolf back into the book. He stood hugging the book tightly before Vlad took his hand and shivered. "Let's hurry, it's cold," he said smiling softly at him. Arthur sighed knowing he messed up. He owed them a huge apology, but how to do it? He sighed and stood before walking back. He was cold in just his boxers.

...

The group sat drinking coffee tiredly on the floor. They could hear Vladimir and Lukas scolding Arthur somewhere in the house. "What time is it?" Matthieu asked. "It's three." The trio looked at him shocked. "We were only there for a few hours?" Lovino asked. "It felt like days," Kiku said with a frown. "I thought I was going to die there," Matthieu said with a frown. "Thank you so much for saving me you guys. I owe you so much," he said. Lovino leaned his head against his shoulder and sighed.

"Don't thank us, idiota. We're friends of course we would help you." Matthieu smiled and wrapped and arm around him before pulling in Kiku too. "You guys. Seriously, I almost died so many times," Matthieu said frowning. "I fought with a bearer of death. If I even looked at it's eyes I would have been dead," Lovino said. "I met a wise elk?" Kiku asked not knowing what to say. He didn't almost die like they did. "Lucky bastard," the two teens murmured.

"I'm sorry, Allistor. I ended up giving away the clover you gave me," Matthieu said with a frown. "Don't worry about it. You did for a good reason, I can always get you another," he said ruffling his hair. The trio yawned and it didn't take long until the three were asleep against each other on the floor. Allistor smiled and put a blanket over them before going into the other room.

The trio looked up at him, Lukas was pissed and Vlad was frowning deeply while Arthur had a guilty look. "They fell asleep. You owe us booze" Allistor said. "That sounds like a good idea. And dinner, it better be good," Vlad said. "Yes and I want them to get paid for ever point they got on the test and Monday off to rest," Lukas said glaring at him. "Fine." Arthur said looking down. They all left and looked at the sleeping trio. "I should call Emil," Lukas said.

...~ _A day with Aure_ l~...

"Where did it even go? Is that thing actually possessed and flew away?" Emil asked as he searched the house. Aurel sat down on the couch sniffling. His phone rang and he pulled it out to see Lukas's contact. "No. Nonono." He looked up and panicked. He hesitantly answered it. "Hello?" "Emil, it took you 30 seconds to answer. Why?" He asked. "Uhm, Aurel and I were playing," he said. "Oh where's Aurel. Can I speak to him?" Emil mentally cursed as be heard Vladimir on the phone. "Uhm, he's in the shower. He got dirty and he's washing up," Emil said with an obvious lying voice.

"Oh. I see, well tell him I said hi." Vlad said. "Yeah." "I found it!" Matthias yelled. "Who's that?" Lukas asked. "Matthias was looking for his phone," Emil said. "Matthias is still there?" Lukas asked. "Yeah. Anyways I gotta go get Aurel. Bye." Emil quickly hung up and watched as Aurel hugged the dragon tightly. "Thank you so much," he said before hugging the large blonde.

"So about you," Emil said looking at Leon. "You were never here. Okay?' he asked looking at everyone. They all nodded and he left. "I'll call you later," Leon said before closing the door. Matthias sighed. "Well how about pizza?" He asked. Aurel cheered and Emil groaned. "Sure. Just go home after," he said.

...~ _back to the story_ ~...

Kiku was the first to wake up on his sleeping bag. He tried to sit up before noticing Lovino was clutching him tightly. He wanted to move and go to the bathroom but Lovino had to rest. He went through so much, he didn't want to wake him. He wiggled out of his grasp before looking at the two teens. They were scarred up and bruises. They looked tired too. He sighed and pulled out his wand. He gently tapped them and watched the injuries disappear as well as the bags under their eyes. He looked at the bear and healed him too before standing and walking away.

He saw Arthur coming in with a large bag and set it down. "Oh you're up. How are you feeling?" He asked looking at him. "I feel fine. What is all this?" He asked. "Oh, my way of apologizing. I didn't mean to put you all in so much danger. I really hope you can forgive me," Arthur said frowning. "Of course I do. I only hope it doesn't happen again," he said. "I promise it won't," Arthur said.

Kiku smiled and reached into the bag. "So what is it?" He pulled out the scotch and frowned. "I apologize but I don't drink," he said. "That's okay you're of age now. Let loose for tonight," Arthur said with a smile. Kiku nodded and looked at the bottle. "We have to wait for the others," he said. "Uhm, where are they?" Kiku asked. "Hm? They went out to buy food. They took my wallet and everything," Arthur said with a frown.

"Did I hear food?" Matthieu asked walking into the kitchen. "Good, I'm starving," Lovino said following after. "All I've eaten was fish and berries for the past three days," Matthieu said. "Really? Romano caught a nice big rabbit the other day," Lovino said. "I have a deer," Kiku said. They began chatting about what they did over the course before looking at an ashamed Arthur.

"Can you not make that gross face?" Lovino asked. "I'm just really sorry. I didn't mean to go that far," he said. "Stop apologizing. I learned some things. I also got some pretty cool items," Lovino said. "Really? I learned that Kuma isn't just good for sleeping and eating. He was so cool!" Matthieu said. "I think I learned a new trick too," he said.

...

The door swung open and they watched the trio walk in with bags. "You're awake! You only slept two hours," Vlad said putting the bags down. "Yeah, what did you bring?" Lovino asked peeking into the bag. His hand was smacked away by Lukas and he frowned. "It's a surprise. Go sit over there and we'll call you when it's done," he said. The trio frowned and went into the kitchen.

"Guys. They are all terrible cooks," Matthieu whispered. "What about Vladimir?" Kiku asked. "I don't really know. I've never had his cooking," Lovino said. They all exchanged horrified looks before Arthur came in with the first case of beer. "Let's drink up for now," he said handing them a bottle. They took it and began to drink. "Why aren't you there?" "I wasn't allowed. Allistor wasn't either, he's outside smoking."

...

They went through a twelve case and Arthur brought Scotch next. "This stuff is great," he said serving glasses. By then Allistor had joined. "Hey, we're done. Help us out you two," Vlad called out. The trio sat and watched the large platters get set on the coffee table. The food actually looked good. "Who made this?" Matthieu asked shocked. "We did," Lukas said. "I have cook books at my book shop. I just had to summon it," he said.

Lovino stared at the pasta hungrily while Kiku looked at the cooked shrimp and rice. Matthieu was drooling over the different meats while the rest served them. Their plates were sat down and the trio ate hungrily. They were drinking heavily too and they couldn't really keep up with them. By the time they devoured the food they had gone through half of the alcohol.

A few more drinks later and Arthur and Matthieu were the first ones slurring and laughing. Not long after Lovino was swaying with Kiku flushed bright red. Vladimir was recording as Arthur was twerking to Matthieu singing London bridge by Fergie. "Allistor!" Matthieu threw himself onto the red head's lap and began to giggle. "Your hair is so red and pretty," he said ruffling it. "A-aye," he replied letting the blonde do what he wanted. "And your eyes. They're so yellow," he said. "Green," Allistor corrected.

Matthieu gave a serious face before laughing. "I knew that. Hey, let's dance together," he said. Allistor had a smile as Matthieu pulled him up. "I don't dance," he said. "No, come on. Dance with me!" He whined. "There's no music." Matthieu nodded and fumbled with his phone for a bit. The music started playing and and Allistor raised an eyebrow. "You listen to this?" "Duh. Come on sing with me," Matthieu said as he sang along to the song deep purple and danced around Allistor.

Allistor stood watching him with interest. Matthieu winked at him and he took his hand before pulling him close and singing along. "She's got everything, like a moving mouth. Body control, and everything." He smirked as Matthieu swung his hips in tune in front of him. He swayed in sync with him singing along. "I love her, I need her. I see her. Yeah she turns me on," he sang leaning in and tilting his head. When he was close to his lips Matthieu pulled away and gave Allistor a teasing look before continuing to dance.

Vladimir was watching them with interest before looking at Lovino. "Lovino do you want to dance?" He asked. "Huh? Nooo?" He slurred. "Are you sure? I'll hold you real close," Vlad teased leaning in. He softly tapped his nose against Lovino's and watched him grow a bright red. "W-what? Oi! You're drunk!" He yelled. Vladimir laughed. "No, you're drunk. You took my glass twice," Vlad said. "No! You're a liar. Stupid Vlad," Lovino said pouting.

"Do you really think I'm stupid?" Vlad asked with a frown. "No. I think you're cute," Lovino drunkly admitted. "What?" Vlad was taken aback by the response he got. "Vladimir, you stupid bastard! What's wrong with you? You never made a move in me after Valentine's day. Do you not like me?" Lovino asked with an angry pout. "That's not it! I just felt like I was pushing you to quickly," Vlad said as Lovino glared at him.

"Stupid Vladimir. I've been waiting for you, I even drop hints! Are you really that stupid? Can't you tell I like you?" Lovino said crossing his arms and turning away. Vladimir's eyes widened and he crawled in front of Lovino. "Hey, say that again," Vlad said still in shock. "I said you're stupid!" Lovino huffed. "No. The last part," he said. "I said I like you, isn't it obvious?" He said flushing red.

Vlad swallowed thickly and leaned in. He felt the heat coming from his own face and their lips brushed lightly before he pulled away blushing red. "I'm sorry, Lovino. You're drunk, I really shouldn't." He looked back to see Lovino with a frown and teary eyes. "You don't like me?" He asked in sniffles. Vlad frowned and gently kissed his cheek. "It's not that. I love you, Lovino. You're drunk though, you don't know what you're saying," he said hugging him. He heard a snore and looked down to see Lovino asleep.

He laughed and gently picked him up. "I guess we're going to bed," he announced. Matthieu drunkly waved to them while Allistor was clutching his waist from behind as they danced. Arthur was crying for some reason on the couch while Lukas and Kiku tried to cheer him up. "Arthur, you are a beautiful fairy," Kiku said. "But I want to be the fairy queen!" Arthur yelled as he sobbed. "What the fuck?" Lukas asked confused. He obviously didn't drink as much as he needed. He was missing out on the fun.

...

Vlad sighed as he layed beside Lovino. He pulled out his phone and called Minel. "Hello. How are you guys? I had a long day," he said tiredly. Yyeah it was literally hell over here. Demons and dragons, you know how it is," he said. "What are you two doing? Eating yogurt? You're eating yogurt... Where's Aurel? Oh, did he have fun?"

"He was talking about Pokemon and pizza all day. He said he almost lost Lucifer, yeah good thing he didn't." Minel said as he ate a spoonful of yogurt. "Work? It was lame. I'm tired, I think I'm going to bed soon too. Are you sleeping yet?"

Vlad looked down as he felt arms wrap tightly around him. "Yeah. I think I'm going to sleep right now," he said smiling. "Yeah, give Aurel a big kiss for me. Goodnight." He hung up and gently layed back down. He pulled Lovino closer and closed his eyes before hearing the door open. He watched as Allistor carried in a sleeping Arthur with Lukas and Kiku following tiredly.

Minel sighed and put down the empty yogurt container. He looked over to see three others there and decided to have one more before bed. He turned on the television and began to fall asleep with the yogurt in hand.


	29. Chapter 29

Lovino groaned as he woke up that morning. He could feel the cold breeze coming through the window and he decided to stay in bed. His head was pounding and the only thing comfortable at the moment was the pillow right next to him. He pulled it closer and buried his face into it, hoping his headache would go away. "Minel?" His eyes shot open when he heard the familiar groggy voice.

He looked up at his pillow and saw red eyes giving him a confused look. "You're not Minel." He jumped up and stared at Vladimir who was rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "I forgot we were here," Lovino said before groaning and clutching his head in pain. "Oh right. You were drinking," Vlad said as he got up.

"Wait do you always cuddle up with Minel?" Lovino asked curiously. Vladimir just nodded as he walked out. He felt like he forgot something but he couldn't remember what. Lovino looked at the trio sleeping in the room and followed Vlad. "How much did I drink?" He asked before getting shushed. He raised an eyebrow and Vlad pointed to the sofa.

He looked over the couch and jumped when Allistor's eyes shot open. Green eyes glared at him for a second before softening and looking down. At first glance Lovino thought he was completely alone until he raised his arm slightly, exposing the sleeping blonde cuddled up to his bare chest. He mouthed a 'make coffee' and Lovino nodded before going to the kitchen.

He watched as Vlad worked about quietly, deep in thought. "What's wrong with you?" Vlad looked at Lovino and the memory came back. He didn't think he had enough to drink but apparently that wasn't the case. He had completely forgotten that Lovino practically confessed to him the other night. He flushed red and did his best to hide his blush. He wanted to mention it but Lovino was so drunk, he probably doesn't even remember. In that case he would have to confess to him. One more glance at the Italian that sat on the counter clutching his head and he decided he was going to have fun with it first though.

"Lovino, are you okay? You had a lot to drink," he said walking over. He gently brushed his shoulder and leaned in close. "You look pale too, maybe you should go back to bed," Vlad said, watching him react with small twitches. "No. Arthur will just wake me up," he said sighing. "It's fine. He doesn't wake up until noon after drinking. Come on, Let's go back to bed."

Vladimir quickly pulled Lovino closer and wrapped an arm around him with one arm under his legs. "Wait!" He quickly pulled him up from the counter and began to walk away. "Put me down. I can walk myself, bastard!" Lovino tried to push away only for Vlad to keep a tight hold. He leaned in by his ear and shushed him. "Everyone is still sleeping. You shouldn't wake them," he whispered teasingly.

"Besides it's better like this. We're like a newly wed couple." He smiled as Lovino flushed red and allowed him to carry him into the room. He placed him down onto the blanket and layed next to him as he pulled up the blanket. "You don't have to sleep with me," Lovino said scowling. "Hm? But you were cuddling me so close last night, let's do it again," he said wrapping an arm over him. "You say that but you woke up thinking about Minel," Lovino said glaring.

Vladimir chuckled nervously. "Yeah, we sometimes fall asleep together with Aurel. But I like cuddling with you better. Look you fit perfectly in my arms," Vlad said. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned the other way. "Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Vladimir sighed realizing he was already failing badly. Lovino though, hid his huge blush under the blanket before drifting back to sleep with the warmth of Vlad snuggling his back.

...

Allistor moved to get up only to be pulled back into a tight embrace. He sighed as the blonde opened an eye and scowled at him before going back to sleep. He could smell the coffee ready and he wanted breakfast but he had to admit, it was nice sleeping with the blonde. His toes curled and he could feel the soft fur of the bear that snuck into the blanket last night. He gently ruffled Matthieu's hair, the need for a smoke on his tongue. "Mattie, I need to get up."

He groaned and sat up with a pounding headache before looking at the shirtless Allistor. He gasped and looked down at his own bare torso before covering up. "Did we?" Was all he asked. Allistor raised an eyebrow and pulled the blanket off of himself revealing pants still on. "No. Go back to sleep," he said. He bent down and gave him a light peck under his ear and watched him flush a bright red as he snuggled back into the sheets.

Allistor yawned, watching the blonde shift from position to position from the kitchen. He puffed out the smoke before Matthieu sat up tiredly. "First hangover?" Allistor asked. Matthieu nodded and was given a mug with coffee. "Breakfast?" Matthieu quickly replied with a no remembering their last breakfast. "Then let's go out," Allistor said surprising Matthieu. "Eh? Are you sure you want to go out with me?" "Aye. I want to show something." Matthieu frowned realizing his thoughts were wrong. "Okay then."

Matthieu quickly ran out of bed and into the room to get dressed. He smiled as he looked at Vlad and Lovino cuddled up together before seeing a giant lump of sadness somewhere in the corner. He could make out Kiku and Lukas so he figured the lump was Arthur. He pulled on his jacket and quietly left the room before meeting Allistor outside.

"Get on." Matthieu smiled as he saw Allistor sitting on a broom, already dressed for the day. He climbed on and held onto the broom tightly. "Ready!" He felt Allistor kick off and begin to fly up before going forward. "You really like flying, don't ye?" Matthieu raised an eyebrow. "Ye?" "My accent comes out every now and then. Sexy right?" Allistor smirked while Matthieu laughed lightly. "Where are we going?"

Allistor didn't respond and Matthieu was about to repeat himself before the broom dipped down and flew quickly down. "It's a surprise," Allistor replied before landing by a lake. He whistled loudly and Matthieu watched as a large green creature came out of the water. "Is that the loch Ness monster?" Matthieu asked amazed as it swam towards them. "Aye. This is Nessie, my baby. Nessie, this is Matthieu, my boyfriend." Matthieu froze. Boyfriend? Did Allistor just call him his boyfriend? Did something happen last night? Is that why they were sleeping together?

His thoughts were interupted with Allistor taking his boots off. "Take yer shoes off," he said and Matthieu nodded. He did so before being lifted up. He looked impressed at the red head that lifted him so easily. The only person able to do that was Alfred as far as he knew. He was set down on Nessie's back before Allistor climbed on in front with their shoes in hand. "Okay, let's go to the spot," he said and the creature slowly began to move across the water.

Matthieu stared in awe as the ripples grew before disappearing. The water began to rise and he smiled as the water gently went over his feet. He curled his toes in the slightly cold water. The sun had yet to rise completely and the coolness of the morning was much more preferable than the scorching heat from the day.

"I need you to close yer eyes." Matthieu looked up at Allistor who was actually smiling at him. He hadn't really seen his smile before and he didn't want to look away. "Come on, I won't throw you in the water. I promise," he said and Matthieu nodded. He closed his eyes and waited, still feeling movement. "Hold on, we are going to speed up." He could feel Allistor take his hands and guide them around his torso and he hung on tightly before feeling Nessie speed up. He itched to open his eyes but he didn't want to ruin the surprise.

He waited patiently instead and waited until they slowed to a stop and felt Allistor pull away. "Don't open them yet." He nodded before feeling Allistor pull him down from the creature. He was surprised to be carried though. "I can walk," he said and Allistor chuckled. "Aye, but I'd rather you not trip," he said as he continued to walk along. He stopped and felt Allistor slowly put him down on his feet. "Okay, open them."

Matthieu opened his eyes and gasped. They looked to be in some sort of forest..But it was purple. The tree leaves were colored a dark purple that made them look fake. "Is this real?" He asked amazed. "I don't use magic if that's what you're asking," Allistor replied. "What is this?" Matthieu asked amazed. "This is the purple forest. I thought you would like it," Allistor said. Matthieu looked around in wonder before spotting a small pond with running water.

"A pond," he said crouching down and curling his fingers over the turquoise water. "Aye. They call them fairy pools," Allistor said as he sat beside him. "This place is like straight from a magic book. I need to take a picture," he said pulling out his phone. He held it up to to take a picture of the pond only to drop it into the water.

"Holy fucking dick maple. My phone!" Matthieu frowned realizing he was spending too much time with Lovino as he reached inside the water, not able to grab his phone. He groaned and quickly rolled up his pants before getting into the small pond and walking through it. He picked up his phone and pouted as it poured water out. He looked back to see Allistor taking pictures of him. "What are you doing?" Allistor looked up at him and smiled softly, making Matthieu blush. "You wanted pictures. I'll send them to you when you get a new phone," he said before standing up. He walked through the small pond until he was in front of Matthieu.

"You're such a clutz," he said softly. Matthieu pouted and crossed his arms. He looked up to see bright green eyes looking at him and he blushed again. "Did I do anything weird last night? While drunk?" He asked. Allistor started laughing and Matthieu got worried. "Aye but Arthur took away your spotlight." He ruffled his hair and bent down to pick up a stone. "Here. Let's get out of the water," he said before walking away. Matthieu stared at the stone he was given and shrugged before walking after Allistor.

The two sat next to the pond, talking about their brothers until silence fell. Allistor threw himself back and stared up at the purple trees. "You know. I don't think I've ever liked something so much," he said seriously before turning to Matthieu. "Yeah well I can see why you like this place. It's so beautiful," Matthieu replied as he took in the scene one last time. "I've seen better," Allistor said staring at Matthieu. "In fact, I wasn't even talking about this place." Matthieu blushed and looked down. "Oh. I'm sorry," he said softly. "Let's go back before Arthur yells at me," he said standing. Matthieu stood and took his shoes as he followed him out of the purple forest. The two mounted the broom and took off.

...

Arthur woke up with a pounding headache. He curled up under his blanket feeling the light hit him. "You wanna go mate? I'll fight you right now," he murmured as he clutched his head in pain. "Oi. Lukas said if you don't get up now that we'll start training without you." Arthur recognized the voice as Lovino and groaned louder.

"Okay, bye." He sat up and Lovino looked back at him. "You're up. Look we all feel like shit but hurry up." Arthur sighed and got dressed before leaving with a large cup of coffee. He sat on the grass next to Vladimir as the others stood in front, broom in hand. "Mount your broom," Lukas said and the trio in front of him followed. He noticed they all looked a bit out of it. Lovino looked tired, Matthieu seemed distracted and even Kiku looked a bit moody.

"Did everyone get drunk last night?" He asked Vlad. "No. Just you four. Especially you and Matthieu," he replied as he plucked the grass tired. "Kick off, and hover." The group kicked off and Arthur watched them. Kiku kicked off and hovered shakily before the broom gave up and he was back to standing. He looked too tired. Lovino managed to stay up longer but that didn't mean he wasn't trembling. "He might actually be a good flyer if he wasn't scared of heights," Arthur said to Vlad. "Yeah but, what's wrong with Mattie?"

Arthur turned to see Matthieu hadn't even tried to kick off from the ground yet. "Matthieu," Lukas said and Matthieu looked up. "Oh, sorry," he said softly before grabbing the broom. He kicked off and went into the air before flipping around and hitting his head on the floor. He groaned as the rest of his body followed and the broom smacked his face. "You okay?" Lovino held out a hand for him and he took it before standing back up. "What's wrong with you? You don't seem all maple," Lovino said. "Sorry, I'm just tired," he said softly. Everyone stared at him as he mounted the broom again.

"If you want, we can do this another day. You all seem tired anyways," Lukas said. The group nodded and tiredly climbed off the broom. "Did something happen?" Arthur asked Matthieu. "I guess I just drank too much last night," Matthieu said before walking away. Arthur raised an eyebrow and looked at everyone all shrugged and went to do their own thing.

"Mattie?" Matthieu was surprised to see Vlad standing next to him as he sat against the tree. "I'm fine, Vlad. Really." He nodded and sat beside him. The two sat in comfortable silence as everyone went about their business. Lukas sat reading as usual while Kiku sat alone with Sakura beside him as he seemed more relaxed than earlier. Arthur was doing archery with Allistor, wait no they were fighting now. Lovino was surprisingly running about with Romano.

"Is it something with Allistor?" Vlad asked and watched Matthieu flush red. "Oh? So I'm right. Was he being a jerk?" Matthieu turned to see Vlad looking at him with serious concern. "No, nothing like that. In fact I had an amazing morning, just one thing is bothering me." Vlad tilted his head curiously. "Allistor introduced me to Nessie as his boyfriend. Did something happen last night that I can't remember?" Vlad's eyes widened before hearing leaves rustling above them and they looked up to see Lovino hanging upside down by one of the branches.

"Fucking Christ! You scared me," Vlad said once he spotted him. "When did you even get up there?" Lovino pointed to Romano who was rolling around while Kiku rubbed his belly. "He's been stuck on him for a while so I came to check on you. I've been here for a while," he said. They turned to see him, curl hanging low by Matthieu's face. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Noone is trying to steal your boyfriend," Matthieu teased as he flicked Lovino's curl. He flushed red and grabbed his curl before loosing his grip and falling on top of the two. "You bastard. You know that's my trigger!" He yelled as he layed sprawled on top of the two.

Matthieu pushed him off and let him lay his head on his lap. "I was drunk too so I don't remember what happened," he said as he plucked out the grass. "Sorry, I don't know much either," Vlad said. Matthieu nodded with a sigh. "Just ask him. You were drunk, what does he expect?" Lovino said as he made a pile of grass on Matthieu's pants. "You're right, I think I will. Where'd he go?" He asked looking to find the two brothers gone.

"Oh god." They looked at Vlad who looked horrified and pointed to the two standing by the house wearing red kilts. Lovino's lips twitched as he bit back his laughter and Matthieu gawked at the sight. "Maple, what are those hosers doing?" He asked. They all visibly jumped when they turned to them and waved. "What do we do?" Lovino asked. "Just wave," Matthieu said slowly raising his arm. "No, don't encourage them!" Vlad said. Matthieu shot his hand back down and they all panicked when they started walking towards them.

"Oh god they're coming," Matthieu said as his eye twitched. "What if we have to do a kilt theme at the café?" Vlad joked. "Don't jinx it! Do you have any idea what these bastards wear under kilts?" Lovino said glaring at Vlad. "Shoes and socks?" Vlad asked gaining a laugh from Lovino. "What do you mean?" Matthieu asked before the two brothers were standing in front of them.

"Nice skirt, bastard." Lovino was instantly smacked for his comment. "It's a kilt!" Allistor yelled and crossed his arms. "These are actually quiet comfortable," Arthur said surprised. "Aye, you should wear one too," Allistor said with à mischievous smile. "No! No way bastard," Lovino said as Vlad and Matthieu shook their heads in disapproval.

...

Lovino groaned as he stood beside Lukas and Matthias wearing the red kilt. "I feel so weird," he said growing red. "There is too much fresh air where it shouldn't be," Lovino said. "What? It's like wearing shorts," Matthieu said. "Do you have this in blue?" Lukas asked. He soon left with Allistor to change and Kiku joined them outside. "Kiku, you too?" Lovino asked amazed. "Yes. I admit these are rather exposing," the shy man said as he stood awkwardly. "It's just like wearing shorts guys, I don't see the big deal," Matthieu said shrugging.

The other two exchanged looks before looking back at Matthieu. "Hey bastard.. what are you wearing underneath?" Matthieu raised an eyebrow and lifted the kilt, revealing red boxers. "You bastard! You aren't wearing it right!" Lovino yelled. "What? What do you mean?" Matthieu asked surprised. "Hey, you three. Go change we're going out, unless you want to walk around like that," Arthur said. He turned around before a blast of wind came and they all stared as his kilt flew up. "O-oh. That's what you meant," Matthieu said flushing red.

"Take them off," Lovino said glaring at Matthieu. "No way, eh?" He was tackled down and did his best to awkwardly pull away as Lovino sat on top of him to get a grip on his boxers. "We all were shamed! You should be too!" He yelled as Matthieu screeched out rape and Kiku watched them. "Uhm, you're both exposing more than you need too," he said before Lukas came out in a blue kilt followed by Allistor and Vlad.

"Prease help," Kiku said as he looked at the trio. "I see Rome. I see Venice, I can see Lovino's-" Vlad was stopped by a sudden punch to the gut. He crouched over in pain to see Lovino death glaring him. "Enjoyed the view, bastard? Good. Enjoy it while you remember," he said before raising his fist and being stopped by Lukas who was holding him by the shirt. Arthur joined them again dressed normally and sighed. He sure had weird employees.

...

 **So sorry I took longer than usual to update and the chapter was just random. I'm just getting over a really bad cold. Next chapter will go back to the café.**


	30. Chapter 30

Matthieu groaned as he plopped down on his bed. Home at last and he was exhausted. He had to fly with Vlad today and while watching Lovino clutch onto Allistor for life while the two flew together, he ended up falling asleep against Vlad's back. He never did get the chance to ask Allistor about the thing. He frowned and pulled out his phone before groaning and tossing aside.

He forgot he dropped it into the fairy pool. He felt Kuma shake his leg slightly. "I'm hungry," he said and Matthieu turned to him. "Sorry Kuma but I'm tired. I'll feed you later," Matthieu said as he curled up. He slowly faded to sleep and cuddled up with the softness next to him.

...

Kiku sighed as he set his bag down. Sakura jumped off his shoulder and ran into her own spot in the room. Kiku looked around before grabbing a change of clothes and filling the tub. He felt like he had been gone for a whole week. After those exams he was exhausted. Luckily he had a day off tomorrow.

He sat in the tub filled with hot water and relaxed. He felt he couldn't keep up with the cafe much anymore. He was tired alternating from school and work but he needed the money. He couldn't wait until he became a professional manga artist.

...

Lovino opened his front door and was met with a tight hug. He groaned while Romano jumped around. It was like he didn't almost die. "Welcome home, fratello!" Feliciano began to ramble as Lovino trudged to his room. "You're free tomorrow right?" He asked and Lovino shook his head.

"But you texted me that Arthur let you off work," Feliciano said raising an eyebrow. "I have a date," he murmured. Feliciano frowned and nodded as he followed his brother to his room. "Nono will be back tomorrow," Feliciano said. Lovino nodded and threw himself in bed while Romano jumped up next to him. Italy sat beside him and continued to ramble as Lovino fell asleep.

Vladimir opened the door and was met with a bright smile and big hug. "Welcome home! How was your trip big brother?" Aurel asked as Vlad tiredly picked up the boy. "Great. How was yours?" He asked. Aurel went on as Vlad carried him to his room. "Big brother Emil was really nice. We ate licorice together," Aurel said and Vlad nodded tiredly.

He felt his head bobbing as he sat on Aurel's bed. "Big brother, are you tired?" Vlad's eyes shot open and he smiled. "A little. Hey are you ready for school tomorrow?" Aurel nodded. "I have to go meet your principal in the morning so I will go with you," Vlad said. Aurel nodded before getting into bed. "Can we sleep together?" He asked. Vlad nodded and took his jacket off before sinking beneath the covers.

Minel walked into the room to see Vlad asleep in bed while Aurel sat reading a book. "He's home," he said surprised. Aurel nodded and patted his head lightly before going back to his book. "He was sleepy," he said. "Okay well don't sleep too late. Goodnight," Minel said before leaving to bed.

...

Lukas walked in and was met with a sleeping Emil on the couch. He figured he had a long day after watching Aurel and covered him with a blanket. He looked at the envelope on the table and he opened it curiously. He pulled out a stack of cash with a small note. 'Thanks for watching Aurel. Buy yourself something nice. ~Minel'

He put it back into the envelope and placed it down before going to his own room. He layed in bed realizing he would have to help Arthur waiting tables. The trio would have a day off so he wondered who would do the baking. He shrugged and went to sleep. He needed the rest.

...

Arthur groaned as he plopped down in bed. "I'm tired!" He yelled and heard a shut up coming from the room beside his. It was Allistor. "Fight me!" He heard footsteps and he ran to close his door. "It was a joke!" He yelled as Allistor pounded at the door and yelled out at him.

After a while he was slumped against the door listening to his brother talk about something. He wasn't really listening anymore as he texted someone for help tomorrow at the café. He wasn't the best baker and with Kiku gone, he needed someone else that wasn't Lukas or Vlad. Not that Vlad was a bad baker, he just didn't want an obvious difference.

Matthieu's name came up and he looked at the door. "What?" He asked suddenly curiously. "I said Matthieu's phone is broken!" Allistor shouted from the other end. "Okay, why do you care?" Arthur asked. "Well I want to text my boyfriend! Is that so wrong?" There was silence for a while before the door was yanked open an Allistor fell back and hit his head on the floor.

"You're going out with Matthieu?!" Arthur yelled. This attracted another two to come out and begin to ask questions. "I want to meet this guy!" Aaron said. "Yeah, I think we need to see him," Dylan said. Allistor groaned. "Hold on one bloody minute. Are you fucking with me?" Arthur asked. "No, he was begging me to go out with him. How can I say no?" Allistor said. Arthur gawked at him. "When was this?" He asked. "Saturday." Arthur thought "Was he drunk?"

"Aye, but I don't see a difference. If he was asking like that then he must have liked me before he started drinking," Allistor said. Arthur had to admit that he had a point. Alcohol only made you so much braver. "But still. He is only nineteen," Arthur said. Aaron whistled in surprise while Dylan high fived him. "He's legal," he replied cheekily.

"Is that why Matthieu was so upset this morning?" Arthur asked. Allistor raised an eyebrow. "He wasn't upset. He looked pretty happy to me when I took him to see the fairy pool." Arthur shrugged. "Well whatever. They have a day off tomorrow. Do you guys want to help me run the cafe for a day?" Arthur asked. They all quickly turned and left. "By the way, I want to meet this guy!" Aaron yelled as he shut his door. Arthur groaned and turned around. He closed the door and went to bed.

...

Arthur walked into the café early and was met with a face he wish he didn't have to see. "Hello Mon Ami! I came to help you!" He groaned as Francis walked in after him. "Yeah whatever frog. You're my only other option so start baking," Arthur said. "Kiku left the recipe book in the kitchen so don't mess up," he said. Francis nodded and left to start his day. Arthur peeked and bit his lower lip thoughtfully as Francis put on an apron and tied his hair back.

Francis turned to look at him smiled before he winked and sent a kiss his way. Arthur scowled and flipped him off before leaving. He had a cup of tea while he waited. The bell rang and he looked up to see Allistor walking in with a blue button up shirt and black pants. "That's not the proper uniform," Arthur said. "I'm helping aren't I?" Allistor said with a scowl. Arthur sighed and nodded before starting the coffee machine.

Lukas had classes and Vlad was going to accept the school offer for Aurel. It was just him, Allistor and Francis for awhile, much to his dismay. He opened shop while Allistor finished his cigarette an Francis began to fill the display. "I'm surprised," Francis said as Arthur joined him. "You actually managed to keep this place open." Arthur frowned while Allistor shoved lollipops into his apron. "It was my mother's. I had to keep it open no matter what," he said.

"Do you miss her?" Francis asked. "Everyday. This café is the only way I still feel close to her," Arthur said. He frowned while Allistor began to take orders from the first few people in. "Well you're doing a good job. I'm sure she is very proud of you," Francis said before going back into the kitchen. Arthur felt a small smile tug at the end of his lips before he went back to work.

...

Vlad entered the cafe wearing khaki pants and a dark blue blazer with a tie. "Sorry I'm late," he said and Francis raised an eyebrow. "You look good," he said and Vlad turned to look at him. "You're here," he said as he worked the coffee machine. "Oui, Arthur needed help," he said. Vlad nodded and removed his jacket. He took an apron and tied it on as Francis continued to stare.

"What?" He asked and Francis shook his head. "Are your friends coming today?" He asked disturbed. "Not that I know of," he said and Vlad nodded, placing straws and other things into the pockets. "You're really handsome like that. You should dress that way more often," Francis said. Vlad looked up surprised. "Oh this isn't my clothes. My roommate let me borrow it," he said. "Roommate? Do you mean the one with black hair and green eyes?"

Vlad looked at him. "Yeah. How do you know him?" He asked. "We saw you with him last time. We thought you were dating," he said. Vlad flushed red and shook his head. "No! We are just roommates," he said. Francis opened his mouth to say something before getting smacked with a tray. "Get to work, frog. I'm not paying you to just stand there!" Arthur yelled. Francis pouted and picked up a mug. "You are so not cute," he said.

"Hello Vlad. Lukas is coming in soon, you don't have to be out here," he said. Vlad nodded and removed the apron before taking a muffin and walking away. He could hear some girls giggling and he turned to see Allistor in front of them. "Sorry, I have a boyfriend," he said and Vlad sighed. He never got the answer from Matthieu but he guessed they were officially a thing. He never did make his move on Lovino yesterday but he would for sure soon.

...

Lukas went into the café and quickly took a cup of coffee. He drank it peacefully as he read. "Hey, what are you reading?" He looked up to the blonde with the blue eyes. "The sound of thunder," he said showing the book, a collection of Ray Bradbury's short stories. "I don't read that. Oh, have you read twilight?" Francis asked as he refilled his mug.

"Twilight?" Lukas asked curiously. Francis nodded and Lukas shook his head. "It was popular for a while. I haven't read it myself but they say it is about Vampires and Werewolves." Lukas nodded and drank his coffee before trying an apron on. He helped the others wait tables before Vlad and out and gave him a vial.

"Here is the potion. What is this for anyways. Matthias?" Vlad teased. "No it's for someone else," Lukas said shoving the potion into his pocket. "Here's the troll DNA sample. What did you do with the book?" Lukas asked giving him a small envelope. "I gave it Lovino," Vlad replied with a smile. "Oh the summoning book right?" Vlad nodded and waved him goodbye as he went back to his own chamber. Lukas continued to work tiredly while Arthur seemed to be racing back and forth.

The café wasn't the same without the other three. Allistor went around sucking on lollipops as he went with orders, attracting multiple female customers. He was used to being fawn over but he only wanted to see Matthieu. He wanted to see the bright sunshine hair and big innocent violet eyes. His shy smile was cute too. He groaned and bit down frustratedly on his lollipop, making a loud crunching sound.

"What's the matter?" Francis asked looking at the red head. "Just want to see someone," he said. "Ah? Don't tell me you're in love, Allistor," Francis teased. "I'm not sure about love but I am more than interested," Allistor said. "For another one night stand or an actual relationship?" Francis asked. "We're already dating," Allistor said and Francis gasped. "You're dating? I'm so proud of you," he said making the red head roll his eyes.

"You don't ever date," Francis said. "Aye. But he's different," Allistor said. "Anyways I need a smoke. I'm going on break," he said throwing his apron aside and going outside.

...

Lovino sighed as he looked through his closet. "How did he even get my number?" Lovino murmured. "Hm? Oh! Gilbert asked me for it," Feliciano said and Lovino turned to him. "Of course. Anyways what do I wear? It's not a fancy date so I don't want to over do it," he said holding up clothes. "Wear that sweater!" Feliciano said as Lovino held up a simple dark blue cardigan. Feliciano ran to his closet and pulled out a burgundy scarf with some jeans and loose white button up shirt. "Wear this," he said smiling. Lovino sighed and went into the shower.

"Are you taking Romano?" Feli asked and Lovino stared at the large pup. "I don't know, he's pretty big now," he said and Romano gave a soft whine. "That's okay, I can take you to the park with Ludwig and his dogs," Feli suggested. Romano became excited and Lovino frowned. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he said a he sat down. "It's okay. Mess it up on purpose. Only talk about yourself and ignore him when he talks! Empty out his wallet and just over all be yourself!"

Lovino looked at his younger brother shocked. "Okay everyone knows I'm an asshole but holy fuck you're just as bad," Lovino said surprised at the advice. "Where are you going anyways?" Feliciano asked and Lovino shrugged.

He only received a text telling him to meet up downtown at noon. He sighed as he looked at the time. He had to get going soon. He kept telling himself it was for Vlad before he stood and took his keys, wallet and phone. He walked to the door and took a deep breath before opening it and shouting out a goodbye and leaving.


	31. Chapter 31

A knocking on the door made Kiku look up surprised. He wasn't expecting company so he walked towards the door and opened it. "Kiku. It's been a while." He looked up at the tall man surprised. "Hercules? Please, come in." The man nodded and came inside, taking in the view of the house. "I'm sorry for coming so suddenly. I just haven't seen you in a while," he said.

Kiku nodded as the two sat. "Yes. Luckily I had a day off too," Kiku said. "Are you still working?" Hercules asked and Kiku nodded. "Yes, I work at Arthur's café," he said and Hercules nodded. "Hey, do you want to go have lunch?" Hercules asked. Kiku looked at his clock noticing it was noon already. His stomach gave a soft growl and he turned red. "Yes. Just let me get dressed," he said and stood.

...

"Mattie, wake up." Matthieu groaned as Alfred shook him. "What." He looked up tiredly at his twin. "It's noon already. Come on, dude. D

We have to take you to get a new phone," Alfred said shaking his brother again. Matthieu groaned before sitting up from bed. "I'm hungry." He muttered a reply to the small bear and it ran out of the room and into the kitchen, Matthieu following as he pulled on a sweater.

He found his dad sitting and reading a book tiredly. "Morning dad," he murmured as he took a glass of juice. He studied him close as he sat reading. He was the spitting image of Alfred but with softer, violet eyes. "So what happened to your phone?" He asked closing his book. "I dropped it in a pond," Matthieu said sheepishly. He was honestly tired and would much rather be sleeping but he did need a new phone. "Okay let's go," Al said standing. Matthieu nodded and picked up Kuma from the table before walking out.

The two walked, passing the cafe while Matthieu peaked through the window. He could make out Arthur talking to someone by a table but he couldn't see who else was there. He wondered who else was working and if the trio were managing on their own. He picked out a new phone and payed for it on his own before adding his dad's contact and Alfred's.

"Great. Now I have to ask for people's number again," he said frowning. They walked past the café and heard someone yelling his name. The two brothers grabbed lunch, McDonald's as Alfred wanted, and went back home. "I'm tired," Matthieu groaned. He layed in bed before pulling out the note card stuck on the top bunk.

Allistor had given him his number and he told him to text him as soon as he got a new phone. He shrugged and sent a quick text saying it was him before turning to his side and falling back asleep.

...

Allistor stood listening to the girls giggling as they ordered. If he had to be honest, it was slightly annoying. He was used to girls acting this way with him but for some reason, today just wasn't the day for it. He nodded and scribbled on his notepad. "Anything else?" He looked up at the girls before spotting a familiar warm yellow from outside the window. His eyes widened as he made out the details and bear in the person's arms, it had to be Matthieu. He wanted to run out and go up to him but he was with someone, presumably his brother. "Two, of those." He looked down realizing he had completely ignored the girls. "...What?" They gave a puzzled look before repeating their order.

He scribbled it down and left to leave it with Francis. If he had to be honest, he was tired and wanted to go home. "I'm taking a break," he said as he walked out. He sat outside a while until seeing the two girls from earlier go up to him. "Hey, do you want to go out sometime?" One asked while the other clutched to her excitedly and made weird gargoyle sounds.

"Can I show you something?" Allistor asked and the girl nodded. He pulled out his phone and messed with it before pulling it out and showing her the phone. She studied it, taking in the picture of the blonde sitting with his feet dipped into the pond with pink pedals everywhere. "That's a nice picture," she said not knowing how to respond. "See that guy?" He asked and she nodded. "What do you think of him?" Allistor asked.

"He's cute, but he looks too nice for me," she replied. "That's my boyfriend," Allistor said bluntly and the girl looked at him shocked. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you were gay!" She said. She turned a bright shade of red before she ran off with her friend. Allistor watched thankful they left before someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see the familiar dirty blonde looking at him unimpressed. "That wasn't nice," he said and Allistor shrugged. Vlad then held out a bag of lollipops.

"Here. Be my test subject," he said and Allistor raised an eyebrow "I made them. They're supposed to help substitute for smokers who want to quit," Vlad said. "Who said I wanted to quit?" Allistor asked looking at the lollipops. "Noone did. But they will help your urges while you're working... Maybe," Vlad said shifting his gaze.

"Maybe? I won't blow up will I?" He asked. "They're lollipops. The worst that could happen is you choke on it but you'd have to be an idiot," Vlad said raising the bag. Allistor shrugged and took the bag before taking out a red one. He unwrapped it and put into his mouth, taking in the flavor. "What is this?" He asked trying to figure it out.

"Strawberry? I don't know," Vlad said walking into the café. "This is not strawberry," Allistor said frowning. "No? Sorry I'm not good with flavors. Just tell me which you like best and I'll make more," he said before walking away. Allistor sucked on the lollipop and felt the urge to smoke gone. He shoved the rest into his apron and went back to work.

...

Lovino walked down the street nervously. Each step felt heavy and the floor felt like it raise up and smack him. He looked around and spotted the older man standing in front of the shop. He turned to him and smiled before waving and running over to him. "Hola! Wow, you look amazing!" He said and Lovino turned a soft pink. "Where are we going?" He asked lowly. "Let's go to that café. I know you work at one but this one is different, trust me," he said walking slowly.

He walked slightly fidgety and kept taking glances at Lovino as he walked. They quickly made it to the café and Lovino looked up at the sign. "Edelstein's Music Café." Antonio held open the door for him and the two walked in and quickly sat down. "Order anything you want. I know the owner, he makes great cakes," Antonio said as they looked through the menu. Lovino quickly noticed the different atmosphere of the cafe.

Their cafe was busy, magical, and fun. It was colorful and the sweets were decorated and it always smelled sweet. The place always inviting and warm. This place was more spacious and cold. There were more dark colors and harsher details like the chocolate colored brick walls and dark tables. Though it was busy, it lacked dishes flying everywhere with people quickly running about and the room smelled more of coffee than sweets. A man sat at the piano and played beautifully. It was so different, but that didn't mean it wasn't nice in its own way.

"I guess I'll have a sandwich and a coffee," Lovino said. "I'll have the same, but can I get my coffee with milk?" Antonio asked. The waiter nodded before leaving. The two sat awkwardly as Antonio fidgeted around, tapping his fingers and foot, biting his lower lip and occasionally looking away. Lovino just sat looking down and curling his his fingers together on his lap until their coffee was places down. He quickly took the cup and took a sip.

"Lo siento." He looked up at Antonio and was surprised to see such a nervous face. "I'm just really happy you're here. I was so excited, I couldn't sleep last night and now I can't seem to think of anything to say," he said with a large blush and quirky smile. Lovino felt his heart stop for second before it began to beat fast. Antonio was actually really cute. He looked down hoping he wasn't blushing too. "It's fine." He murmured. The music stopped and he looked to see the man stand from the piano and bow as the room clapped. "That's him," Antonio said smiling.

Lovino raised an eyebrow before the man spotted them and made his way over. "Antonio? Nice to see you here," he said. Lovino now realized why the café was the way it was. Just as Arthur's Café seemed to fit him with the theme, color and atmosphere, this cafe seemed to do the same with this man. "Si. Oh, this is Lovino! He- he's my date," Antonio said blushing lightly. 'Stop being cute!' Lovino thought to himself. "Hello. I am Roderick. I hope you enjoy my service," he said politely. "Yeah. This place is nice," Lovino replied and Roderick nodded. "Thank you. We'll I'll be on my way. Enjoy your time," he said and walked away. "He's fancy," Lovino said watching him.

"Si. I've known him since middle school. We kissed," Antonio said bluntly. Lovino stared at him. "Oh! It's not like that! We were just curious and well," he tried to explain and Lovino watched as he panicked with a large blush. He had to admit it was rather cute. He let out a small laugh and Antonio froze and looked at him. "Did you just laugh?" He asked Lovino frowned. "No." Antonio smiled. "Yes you did! Now that I think about it, I've never heard you laugh," he said. "I don't think I've even seen you smile."

Lovino realized that was true. He made a bad assumption about Antonio instantly and never gave him an actual chance to even talk to him. "I'm making it my goal to make you smile or laugh today!" He said excitedly. Their food came and they ate, talking about themselves. Lovino learned that Antonio was actually Spanish, not Mexican as he thought. That he often visited his parents in Spain and that he had an older brother in Portugal. He was studying to be a doctor. Surprising, right?

He talked about himself as well but not much. But even though he told himself he hated this date and wasn't having fun, he knew he was actually enjoying it.

The plates were set down and Lovino stared at them. "Complementary from the owner," the waiter said and Antonio smiled brightly. "Thank you! Please thank him for me," he said the waiter nodded and left. "What is this?" Lovino asked taking a plate. "Sorche torte. Roderick makes the best, you will fall in love," he said. "Atleast I'm hoping you will. And not with the cake," he said softly with a nervous smile and blush.

Lovino felt his face heat up and he looked down at the sweet cake to avoid actually falling for the guy. He took a bite and he melted into the treat. "Oh my god. This is so good," he said and continued to eat. Antonio chuckled before eating his own. "I'm glad you like it," he said.

Antonio payed and they left. "Do you want to go see a movie maybe? Or we can go by the light house, there's an arcade there," Antonio said. "Let's go to the arcade," Lovino said and Antonio nodded.

...

Kiku sat sipping his tea as Hercules ate the sushi. "I'm glad you came out with me. I haven't been out in a while," he said and Kiku nodded. "I just recently came back from a trip. I'm happy to be back home though," he said. "A trip?" Kiku nodded and pulled out his phone. He showed him a few of the pictures he took in Scotland, being sure to avoid the magic filled ones. "That looks nice. Maybe we can plan a trip together," Hercules said. "A trip? Where to?" Kiku asked. "Greece," he said and Kiku nodded. "Sounds great."

Hercules was rather awkward but his slow and relaxed attitude was infectious so Kiku never really payed mind to his random weird comments as they spoke. "Can we go somewhere together?" Hercules asked. Kiku agreed and was soon pulled into another small business. He felt so happy as he walked in though. "Welcome!" They were standing in a small room surrounded by cats. "What is this place?" He asked as he picked up a cat that rubbed itself against him.

"It's a cat shelter. They allow visitors to come and pet the cats anytime. They're open for adoption," Hercules explained. Kiku stared at the black and white bob tailed cat and wanted so desperately to take it home. "I would but I don't know how Sakura would respond," he told it. He continued to stare at it until he gave in. "How do I adopt this little guy?" He asked the woman by the desk.

...

Matthieu woke up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked over to his new phone and saw the small light flashing. He turned it on and saw a message from Allistor. He sat up and hit his head on the top bunk. He groaned and layed back down before reading the message. 'Hey! I just saw you.' he looked at the time and realized it must have been a while ago. He remembered walking past the café and figured that Allistor was working today. He smiled and texted back. 'Yeah? My brother and I went to get a new phone.'

He received no reply and went into the kitchen. "Hey! Mattie!" Matthieu looked up surprised to see Matthias and Gilbert sitting on the couch with Kumajiro on Gilbert's lap. He had forgotten all about Gilbert. If he and Allistor were dating, did that mean he would have to cancel on the dance with Gilbert? How would he even tell him? But then again, he wasn't sure if they actually were dating. Or if he even wanted to.

"Dude, we got pizza," Alfred said scooting over so his brother can sit. He went over and sat next to him as he played on his game system with Matthias. "You're not working today?" Gilbert asked. "No. Arthur gave us a day off," he said. Gilbert smiled at him brightly and Matthieu awkwardly smiled back. "Dude, you so cheated!" Alfred yelled while Matthias cheered his victory. "Here, want to play?" Matthias asked giving the remote to Matthieu. He took it and began to play.

He long forgot Allistor and work as the four played together and ate pizza. "Hey give me your new number!" Gilbert said kneeling beside him. Matthieu nodded and turned on his phone before seeing a new message. 'Can we meet up after work?' His eyes widened as he stared at the message that was sent an hour ago. "What's wrong?" Gilbert asked and he shook his head. "Nothing. Uhm here's my number," he said and Gilbert added it to his contacts. "Do you want Lovino's or do you have it?" He asked. "No, can I get it?"

They exchanged the number and Gilbert sat between his legs on the floor. He looked at Allistor's message and sighed before replying. He had to ask anyways, better to ask in person. He looked at the time, he had a few hours until the cafe closed anyways. He sent a quick text to Lovino saying he got a new phone and was surprised to not get an immediate reply. He shrugged it off and continued to play with Kumajiro on his lap.

...

 **Sorry I don't update as much as I used to. I've bbeen struggling to understand how American college works. Anyways yeah Lovino is finally on his date and Mattie is going to have some drama soon too.**


	32. Chapter 32

Lovino pulled the trigger and hit the target multiple times. "Wow! You're really good at this," Antonio said impressed. "Yeah, I'm good with guns," Lovino said smiling cheekily. He picked out the red stuffed dragon. Why? No reason in particular, it's not like someone came to mind. "I wish I could have won that for you. I'm not so good at these games though," he admitted. Lovino rolled his eyes before hearing a gasp and a familiar voice. "Look, I want one like that!"

He turned slightly to see Aurel looking at the stuffed dragon he was carrying. He was hoping he wouldn't recognize him but he didn't know if the kid even cared. He turned to him and Aurel smiled. "Oh! It's big brother Lovino!" He ran up to him with the blonde following behind. "Hi. What are you doing here?" Lovino asked. "I came with my friend, Peter," he said and Lovino nodded. "Did you really win that?" He asked and Lovino nodded. "Wow! You're so cool. I asked my big brothers to get me one last time we came but they lost," Aurel said and Lovino felt a tinge of pride.

"I can win one for you," he said. Aurel's face lit up and he nodded. "Okay, let's go." The group of four went up the game and he smirked towards Antonio, ready to show off again. Antonio smiled and watched as again he won the giant prize. "Which one?" Lovino asked picking up Aurel. "That one!" He said pointing to the big green dragon. He took it in his arms and it was as big as he was. "Look, now I have big brother Minel too," he said smiling.

"What?" Lovino asked confused. "Look, I have big brother Vlad," Aurel said turning around. A red dragon stuck out of his backpack and Lovino smiled softly. "Yeah, it's cute," he said. Aurel nodded and Antonio took Lovino's hand. "Oh, hi brother Antonio!" Aurel said finally noticing the Spaniard. "Hola, Aurel!" He said smiling brightly. The two spoke before Peter began to pull on Aurel. "Come on, let's go play that!" He said and Aurel nodded. "Okay. I'll see you later. Thank you big brother Lovino!" He yelled as the two boys ran off, Aurel giving the green dragon a piggyback ride.

"He's so cute," Antonio said as the two walked off. "You're good with kids," Lovino said. "Si! I love them. I hope to have a lot later on," he said smiling. Lovino nodded. "I see. I'm not good with kids," Lovino said. Antonio looked at him. "You looked natural with him though," Antonio said. "Well because he's sweet and well behaved. But other kids, they don't like me," he said frowning. Antonio started laughing and Lovino looked at him offended. "But your kids will like you. I'm sure they will," he said.

"I don't know if I'll even have kids," Lovino said. "If you stay with me, you'll have plenty." Lovino turned a bright red and looked away. "Sorry, that was too soon. Hey, how about a churro?" He asked. He grabbed Lovino's hand and pulled him to another small shop. Antonio ordered and soon they both sat on a bench eating churros. "I hope you had fun," Antonio said nervously. "Hm? I guess I did," Lovino admitted looking down.

"Do you want to do this again?" Antonio asked hopefully. "I-I don't know bastard," he said biting his lip. He admits he had fun and Antonio was actually fun to be with and a nice guy but it didn't feel right. He still liked Vlad but he didn't want to miss his chance with Antonio while waiting for Vlad. What if Vlad didn't even like him back? "I promise I won't be mean to your friends anymore. I'm sorry I did that, I just got jealous," he said guiltily. Lovino sighed and looked at Antonio. He was completely red and awkwardly shifting.

"L-let me think about it," he said. Antonio nodded before smiling. "Then, do you want to get icecream and go home?" He asked. Lovino nodded and they both stood. They walked home eating the icecream and Antonio carried the large dragon for him. He looked over to Lovino and looked down as he gently took his hand. Lovino felt his face heat up and he turned to see Antonio red faced and awkward. He turned around and interlocked their fingers, feeling his heart pounding. He felt like he was actually liking the Spaniard and wanted to be with him more. He wanted to get closer and take in his scent. He fought the urge and continued to walk hand in hand with Antonio.

...

Arthur sighed as he sat back and took a break. "Mon Ami, how do you do that? Running around all day," Francis said surprised. "If the guys can do it, so can i," he said drinking water. "We're closing soon. Maybe you should take it slower," Francis said. Arthur waved his hand and Lukas soon sat beside him and threw himself on the counter. "How do they do it?" He asked tiredly.

"Can I also point out that there is normally only two of them and you two use a lot more magic than they do," Francis said. Arthur groaned and Allistor went beside them, sucking on a green lollipop. "Are they actually working?" Arthur asked. "Aye. Surprisingly," Allistor said. He nodded before getting back up. "Lukas, you can go home," Arthur said. Lukas nodded and stood, feeling his legs tired. He trudged to his desk and took his backpack before trudging home.

"Can I go too? I have to go somewhere," Allistor said. "Yeah, whatever," Arthur said and Allistor quickly left. Arthur closed the cafe and Francis and Vlad helped him clean up. "So, do you really like Lovino?" Francis asked. Vlad flushed red and looked at him surprised. "Oh! You do! Oh then I'm sorry," Francis said. Vlad raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What?" Francis looked at him and shook his head. "Nothing. You just must have been really upset," he said frowning. "But that's okay, you'll find another," he said with a soft smile. "What are you talking about?" Vlad asked darkly.

"Didn't you know?" Francis asked. "Know what?" Vlad asked gripping the broom. "That Antonio and Lovino are dating now." Francis flinched as the broom snapped in half easily in his hand. He looked at him and regretted telling him. "They're dating?" Vlad asked, his eyes a darker red and his face a lot paler. His fangs stuck out more and he looked more like a vampire than ever.

"What are you guys doing? The faster we clean, the sooner we get to leave," Arthur said entering the room. "What the bloody hell did you do to the broom?" He asked and Vlad's glare broke. He looked down guiltily at the broken broom in his hand and bit his lip. "Sorry, I didn't realize," he said softly. Arthur looked surprised at his reaction and went up to him. "What's wrong?" He asked. "It's nothing," he said softly as he picked up the broken piece from the floor. He stood back up looking down and felt tears rolling down. "Vladimir, what happened?" Arthur asked surprised.

He sniffled and Arthur awkwardly wrapped his arms around him. "What did you do?" He snapped at Francis. "I didn't know. I'm sorry," he said raising his hands in defeat. "What. Did. You. Do?" Arthur asked harshly. "I just mentioned about the two dating," Francis said and Arthur frowned. "Get out," he hissed. Francis frowned and took his things. "I'm really sorry, Vlad. I didn't know," he said before he left. Vlad sniffled and Arthur sat him down. "Listen, I shouldn't be the one to explain it to you. Just ask Lovino about it tomorrow, okay?" Vlad didn't reply. "Can I just go home?" He asked. Arthur nodded and Vlad stood. He walked out and went home.

He opened the door to his home and was met with Minel. "Welcome home. Aurel's spending the night at Peter's. Do you.. are you okay?" He watched as Vlad trudged to his room, not bothering to look up as he went inside the make shift room and shut the case. Minel became worried and went into the kitchen. He had only seen Vlad this upset once in highschool. He figured it had something to do with Lovino and he sighed. The only thing he could do was comfort him.

...

Allistor ran out of the café and towards the teen's home. He may have forgotten which way to go but he made it none the less. He sent a quick text and waited outside.

Matthieu was sitting on the couch while Gilbert sat beside him going on about the pet shop. His phone vibrated and he checked it, only to have his breath hitch. He quickly stood and surprised everyone. "Sorry, I'll be back!" Matthieu yelled before running out the door. The trio exchanged looks before hurrying towards the window. Their eyes widened as they saw the unfamiliar, very tall redhead standing in front of Matthieu.

Allistor smiled once Matthieu opened the door and gave an awkward hello. "Sorry for just dropping by. I just wanted to see you." Matthieu flushed red and shook his head. "Oh, it's no problem! I actually wanted to ask you something too." Allistor raised an eyebrow and Matthieu awkwardly twisted his fingers. "Uhm, do you want to come in? My brother's friends are here but we can go to the room." Allistor nodded and Matthieu awkwardly opened the door.

The trio jumped to their places and looked over to see Matthieu followed in by the large male. "Who's this?" Alfred asked. "Uhm, Al this is Allistor. He's Arthur's brother," Matthieu said awkwardly. "What? No way!" Alfred gave a look of surprise. "Yup. Allistor this is my brother Alfred and his friends Matthias and Gilbert." Gilbert frowned at the introduction, hoping to receive more than that. Allistor gave his best smile at the trio. "It's a pleasure," he said in his most polite voice.

"Yeah hey," Alfred said as the rest said hello as well. "Uhm, we'll be in the room," Matthieu said and led Allistor away, the trio watching intrigued. "Did he say Arthur's brother?" Alfred asked. "How old is that guy?" Gilbert asked, making the other two turn. "Older than 21 for sure," Matthias said. Both Alfred and Gilbert frowned.

Matthieu led Allistor into his room and gently closed the door as Allistor looked around. The room was spacious with a bunk bed on one end, a small desk in the corner, and posters all over one wall and two large flags. The American flag and a Canadian flag. "So which are you?" Allistor asked pointing to them. "Eh? Oh, I went to Canada for a bit during highschool. That's where mom and dad met," Matthieu said. Allistor nodded and looked through the pictures on the wall.

He plucked one off of a young Matthieu with an icecream cone and the treat melting over his hands and and stains on his face as he smiled brightly. "Can you get any cuter?" He asked and Matthieu flushed red. "Oh, yeah dad takes a lot of pictures. Alfred does too," Matthieu said smiling softly. Allistor looked at all the selfies of the twins and looked back down at the picture he held.

"Uhm, I wanted to ask you something," Matthieu said. Allistor turned to see him flushed red. "Did something happen between us when I was drunk?" Allistor looked at Matthieu and sighed. "Aye. You asked me out." Matthieu's eyes widened and he bit his lip. "What, did you not want to go out with me?" Matthieu looked back up and shook his head. "No, it's not like that! It's just that we only just met and well, I don't know how I really feel about you. Not to mention that Al would freak out."

"Is he against gays?" Allistor asked. "No! It's just that you're so much older than me. I mean, you're 25 and I'm only 19." Matthieu was fumbling with his words, hoping he wasn't insulting Allistor in anyway. "So? You're old enough, right?" Allistor gently took Matthieu's hand and placed a light kiss on his palm. Matthieu flushed a bright red and looked down. "Well yes but I don't know you all that well," Matthieu said.

"Then, let's get to know each other better," Allistor said stepping forward. Matthieu stepped back and Allistor continued to move forward until Matthieu was against the wall. He placed his hands on either side of him and looked down at him with sharp green eyes. Matthieu could feel his stare and felt a burst of heat as Allistor leaned in closer. "First thing you should know. I don't hesitate to take what I want."

Allistor leaned closer to his neck and Matthieu shut his eyes, expecting to feel something on it, but it never came. "But." Allistor knelt down instead and Matthieu looked down at him surprised. "I will be patient with you." He took Matthieu's hand and lightly kissed his knuckles. "So please watch me go crazy for you. I'll let you know me inside and out if you want. I'll do anything to keep you, Matthieu."

Matthieu nodded and Allistor stood before lightly grabbing his face and placing a small peck on his nose. "So we're dating?" He asked. "Aye." Allistor stepped away from the blonde and pointed to the picture on the wall. "Can I keep this one?" Matthieu pulled it off and handed it to him. He took with a smile and put into his wallet. "Uhm, I don't know how Dad and Al will react to this so I'm sorry in advance."

Allistor shook his head. "It's fine, parents don't usually like me," he said and Matthieu sighed before picking up his water bottle. "But, I'll try to look good for my future in laws." Matthieu choked on his water while Allistor smirked.

...

Lovino stood on his porch and waved goodbye to Antonio as he walked off. He sighed and turned to see the door yanked open. "How'd it go?" He asked excitedly. Lovino groaned as he went inside and threw himself on the couch. "Does that mean bad?" Feliciano asked as he shut the door. "Feli, it was terrible," Lovino said frowning. "That bad?" He asked with a smile.

"No. It was great." Feliciano's smile fell and he looked at Lovino shocked. "You had fun?" Lovino nodded as Romano jumped onto the couch next to him. "Well, do you like him?" Lovino shrugged and Feliciano gasped. "You like him too? Well, which one do you want more?" Lovino groaned as Feliciano continued to ask questions.

"What's this about?" Roman walked into the living room to look at his grandsons. "Nono thinks you should date Vladimir!" Feliciano said cheerfully. "What?" Lovino flushed red and looked at his grandfather. "He's a nice boy. I think he would be good for you," Roman said sitting next to Lovino and petting Romano. "I cannot believe you two are doing this to me," Lovino said. "What? I want my grandson happy. Ever since the two of you started working together, you seem happier," Roman said.

Feliciano picked up the stuffed dragon and smirked. "Hey, did Antonio win this for you?" Lovino looked over and took the dragon. "No, I won it myself. Damn bastard couldn't hit a single target," he said. "You know, it kind of reminds me of Vladimir," Feliciano teased. "What? How?" Lovino scowled at his brother. "Oh because it's red and Vlad wears that red coat, and he's kinda dorky and likes stuff like this. Oh look! It even has fangs and red eyes!" Feliciano said teasingly. "Okay, stop it. I don't know what to do right now!" Lovino said standing up.

"I am just, head over heels for the bastard but he won't even acknowledge me that way. I drop so many hints when we're training together and nothing. Then Antonio comes along and he's actually a nice guy and his smile is just amazing and he's actually trying to be with me." Lovino sighed in frustration. "I want Vlad without a doubt but Antonio is growing on me for some reason. I want to tell Vlad how I feel but what if he tells me no? I don't want Antonio to just be a back up plan but if I reject him and Vlad rejects me then."

Lovino's eyes watered and he sniffled as he clutched the dragon tightly. "Then. Then I'll be all alone for the rest of my life." He burst into tears and ran towards his room before his brother or grandfather could say anything. The door slammed shut and they exchanged saddened looks. "Let's just give him time then we'll talk to him," Roman said. Feliciano nodded and looked at Romano who sat confused. "He can b so complicated sometimes," he said as he sat beside the wolf.

...

 **Why do I enjoy torturing these precious babies? I'm horrible!**


	33. Chapter 33

Minel knocked on the case that sat at the end of the hall. It opened and he peeked inside the dark room. "Vlad? I'm coming in." He stepped into the case and made his way down the steps. The magic room still fascinated him, honestly. Vlad slept in a rather large bed and a large shelf packed with old books. The entire room was dark so he turned on the lamp. He could see Vlad curled up and hidden beneath the covers on his bed.

"I brought you some snacks," Minel said as he held up the tray. No response. "Come on, it'll cheer you up. We can watch movie if you want." Vladimir groaned from under the sheet and Minel sighed. He placed down the tray on the desk and sat on the bedside. "Do you want to talk about it?" He received no answer and he pulled off the blanket.

Vladimir flinched and whined as Minel looked at him. "You didn't hiss at me this time," he said taking in his appearance. He was paler and his eyes were bloodshot and swollen. His hair was a mess and he had the biggest frown ever. "God, you look disgusting," Minel said and Vlad glared up at him. "I haven't seen you like this since highschool." Vlad sighed and curled up again.

Minel sighed deeply and climbed deeper onto the bed, pulling the blanket over the two of them. He layed closer to Vlad and he took the hint before snuggling up him. "What happened?" He asked softly as he wrapped an arm around him. "I heard Lovino was dating Antonio." Vlad sniffled and Minel rubbed his arm soothingly. "And who told you that?"

"Francis. One of Antonio's friends." Minel looked at Vlad. He remembered the promise he made to Lovino but honestly, looking at Vlad he wanted nothing more than to tell him.

"Don't worry, things will work out." Vlad sniffled and buried his face into Minel's chest. "I didn't think I liked him this much. It honestly really hurts," he said starting to cry. Minel shushed him softly as he rubbed his back. "I know, don't worry." The two layed cuddled up until Vlad reached over. He took the tray and quickly began to stuff the sweets into his mouth. "I want cookies," he said and Minel shook his head. "You got fat last time you were depressed, I won't let you this time," he said.

...

When Roman entered the room, he was met with Lovino still sniffling as he cuddled the stuffed dragon. "Lovino? Can we talk?" Lovino sighed and sat up as his grandfather made his way over. He sat on the bed while Feliciano and Romano sat by the door. "This boy. Do you really like him that much?"

Lovino nodded and looked down. "Then you tell him. You'll never know how things turn out." Lovino frowned. "But what if he doesn't like me? Not only will I look stupid, I'll have to see him everyday and things would just end up awkward between us." Roman shook his head.

"Okay first of all why wouldn't he like you? Look at you, Lovino. You've grown into such a fine man and if he still says no then you move on. It won't be easy but you know what, you're going to keep your head high and make him see what he's missing out on." Lovino was pulled into a hug.

"You don't need anyone but your family to be happy, anyways. As long as we're still here, you won't ever be alone, do you understand?" Lovino nodded.

"But what about Antonio?" Lovino asked. "Don't know him, don't care," Roman said. "Get some rest. Just tell him how you feel. You might regret not doing so one day," he said. Lovino nodded and his grandfather looked at him. "You know, you've looked so much better ever since you started working at that café," Roman said before kissing his cheek and leaving. He left and Feliciano quickly rushed in and hugged his brother. "It's okay fratello. Things will work out between you two I just know it will."

Lovino nodded and wiped his tears as Romano cuddled up beside him in bed. Feliciano quickly moved beneath the covers with him and smiled. "I'll sleep here tonight," he said and Lovino only nodded tiredly. He layed down and hugged the dragon while Feliciano wrapped an arm around him and fell asleep.

...

The door opened and Matthieu noticed Gilbert was still there. He awkwardly walked Allistor out as the two stared. "I'll see you some other time," Matthieu said with a soft smile. Allistor nodded as he walked out the door before he stopped and turned. "Oh! I almost forgot. Here." He held out a small chain with a small vial on the end with another four leaf clover.

"You lost yours right? Here take this one." Matthieu took the necklace and quickly put it on. "Thank you. How do you even find these?" Allistor smiled and put a finger up to his mouth. "It's a secret," he said sending a wink. Matthieu flushed red and was pulled into a hug. "I'll try to visit often." Matthieu nodded and hugged back. He waved goodbye and Allistor walked off, lighting a cigarette as he left.

He closed the door and turned to see both Alfred and Gilbert standing behind him, arms crossed. "Who was that?" Alfred asked. "Allistor?" Matthieu answered. "Why was Arthur's brother here?" Matthieu said the quickest excuse that came to mind out of panic.

"He wanted me to work at his café instead." Alfred raised an eyebrow. "He has a café?" Matthieu nodded and bit his lip guiltily. "Yeah. I told him I was fine working with Arthur though. No biggie," he said and quickly walked past the two. He closed the door to the room and sighed before throwing himself in bed. "What do I do Kuma?" He asked the small bear that was there the whole time. "Who are you?" It asked making Matthieu sigh.

...

Minel stirred awake and looked down to see Vladimir asleep on his chest. He didn't remember falling asleep but he shrugged it off and lightly stroked his strawberry blonde hair. He dragged his finger down his spine softly and watched him shutter before snuggling closer. He sighed and wrapped an arm around him before grabbing his phone and checking the time. He groaned and lightly shook the blonde.

"Vlad, get up. You're going to be late for work." Vlad opened his swollen eyes and groaned before closing them again. "I don't want to go today," he said. "You have to go. Arthur is going to yell at you," he said. Vladimir only groaned and sat up. He looked down and his lip quivered before he began to cry again. Minel sighed and pulled him back down into a tight cuddle. "Fine, I'll call Arthur. Guess I'll take a day off too," he said and Vlad sniffled.

...

Lukas woke up in the morning and had a cup of coffee. He showered and got dressed before waking Emil. As Emil took his shower, Lukas sat down and finished his report while having a cup coffee. The doorbell rang and he didn't have to even look because he already knew the large Dane would walk in anyways. He had the keys after all.

He sipped his hot coffee as Matthias came in with a "Hey guys!" Lukas hummed in acknowledgement and Matthias went to the fridge. Lukas finished his cup of coffee and continued to type while Matthias walked about the kitchen making breakfast. He made conversation with the Norwegian who only hummed in response or called him out on anything stupid he may have said.

Emil came into the kitchen dressed in a winter sweater and an arm full of books. He set them down and grabbed a mug before placing it on the table and serving himself a cup of coffee. Lukas pushed his mug foward and Emil took the hint before pouring him a cup of coffee. Emil quickly began to sort his books before putting two of them into his backpack and moving the rest to another desk.

Matthias set down three plates of eggs and toast before he grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down. Emil joined them and the three quickly ate breakfast, trying to finish their final task. When they finished, Emil put the dishes into the dish washer and followed the couple outside to Matthias's car. They dropped off Emil at school and continued towards their own school.

Matthias gave a quick kiss to Lukas before running to class. The blonde sat down in his seat, three rows away from back and in the corner. He set down his warm cup of coffee as he pulled out his laptop and prepared to take notes. His classmate Tino sat down beside him with a smile and even larger cup of coffee. "Good morning, Lukas. Do you want a muffin?"

Lukas took one and the two ate silently as they waited for class to start. After a long class the two smaller blondes walked out making small chat. "Oh, there you are." The two turned to see Matthias walking with the large blonde named Berwald. Tino and Berwald walked off hand in hand while Matthias walked away with Lukas. He spotted Arthur walking and he smiled as he approached him.

"Are you working today?" Lukas nodded and Arthur nodded. "Okay well Minel called me earlier. Vladimir is having a meltdown still so he's not coming in." Lukas raised an eyebrow and Arthur cursed. "I'm late. I'll see you at the café!" He ran off and Lukas continued with Matthias. "So did you hear the rumor?" Matthias was driving while Lukas snacked on licorice that he stole from Emil.

"I don't listen to gossip," he said and Matthias continued anyways. "There was an older guy visiting Matthieu the other day. Gilbert was so jealous," he said laughing. "Older guy?" Lukas looked at Matthias confused. He normally didn't care for gossip but this was about one of his friends. "Yeah, I saw him. He was tall and had bright red hair."

"Oh that was Allistor. I think they're dating," Lukas said as he looked out the window. "Really?" The two continued to talk before Matthias stopped in front of the café. He gave a kiss to the smaller blonde and bid him goodbye before driving away. Lukas however was bombed with questions the moment he walked in.

Ignoring them, he walked straight to Lovino. Lovino sighed and placed down his cup of coffee before he took it and sat down with a ham and cheese croissant. "Vladimir is going through one of his moments so he won't be coming in. Arthur has classes but we're closing as soon as he gets here, we have to go cheer up Vlad," he said to answer their questions at once.

"What? What's wrong with him?" Matthieu asked. "He's being hormonal. Nothing new," Lukas said as he drank his coffee. The trio nodded and went back to work as Lukas pulled out his book. "Did he find out?" Lovino asked him. Lukas only shrugged. He looked up at Lovino's frown and sighed. "Look, he's just a giant crybaby. He'll get over it and then you two can talk. No need to get upset about it now," he said.

It took a while for Lovino to realize that Lukas was actually trying to cheer him up. He sighed and gave a soft smile before filling his cup again. "Yeah. Grazie." He went back to work and Lukas finished his coffee before going up to Kiku. He handed him the vial and Kiku smiled up at him. "Thank you, how can I repay you?" He asked. "By learning fortune reading," Lukas said. Kiku nodded and shoved the vial into his pocket before Lukas walked away.

...

Arthur drove over to the cafe and parked with a sigh. He looked back at the message Minel had sent and frowned. He couldn't believe Vladimir was doing this all over again. Now it was up to the magic duo to do something about it. He climbed out and saw a rather slow day. "Lukas let's go. I'm really sorry guys, Vlad is just. He's something else." Lukas joined him and the other trio exchanged looks. "I'm sorry, please close up today, we can't leave him alone."

They nodded and Arthur began to shove sweets into a box before leaving. The trio sighed and put up the closed sign as the last person left. They closed up and looked at each other. "Well do you guys want to go get dinner?" Matthieu asked. They agreed and walked off towards a nearby restaurant.

...

Minel was cooking dinner with Aurel at the table coloring. It was his last day at school and he was a little more than upset that he wasn't allowed into Vlad's room. "Sorry Aurel, Vlad is having a moment right now," Minel said and Aurel only nodded. "I'll give you lots of sweets okay? Me and you can have a night of fun together." Aurel looked up and Minel knew that wasn't enough for him.

"I know, I suck and I'm not Vlad but we don't have a choice. His friends are coming though," Minel said. Aurel nodded and sighed as he continued to color. Minel frowned before the door bell rang. "Aurel can you get that?" He asked as he stirred the food. Aurel jumped off his seat and quickly answered the door. He stepped aside to let the two blondes in. "Hello Aurel! We came to see Vlad," Arthur said with a smile. He looked at the not so cheerful child and frowned. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Aurel sighed and looked down. "I'm not allowed to go see big brother and I really want too." Arthur gave a look irritation as he stood straight. "Alright where is he?" Lukas gave the box of sweets to Aurel and patted his head before pulling out his wand. "We're here for an exorcism," Arthur said waving his wand. A light surrounded them before Lukas appeared in a priest costume and Arthur was wearing a plague doctor outfit. Minel had to admit they looked cool while Aurel clapped. "He's in his room. It's the case at the end of the hall," he said.

The two marched off and quickly walked down the hall while the two watched. "They're going to do an exorcism?" Aurel asked wide eyed and smiling. "Well, sorta." Minel didn't want to ruin their image for Aurel and tell them they're really just nerds.

They hopped into the case without knocking and Vlad peaked over his blanket and jumped up. "Wait, what are you doing here? Arthur why the fuck are you wearing a plague mask?" The two ignored him and jumped onto his bed and held him down. "Wait! No, what's happening?" Arthur took out his wand and continued to stab him with it while Lukas threw holy water at him repeating lines from the Bible.

"You guys, stop! Arthur that hurts!" Vlad struggled and Arthur stopped before grabbing the holy water and yelling "the power of Christ compels you!" He tipped the vial and the holy water splashed onto Vlad's face. "Agh! It burns!" He yelled as he tried to get out of Arthur's grasp. "Be gone, evil demon!"

"No, you fuck! It got in my eyes!" Vlad yelled in pain. After much torture, Arthur climbed off and removed the mask as Vlad curled up, hands over his face whining over the pain. "Get up, Loser. We're going ork hunting," Lukas said. "What?" Vlad asked sitting up. "Minel had to call us, saying you were being a teenage girl. We came to cheer you up and have a guy's night. Just like old times," Arthur said while Lukas cleared up the coffee table in his room.

"You guys," Vlad said as his eyes watered. He quickly stood, put on his cloak and went to help the two set up the board with all the cards and figures. Arthur took his bag and dumped out a variety of drinks and snacks before they all took their places. "Gentlemen, today we will go down to level 60. Let's do this," Arthur said before cracking open a soda.


	34. Chapter 34

Matthieu trudged to work tiredly and was rather surprised to see Arthur and Vladimir wide awake and laughing. "Morning," he said and the two turned to him. "Morning, Mattie," Vlad said. "Yo, doormat," Arthur said before the two began laughing again. "Uhm, what drugs is he on?" Matthieu asked. "None. We had about three energy drinks before coming here. We didn't sleep last night but it's okay," Vlad explained. Matthieu only nodded before going to change into his uniform.

"Morning," Lovino grumbled as he walked through the door. He looked at the laughing duo and they stopped laughing as soon as they looked at Lovino. They cleared their throats and let out a small "morning" before looking at each other and snickering. "They're high on caffeine," Matthieu said and Lovino only nodded before walking away, head low so he wouldn't look at Vlad.

Kiku came in rather late, considering he was usually early and looked rather tired. "Are you okay, bastard? You don't look so good," Lovino said as the two changed. "I'm fine. I'm just tired from studying all night," he said. "I see. Must be hard doing school and work," Lovino said as he buttoned on his vest. "What are you going to do? You know when you graduate," Lovino asked.

"I want to be a manga artist," Kiku replied shyly. "That's cool. I think you would be really good at it," Lovino said, surprising the smaller male. "Thank you, that really means a lot to me," Kiku said. "What about you? Is there something you want to do?" Lovino sighed as he pulled on his shoes. "I want to own a restaurant. Like a real Italian restaurant, you know?" Kiku nodded and sent a smile. "I believe you can make it, so don't ever give up." Lovino nodded before the two left to work.

Lovino found Vlad sitting on a chair, tapping his fingers widely against the table, a glass of water in front of him. "Hey, you alright?" He asked going up to him. "Hm? Oh yeah," Vlad said looking down shyly. "What? Do you hate me all of a sudden?" Lovino asked. "What? No! I just.. I," Vlad fell into deep concentration, biting his lower lip in way that made Lovino wish it was him that he was biting. "I gotta talk to you after work, okay?" Lovino said. Vlad looked up at him and nodded, trembling slightly from the caffeine. "And next time, don't have too much sugar. You're twitching everywhere," he said before walking away.

...

By three, Vlad was ready to crash. The heat was killing him and his orders were piled up in front of him. He needed motivation and a picture of a cute dragon saying "keep up the good work" wasn't really cutting it. He decided it was time to ask Arthur for some motivation and he trudged up to the cafe.

He wandered about, looking for the blonde before running into another person. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled before catching an awful scent. He covered his nose, now fully awake as he turned to see the tanned Spaniard in front of him. "Oh, it's you. Hey listen I wanted to apo-"

"You reek," Vlad interupted making Antonio freeze. "What?" Vlad uncovered his nose and took a closer sniff to him, trying to figure out the scent. "What the hell are you wearing? It smells like roadkill," Vlad said. Antonio gave an offended look before sniffing his own shirt. "I don't smell anything," he said confused. "Of course you don't," Vlad said. "Listen, Lovi told me to apologize to you and you're making it hard to do so," Antonio said frowning.

"Apologize? To me? Why would he tell you that," Vlad asked. "Because I was mean to you. Sorry okay, I just got defensive because I wanted Lovino but now that it's over, I'm sorry." Antonio smiled before walking away and sitting in a booth alone before Matthieu went up to him.

"Want to see Lovino today?" He asked. "Yes please!" Antonio said giving his best smile. Matthieu nodded and went to call Lovino. He was stopped by Vlad who tapped his shoulder. "Hey, did you smell his awful Cologne?" Matthieu shook his head. "Awful? I honestly thought he smelled kinda nice," Matthieu admitted. "You're joking right?" Vlad asked. Matthieu shook his head and Vlad turned to see Lovino talking to Antonio as he smiled brightly.

Lovino didn't know why, but he felt strangely happy to see Antonio there. His smile was addicting and he smelled so nice. He had a sudden urge to hug him, just to take in his scent but he fought it and stood, taking his order as he talked normally. "Si, Gilbert told me about it. Must have been nice," he said with a smile and Lovino only nodded, feeling a ghostly smile creep on his face.

Vlad frowned at their interactions and as soon as Lovino left the table, he grabbed Lovino's wrist. He couldn't take the jealousy anymore. He wanted to know the truth. "I need to talk to you. Now," he said pulling Lovino to his chamber. "What's going on?" Lovino asked confused. "What's going on between you two?" Lovino's eyes widened before he answered. "He's ordering coffee and I'm serving it?" Lovino said growing a little irritated.

"No, I mean are you two dating?" Vlad asked. Lovino frowned at his tone and pulled his hand away. "We went on one date, we aren't dating though," he replied sharply. "Do you like him?" Vlad asked darkly. Lovino knew the correct answer should have been 'no, I like you' but for some reason, the words that came out instead were, "what's your deal?" He turned to walk away, not knowing why if he wanted to stay and correct himself.

Vlad took his arm and pulled him back. "Do. You. Like him?" He asked again. "I don't know, why don't you perform you card magic and figure it out?" Lovino snapped. He bit his lip frustratedly, not knowing why the words were slipping out his mouth. "Because I want to hear you say it!" Lovino's eyes widened when he saw Vlad's watery eyes as he snapped. "I want to hear you say that you like him. Just tell me so I can know for sure."

"Is that really what you want me to say?" Lovino asked shocked. He could feel his own tears filling his eyes. "N-no. I want..." Vlad stopped and pulled Lovino closer, taking in his scent. "Oh god. Lovino, did you put on that disgusting Cologne too?" Vlad asked slightly grossed out. "Huh?! What are you talking about, I don't wear Cologne," he said sniffing his uniform. "Then why do you smell like roadkill? Well, atleast you don't spell as bad as smiling idiot over there," Vlad said frowning. He knew he ruined the mood but the smell was unbearable. He just couldn't help it. "Roadkill? What are you talking about, he didn't smell that bad," Lovino admitted.

Vlad froze and looked at him. "Lovino. Come here," he said. Lovino looked at him suspiciously before being pulled by the arm. Vlad looked for his vein before biting down, earning a hiss from Lovino. "Why the hell did you do that?" He asked pulling his arm away. "Let me see," Vlad demanded. He forcefully took Lovino's arm and scowled as his blood dripped, dark red with blotches of black. "What the fuck is this?" Lovino asked shocked. "Did you eat anything he gave you?" Vlad asked. Lovino thought back really hard before remembering Valentine's day.

"Just a cookie on Valentine's day. But it was only one bite." Vlad's eyes hardened and he walked off. "Stay right here," he said. He went up to the cheerful Spaniard and grabbed his arm, forcefully pulling him outside. "What are you doing?" Antonio asked. "What the hell is your problem. Are you trying to poison, Lovino?" Antonio raised an eyebrow and Vladimir scowled harder.

"How many fucking potions did you give him?" Antonio thought before replying. "Well I put one into the cookies, then I put another two different ones in his coffee when we went out and then I wore the spray on I got from you." Vladimir's eyes widened before hardening again. "Well that explains everything. Come with me," he said, yanking Antonio behind him. He ignored as Arthur called out to him and pulled him into the coffin. Antonio went in and looked around shocked before his eyes landed on Lovino sitting on a couch. "Antonio?" Lovino felt his heart speed up and he felt an urge to run into his arms.

"Why am I here?" Antonio asked as Vlad fumbled about looking for something. "Sit down," he ordered and Antonio sat beside Lovino with a smile. "What's going on?" Lovino asked before Vlad went up to him. "I'm sorry," he said grabbing Lovino's neck and biting down deeply. He gasped and grabbed onto Vladimir's shoulders as he winced in pain. "Hey! What's your problem!" Antonio yelled. He moved to push Vlad off but was interupted by a small glass pushed in front of him. Vlad pulled away from Lovino's neck and spit into the cup, showing a dark red liquid with black. "What is that?" Antonio asked.

"This is Lovino's blood right now. This is why we don't mix different potions on one person like that. Now I have to get all this stuff out, before it kills all his red blood cells," Vlad said with a harsh scowl. "But that doesn't make sense," Antonio said taking the cup as Lovino stared at it in shock. "No, what doesn't make sense is why you would be so desperate to intoxicate someone with this. You're lucky I'm sensitive to smell, otherwise I wouldn't have noticed it," Vlad hissed. "Had it been any longer, all his brain cells would give out before the rest of the body shut down."

Antonio shrank and Lovino only looked at him shocked. "You tried to use a potion on me?" He asked. "Well, four," Vlad said turning his neck. "Now don't move, I don't want to make twenty different marks," he said. Lovino sat still and hissed when he felt Vlad's fangs go into his neck. He could feel him sucking on his neck, getting all the infected blood out before he would pull away and spit it into the cup.

"Do you have to bite his neck?" Antonio asked, grimacing as Vlad pulled his fangs out for the third time and glared from his spot on top of Lovino's lap before spitting into the cup. "Well his heart rate is accelerated so all his blood is rushing to his head. I have a better chance at getting everything out from here rather than his arm," Vlad said before taking Lovino's neck again.

He gave a final smirk to Antonio before adding in a low voice, "my next best option is to suck it out of his genitilia but I don't think you'd want to watch me do that." He felt Lovino tremble slightly under him as Antonio glared at him. He continued to suck onto Lovino's neck, switching sides after one side was mostly clean, gaining only soft whimpers now from Lovino. He pulled him closely, kissing his neck and giving soft apologies before tearing the skin again and trying to get all the toxic blood out.

He could feel Lovino trembling and clutching his jacket tightly as he let out soft whines of pain. "You're all drained out, aren't you?" He asked softly. Lovino nodded and he climbed off of him, looking at Antonio who sat bored, swishing the dark liquid in the glass. He took out the small pink tablets from his jacket and placed two into his hand. He frowned as he saw Lovino loosing consciousness from the blood loss.

"Lovino, can you take these?" He asked. Lovino shook his head tiredly and Vlad sighed. He gently opened his mouth and pushed the pills as far as he could down his throat, feeling him gag in the process. He pulled his fingers out, leaving a strand of saliva connecting his fingers to Lovino's soft pink tongue. He blushed, fighting the urge to just kiss him there and instead grabbed a napkin to clean his hand.

"You and I need to talk," he said glaring at Antonio. "What about? The potion? You're at fault here for not warning me," Antonio said. Vladimir's eyes hardened and turned a deeper red. "I'm at fault? You know what, I guess I am. I knew you were trouble and I still sold you one, I knew shouldn't have. But now I think you should stay away from Lovino." Antonio stood and went up to Vladimir. "Are you going to keep me away? What are you going to do, bite me? Put a curse on me?" Antonio asked mockingly.

Vladimir rolled his eyes before glaring back up to the Spaniard. "I don't think Lovino even wants you around anymore. Keep bothering him and I'll do something much worse than just biting," Vlad warned. Antonio watched his eyes shift black for a brief second before calming down. He sighed and walked away. "Get me out of this stupid place," he said walking towards the stairs. Vlad followed and open the coffin and watched him leave before the remaining workers turned to him. "Oh uhm, Lovino can't work for a few hours."

He gasped as they all ran over to him. "What happened?" Lukas demanded. "Is Lovino okay?" Matthieu asked. "What about Antonio?" Arthur asked. "You weren't hurt either, were you Vladimir?" Kiku asked. Vlad looked at them and smiled. "You guys are really that worried?" They all nodded and Vlad shook his head. "I'll tell you later, Lovino needs rest now," he said. They all frowned as he closed the coffin.

"So do you think?" Matthieu asked. "I bloody hope so," Arthur said knowing what Matthieu meant. "As for you and your boyfriend," Arthur said scowling at him. "Matthieu, you have a boyfriend?! Is it Allistor?" Kiku asked. "God, the wanker won't shut up about it," Arthur said pinching the bridge of his nose. Matthieu was flushed red as Arthur went on about Allistor. The bell rang and they turned to see Feliciano coming in. "Ve? Is fratello here?" He asked.

They all panicked until Kiku spoke up. "He's on his lunch break." Feliciano went up to them. "Oh good. Here you go," he said handing them envelopes. "What's this?" Matthieu asked. Lukas had already tore the envelope and stared at the card. "Lovino's birthday is coming up?" He asked before their eyes widened. "That's right! Nono and I are making him a surprise party and I wanted to invite you all," he said cheerfully. "I mean, you guys are fratello's like first friends so I thought he would like it if you came," Feliciano explained.

"We're his first friends?" Arthur asked, shocked. "As far as I know." They all frowned and looked at their envelopes. "I have a club meeting that day, so I can't be there when it starts but I will definitely go," Kiku said. Feliciano smiled and hugged him. "Thank you!" The rest exchanged looks. "Yes, I suppose I could use a break. I'll go," Arthur said. "Count me in," Lukas said. "Me too! Lovino is my best friend after all," Matthieu said.

Feliciano smiled before holding up another. "Where's Vlad? I need to give him his," he said. "Oh! Uhm, he's busy, but we can give it to him," Arthur said. "Okay, bring anyone else that is friends with Fratello okay? Thank you!" Feliciano waved them goodbye and they all sighed. "His first friends?" Lukas asked looking at the invitation. One thing he noticed was the dragons on the kiddy like invitation cards. He couldn't help but wonder if his brother had something in mind.


	35. Chapter 35

Lovino woke up feeling exhausted. He blinked before sitting up and looking around. He spotted the dark cloaked figure in the corner, tossing things into a large pot. The figure glanced over and Lovino jumped slightly from seeing his red eyes. "No no. Go back to sleep," he said as he poured a red liquid into the pot. "I don't want to."

Vlad looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Lovino, I am in the middle of a potion. You better lay down and sleep before I go over there." He went back to measuring something. "Then do it." Vlad looked back up to look at him. "What?"

"I said do it. Come over here." Lovino held a soft gaze and Vlad found himself blushing. "You're kidding right?" Lovino shook his head and Vlad sighed. He put down the vials and put out the fire before going over to the couch. "What?" He asked and Lovino scooted over. "Lay with me." Vlad sighed and removed his cloak before laying with Lovino, wrapping his arm around him as he cuddled close.

"If my order is late, then I will punish you for it. I'll like, turn you into a frog," Vlad said. "Hey." Vlad looked down at Lovino who watched him tiredly. "Kiss me." Vlad's eyes widened and he stared at Lovino. "K-kiss you?"

"Do you not want to?" Lovino asked. "No, I do! I.. I want to kiss you," Vlad said leaning in. "I want you. I want all of you, Lovino." Vlad closed the space between them and felt himself dizzy as he connected their lips. It didn't take long before Lovino was gasping and pulling Vlad closer. "Vladimir. I love you," he said tugging him close. "Say it again for me," Vlad whispered to him. "I love you, Vladimir." Vlad pulled away and looked at him. "I love you too Lovino. I love you so much," he said, leaning down and kissing him again.

...

Arthur was busy preparing a sundae when he heard a slam on the table beside him. He turned to Lukas who sat, head slammed on the table. "Lukas?! Are you that tired?" He asked. "Don't you feel it?" He asked lifting his head. "Feel what?" Arthur asked.

Lukas sat up and cleared his throat before singing, "Can you feel the love tonight?" Arthur face palmed. "I'm not psychic like you are." They heard footsteps beside them. "What's happening?" Matthieu asked as he lifted the sundae glass. "Oh Lovino and Vladimir are having s-"

"Don't expose him!" Arthur yelled. "What? Right now?!" Matthieu asked, flushing red. "No. But they might if I'm feeling these waves correctly," Lukas said lifting his book. "Seriously?!" Kiku asked, popping up beside them. "You never rest when bl is involved do you?" Lukas asked. Kiku shook his head and Lukas nodded. "Well... We can always spy on them," he said.

"Don't do that!" Matthieu scolded. "They're really doing this in my café," Arthur said frowning. "Arthur, if I remember correctly, you and Francis once-" Lukas was quickly interupted with a large mug being slammed in front of him. Lukas looked up at the scowling blonde from behind the book before taking the mug and taking a long sip. "But that's none of my business," he said.

"Oh my gosh. I can't believe it," Matthieu said still red. "It's all so sudden." "What do you mean, haven't you and Allistor already?" Arthur asked. "No. We haven't even actually kissed yet," Matthieu said. "Boo, how boring," Lukas said. "Eh?! Was I supposed too?" Matthieu asked. "Well, Allistor would have wanted too. I'm surprised he's gone this far without touching you," Arthur said, preparing another order. "O-oh." Matthieu looked down and walked away.

"Matthieu! That doesn't mean you should feel obligated to do it!" Lukas yelled after. "That's right. Take your time!" Kiku added. "Yeah. Make that wanker wait for you. Wait until he's begging on his knees!" Arthur yelled. Matthieu's head whiplashed back, flushed a bright red. "Eh?! Don't yell that out!"

...

Vlad came out of his chamber with a content look on his face. He walked over to the counter and began to take a cupcake. He stopped, staring at the cupcake as he bit back his smile with a blush. "Well now." He jumped up and looked at Minel looking at him. "Minel?! What are you doing here? Where's Aurel?" Minel had the smuggest look ever as he stared at Vlad. "Aurel went to he park with Peter. I was worried so I came to check on you, however as I was about to go into your chamber, I was stopped by an amazing force," he said.

"Oh? What force?" Vlad asked. "You know, the force of love," he said. Vlad flushed red and looked at him. "Did you hear?" He asked softly. "Hear? No you weren't that loud but I was stopped by the guys," he said pointing to the others huddled together and looking at him. "O-oh. Uhm, yeah." Vlad looked down with a derpy smile.

"I admit, I didn't think you were brave enough to go that far on the first day," Minel said holding back a laugh. "What do you mean?" Vlad asked. "I doubted you. But congratulations on loosing your virginity," Minel said patting his back. Vlad's eyes widened and his face flushed red as the cupcake he held was crushed.

"What?! I didn't go that far with him though!" Vlad yelled. "Who on earth told you that?" Minel looked over to the group and Vlad sent them a scowl as they nervously waved. "Well no. We just talked," Vlad said. "And maybe made out but I didn't touch him any other way," Vlad said. "Oh. Nevermind then," Minel said with a frown.

"By the way, here you go," Arthur said handing them an envelope. "What is it?" Vlad asked taking it. "Feliciano dropped it off," Arthur said as he opened it. He pulled out the white card filled with cartoony dragons. He opened it and the two friends read through the card together. "Lovino's surprise party?" Minel asked. "Yes, he really wants us to go," Arthur said. "Then we'll be there," Vlad said with a smile.

"Why dragons?" Minel asked, taking the card. "Dragons are cool," Vladimir said. Minel looked at him and it quickly clicked in his head. "Oh. Now I see," he said smugly. "In that case why don't we go gift shipping tonight," Minel said. Vlad nodded and Minel left to pick up Aurel.

...

Lovino felt uncomfortable as he walked out of the chamber. They all stared at him smugly and he knew what they were all thinking. "Oh hey, I have Friday's costume," Arthur said. The workers surrounded him as they closed. "Okay, first off let me say that this is all Lovino's fault," Arthur announced.

"Huh?! What's my fault?!" Lovino asked. "Well I made a bet with the frog. I lost the bet and now we have to dress this way Friday," Arthur said holding up the apron. "It's an apron?" Kiku asked. "Yes." They all looked at him confused. "This is all. It's only the apron. Nothing else," Arthur said. They all gawked at him. "Wait! What the hell was the bet?" Lovino asked. "I bet that you wouldn't date Antonio."

"Why would you bet on that?!" Lovino asked. "I had faith in you but you let us all down," Arthur said crossing his arms. "That is not okay! How could you?" Lovino asked. "Well he was talking about 'L'amour' and 'Antione' and I just couldn't stand it. I knew you hated him so I made the bet," Arthur said, imitating the French badly. "I hate you," Lovino said scowling.

"Well, he had his reasoning," Matthieu defended. "That's right. And while I did bet that we would wear this, I never said I'd let them in," Arthur said smugly. "What do you mean?" Lukas asked. "Gentlemen, Friday night is ladies only night," Arthur announced proudly. "If I'm going to show off my bum, it won't be to that perverted frog." Arthur smirked towards Lovino who had a smile back.

"That's right, Lovino. Girls. Just what you asked for," he said highfiving the Italian. "Uhm," Vlad said raising an eyebrow. "I'm a flirt, get used to it," Lovino said smiling. Vlad's eyes hardened and everyone else watched them with interest. "You want me to let others be all over you?" He asked darkly. "Just the ladies," Lovino said. Vlad crossed his arms. "Why would I allow it? They might steal you away," he said.

The remaining workers watched them back and forth. "Oh come on. I finally have you, I'm not stupid enough to let you out of my grasp," Lovino said. Vlad smirked and grabbed his waist. "Lovino Vargas, I'm going to keep you wrapped around my finger. I'll make sure no other person catches your eye," he said. Matthieu was blushing as Arthur gave Kiku napkins for his bleeding nose while Lukas was eating popcorn as he watched.

"Okay! Well yeah, this happened. See you tomorrow," Arthur shouted. They all split up and went home. Lovino went straight to his room and hugged the red dragon as he bit back a large grin. "Fratello! The pasta is do- are you blushing?" Feliciano asked smugly.

"What? No! Well.. maybe," he admitted. "What happened?" He asked excitedly. "Vlad and I are dating. We made out and his lips are so soft and he is so cute," Lovino squealed (in a manly way). Feliciano screamed and ran to his brother, hugging him excitedly. "This is great! I knew it would work out!" He yelled as Lovino actually hugged back from excitement.

"Nono! Lovi and Vladimir are dating!" Feliciano yelled as he pulled his brother into the kitchen. "Good! You better make me lots of cute great grandkids!" Roman said hugging Lovino. "N-nono! We're both male!" Lovino said flushing a bright red.

...

"And then Peter won the game," Aurel said. "That's not fair. I think you should have won," Vlad said as he ate dinner. "I think he won fair and square. It's only a game," Aurel said gaining approving nods.

Vlad's phone went off and he checked to see a message from Feliciano. He opened the message and saw a selfie of the teen with Lovino blushing crazily as his grandfather hugged him tightly. The caption read "congratulations! Guess who is a blushing mess today?" He smiled and sent a reply before putting his phone down. "What's for dessert?" He asked with a smile.

"Yogurt!" Minel said standing up. "But you said we were having icecream," Aurel said with a pout. "You have icecream then. I'm having yogurt," Minel said as he took out the tub.

...

Matthieu groaned and plopped himself onto bed. "Mattie! Dad says he wants you to help with the equipment," Alfred said walking into the room. "Uuuhhhggghmmm," he replied as his face was burried into the pillow.

"Dude, I already helped him with the garage. You know how many spiders there were? It's your turn to help," Alfred said jumping onto the top bunk. Matthieu sighed as he pushed himself up and went to help his dad clean their different equipments.

"Say dad?" He started as they continued. "Hm?" His violet eyes looked at Matthieu's. "Would you be angry if I dated someone a lot older than me?" Matthieu asked. "How much older?" He asked, looking through some boxes. "Twenty five," Matthieu said. "Well... Do you love this man?"

"I don't know, dad. He's a great guy, really. But I don't know if it's right. He is just so much older and we are so different. I don't think it would work but I still can't help but like him." Matthieu sighed and moved the box aside. "Then give it a try. You'll never know how things may work out. When I met your mother, she hated me," his father said with a small smile.

"She always said she would date an asshole before dating me. And look what happened," he said. "She married you," Matthieu said with a soft smile. "Yeah but not until after she dated the asshole," he said gaining a small laugh.

"Just give it a try. You shouldn't worry about age. You two aren't as far apart as you think." Matthieu smiled and nodded. "Thanks Papa." There was silence for a while. "I want to meet this guy though. Just to be safe," he said and Matthieu sighed before nodding. "But what about Alfred? Alfred won't like me dating him," Matthieu said. "Why not?" His father asked.

"Well you know Al. Besides, his friend has been hitting on me for a while now and Al is trying to get us together. He's a great guy too, really sweet, but since Allistor came along I've found him rather boring."

"What friend?" His father asked. "Gilbert Beilshmidt," Matthieu replied. His father started laughing. "Gilbert is boring compared to this guy, huh? Well then I'm expecting to be pleasantly surprised," he said with a smile. "Well, sure Gilbert is albino and eccentric but now that Allistor is here, Gilbert seems rather childish. Allistor is so mature and can be so.. mysterious at times," Matthieu said. "Gilbert is just so expected now."

His father raised an eyebrow as he held a smirk. "You must really like this guy. Well I support you, Mattie. As long as you're happy." Matthieu smiled and nodded.

 **...**

 **A/N: sorry this story really dragged on and I don't post as often.**

 **Btw a really cool person called Tossing-stone is writing a fic featuring VladxLovino. If you really like this ship, check it out. It's called 'the caravan boy'**


	36. Chapter 36

The two blondes wandered the isles looking through various items. "What are looking for?" Emil asked. "A gift for Lovino." Lukas responded, lifting a mug with a '#1 big brother' logo. He thought it was pretty nice until Emil took it away. "No." Was all he said. "So when is it?" Emil asked as they looked around.

"Saturday," Lukas said. "Cool I get the whole day to myself," Emil said. "You're not coming?" Lukas asked. There was a silence and Lukas shrugged. I'll ask Matthias to come," he said before spotting something. He picked up the set of fancy glass vials and thought back. He knew Lovino was good at potions and the sort.

He decided it was good enough and went to pay.

...

Arthur and Kiku wandered the mall looking for a decent gift. It ended with Arthur buying three band shirts for himself and Kiku buying a new pack of catnip for his two friends.

"Maybe we should try again," Kiku said. Arthur agreed and again wandered the mall. "Perfect!" Arthur said pulling out a shirt that read "leave me alone, bastard." Kiku shook his head and Arthur sighed. "The bastard gave me hopes," he said. "What does he even like?"

"Vladimir." Kiku joked. Arthur froze and smirked. "That's right. He does doesn't he," he said. Kiku felt uncomfortable and decided not to ask. He instead chose to buy him a small basil plant later on that week.

...

"Are you sure he will like this?" Minel asked looking at the basket. "He's not picky," Vlad said dumping more items in. "Don't forget the sweets," Aurel said dumping chocolate bars into the basket. Minel frowned at the mess and took the items out before arranging it neatly.

"Really, atleast try to make it look good," he said. He put in the various pastas and other random items like sweets, drinks, a stuffed rabbit and a small book before wrapping plastic around it and tying a bow. "There. Now we just sign the card," he said putting his signature. He gave the card to Aurel who scribbled his name and a small heart before Vladimir signed it.

He tied it to the basket and smiled. "Thanks guys, he's going to love it," he said proudly. "I'd cry if I got this," Minel said unimpressed. "It's all random junk."

"You put in half of that junk," Aurel informed him. "And what did you put in?" Minel asked sassily. "The rabbit and the book," Aurel said pointing to them. "Damn," Minel cursed. "That's better than mine," he murmured.

He had put in a $20 gift card for a gardening shop and a T-shirt with dinosaurs on it.

"He's not picky," Vlad repeated. He put the basket away and got ready for bed.

...

The entire group stood awkwardly at work. They opened late in honor of 'Ladies' night' and though one was excited to have girls in, none were excited for the costumes.

"Okay, well. A deal is a deal," Arthur said waving his wand. A large pink cloud surrounded them and when it disappeared they all stood red faced with tiny black aprons on.

"This is embarrassing," Matthieu said covering his face. "I look good," Lovino said hoping to get out of his embarrassment. He looked over to everyone feeling better than when he's around just Matthieu and Alfred. Or Allistor. These guys were just as soon as he was.

"Okay, let's do this. No weird pervert guys. Only girls," Arthur said before flipping the sign. "I already charmed the place so no guy can get in," Lukas said. "If they try?" Kiku asked. "The door won't open."

...

It didn't take long before the entire café was filled with giggling girls checking out the boys. "Hey, can we get a piece of that sweet ass?" A certain girl asked. Lovino turned around instantly when he realized the compliment was towards Vladimir. He scowled as Vladimir only nervously chuckled.

"I'm being sexually harrassed," he cried towards Arthur after he left them. "You aren't even the most popular." Arthur said turning around and reaching down to get a cup to fill. "Is that a tattoo?" Vlad asked. "No way, you have a tattoo?" Lukas asked. "Where?" Vlad started laughing as Arthur turned red. "None of your bloody business. And stop laughing you wanker," he yelled.

"You seriously have a tattoo there?! What is it, can I see?" Vlad asked tugging his apron. "Hey, you pervert. Hands off!" Arthur said trying to smack him away. Vlad managed to lift it for both he and Lukas to see the guitar tattoo. "This is too much even for you," Lukas told him.

"Shut up!" Arthur yelled red faced. "Get back to work or I'll fire you!" I'm closed today," Lukas said sipping his coffee. He had managed to get away with changing into normal clothes.

...

Kiku was glad he worked the kitchen for a majority of the time. He only came out when refilling the stands. That's when he saw her come in. "Kiku! I came," she said excitedly. "Wow look at all these hotties," she said admiring the room.

"Elizabeta. You came," Kiku said flushing red. "Oh! Don't mind me, I'm just going to get some coffee and cake," she said before sitting in an empty seat. She called over the first waiter. "Hola Bella. What can I get for you today?" Lovino asked smoothly. "A latte and any recommended cake," she said smiling mischievously. Lovino gave her a wink before going over to get her oder.

As she looked at his wonderful view another person passed her with a tray. "Excuse me," she called out hoping to get the other's name. The blonde turned to look at her and both sets of eyes locked on each other. It took a while before it clicked in both their heads and tray hit the floor with the empty cups shattering.

"You?! What are you doing here!" Vladimir snapped. "I came for coffee and cute boys, but I run into you. Why are you here," she said snapped back. "My name is on the freaking sign. Can you still not read, idiot?" The two continued to argue as everyone looked at them.

"Well look at that. It's Elizabeta," Arthur said. "You know her?" Lovino asked surprised to see Vladimir acting so coldly to someone. "Yeah we went to the same highschool. Those two are like a cat and a dog. You can guess which is which," Arthur said.

"You want to go?" Elizabeta asked. "I'm surprised you're not swinging already. Guess the cat learned to stay in the tree," Vladimir said. "That's so it," Elizabeta said raising a fist. Vladimir raised a fist too before being yanked back harshly.

"Idiota! You would hit a girl!?" Lovino yelled glaring at the blonde. "Don't be fooled. This thing is not a girl, it's a demon" Vlad said glaring at Elizabeta. "How stupid are you! We are in the middle of a busy day. Instead of fighting, pick up this mess and get back to work.

Vladimir looked at Lovino's angry face and sighed in defeat, surprising Elizabeta. Noone had ever put Vladimir down like that. The dog was finally listening to commands from a really hot guy. Vladimir murmured insults as he picked up the tray and used his wand to clean the mess.

"I'm very sorry, Bella. Please forgive our rudeness. I would like it if you sat down and had your order on the house," Lovino apologized. She looked at him amazed before nodding and sitting down.

She had her coffee as she read a book quietly. Occasionally Vladimir would pass and the two would exchange glares before ignoring each other. Lovino couldn't help but find himself a little jealous. The amount of attention he gave her and the look. It was almost as if something was there in the strangest way.

"You managed to save my cafe," Arthur said as Lovino took a break. "Those two always destroy everything when around each other," Lukas said. "They never change," Arthur added. "What's with that?" Lovino asked.

"Don't know, they've always been that way. Even in photos," Arthur said. He summoned a book and began to flip through pages before showing Lovino.

Various pictures showed the two fighting and making faces at each other. "I always forget they dated," Lukas said making Lovino turn. "They what?" He now felt worse about the two. "Yes. They lasted a good six months before Vlad dropped out," Arthur said. "They dated." Lovino murmured.

"Their relationship was horrible so don't worry too much," Lukas told him. "We had to help watch Aurel some days because Vladimir was so depressed after their harsh break up," Arthur said. Lovino only nodded and turned to see the two glaring at each other. The tinge of jealousy remained even after she left after talking to Kiku.

"Lovino. I'm tired," Vlad said hugging his boyfriend. Lovino didn't reply though and walked away. "See you guys Monday," he murmured taking his jacket and walking out. Everyone immediately turned to Vlad who only shrugged. "Great now he's upset," Arthur murmured. "He's going to hate my gift," he said. "Possibly mine too," Lukas said. They both looked over to Vlad. "It's your fault," Arthur said.

"What did I do?" He asked confused. "He saw you with Elizabeta," Arthur hissed. "And Arthur told him you guys dated," Lukas added. "Hold on, you brought it up first," Arthur yelled. "I'm innocent," he murmured.

"Hold on, you and that girl dated?" Matthieu asked. "It was a one night stand," Vlad muttered. "6 month," Arthur corrected. "What happened that makes you two hate each other?"

Vlad shrugged. "We just do. She is a horrible person," he hissed. "She's not so bad," Kiku said from his spot. "Well she's a total bitch to me for no reason," Vlad said before storming off himself.

...

"I cannot believe she would just show up like that!" Vlad fumed as he sat at dinner. "She went to get coffee at the cafe? She's terrible," Minel said sarcastically. "She totally snapped at me in front of everyone. After everything she did I cannot believe she would just up and come into my life again. I was finally happy," he said angrily stabbing his salad.

"Now Lovino is angry with me because I stood up for myself," he said. "He's angry?!" Minel shouted. "Yes. Tomorrow is the party and he won't even send me a good text," Vlad said with a pout. "You better fix this now," he said. "But she-"

"You're both at fault. She doesn't matter anymore, Lovino does. Fix this," Minel lectured. Vladimir sighed and nodded before leaving the table. "Who's Elizabeta?" Aurel asked curiously. "Just someone from our old school," Minel answered lifting the dirty dishes.

...

Matthieu was on his laptop finishing his school work. "So Kiku will be there, right?" Alfred asked for the twelfth time. "Yes, Al. He's going," Matthieu replied. "Okay good. Thanks for inviting me," he said. "Who else would I invite?" Matthieu asked annoyed.

"Your boyfriend," Alfred said with a smirk. Matthieu froze and looked at his twin surprised. "What?" Alfred jumped onto the top bunk laughing. "Man, when are you and Gil going to hook up already?" He asked. "I'm not going to date, Gil." Alfred looked at his brother from the top bunk. "What?! Why? You two are perfect," he said. "I just don't want too, okay," he said looking back down at his laptop with a frown.

"He'll change your mind," Alfred said going back up. "Someone else already did," Matthieu murmured to himself. He closed the laptop and looked at the sweet goodnight message from Allistor. He smiled softly and texted him a goodnight before sleeping.


	37. Chapter 37

**Welcome to crap chapter's cafe. I have the biggest writers block ever for this story.**

 **So as an apology I'm here to recommend another story I'm working on called "Minel and the dragon." It follows Minel and Vladimir on a fantasy story, so if you're interested there's that.**

 **I also wrote a story following a chibi Romano and England if you want something cuter. That one is called "a rabbit foot's luck."**

 **That's it and again sorry that this story is do slow and lame on updates**

 **...**

Lovino woke up to two people bursting into his room singing very badly. He groaned and hid further into his blanket as he was pulled up into a hug. "Happy birthday," Feliciano and Roman yelled out. "Agghhh," he replied and pushed away. "I'm going to make a special breakfast," Feliciano said running towards the kitchen. "Any plans today? I thought we could go to that fancy restaurant today," Roman said.

"Whatever Feli wants. It's his birthday too," Lovino replied as he stood up and stretched. "Alright then," Roman said. "Going for a run today?" He asked. Lovino nodded and took his work out clothes from the desk. "Always do nono," he said. Roman nodded and left the room. They waited until Lovino left the house before they smiled to each other.

"He's gone!" Feliciano said and Matthieu, Alfred, Ludwig and Gilbert came out of the room. They hurriedly set up for the party while other people began to arrive and help arrange the party. Matthieu had been doing okay dodging Gilbert's flirting the entire time but when Arthur showed up, the real problem came.

Following behind was the large red head with a lollipop on the verge of breakage between his teeth. He turned red and quickly went behind Matthias who had joined Lukas. Matthias and Lukas raised an eyebrow as he tried to sneak a peak around the large Dane. "Oi. What are you doing hiding?" He jumped at the voice behind him.

"Don't want to see me?" Allistor asked with a smile. "Of course I do!" Matthieu blurted out. "I missed you," Allistor said pulling him into a hug. "Mattie!" The two turned to Gilbert who was calling him over. "Can you help me with this?"

"I'll go!" Arthur said hurrying over. "Leave them alone," he hissed as he got close to Gilbert. "What? What do you mean? Who the hell is that guy?" Gilbert asked. "My brother," Arthur said. "Why is your brother so close to Matthieu?"

"Why are you so close to Roderick from the band club," Arthur said. "I am not," Gilbert said. The two began to argue until they heard Feliciano. "He's coming. Hide!" They all ducked under tables and waited.

Lovino opened the door tiredly after his run. He closed the door and was met with screaming. He jumped and turned to see a large crowd of people. He went into a full string of Italian curses before Feliciano hugged him. "Happy birthday! We wanted to surprise you with a party," Feliciano said. "It's your party too," Lovino said. "No, this one is all yours!" Feliciano said gesturing to all the decorations. It took a while before Lovino noticed all the dragons. "What is this, a kids party?"

"Happy birthday!" He was pulled into a tight embrace by Vladimir. He looked uninterested as he pulled away though making everyone notice that Vladimir did not fix the problem. "Happy birthday big brother Lovino," Aurel said beside Minel who handed him the basket. "It's not much but here you go," he said. "Grazie," Lovino said taking it. "It looks great," he said.

"Can I shower?" He asked looking around. "Please do," Feliciano said. Lovino nodded and ran off to get ready. By the time he got down people were already enjoying the party.

"Happy birthday Lovino," Lukas said putting a wrapped gift down. "Can I open it?" Lovino asked. He gained a nod and he ripped it open. "Vials? These are so fancy. Grazie bastard," he said gaining a nod. "We got you something too!" Alfred said pulling Matthieu along. "Yes, it isn't much though," Matthieu replied. Lovino pulled out many new cooking supplies. "Wow. Grazie, bastards. This is great," he said. The twins smiled and let Gilbert put his gift down. Lovino opened it and pulled out a shirt reading "Go away, bastard." He laughed and looked at the albino. "Too perfect," he said. "Grazie," he said.

"Bloody hell. I knew I should have gotten the shirt," Arthur said. He gave Lovino his gift awkwardly. "You too? And here I thought you hated me," Lovino said smirking. "I do. But it's your birthday," Arthur said.

Arthur began sweating nervously as Lovino began to open it. He pulled out a small doll that looked exactly like Vladimir. "Hey, that's me!" He yelled out looking at it.

"Arthur. You got me a voodoo doll. This is perfect," Lovino said. "Eh?!" Vladimir yelled. "Haha. Yes of course. Use it as you like," Arthur said. It was actually just a doll but he didn't have the heart to tell him. He flinched though as Lovino pulled one of the legs off with a sadistic look.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled. "My leg!" Vladimir yelled clutching his leg. "Sweetie. Why would you do that?" He asked pouting. Lovino turned glaring to the blonde. "Who's your sweetie?" He asked pulling an arm off. Vladimir gulped before Aurel jumped in. "Open our gift!" He said.

Lovino did so and smiled at the book and stuffed rabbit. "Grazie, Aurel. These are great," he told the boy. He picked up the gardening gift card and scowled at Vladimir. "Actually I got that one," Minel said. "Oh. Then I love it!" Lovino said. "I do need more plants," he said. Just then he saw a bouquet of tulips placed down. He looked up to Ned. "Happy birthday," he said with Feliks beside him. "I like, totally got you something fabulous," he said setting a bag down.

Lovino reached in and pulled out a tiny maid dress that some people blushed at. Roman let out a whistle. "Nono!" He yelled out

"You using that tonight?" Allistor yelled out. "You damn bastard," Lovino growled. "G-grazie," he muttered as Feliks continued to look at him with a smile showing it was no prank. The party went on with Lovino continually ignoring Vlad. "What happened?" Feliciano asked. "Nothing," he replied with an angry pout. "Is it the party?" He gave a frown and Lovino sighed. "No. The party is great. Sorry, just mad at Vlad," Lovino said.

Before Feliciano could asked, Kiku came with a small pot. "Ah, happy birthday you two. I didn't know what to get you so I brought you a plant," he said handing to Lovino. "Oh, grazie. I needed basil," Lovino said. Kiku smiled and gave a small box to Feliciano. He opened it revealing a small bracelet. "Oh, it's beautiful. Thank you," Feliciano said. He hugged Kiku much to his discomfort, yet he allowed it.

Matthieu sat between Alfred and Gilbert who were joking with Matthias as well. He turned to Allistor who was talking to Lovino currently. He could just imagine the sass being used between the two. "I'm going to talk to Lovino," he said as he stood. They nodded and he hurried over.

"Mattie. You're finally joining me," Allistor said wrapping an arm around him. Lovino smirked and began to walk away. "Imma go talk to the those losers," he said going towards Lukas and Arthur. As he talked to them, he noticed Aurel sitting rather bored with Romano. He went over and crouched down. "Are you bored?" He asked. Aurel shook his head and Lovino smiled. "Want to see something cool," he said. Aurel nodded and Lovino pulled out his wand.

He pointed it to the shadows on the floor and Aurel's eyes widened as the shadows changed into different figures. One turned to a large dragon and flew around spewing flames as a small crowd tried to fight it. He laughed and Lovino smiled in pride. "How did you learn that?" He jumped and turned to Vlad. "Its just a small thing I came up with," Lovino said hiding his wand. "Why don't you go and ask Nono for candy," Lovino told Aurel.

He smiled and ran off with Romano following after. "You're still mad?" He asked. Lovino looked down and sighed. "Don't talk to that girl like that anymore," he muttered out. "I won't so don't be mad," Vlad said. Lovino nodded and was pulled into a hug. Aurel returned with a small dragon shaped bag filled with candy. "Look. I got all kinds of sweets," he said lifting the bag.

...

Matthieu and Allistor were talking pretty normally and that caught Gilbert's attention. He watched Allistor get close and put around the blond who blushed. "What's with that guy?" He asked Matthias. Alfred had long left them to talk to Kiku. He stood up and walked towards the two. Allistor was leaning in to tease Matthieu when Gilbert stepped in front of him. "Hey. Who do you think you are?" He asked making the two look up.

Matthieu panicked, forgetting that Gilbert was there. "Who are you?" Allistor asked. Gilbert pulled Matthieu up by his arm and glared at Allistor. "We're dating so keep your hands off," Gilbert said gaining everyone's attention. Allistor's eyes widened and he went into a smile and began to chuckle. "Uhm. Gil, can we talk?" Matthieu asked softly. "What are you laughing at?" Gilbert asked offended. "You two aren't dating. Now let go of my boyfriend before I seriously hurt you," Allistor said standing up. "Boyfriend?" Gilbert asked looking at Matthieu. He turned a bright red and bit his lip nervously. "Boyfriend?!" Alfred yelled from his spot. "Mattie who the hell is this guy? Why didn't I know?!" He yelled. "Guys, we're ruining the party," he said hoping to get them to stop.

He turned to Lovino who was standing with Vladimir eating candy. "What? Sorry I was enjoying this," he said. Matthieu sighed and looked at the duo. "Mattie, are you really dating this guy?" Gilbert asked. He nodded and Gilbert turned a slight red. "Well what about me? I thought we were hitting it off. I've been patient with you thinking you wanted to take things slow. I thought we had a thing," Gilbert said in irritation. "Gil, I never agreed to be your boyfriend," Matthieu said quietly. "Well we were going out on dates, I thought you were seriously interested. You just lead me on," Gilbert said. Matthieu frowned. "I did not," he said angered at the assumption. "You are so unawsome," Gilbert said leaving. Matthieu's frowned deepened as Gilbert left followed by Ludwig and Matthias.

"Mattie. Why didn't you tell me?" Alfred asked. "Because you're a prick," Matthieu snapped. He had a look of irritation and Allistor wrapped an arm around him. "Maybe not here," he said. He led Matthieu to the backyard. "Just continue the party," Lovino said before running outside. He looked at the upset blonde and pulled him into a hug.

"I'm sorry I should have stopped it," he said. "Non. I'm sorry for causing a scene at your party," Matthieu said. "No it wasn't you," Lovino said. "Candy?" He asked holding out a lollipop. Matthieu took it and continued to try to calm down. It took an hour before he was willing to go back in and Gilbert with Matthias never came back. "My ride left," Lukas murmured. "I'll drive you back," Arthur said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But he's my boyfriend," Lukas murmured.

Alfred was pouting in the corner. "Sorry Al. I didn't mean to say that," Matthieu told him. "Whatever. Atleast tell me. You're my twin brother. I tell you everything don't I?" Matthieu sighed and frowned again. "Al." Alfred stood and left. "Happy birthday, dudes," he said before walking out. The two brothers frowned and looked at the blonde being comforted by Allistor.

"Want to spend the night?" Lovino asked. He nodded and thanked him. "Okay. Now come on. Dance with me," he said. He turned on the radio and pulled Matthieu into a dance which he eventually got really into as plenty of others danced too. Ned and Lukas stood this one out while Kiku was being swung around by Feliciano.

"I hear their grandfather got them a car," Ned said. "Is that so?" Lukas asked. Ned nodded and they looked at each other. "I think I know you," Lukas said. "High school drug dealer," Ned said making Lukas remember. "Yes I remember now." There was a silence before Ned pulled out a bag filled with sweets. "Want to buy something?"


	38. Chapter 38

Hey guys! Iroyuki here and I'm here to apologise for my lack of updates. I did start writing other stories and eventually forgot all about this.i only recently remembered when I was looking through another story and found that still had some readers here and there.

As I look back, I notice how terrible this story is. There are so many spelling/ Grammer errors in this. Anyways the more important thing I wanted to say is, I am struggling to continue this story with work and all, but since I am almost finished with a different story, I wanted to know if you, the readers, would like if I rewrite a newer version of this story.

It will also contain the same characters and take place within Kirkland's magic café, however, I want to do a much darker theme. Less fluff and comedy, but there will be some funny comments. I want to add some dark fantasy theme to this because suddenly like thirty chapters in, I'm just.."Oh I should have done this instead," and "this would be so much cooler."

Also I thought I'd add some RoRo in there since you guys seem to like that?

Just an idea? Will be a little late on updates some days since I am busy with work and all but I'm hoping if I do decide on it, I'll update at least every four to five days.

Let me know, maybe some ideas?

All in all, if I don't, I'll try to update this? Thanks to everyone who read this and commented, I really appreciate it, you guys really encouraged me to keep writing, despite my countless errors in this. You guys are totally awesome.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: hey guys, long time no read! I mentioned rewriting this story, but you know as I looked through it, I realized it was too long I and gave up, haha.**

 **So instead, I'm doing this small connected story (dark version of course) in kind of an Alice in wonderland theme. It will have multiple chapters and I really encourage theories for this. Hope you enjoy it!**

 **(Also I'm not working anymore so I may actually update now)**

...

Lovino woke up with a banging on his door. He groggily rubbed his eyes and trudged to his door, ignoring the large blonde that had slept with him the night prior.

He was just about ready to yell at whoever had the nerve to bang so loudly on his door. Seriously, how was Matthieu still asleep?

He opened the door with an irritated expression only for it to change to one of confusion.

There in his doorway stood Aurel, wearing a large white sweater that had rabbit ears coming from the hood.

He could easily pass the ears for Vlad's influence, but what was Aurel doing in his home? He had watched the trio leave last night after the party, yet there he stood, holding a large circular contraption in both hands.

"Aurel? What are you-"

" _Ring! Ring!"_ He yelled out and lifted the circular contraption.

"You are exactly six seconds late for work," Aurel said revealing the clock time.

"Work?" Lovino murmured. Realization dawned on him and he panicked. They were late for work.

"Matthieu! We are-" he turned to find the blonde gone completely. "Where is-"

"Ten seconds!" Aurel said. Lovino brushed it off and hurried to change into his work clothes before rushing towards the door.

He stopped and looked back to his home. It was empty, which is strange. His home was one of laughter, the smell of coffee and fresh breakfast in the air. Where was his family and Romano?

"Oh my! We are now 15 minutes and twenty three seconds late!" Aurel said.

Lovino turned to find him beside him once more.

He wanted so desperately to know what was going on. Where was everyone. Why was Aurel here? But for some reason, he felt the need to hurry to work.

He opened the door to find everything normal outside, and he rushed out, Aurel running a few steps in front of him as they rushed off.

They bursted through the door of the Café to find it empty.

"Wow. Right on time!" Aurel said looking at the clock. Lovino raised an eyebrow and looked for a sign of someone.

He pulled out his cellphone to see it dead. Strange. He recalled pulling out of the charger port this morning. He shoved it back into his pocket and made his way to the coffee machine. He would just have to wait. Still, this all felt strange. He felt the need to go looking for them. And what is up with Aurel?

He looked at the coffee machine and found it different. Many different buttons to press. He looked through them and wondered when they got a new machine.

"Sweets!" Lovino turned to see Aurel grabbing a muffin. He ignored it and continued to press a random button on the coffee machine. The latte filled the mug and he smiled in success.

He took the hot drink and held it up to his mouth.

"Don't drink it," a soft whisper said. He recognized the voice as Arthur. He turned and found noone in sight. He placed the mug down and walked about, seeing only Aurel sitting on the counter as he ate the blueberry muffin.

"Aurel. Where is Vlad?" Lovino asked hesitantly. The small boy looked up and dropped the muffin.

"We have to go," he said in a hushed tone. Lovino had to admit, he was a bit frightened by what was going on.

Aurel picked up the large clock and shoved it into his pocket and jumped off the counter.

He ran straight to the coffin and pulled it open, jumping right into it. Lovino had to admit, he was terrified. Aurel was the only person he had at the moment, he voted to follow after.

He went into the coffin, taking slow steps, only to trip on something and get sent falling down.

He shut his eyes as he saw the ground come up, but never hit it. He opened his eyes and found himself in complete darkness.

All he could hear in the darkness was his own breathing. Until he heard something else. Dragging behind him. He pulled out his wand and held it up. "Ignitious," he whispered lightly. The wand sparked a light flame and he was met with Aurel looking up at him lightly lit with orange and red hues.

" _Jesus fucking Christ!"_ Lovino jumped at the scare.

"Aurel, what is happening," he asked confused.

Aurel pulled out the clock and inspected it. "Big brother said we must'nt be late. Or else they will find us," he said. He looked up from the watch and looked around slowly.

"They're following. We have to go," he said hushed.

"W-who's following?" Lovino asked horrified.

Aurel's head turned to behind him and he ran in the opposite direction. Lovino did not hesitate to follow after.

He ran, only hearing his own breathing and footsteps. The flame from his wand created orange and red hues in front of him, but he could only make out the floor in front of him and Aurel's shadow.

However it was strange, that Aurel's shadow stayed behind him, though it should have been in front of him.

He heard soft whispers in his ears and he turned around, to see only darkness.

He panted and closed his eyes as he continued to run. He thought he was a fast runner, yet somehow, Aurel stayed just out of sight from the light. He was fast.

He opened his eyes and nearly tumbled over from the sudden stop as Aurel stood there looking at the watch.

"The door is closed," he said looking up to Lovino.

Lovino moved the wand closer and indeed found a small blue door. It was roughly Aurel's size, and had etchings in another language he didn't know.

"What's behind this door?" Lovino asked.

"Safety."

He bit his lip and kneeled down, placing the tip of his wand near the large keyhole.

"Come on," he whispered as he tried to pick the lock with magic. He heard a click, and he grabbed the knob of the door.

It turned and with a soft click, it opened. He looked to Aurel who smiled. "Let's go in," he said. He ran in and Lovino crawled through the tiny door, inspecting the large garden they were in. He looked back to door confused as to how he got there. All he could see was pitch blackness. He found a soft light lurking behind it and curiosity made him stay looking. A dragging sound was heard again and the light dimmed down before the door slammed shut.

Lovino jumped and watched the door fade away.

He looked back to the garden he was in. It had to be filled with hundreds of flowers, each different kind in their own sections. A small home layed on the edge of the garden where a forest started beneath it. He looked to Aurel picking flowers.

"Aurel. We have to get back home."

"No. That place is not okay. Minel said so," the small boy, twisting vines together, forming a chain of flowers.

Lovino only stared at him. He had to be dreaming. He had too.

Aurel braided the final vine in and held up the flower crown. "The hanged man lives there." He said looking to the small home.

Lovino gulped. What did that mean? Kids are scary. He didn't know what was going on. He wanted to go home. He wanted to be with his family, or atleast anyone from the café. Even Ludwig would do fine. He was big and macho and he could be used for sacrifice.

He watched Aurel walk towards the small home and he gulped, following behind. He wasn't good with fighting, but Aurel was a kid. He had to protect him, so he followed close behind with his wand in hand.

The rusty home creaked as they stepped onto the porch. Old withering vines went up the torn wooden boards that made up the wall, and the curtains that covered the window were stained and covered in dust as Lovino could see. Aurel went to the door and knocked twice. It creaked and opened on its own, and Lovino gripped his wand tighter.

Aurel stepped in without fear, holding the flower crown. Lovino hesitantly followed, stepping into the dusty home. He followed the small boy through a hallway filled with empty picture frames with the glass cracked or shattered.

He stepped over shards of glass, hearing the crunch under his shoes as he tried to stay close to the small boy.

They stepped out of the hall into a small living room. The room was dark and empty of furniture with only a small bookshelf in the corner and a wooden chair laying on its side.

Soft light bled through the tears of the old curtains and Lovino's eyes wandered above the chair.

His eyes watered and his stomach twisted in immense pain before coming up to his throat. He could clearly make out the long silky hair and open violet eyes of someone he had seen just the night before, a thick rope tied snugly around his neck.

Soft trickles of water fell down Lovino's cheeks but he knew for a fact they weren't his tears, for his eyes were still dry with shock.

He touched his cheek to find droplets of water. His eye caught movement and he looked down to see Aurel placing the chair back into position. He looked back up to his friend hanging on the high cieling. When he looked down though, he found the blonde slouched horribly on the chair, his head hung low with the rope dragging on the floor.

He looked up to find nothing hanging from the cieling anymore and back down to Aurel placing the flower crown ontop his head.

He moved back and whispered something to which the body responded too.

It started with finger movements, they twitched and curled, before his entire hand began to move. He then sat up and revealed dark violet eyes with red bags underneath.

He was pale and his lips were chapped horribly. He grabbed at the rope on his neck and very weakly pulled it off, revealing deep burns where it once was.

"I'm still alive?" He asked softly with a sad tone. Lovino's eyes widened and he walked to his friend, forgetting that everything around him was wrong. He now only cared that something was wrong deep within Matthieu. He hugged his friend who still sat confused on the chair.

"Lovino. Where are we?" He asked softly.

"Mattie. Why would you ever commit sui-"

Before Lovino could finish talking all the windows shattered. They both flinched and heat began to fill the room. " _We're late_ ," Aurel said looking to the two friends.


	40. Chapter 40

"We're late," Aurel said. Lovino clutched onto Matthieu's hand and looked around. The darkness coming from the windows seemed to bleed into the home as the heat surrounded them.

"Do a spell!" Matthieu said.

"I-I don't know any. My magic is weak," Lovino confessed.

"Mattie, you're our only hope."

"I don't have my wand," Matthieu said patting down his pockets.

"Use mine!"

"But, Lovino, yours is fitted for only you, remember? Vlad had yours picked by fate," Matthieu told him.

Lovino gritted his teeth before a crunch was heard.

They all turned to the window where a dark figure went through the window. Their eyes widened and Lovino clutched his wand.

He grabbed Aurel and pulled him closer before waving his wand. "Ignitious!"

The flame shot out and covered the figure that moved slowly. For a second, Lovino thought it had work, until the flames went out and figure continued to move.

"Shit," he cursed, not knowing many other spells for defense.

The figure looked at them and jumped forward. Lovino's eyes widened as Matthieu flinched.

Just as the figure was only a foot away, Lovino shut his eyes before hearing a surprising voice.

"Timp Magie!" A bright light made him look to see Aurel holding what appeared to be a large clock hand. He had it pointed to the large figure as it shot light. The figure screeched as it faded away, eventually leaving Aurel standing with the clock hand in a dark room, different from the one they were just in.

"Where are we?" Lovino asked.

"My room," Matthieu said, making Lovino take notice of the familiar bunk bed and small desk.

"Why are we..."

"You need your wand, right?" Aurel asked.

The two friends looked down at the boy, surprised. "How did you do that? You know magic," Lovino said shocked.

"Well, he's living with Vlad," Matthieu said.

"My wand... Here it is!" He picked up the wand from in his desk. His eye caught sight of a paper that wasn't usually there. He slowly picked it up and read through the note.

From the writing, he could tell that the note was his. Strange, because he couldn't recall ever writing a suicide note. Why would he ever want to commit suicide?

"Have you found it?" Aurel asked.

Matthieu jumped and shoved the note into his pocket. "Yes... Where is my family?" He asked.

"They're out. We have to leave before they come back," Aurel said.

"Wait. What's going on. I'm still confused," Lovino said slightly angry.

"This is not our world. We just came to get you a wand," Aurel said seriously.

"What? So is this a different dimension?" Lovino asked.

"But what about the me here... Won't he need his wand?" Matthieu asked suspiciously.

There was a short silence. "... No. He just lost it," Aurel said darkly.

Matthieu's heartbeat slowed and he began to panic. What was going on? Did he commit suicide in this world? How did they even get here? Being able to jump into a different time line was hard to learn, how did a child like Aurel learn something like this?

The front door opened and the two older teens turned. "Dad? A-Alfred?" Matthieu asked shocked. He took a few steps forward and put his hand on the door knob.

"We must'nt interact with them. It will tangle up our worlds."

Matthieu froze and gritted his teeth. "Mattie. What's wrong?" Lovino asked.

"Nothing... let's go home," he responded as he let go of the doorknob.

He heard Aurel chant something before a light shone behind him. His eyes widened as the door opened slowly and he watched a saddened, slightly older Alfred, look into the room.

"Mattie... I'm home," he said with the saddest smile Matthieu had ever seen. Just as he reached towards his brother, he watched everything in front of him fade.

...

The three fell into what looked to be the woods. "Where are we now?" Lovino asked as he sat up.

"No! I am not a witch! Let me go!"

The scream echoed and they all looked towards the same direction.

"Big brother, Minel." Aurel jumped to his feet and dashed through the woods.

"Minel?" Matthieu questioned. The two went up and ran after the small boy.

"We're going to be late!" He yelled before making an immediate stop. Matthieu and Lovino were panting as they hid beneath the bush. They watched a crowd bring out the familiar teen, his arms binded, and a deep scowl on his face.

"What time period are we in?" Lovino scowled as he looked at the outdated outfits they wore.

"Possibly the 16th century. Killing witches was common around that time. Of course at the time, most of the women killed weren't real witches," Matthieu said.

"But Minel isn't a girl," Lovino said.

Matthieu shrugged and Aurel pointed to a figure watching from the other end of the crowd.

"There. Just watch," he said. Lovino scowled at the cloaked figure who appeared to be shaking behind the bushes as he watched.

"I told you, I am not a witch!" Minel yelled as they hoisted him onto a wooden pole.

"Be quiet, necromancer!" A villager yelled.

"Necromancer?" Matthieu asked.

"They're a type of magician. Their magic is dark because they can wake the dead," Lovino informed.

"But Minel? He doesn't seem-"

"We are not in our own world. Things vary from timeline to timeline," Aurel said.

"Minel Hinova is hereby charged for the use of necromancy."

"I know not of magic!" Minel yelled as he struggled with the ties.

"He brought back from the dead, a mysterious man with eyes the color of the devil and fangs of a demon!" The crowd erupted into shouts as the villager spoke.

"He was not brought from the dead! He was alive when I found him! I am not a witch!"

"We have to do something!" Matthieu said as he watch the man take a torch.

"We cannot interact with this world," Aurel told him sadly.

Lovino's eyes stayed glued to the twitching figure across from them. He looked ready to jump out but he also hesitated, leaving him at a strange motion of rocking back and forth.

" _Who is that_?" He asked himself quietly.

"We will rid of this necromancer, before he commits more sin and damns our village!"

The villager threw the lit torch into the wood that layed under Minel.

"Dammit! You will all be damned for this! I did nothing wrong!" He yelled as the flames covered him.

The trio's eyes widened as screams erupted from the crowd and Minel was set a blaze. Matthieu clutched his wand, only to have Aurel to shake his head towards him. Yelling was heard before finally, the hooded figure came running out.

"Minel!" The man nearly tripped, causing his hood to fall, exposing dirty blonde hair and wide watering eyes, as red as crimson.

Lovino's eyes nearly popped out of his head as he saw the well known blonde, yet not him. "Vlad?"

"There he is! The dead boy!" A villager yelled as Vlad collapsed onto the floor beside the fire, tears spilling.

"I am not dead! He did nothing wrong!" Vlad yelled as he sobbed by the fire.

"Throw him in too!" A villager yelled.

Vlad shook his head fearfully as the crowd approached him.

Lovino broke inside as he saw that expression. With that break, he made the first mistake with just a simple flick of his wand.

" _Ignitious_!"

.. **.**

 **A/N: This took so long! I'm so sorry! Hope you enjoyed it though. I haven't given up yet, I will at least finish this short series and I still have plenty of other characters to add. Just bare with me a bit!**


	41. Chapter 41

Update: I have left this version of Kirkland's magic Cafe. I am rewriting a newer one which will be much shorter but with an actual plot this time and slightly darker. I will be very happy if you were all willing to read it once more, this time with my plot writing style. If not, then thank you for those who stayed with this story. Chapter one is already done


End file.
